International Academy of Magic 1era temporada
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: [el IAM es la ligera y 2da versión del EWMS] Sé quien eres... sé donde estás... iré por tí y te acabaré. Tal vez no lo haga hoy, mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni la semana que viene, pero algún día, cuando menos lo esperes... ¡SERÁS MIO!
1. Entrada al Infierno

A todos aquellos que no son seguidores de los fics de Sax o del IAM en el foro oficial HP de la webo (warner para aquellos que desconocen el término) se les advierte que si quieren leer este fic (o algún otro de Sax) tienen que estar dispuestos a echar carcajadas porque reprimirlas muchas veces es imposible.

A aquellos que ya vienen leyendo los fics de sax o este fic ya saben porque estamos publicando aquí. Disfruten con calma de este fic, imprímanlo y léanlo, o lean directamente de aquí. Guarden la dirección de este fic o de la autora en esta página, o ábranse una cuenta y agréguenlo a sus favoritos y/o alertas porque de aquí no hay amenaza alguna de ser eliminados.

Dios salve webs como estas y condene a todos aquellos que nos hicieron la vida imposible en el foro oficial, el cual aun así, no abandonamos.

Pasen todos a disfrutar...

Capítulo 1:

**¿Entrada al Infierno?**

Los chicos perfectamente vestidos, portando orgullosos el uniforme de Hogwarts, se quedaron en el vestíbulo mientras Dumbledore era llevado por una profesora hacia la dirección.

Ellos miraban a todas partes, viendo que el colegio, era demasiado lujoso para su gusto, así que todos sacaban conclusiones, debía llover mucho oro por esos lugares... y de los bolsillos de los alumnos.

- No creo que deba imperar tanto lujo en un colegio – dijo Ernie – porque distrae, pero luce muy impecable...

Ron estaba boquiabierto, pensando que tan solo en la estancia, cabía su casa. Pero al mirar de reojo a Malfoy, trato de disimular, pues sabía que de un momento a otro podría darse cuenta de lo embobado que estaba.

- ¿Qué te parece este palacio Harry? – pregunto George.

- Demasiado para mi gusto – respondió – estoy de acuerdo con Ernie...

De pronto, la puerta que había en el fondo, se abrió de golpe, y un trío de chicos salió rápidamente, todos portaban túnicas azul marino, con una insignia de plata en medio del pecho, el cual tenía las letras del colegio, el **IAM**, una corona y unas estrellas que centelleaban animosamente.

Los chicos venían discutiendo alguna cuestión, y una de ellas anotaba en un pergamino que flotaba cera de ella.

- Es de toda la vida – chillaba la de las dos coletas – los grupos son pequeños, empieza el año y resulta que **todos anduvimos con todos**. ¿No es así Davide? ¡Hasta con las arañas!

- Eh... a propósito Davide ¿tú y yo ya fuimos novios o todavía no? Pudo haber sido una semana, un día, una hora o solo una sesión corta de besos.

- ¡Hijote! Ya no me acuerdo, creo que sí... ¡un día!

La otra chica de pelo trenzado se topo de frente con Anthony Goldstein y le preguntó distraída:

- ¿Y tú y yo ya anduvimos?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Estos chicos no son del colegio – señalo Davide.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Aunque esté unas horas! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- A... Anthony...

- Bien... te anotaré en mi lista y te diré cuando esté disponible... chau! – y los niños subieron las escaleras principales, desapareciendo.

- ¡Que chicas locas! – gruño Goldstein.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas de burla y todos se sentaron en la sala que había en la estancia. De repente por la puerta principal, entraron tres chicos más, desenfadados, cargando gruesos libros que parecían nuevos, se detuvieron un instante, y la chica rubia, alta, se detuvo un momento en Malfoy, sonrió, les dijo algo a sus amigos y se acercaron a ellos con aires de... superioridad.

La chica que iba al frente bien podría ser la hermana de Malfoy, tenía el cabello rubio platinado, que le caía a los hombros, rostro pálido y afilado, pero maquillada discretamente, su uniforme era impecable y traía pendientes y pulseras de oro.

El otro era un chico alto, de cabello castaño, largo y crespo que le tapaba la cara y caía a los hombros, usaba lentes pero era buen mozo y la otra era una chica más bajita, guapa, también rubia, con el cabello atado a una coleta.

- ¡Draco Malfoy¡ - dijo la líder al verlo al fondo y sonrió - ¡Dichosos los ojos!

- Vaya, sí que tiene conocidos – murmuro George.

- Eleonor – saludó Malfoy de mala gana

- Patrick, Lindsay, les presento a mi vecino, Draco Malfoy... – dijo la chica – estudia en Hogwarts. Mis amigos Patrick de Suecia y Lindsay de Canadá...

- Proletarios – dijo Patrick al dar una vista de los chicos y eso hizo que les diera un dolor en el estómago antes el insulto, supusieron que todos eran de la misma calaña de Malfoy.

- ¡Jamás pensé que mi vecino favorito, estuviera aquí... y pensar que en el verano pasado nos divertimos en la cena que tu padre organizó al tuyo!

Harry se preguntó si también era mago oscuro.

- También me da gusto verte...

- ¿Así que ellos y tú son los que vienen a instruirnos?

- Bonito grupo – espetó Patrick.

- Bueno Draco, el chico malo de la colina... me alegra que estés aquí. Aunque a tus amigos, no les pueda decir lo mismo, porque... ¿son tus amigos verdad?

Malfoy abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió.

- Si ellos son sus amigos... que bajo ha caido – dijo Lindsay y los chicos comenzaron a rumiar ¿cómo se atreve?

- Más respeto Lindsay – intervino Eleonor – que ellos, serán por un tiempo, la autoridad, a ver si pueden dominar a los egos del colegio.


	2. La Estancia del Terror

Capítulo 2:

"**La estancia del terror"**

- Harry Potter – reparó Patrick en él – creo que...

Pero no terminó, pues bajando las escaleras que había en la enorme estancia, venía bajando otra chica, la cual se detuvo, era bella, muy alta, cabello castaño ondulado, ojos verdeazules, delgada.

- ¡Hey, Makarios! – dijo Patrick – aquí tenemos un regalo para ti... ¡directo de Hogwarts! El héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter.

Harry palideció, ¿qué se creía ese chico para hablarle en ese tono?

- Ven aquí, Ana – dijo Lindsay

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Mira eso! – los señalaron descaradamente y el rostro de Ana Makarios... cambió.

- ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó Eleonor – El del fondo es Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Ah! – suspiró - ¡Los conozco a todos! – dijo muy despacio, y los chicos hicieron gestos, muecas poco agradables.

- Puede ser un verdadero placer tener a Potter con nosotros, – respondió Ana con una mirada insinuante – pero por algo pasan las cosas.

- ¿Qué? – espetó Harry.

- Harry Potter... dichosos los ojos. Solo puedo decir que... será un placer tenerlo aquí. – y se dio la vuelta alejándose de allí junto con Eleonor, Patrick y Lindsay.

- ¿Tú vecina Malfoy? – preguntó Ernie con temor- ¿Acaso en este colegio acuden hijos de mortios o qué?

- No me gustará estar aquí – gruño Justin.

- ¿Creen que es muy tarde para salir corriendo?- urgió Anthony.

- Nos comprometimos – murmuró Harry sin ganas – creo que el unico a gusto es Malfoy.

Y todos voltearon a verlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? – preguntó Blaise, quien también se había dado cuenta de la situación – aquí te conocen bien.

- Esto es horrible. – murmuró entre dientes – La mayoría de mis vecinos está aquí; sus padres aunque no son mortios, son oscuros... todos esperaran que sea más grande que mi padre...

- ¡Tú eres grande! ¡Eres perfecto! ¡Eres... ! (sí, sí,... es la vida de Blaise arrastrándose)

- ¡Cállate Blaise! No sabes en que lío estoy metido y luego con ellos – observó a sus compañeros que ya le enviaban asesinas miradas.

- ¿Oyeron eso?

- A mí me preocupa más esa chica Ana, ya vieron como nos vió...

- Bueno Harry, sí la mirada que esa te envió no pudo contigo...

- Sí... no tengas miedo... las miradas no matan.

- Oigan, desde que entre a este lugar ya siento ciertos temores...

- Espero que los aspirantes para prefectos y para el quidditch no sean iguales.

- ¡Hola, hola niños, niñas! – de pronto se acercó una chica muy sonriente, con la túnica ajustada, de cabello largo, lacio y castaño, con flequillo coqueto y unos ojos azules brillantes, con frágil figura.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Fred con cara larga.

- Otra loca – respondió George.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Ustedes son los prefectos? ¡Yo soy Alma Melissa Fretzel! ¿Quién va a enseñar el quidditch?

- Nosotros – se adelanto George jalando a Harry

- ¡Guay, bien, yo soy la asistente de la capitana del equipo de quidditch recién formado! – dijo jalando a George y enseñándole aun más sus dientes perfectos. Y al chico le llegaba al hombro.

- ¿Tú... eres la asistente de la capitana del equipo recién formado?

- Sí... yo, Alma, una de las chicas más guapas del cole... no saben, no hay mejor partido que yo...

- ¿Y tú que posición juegas? – preguntó George entre divertido y asombrado.

- No juego, solo asisto al equipo – respondió – y como saben, el equipo lo forman los mejores, o sea, yo no estaría asistiendo a un equipo perdedor.

- Sí... claro.

- ¡Tú eres Draco Malfoy! – exclamó al verlo – te conozco porque Eleonor tiene una foto tuya de una cena... y Sara Darling tienen un póster de tu padre, Lucius, en el espejo de su celda... ¡es toda una celebridad aquí!

- George trató de safarse al oír eso último sin resultado, pero ella chica lo tenía cogido como una prensa. Y a Malfoy, escuchar todo eso, no lo hacía muy feliz.

- ¿Cómo puede ser una celebridad un hombre que está en la cárcel? – preguntó Ron muy molesto.

- Pues eso pregúntaselo a ella, a mi me da lo mismo... ¡Ah mis golpeadoras estrellas!

Dos chicas venían siguiendo a Ana de mala gana, ambas de pelo pelo y ojos castaños, podrían parecer hermanas, pero una era más morena que otra, atléticas, con facciones hermosas, una de cabello lacio con corte al hombro y la otra, con el cabello hasta la cintura.

- ¿Qué es esto? – sonrió Alma - ¿Reunión de chicas guapas o qué?

- En vista de que no hay autoridad, y tú eres una de las líderes... debo decirte que Sax se encontraba hurgando la oficina de la conserje, y que Regis tenía a dos alumnos del primer año Alfa convertidos en patos...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mis amigas haciendo eso? ¡Para nada!

- ¡Si alguna de tus amiguitas vuelve a meterse con un Alfa, no se la acaba!

- ¡Y si algún amiguito tuyo se mete con algún Beta, tampoco te la acabas!

- ¡Ya cálmense, hay niños aquí que merecen respeto! – dijo Alma sin soltar a George.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – regresó la profesora que se había llevado a Dumbledore.

- Nada Titi, nada – dijo Alma – solo conversábamos.

- ¡Ya conozco su manera de conversar... en verdad ruego que el sistema de protectores funcione adecuadamente porque si no... ! – gimió la profesora Tisha Timothy, al prima de la profesora McGonagall, a la que todos llamaban Titi.

Se volvió a los alumnos y aparto a Alma de George.

- Vamos muchachos, a la dirección, Dumbledore terminó de hablar con el director y desea verlos.

Los muchachos se fueron sin despedirse de Titi, dejando a las chicas en el vestíbulo.

- Uno de ellos era Potter, Ana... el disque héroe del mundo mágico...

- Claro que sí, ahora está en mis manos y en mi territorio.

- Me faltó amarrar a dos alfas – protestó Regis.

- Sobre tu cadáver – murmuró Ana y la soltó.

- Te vi muy a gusta con el pelirrojo – murmuró Ana a Alma.

- Podría ser – respondió la chica y salió sonriendo de la estancia, seguida de Sax y Regis.

- ¡No creo que sea tu tipo!

- Mmm... veremos... ¿y qué me dices de ese tal Potter?

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- ¿Tratarás de averiguar que tan bueno es?

- ¡Claro! ¡Voy a tener a Harry Potter a mis pies y lo venceré en todo!

- ¿En dónde lo vas a tener, en el piso o qué?

- En la cama, sillón, silla, mesa, escaleras o en las piedras, pero lo voy a tener...

- ¡Una pelea... me encanta, me encanta!

- ¡Ay Alma, tú no cambias!


	3. Como ser un Prefecto o Protector

Capítulo 3:

**Como ser un Prefecto... o Protector**

En la oficina del director, los chicos que iban a concursar los esperaban y el director, el señor Trump, los esperaba ansioso.

- ¡Bienvenidos chicos! ¡Me alegra que hayan aceptado venir aquí... para instruir a mis niños, que necesitan una autoridad... sé que hay maestros y eso, pero, debo decir que es más respeto y obediencia hacia un compañero!

Los chicos sonrieron nerviosos.

- Les explico brevemente, aquí no hay muchos alumnos, sólo tenemos 140 alumnos de todo el mundo, que pagan una suma considerable de galeones cada año, y se han contratado a los mejores maestros del mundo... (Harry pensó que los mejores estaban en Hogwarts... y es cierto)... cada años tiene dos grupos Alfa y Beta. – Dumbledore permanecía en silencio

- Son pocos alumnos, pero bueno, de los grupos de quinto y sexto, se han elegido representantes, para ser aleccionados y uno pasará a ser "Protector".

- Les diré quien les toca – dijo Titi – su director, decidió repartirlos así...

Tomo una lista y comenzó a leer:

- Elektra con Ronald y Anthony. Helena acompañara a Draco y a Blaise. Alma a Justin y Ernie. Ana a John y Hayden (estos que habían llegado últimos).

Harry y los gemelos, ellos solo se encargarían del quidditch.

- Y los chicos para el quidditch, ellos estarán mañana en la cancha a las nueve...

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar al día siguiente, y por la noche, comentaban sus miedos.

- ¿Qué piensas Harry?

- Nada bueno, estamos rodeados de niños mimados.

- Y parientes de magos oscuros...

- O conocidos...

- ¿Cómo creen que nos irá mañana?

- Espero que sobrevivamos.

- No sean pesimistas – dijo Justin – nosotros somos autoridad, nos tienen que respetar...

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de ello...

- Eso es cierto.

Al día siguiente, desayunaron en sus habitaciones y luego fueron a sus actividades. Elektra esperaba en la estancia, para comenzar su instrucción, y a ver quién podía más con la disciplina, aunque a ella no parecía hacerle gracia, pues Anthony era un sangre sucia y Ron, un traidor a la sangre.

- No hay que darles la espalda – dijo Ron – por si acaso...

- ¿Tú eres figura de autoridad en Hogwarts? – le preguntó Elektra a Ron en un tonito burlón, y este se puso rojo.

- Sí... – respondió mientras caminaban a un salón de segundo.

- Bien... dinos como controlas esto – abrió un salón en el que un grupo de Alfa hacía tremendo desastre, no había maestro por lo cual, dos chicos se enviaban hechizos desde unos libreros que estaban de pared a pared, otro más se dedicaba a romper las hojas de unos libros de la biblioteca, mientras que otra chica más tenía atada a una compañera y la hacía comer las hojas de los libros rotos...

Un par de chicas leían revistas que parecían ser muggles y no aptas para menores. Otra más cantaba melodías funestas de hip hop a todo lo que su garganta daba (aquellas de sé quien eres, algún día iré por ti y te eliminaré) y uno más prendió fuego a los escritorios con todo y tareas.

- ¡Ese mi tareaaaaaaa! ¡Que me costo doce galeones que la hicieraaaaaan!

- ¿Qué haces wey? – se quejaban mientras sacaban sus varitas para atacarse

En fin, era un griterío adentro del salón, que no era posible escuchar los pensamientos.

- ¡Niños, niños, silencio! – gritó Anthony como pudo, sacó su varita para enviar un hechizo para calmarlos y apagar el fuego de los escritorios. Pero alguien fue más rápido que él.

- ¡_Hechizo Anfibio_! – gritó uno de los niños que enviaban hechizos y en seguida... Anthony tenía cara de rana (no me lo imagino) para el susto de Ron, y Elektra, solo rió entre dientes.

- Maldición – gritó el niño de 13 años – ¡No se convirtió todo!

- ¡Es porque eres un inútil bueno para nada que solo se la pasa comprando calificaciones!

- ¡Cállate que tú aún sigues con ese look de niña tonta que tu mami te puso para entrar a este colegio!

Y mientras ellos discutían, Ron trataba de finalizar el hechizo porque cuando Anthony quería hablar, croaba. Y Elektra ya no aguantaba más la risa sarcástica, y terminó saliendo para poder reírse a gusto.

Ron le quitó el hechizo de inmediato, y Anthony estaba alterado y muy avergonzado para su primer día, porque los niños parecían no reparar en ellos.

De pronto, alguien los empujó y entro con paso firme al salón.

- ¡_Petrificus total_! – apuntó a los niños arriba del librero - ¡_Reparo_! – apuntó a los libros y estos volvieron a su estado original - ¡_Finite Incantatem_! – apuntó a las tres mesas que se incendiaban - ¡_Reparo_!

Ron y Anthony se percataron que Ana era acompañada por otras chicas, Katherina y Diana.

Diana era alta, delgada, pero con curvas, el pelo negro largo y rizado y los ojos verdes.

Kath de estatura media, ojos rojos y brillantes, muy llamativos, pelo negro y liso hasta el pecho, tez clara, cuerpo escultural, muy atractiva y piercing en la ceja, la lengua y el ombligo, y con algunos tatuajes escondidos por el uniforme.

- ¡Escúchenme bien bola de retrasados mentales pubertos imberbes, los quiero a todos callados que tenemos una clase importante al lado, al primero que haga un ruido más le arranco la cabeza! ¿Oyeron?

Ninguno contestó, todos la miraron serios en silencio.

- ¿Oyeron niñitos?

- ¡Sí Makarios! – respondieron al unísono y antes de salir, arrebató las revistas a las chicas y se dirigió a Ron y Anthony.

- ¡Creo que necesitarán más que túnicas de Hogwarts para enseñarles a ellas como controlar a estos monstruos! ¡Bien, a ver Diana, quédate con Elektra para ayudar... Kath, vamos que te toca ir con Helana!

Y salió dándole un saludo a Elektra.

A los que parecía irles regular, eran a Malfoy y Zabini, pues estaban en un salón vació con Helena Prewet, la cual encendió un cigarrillo muggle, con filtro y comenzó a fumarlo, mientras hablaban de todo menos de ser prefectos.

- ¡Hola! – llegó Kath de pronto – sabía que estaban aquí – le quitó el cigarro a Helena y comenzó a fumarlo, dirigiéndoles miradas hostiles a ambos chicos.

- ¡Cuando se corra la voz de que el hijo de Lucius anda aquí, todos esperarán que hagas grandes cosas... Malfoy!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Blaise

- Claro, tendrás a muchas niñas tras de ti, queriendo comprobar que lo dicho por Eleonor es cierto – continuó la chica – así que tendrás que demostrar que tan malo eres...

- No creo que sea apropiado...

- Ya lo veremos...

Kath y Helena cruzaron miradas evaluatorias y siguieron fumando. Aquello no le gustandaba a Malfoy.

Por otro lado, George, Fred y Harry esperaban al equipo de quidditch. Cuando vieron que Ana llegaba acompañada de su equipo.

- ¡Estamos aquí!

- Buenos días – sonrieron nerviosamente los chicos. Ana estaba acompañada por la Regis y Sax, y más atrás otras chicas más.

- ¡Mi equipo! – dijo Ana fríamente - ¡Mis golpeadoras Regina y Saxana, y Helena junto conmigo y Enywen somos cazadoras... Diana es guardiana y Mariana es buscadora!

- Pues... mucho gusto... Harry Potter y Fred y George Weasley – dijeron los gemelos muy sonrientes - ¿creen que podrían demostrarnos lo que saben?

- Claro...

- Haremos dos equipos – dijo Harry – ustedes contra nosotros.

- Bueno, ok, pero les hará falta jugadores

- Entonces que dos de ustedes que jueguen con nosotros... sin buscador – dijo Fred – sólo con el guardián, dos cazadores, y dos golpeadores.

- ¡Vamos Ana, tú conmigo – dijo Helena – y con Enywen, y Diana con Sax y Regis.

- ¡Escuchen, no vamos a discutir sus posiciones! – dijo Ana – Diana y Enywen que vayan con Potter y los Weasley.

Los chicos sacaron sus escobas, eran Saetas de Fuego Megarrapid Ultra sensorial, de modelo reciente, tanto, que hacía ver como modelo obsoleto la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, y ni que decir de las barredoras de Fred y George, que hasta las cerdas de la escoba lucían mustias.

Hicieron dos equipos de cinco, y se pusieron en posición, flanqueados por Harry y los gemelos, Harry lanzó la quaffle para que comenzara el juego.

Mariana se puso en los aros, Sax y Regis de golpeadoras como siempre, y Ana con Helena de cazadoras.

Por el otro lado Harry se puso de cazador junto con Enywen, los gemelos de golpeadores y Diana se fue a los aros. El juego comenzó con regularidad, hasta que de primera instancia, Harry lanzó la quaffle a la portería de Mariana, y esta se alisaba el cabello atado a un elegante moño, y apenas y pudo desviarla.

Y sucedió la transformación...

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES REGINA, DEJANDO QUE ESA MALDITA PELOTA LLEGUE A MI PORTERÍA? ¡VENGANZA, EXIJO VENGAAAAAAAZAAAAAA! ¡LA MALDITA QUAFFLE CASI ENTRA A MI PORTERÍA, EXIGO VENGANZAAA! – chilló Mariana quien del coraje se le enrulo de nuevo el cabello.

- ¡Lo siento Mariana!

- ¡YA SABEN COMO ME GUSTA QUE JUEGUEN, DE SER POSIBLE TÍRENLOS DE SUS ESCOBAS PERO NO DEJEN QUE LA QUAFFLE LLEGUE A MI Y MUCHO MENOS LA BLUDGER! – gritó Ana también desde su posición.

- ¡PUES QUE MARIANA DEJE DE ARREGLARSE EL CHINO!

- ¡Ok Ana!

- ¡Y SI UNA MALDITA BLUDGER SE ACERCA UN CENTÍMETRO DE MI PERFECTA NARIZ VOY A DESPEDAZARLOS! – gritó de último Mariana

- ¡Ya, ya! – hizo un gesto Sax

- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS QUE ESPERAN PARA REGRESARLE EL BALÓN A ESOS INÚTILES! – protestó Ana

Ana no parecía tan dulce, gritando a todo pulmón y furiosa, ella tomó la quaffle dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la portería de los chicos, siendo interceptada por Harry que intentó quitarle la quaffle, pero Regina le dio una patada en el trasero, de una manera magistral e hizo que el chico se tambaleara con su escoba.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – gruño Harry, pero Regis tenía una mirada complaciente y divertida.

De pronto aventaron la pelota a la portería de Mariana y la quaffle entró, Helena tomó con furia la pelota y se dirigió a toda prisa a la portería de Diana, y Harry en un segundo le robó la pelota.

Cuando Sax le bateó una bludger directo a su cabeza y al agacharse, perdió el balón, Fred golpeó a la bludger que fue a dar cerca de la nariz de Ana, la que se puso como fiera.

- ¡PERO QUE TARADAS SON DE VERDAD! – gritó la dulce chica, y George estaba con la boca abierta - ¡NO CABE DUDA DE QUE TODO LO TENGO QUE HACER YO! ¡QUIERO VER SANGRE EN ESTE MALDITO JUEGO!

- TRANQUILA ANA

- ¡QUIERO GANAR ESTE PARTIDO COMO SEA! – gritó Ana y Sax le envió una mirada a Regis y ambas asintieron. Y a toda velocidad, bateo la quaffle en vez de la bludger y la pelota salia disparada de la cancha.

- ¡Sobre la pelota! – gritaron todos y salieron fuera del campo persiguiendo a la quaffle mientras las bludger los perseguían a su vez, Ana paso rozándole los talones a Harry y George, quienes por mas que le gritaban, los ignoraban y jugaban como se les pegaba la gana.

La pelota atravesó los campos del colegio con una velocidad impresionante y las saetas eran, claro está, mas veloces. Por lo que Helena alcanzo la quaffle y la lanzó, pero Enywen la capturó, deseaba que terminara tan terrible espectáculo.

- ¡Han soltado la snitch! - gritaron y la pelotita amarilla pasó zumbando cerca de Harry quien no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó hacia ella

- ¡Mariana ve por la snitch, te cubro! - gritó Helene y Mariana siguió a Harry

- ¡VAMOS MARIANA TIENES QUE TOMAR LA SNITCH ANTES QUE HARRY!

Pero el chico le llevaba ventaja, en eso, el dúo dinámico de Sax y Regis, que habían desaparecido y regresado, le gritaron cerca de él.

- ¡ESE POTTER, MIRA ESTO!

- ¿Qué? - en un momento de distracción Harry las miró y las chicas que ahora traían gabardinas y volaban lentamente, ambas se abrieron la gabardina.

- ¡**SORPRESA HARRY, DISFRUTA LA VISTA**! - gritaron las chicas muertas de la risa... y yo no sé que es lo que Harry vió cuando ellas abrieron sus gabardinas, pero enrojeció y Mariana lo pasó, tomando primera la snitch.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo George y todos se acercaron a el, rodeándolo - ¿No se saben las reglas o si?

- Las reglas son para romperse– respondió Sax.

- ¿Acaso no te gusto como jugamos? – le sonrió Regina coquetamente, con la mirada suave y un dejo natural simpático.

- Juegan horrible – dijo Fred -creo que primero deberán aprenderse las reglas – y se dirigió a sax – y no son para romperse.

- ¡Pues que aburrido, asi no es divertido el juego!

- ¡No tiene que ser divertido!

- ¡Tranquis, tranquis chicas! – dijo Diana agitando las manos - ¡vamos, no somos todos recuerden que hay otras chicas que también son reservas en el equipo y esperan su turno de jugar!

- Está bien – afirmó.

- Necesito tomar algo antes – apunto George.

- Yo también - gruñó Fred - ¿y tú Harry?

- Si... definitivamente - dijo aún enrojecido y siguió a los gemelos, mientras las chicas rodeaban a Regis y Sax.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - protestó Ana

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿QUE LE ENSEÑARON A POTTER?

- ¿SUS MISERIAS O QUÉ?

- ¡no le enseñamos nada! - dijo Sax inocentemente

- ¡Y no son miserias! - protestó Regis - mi talla de sostén es mas grande que el tuyo.

- ¡Vamos ya, a ver, que le enseñaron! - les jalonearon las gabardinas

- ¡No se lo diremos!

- ¡Primero muertas!

- ¡Díganlo ya! ¿les enseñaron sus cosas?

- ¡Tendrás que quedarte con la duda Ana! - sonrió Sax y tanto ella como Regis salieron corriendo con las gabardinas bien sujetas.


	4. Sorpresa detrás de la Puerta

Capítulo 4:

Sorpresas Detrás de las Puertas 

De regreso al colegio Anthony y Ron fracasaban rotundamente para tratar de enseñar a sus concursantes como controlar a los alumnos, pues estos descarados, en cuanto se daban la vuelta, les enviaban hechizos o hacían pedorretas detrás de ellos, muriéndose de la risa.

Elektra hacía todo lo que Anthony le decía, pero el control no era posible con el grupo Beta.

- ¡Oigan protectores! – se dirigió la voz mandante del grupo de niños y niñas - ¡Falta un alumno de este grupo y en diez minutos empieza la clase!

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Elektra con voz autoritaria.

- Scott Adams...

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Anthony a Elektra, la cual estaba sumamente aburrida.

- Sí, claro...

- Entonces iremos a buscarlo tú y yo, Elektra... ¡Ron, quédate con Diana (esta ya regresaba del juego)!

- ¿Siempre es tan mandón? – preguntó Diana y Ron asintió, mirando con desesperación la falta de disciplina que había, y sentía que en esos momentos era como entrar a una jaula de excregutos de cola explosiva.

En el camino, Anthony se topó con John Lupin y Hayden, asi como a Nenyeina.

- ¿Qué busca? – preguntó Elektra a Nenyeina - ¿Te encargaron a estos chicos? – le envió una mirada evaluatoria a John, quien le sonrió brevemente pero ella no devolvió la sonrisa (que fríaaaa)

- Sí, estaré junto con Ana – dijo con Nen – y bueno... se nos perdió Donal Votey...

- Y a nosotros Scott, creo que son amigos, puede que anden juntos... ¡Vamos a buscarlos!

Anthony, John y Hayden, hartos de su primer día, siguieron a las concursantes hacia los pisos de arriba, buscando en los salones, a los chiquillos.

- ¿Qué tal te va? – preguntaba Anthony a John.

- ¡Horrible, no sabes! ¡No tienen disciplina, uno de los niños se metió debajo de las túnicas de sus compañeras para ver si usaban algo más que ropa interior!

- Y cuando lo regañamos – intervino Hayden - se nos puso al brinco y nos dijo que "**_EN LA ACADEMIA INTERNACIONAL DE MAGIA, NO HABÍA NINGÚN PUNTO QUE PROHIBIERA VER CALZONES DE SUS COMPAÑERAS!_**"

- ¡No puede ser!

- Por cierto, llegaron hace rato Ian y Paris como refuerzos...

- Yo diría que como más víctimas...

- ¡Te juro que de haber sabido hubiera renunciado!

- ¡Justin está a punto de tirar la toalla, y más porque ya tiene como doce propuestas indecorosas de niñitas de trece y catorce años! – gruño John.

- ¡Que horror!

- ¿Y dónde buscamos a esos chicos? – preguntó Anthony desesperado.

- ¡En este pasillo – dijo Nenyeina – hay muchas puertas, podemos buscar si están escondidos!

- Bueno, mitad y mitad – dijeron los chicos, y empezaron a buscar puerta a puerta.

- ¿Qué me dices de los prefectos Gryffindor? – preguntó Elektra a Nenyeina.

- Patéticos – dijo bajito – me tenían que tocar unos niños delicados.

- Mala suerte Nen.

- Sigamos buscando.

Anthony buscaba desesperado al par chiquillos de segundo junto con Hayden, atrás le seguía Elektra y Nen, las cuales cruzaban miradas, sintiendo que los chicos no mostraban su verdadera autoridad, ¡asi como ellos aspiraban a ser Protectores!

- ¿Dónde se metieron Donald y Scott?

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan entrado a clases?

- ¡El colegio es muy grande! ¡Y no tiene fantasmas que nos puedan informar!

- ¡Busquemos en todas partes!

- Para cuando aparezcan – dijo Elektra – será de noche...

De repente, Hayden abrió una puerta, donde guardaban material de limpieza pero... dos largas cabelleras rubias, cuyos rostros no se veian, pero se daban un rostro apasionado por los sonidos que hacían, entre la oscuridad.

Anthony, John y Hayden quedaron boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, dos chicas besándose! – chilló Anthony.

Elektra y Nenyeina se vieron un instante y soltaron la carajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – chilló Hayden - ¡Esto es antinatural!

Pero Elektra y Nen seguían atacadas de risa y de pronto, las personas que se besaban voltearon haciendo a un lado sus cabelleras, para ver cual era el escándalo... y no, no eran dos chicas, solo era una chica... el otro, era un chicuelo.

El chico era alto, guapísimo, con ojos color miel y porte impecable, lucía de maravilla con el uniforme, y tenía rostro de ensueño; ella también era guapa, de ojos castaños.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el chico con voz ronca, masculina - ¿Qué dijeron?

- JAJAJA – seguían riendo Elektra y Nenyeina, sin poder responder. Los chicos estaban avergonzados.

- ¡Cállense! – chilló la chica - ¿Acaso dijeron que eramos dos chicas?

- ¿Eso dijeron? – espetó el chico.

- ¡Sí, Thierry! – decía Nen ahogada de risa - ¡Dos chicas, que gracioso... JAJAJA!

- Lo sentimos – dijo Hayden muy tenso, Thierry se ató el cabello con una liga, la verdad es que lo tenía un poco más largo que el de chica.

- ¡Que poco cortés! – gruño Amanda, retocándose los labios - ¡Nunca me sentido más insultada!

- ¡En verdad lo sentimos! – seguía disculpándose Anthony.

- Es que estamos buscando a dos chicos – dijo Elektra.

- Pues no seremos nosotros, tenemos hora libre antes de ir a Pociones.

- Claro que no Thierry.

- Ustedes dos ya andan – preguntó Nen indiscreta.

Thierry y Amanda se vieron un instante, se analizaron, se compenetraron, se evaluaron y luego dijeron al unísono... – **¡NO!**

- ¿Ah no? ¡Pues que buen faje!

- No porque como que no hubo química – y salieron del cuartito, el chico en verdad estaba cuerísimo (o sea muy guapo), parecía un sueño, y sus largos cabellos rubio le daba un airecito muy sexy...

- Cierto – dijo Amanda con desdén – creo que tendré que buscarme otro chico.

- Coleccionar novios es un deporte para ti, ¿verdad Amanda? – preguntó Elektra con cierta diversión, pero ella solo le lanzó una gélida sonrisa y se marchó.

- ¿Quiénes se perdieron? – preguntó Thierry quitándose labial de la boca.

- Tal vez los conozcas, Donald Votey y Scott Adams – dijo Nenyeina.

- ¡Ah, ellos! – sonrió – Ese par de precoces niños, deben estar espiando a las niñas de tercero en su hora de deportes en el gimnasio.

- ¿Gimnasio? – preguntó Hayden saliendo de su estupor.

- Sí, tenemos un gimnasio muggle en el cuarto piso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Según el profesor de vuelo estamos en mal estado físico, y ya que los muggles inventaron todo eso para fortalecernos, nos obligan a cada grupo a una hora diaria de ejercicios, chicos y chicas por separado...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Elektra - ¿Acaso hay un lugar secreto donde espían a las niñas?

- ¡Es la única hora donde usamos ropa de deporte muggle y no usamos las túnicas, así que prácticamente andamos con poca ropa encima! – gruñó Nen.

- ¡Pues sí! – respondió Thierry irónicamente, Nenyeina le lanzó una dura mirada a Elektra que reía sin parar.

- ¡Chicos traviesos! ¡A la hora del ejercicio, las niñas se cambian de ropa o se ponen ahí mismo su ropa de deporte!

- ¡No sean duras! – dijo Thierry tomando sus libros – yo también lo he hecho – les guiño un ojo y salió rumbo a su clase de pociones.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Nos ha visto con poca ropa? – preguntó Nenyeina maliciosamente.

- Thierry nunca ha sido un santo – aclaró Elektra - ¡Vamos a buscar a esos niños!

- ¡Como que veo que cada día Thierry se pone más bueno!

- ¡Alto, guapo, con porte, parece un semidiós! – dijo Elektra – como debe ser un chico – y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a John.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto piso, buscando alrededor del gimnasio algún salón vacio por donde espiaran a las niñas, que efectivamente, hacían ejercicio, con leotardos y otro tipo de ropa muggle de lira, especial para deporte.

Al fin dieron con el salón, los chicos estaban sobre unos escritorios, en una esquina, la cual daba al gym, y como estaba camuflajeado, podían juzgar sin ser vistos.

- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – protestó Nen y los bajó de un jalón por sus túnicas. Elektra dio una pequeña bofetada a ambos.

- ¡Tendremos que castigarlos por no acudir a clase! – chilló Elektra.

- No ir a clases es gravísima falta!

Pero Anthony les lanzó una mirada explosiva y les hizo una seña directo al gimnasio.

- ¡Ah... sí! – dijo Nenyeina - ¡Y otro castigo más por andar espiando a las niñas!

- ¡Es que las de tercero están buenas porque ya tienen pech...!

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Nenyeina.

- ¡Bá!... ¡bueno, por lo menos tuvimos nuestros dias de fisgones y NO PUEDE QUITARNOS ESE GUSTASO!

- Ya veremos lo que dice Titi cuando se entere...

- ¿Titi? ¡Mejor los llevamos con Ana para decirle que ya le vieron los calzones! ¡Para que aplique el castigo!

- ¡No... con Makarios NO!

- ¡LOOO SIENTO! – intervino Hayden – pero son ustedes quienes deberán aplicar el castigo, para ellos están concursando para protectores.

- Bien. Yo lo aplicaré. – dijo Elektra, un poco decepcionada, pero pensando en pedir consejo a las maestras en el arte de los castigos... Ana, Mariana o Kath.


	5. Todo sobre Harry

Capítulo 5:

Todo sobre Harry 

Los chicos de Hogwarts, querían suicidarse, el IAM dejaba mucho que desear, los niños eran indisciplinados, exceptuando cuando entraban a clases... si es que entraban... porque tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Justin estaba a punto de tirar la toalla en el baño mientras se lavaba la cara, y el baño era todo un caos, para ser un colegio particular.

En la pared había toda clase de inscripciones, insultantes, que cambiaban de colores, nombres de alumnos a los que acusaban de comprar calificaciones.

Y también otros anuncios pintados en los espejos del baño, con lápiz labial.

¿Ya leyeron este? – preguntó Harry.

"**_La banda Wild Magic Life, anuncia con bombo y platillo su exclusivo concierto a los de la Academia Internacional de Magia y Hechicería, que por primera vez, tocaran un ritmo más desconcertante, pesado y suicidante, cantándole su precio a medio mundo... se incluirá galletas de avena... para el corte de vena."_**

Y más abajo se leía la famosa frase del colegio...

"**_Sé quien eres... sé donde estás... iré por ti y te acabaré. Tal vez no lo haga hoy, mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni tampoco la semana que viene, pero algún día, cuando menos lo esperes... ¡¡Serás mio!_**"

- ¡Esto es todo! – gruñó Justin - ¡En este momento renuncio! ¿Cómo enseñar disciplina a quien nunca la ha tenido? Digo... ¡Es ilógico, estos niños ricos hacen lo que quieren!

- ¡Que bien! – dijo de repente al entrar Thierry al entrar al baño con Paris, quién había resultado ser su primo - ¡Hay más hombres en la sala de juntas!

- ¿Sala de juntas? ¿En el baño? – preguntó Anthony, con una cara que era para patear.

- ¡Claro! ¿A poco no? ¡El baño se ha convertido en la mejor sala de juntas... ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Tu vida estudiantil, inscrita en un taza del baño de hombres!

Harry y los chicos hicieron un gesto entre ellos, eso era el caos, Harry optó por salirse del baño con una terrible jaqueca.

- Bueno, yo tengo que escribir algo que me encargaron – dijo Thierry, sacando su varita y apuntando a la pared – que a una chica no se le niega nada. ¡**_Fregotego_**! – parte de lo escrito se borró.

- ¿Qué escribirás?

- ¡Ah, pero sabe escribir! – dijo Paris con cierta burla.

- ¡No te metas conmigo primito de quinta! – y apuntó de nuevo su varita - ¡**_Pinta_**¡ - dijo y ella empezó a escribir sobre la pared con la punta de su varita leyendo un mensaje algo... peliagudo.

"**_A todas las chicas y chicos se les informa que el instructor de quidditch de Hogwarts Harry Potter desde hoy pasa a ser propiedad de Ana Makarios... así que cualquier otra zorra y cualquier otro chico que piense hacerle una broma cruel que piense seguirle sus pasos, estará muerta en menos de los que diga "make-up y saetas". Sobre advertencias no hay engaños_**"

- ¡Listo!

- ¿Eso te mandó a poner Makarios?

- Sí, dice que todavía no sabe que hacerle.

- ¿Y lo dices delante de nosotros? – chilló Ron.

- Sí, claro... somos hombres ¿no?

- ¿Y piensas que nos vamos a quedar tranquilos con eso escrito en la pared? ¡Aparte no debe hacerse eso, este baño parece de una cárcel, no de un colegio como este!

- Por si no te has dado cuenta – dijo Thierry – aquí todos tienen mucho oro, las clases vienen valiendo madrola, así que... solo nos divertimos.

- ¡Que mal hablado! – dijo Patrick al entrar de repente al baño mirando por otro lado, despectivamente a los chicos de Hogwarts - ¡Modera tu lenguaje para con las visitas!

- Tú serás muy decente al hablar Patrick.

- ¡Lárgate! – dijo Fred – que esto es junta privada...

- ¿Junta privada?

- ¡Sí, porque queremos saber de cual de tus partes Patrick, te privaremos primero!

- ¡Muy gracioso Thierry! ¿Por qué dicen que es junta privada?

- Sí, quiero saber cuales son las partes privadas que a Makarios le interesa de Harry – y Thierry soltó una carcajada de lo que había comentado, excepto los que ya conocemos, que estaban al borde del infarto...

- ¿De miedo no? – sonrió Paris procurando no mirar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Pero que bestias! – dijo Patrick y salió de inmediato.

- ¡Adiós... impotente! – se burló Thierry, quién a los pocos segundo se despidió de Paris y salió rumbo a clases... o a perder el tiempo.

Por otra parte, en el baño de las chicas, también había junta y también habían puesto lo mismos letreros y anuncios con respecto a Harry y la pachanga.

- Bueno, en lo que llegan Ana y Regis, comencemos la junta...

- ¿Es en serio lo de Harry? – preguntó Elektra.

- Yo no sé, – respondió Helen – eso es cosa de Ana, cuando llegue se lo preguntas, pero si te convierte en ardilla, rata, sapo o lo que sea, no respondo.

De pronto otras niñas de cuarto y quinto entraron precipitadamente.

- ¿Qué onda chicas? ¿Ahora de que tratara la junta?

- ¡Oh, pues de que debemos renovarnos! ¡Por ejemplo con sus novios actuales! ¡Los cortan, los mandan a la goma, y se buscan otro!

- ¡Sí, claro, como si aquí hubiera mucho de dónde escoger! ¡Este buffete es limitado!

- ¿Y las que no tenemos galanes? – dijo Debbie leyendo el mensaje de Makarios - ¡Hasta acaparan a los nuevos, Alondra lleva dos horas persiguiendo a Anthony Goldstein sin resultado!

- Si no tienes galán, ¡ánimo! – exclamó Diana - ¡Organizamos un reventón aprovechando que Wild Magic Life estará tocando su tenebrosa música!

- ¡Sí! – dijeron todas.

- ¡Hay que organizar juegos como el de la botella, eso sí, solo con besitos y de piquito! ¡Después te pierdes y haces lo que quieras!

- ¡Yo me voy! – dijeron unas niñas y salieron del baño. Pero al salir, el guapísimo Thierry iba pasando, leyendo un libro distraído, y las niñas se enlelaron de nuevo, y sólo veían el vaivén de su túnica... era tan... sexy.

- ¡Quita tus ojos de Thierry, – dijo de repente Ana - que te lo vas a acabas!

- ¿Eh, qué?

- ¡Y mejor ve a avisar a los chicos de Hogwarts que tienen que rescatar a su compañero, porque tres niñas lo tienen acorralado, no sea que alguna lo lleve secuestrado a su celda y entonces sí... se te pierda!

Ana entró y fue directo a la pared, sonrió.

- ¡No es justo Ana! – chilló Debbie - ¡Ya acaparaste a Potter, el mejorcito de los chicos que llegaron! El segundo mejor es Malfoy...

- ¡Ese chico lleva perdido toda la mañana con su compañero Zabini, Helena y con Kath.

- Muy interesante – dijo Sax – seguramente los andan cuestionando... o probablemente estén preparando una cruzada infernal... ¡nos uniremos con esta santa misión!

- Sueñas – respondió Ana – lo siento niñas, a Potter nadie lo toca...

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ni sabes que hacer con él!

- UUUUH – gimieron las chicas.

- ¿Qué dices Helen?

- Que la carne no se hizo para las vacas – respondió Alma **_soltando una risotada_**.

- ¡**_Inflamarus Total_**! – dijo Ana apuntando a Alma, quién a duras penas logró hacerse a un lado, al ver como el pequeño rayo incandescente pasaba junto a sus cabellos.

- ¡Yo hasta no ver que te lo fajes, no creeré! – alcanzó a decir, riendo acaloradamente.

- ¡Ustedes! – de pronto entró un profesor.

- AAAAAAAAAH – gritaron todas - ¡Profesor que este es un baño de chicas!

- ¿A sí? ¡Pues hace quince minutos que las espero en clases!

- ¿Tenemos clases ahora? ¿En serio?

- ¡AHORA! – gritó, y todas salieron cabizbajas - ¿Fumaron? – gruño el profesor Krugger.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, nosotras no somos viciosas!

- ¡Y mucho menos en la hora de clases!

- Oigan, chicos a la vista – codearon las chicas cuando Dan y John andaban perdidos.

- ¡Ea, ustedes si no tienen nada que hacer, a clases! – gruño el profesor y entraron a un salón.

- ¿Qué clase es?


	6. Invocaciones Espirituales e Infernales

Capítulo 6:

Invocaciones Espirituales e Infernales 

- ¿Cómo se llama el profesor?

- Freddy Krueger...

- ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?

- ¡Vamos chicos, que les va a encantar esta clase!

- Apuesto a que se les para...

- ¿QUÉ?

- El corazón... ¡Ay, que mal pensados!

- ¡Como que esta clase no me gusta! – dijo Dan al ver que el salón era oscura, olía mal, y había un montón de cabezas de gallinas en un trasto en medio del salón, frascos grandes con sangre y un alumno en medio retorciéndose.

- ¡No me digan! – dijo Elektra al ver al chico así - ¡Jim quiso hacer las invocaciones y nuevamente fue poseído por un poseído maligno!

- ¡Pero si es un inútil!

- PERRASSSSSSSSSSSS – gritó de pronto Jim con una voz horrorosa, herrumbrosa y macabra – TODAS SON UNAS PERRASSSSSSSSS

- ¡Mira chica que bien te conoce! – codeó Alma a Ana y esta le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¡Oiga profesor Krueger, o le quita ese espíritu chocarrero o le enterramos una daga en el corazón!

- ¿A Jim o al profe? – preguntó Elektra con ironía.

- ¿Te respondo?

- Creo que... mejor salimos de esta clase – dijo John

- ¿Miedo? – se interpuso Elektra con una cruel cara de burla - ¿Tienes miedo?

- Créanme – dijo Ana – aquí estarán mejor que afuera...

Los chicos tragaron saliva, mientras veían como Jim se retorcía y sacaba espuma por la boca, mientras el profesor Freddy Krueger, on sus largas y afiladas uñas destripaba una gallina pa un nuevo ritual.

Ana no andaba equivocada, Anthony no podía quitarse de encima a tres niñas beta de cuarto año, una de ellas le acariciaba el cabello, otra más andaba levantándole la túnica y la última lo tenía apretujado sobre una puerta.

- ¡Ya basta niñas, respétenme!

- ¡Peor nosotras no queremos respetarte... o que nos respeten!

- ¡Escuchen, no quiero hacerles daño, por favor... suéltenme!

- ¡Oh, que caballeroso! ¡Los de aquí son un poco bestias!

- ¡Oye, no me toques ahí! – protestó cuando las manos inquietas de las chicas andabas en salvan sean las partes.

- ¡Ustedes, largo! – gritó de pronto Nenyeina con varita en mano.

Las chicas se pusieron en pie y le miraron desafiante.

- ¡Piérdete Nen!

- ¡**_Impedimenta_**! – chilló Nen, dejando fuera de combate a las tres, y dejando sorprendido a Anthony.

- ¡Eso... eso no era necesario! – quiso justificarse el chico.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió – Será mejor que no aceptes ninguna invitación de ninguna chica para entrar a alguna celda... ni siquiera si soy yo – dijo con coquetería y paso caminando encima de las chicas, que apenas volvían en sí.


	7. Fiesta en la Azotea

Capítulo 7:

Fiesta en la Azotea 

Al atardecer los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor que tenían en medio de sus habitaciones, la cual era muy amplia, cada uno tenía su propia alcoba y baño, así como fruta fresca todo el día.

Todos tenían cara de poder más, el fastidio era evidente. ¿Cómo controlar a los monstruos? Y los concursante no parecían poner mucho de su parte. Y bueno, Dan y John no querían ni probar la comida, después de lo que había hecho el profesor Freddy Krueger y su exorcismo para con Jim...

Fred leía la lista de materias con cara de "me quiero hundir en el lodo".

- ¿Invocaciones espirituales e infernales? ¿Qué tipo de clase es esa?

- No querrás saberlos – dijo Dan apartando su plato de pollo

- ¡Es horrible! – chillaba Justin - ¡No creo poder aguantar un minuto más aquí!

- ¡Y eso que tú no entraste a esa disque clase!

- ¿Cruzadas Infernales? – seguía leyendo Fred – Defensa contra las artes oscuras... al menos hay defensa...

- ¿Ya leíste su contraparte? – gruñó John – la clase de "Artes Oscuras y Magia Negra".

- Transformaciones...

- Sí claro... ya me imagino...

- No hay pociones – agregó Ernie.

- ¡Esto es pociones! – señaló Anthony que aún no podía quitarse algo de lápiz labial de la cara.

- ¿Brebajes?

- Así le llaman aquí... y la clase de herbología y hongos lo da un chamán peruano... medio loco... que para empezar se la pasa hablando en español y solo unos cuantos le entienden...

- ¿Qué me dicen de la clase de Monstruos mágicos y sus cuidados?

- Por ahí dicen que tienen una granja con dragones que les pertenecen a algunos alumnos, unicornios azules, raros en su especie, unicornios rojo de fuego, un bicornio rosado, pegasos con doble alas carnívoros, thestrals, mantícoras sueltas, en fin... todo un zoológico.

- ¿En dónde?

- Es un lugar secreto que sólo los de sexto y séptimo conocen... es como un laberinto... por ahí dicen que hasta tienen un minotauro...

- ¡Creo que estaríamos más a salvo en ese laberinto que aquí afuera!

- ¡Por lo menos a ti no te perseguía media docena de niñas locas ofreciéndote muchos galeones por un... faje... – protestó Anthony.

- ¿Perdón? – gimió Ron – creo que fue peor la cara de sapo que por un buen rato te pusieron...

- A los que he visto es a Zabini y Malfoy, ¿creen que les pasó algo?

- ¡Pero si aquí están en su ambiente! – espetó Ron – Deben sentirse muy a gusto.

- Yo no los vi rondando ni nada por el estilo...

- ¿Y qué tal ustedes? – preguntaron a Harry, Fred y George.

- Mal – dijo Harry.

- ¡No tanto! – sonrió George – bueno, la verdad es que... el equipo de quidditch es un desastre en cuanto a las reglas se refiere porque vuelan muy bien...

- Pero la capitana es terrible... y parece que le gusta ganar aunque sea con trampas - afirmó Harry – pareciera que quisiera comernos a todos.

- ¡Ya saben, el magnetismo animal de los hombres! – dijo George riendo con ganas.

- ¿Quién s la capitana?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Es Ana Makarios... la que se cree lo máximo y que anda liderando a todas esas niñas tontas – respondió Justin molesto.

- ¡Ah!

- A propósito de la práctica... Harry ¿qué te enseñaron ese par de golpeadoras para que dejaras ir la snitch?

- ¡Sí! – brincó Fred - ¡Quiero saber que te enseñaron cuando se abrieron la gabardina!

- Nada – gimió y enrojeció.

- ¿Nada? ¡Perdiste la snitch!

- Bonita manera de hacer trampa de esas chicas. ¡Vamos Harry dinos que te enseñaron!

- ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo!

Harry prefirió echarse una cucharada grande de pollo (justo cuando Daniel prefirió ir al baño a vomitar... seguido de John) y no decirle a sus compañeros que cuando las chicas se abrieron las gabardinas tenían unas camisetas muy pegadas, ellas no tenían sostén y tenían algunos letreros en el interior de la gabardina y en la blusa como:

"**_papacito chulo_**", "**_estás bien bueno_**", "**_te vamos a violar_**", "**_mi número de celda es el 14_**" y "**_todo lo que ves es tuyo y gratis_**"

Sí, bueno, ya conocemos a Harry, él es tan inocente, que esos lindos letreritos le distrajeron... ¿o fue el hecho de que las blusas eran muy transparentes y ellas no traían nada abajo?

De repente tocaron a la puerta que daba al comedor y George, como el mayor de todos fue a abrir, ahí estaba la cara sonriente de una chica, muy arreglada, lo cual la hacía lucir espectacular.

- Eh... hola – saludó el gemelo.

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Súper? ¡Que bueno! ¡Me llamo Giang, no me conocen todavía porque acabo de regresar de una Cruzada Infernal – respondió sin dejar que los otros pensaran siquiera que... cuando nombras al diablo, este aparece.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Pues viniendo de ti – le guiñó un ojo y George, el cual era travieso, aventado y relajado, tragó saliva. – pero bueno, hoy a las doce de la noche, hay un revén, toca el grupo Wild Magic Life, así que los esperamos, estará súper, lleven zapatos cómodos y abrigos.

- ¿Fiesta a la media noche?

- ¡Claro! Solo suban todas las escaleras doradas, las cuales dan a la azotea del colegio, porque la fiesta es el último piso ¿vale? No falten...

- ¿Qué habrá aparte de música? – preguntó Harry cansado.

- ¡Lo de siempre, música pesada, alcohol, SS y los que le entren, las pociones alucinógenas!

- ¿Eso es legal?

- En la Academia Internacional de Magia y Hechicería... todo es legal...

- ¿Qué es SS?

- ¿No sabes que es SS? – sonrió Giang a George.

- Pues no...

- Bueno, se los diré de una manera suave, porque ustedes se asustan con cualquier cosa... el SS se conoce como TS o "travesurilla segura"... si saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Y los chicos se vieron unos a otros en el azote total.

- ¡Ya saben, a las doce! ¡Ah! Solo asisten los alumnos del cuarto año en adelante.

- ¿Sabe el director de esto? – preguntó Harry

- No, y si se lo dicen... ¡todo el colegio se encargará de cortarles la cabeza¡ - y salió corriendo dejando perplejos a los pobres chicos.

- ¡Yo voy! – dijo George.

**Anthony, Ernie, Justin, Ron, Hayden, Ian, Paris y los que habían vuelto, Jhon y Dan** cruzaron miradas de complicidad, lucían aterrados. Harry y Ron, no sabían si ir o no.

- ¡Es una fiesta ilegal! – gruño Justin.

- Puede ser – dijo George – pero en esa fiesta, conoceremos mejor a los chicos, así sabremos como se controlarán, ¿no creen?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, sí, era ilegal, pero la curiosidad mata más... así que George miró en sus rostros la aprobación.

- ¡De acuerdo, todos listos a las doce y con varita en mano, no quiero sorpresas!

- Pero – protestó Anthony - ¿qué hay de las chicas que me anduvieron siguiendo?

- ¿Son de tercero, no es así? – dijo Ron – no irán, ya escuchaste a esa tal Giang, solo los de cuarto para arriba.

- Bueno – suspiró – voy...

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Malfoy y Zabini?

- No lo sé ni me importa – gruñó Harry – espero que desaparezcan un buen rato...

Aún en las viejas mazmorras, Helena y Kath conversaban de temas que dejaban que Malfoy y Zabini sintieran frió en la piel.

- ¿Provienes de familia vampírica? – preguntaba Blaise a Kath

- Claro, del mejor linaje de vampiros, no de los corrientes y vulgares chupasangres que se esconden en las oscuridades...

- ¿Y tú no... digo... la luz del sol... los ajos?

- Lo único que me puede matar – sonrió Kath con ironía – es una mirada traviesa y seductora, y hasta el momento ningún chico es capaz de hacerlo...

Helena no pudo evitar una sonrisa irónica.

- A decir verdad, nuestra "especie" por así decirlo, ha evolucionado, no necesitamos morder para vivir, podemos estar a la luz del día, oler los ajos, ver crucifijos y el agua bendita nos hace los mandados – Zabini estaba boquiabierto y asustado.

- ¿Y tú que me dices Malfoy? ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó Helena.

- No

- ¿Y Pansy? – gruñó Blaise.

- Es solo una...

- ¿Amigovia? – preguntó Kath - ¿Amiga con derechos? Interesante... aquí hay muchas que querrán andar detrás de ti...

- Podría ser...

- ¿Y tú Blaise? ¿Tienes novia?

- No...

Kath lo miró de arriba abajo, y por un momento, pensó que el chico no merecía ser besado por ella, hasta que no demostrara de que era capaz, porque alguien con su linaje merecía lo mejor.

A las doce en punto, los chicos caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, mirando a todos lados, habían pocos cuadros parlantes, que dormían profundamente, y subían las escaleras doradas, de repente al dar la vuelta, se encontraron con la conserje Maureen, los chicos pensaron que estaban en problemas, pero esta paso sin más y les dio las buenas noches.

- ¡Vaya! – gimió Fred – si hubiese sido Filch, ya nos hubiera echo un escándalo...

Al llegar al último piso, que daba a una trampilla directo a azotea, se oía música, cuando asomaron sus cabezas, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba ahí, en una tarima, el grupo "**Wild Magic Life**"(como los extrañé) ya tocaba una música estridente, con letras ridículas, y un grupo los coreaba.

Giang al verlos, fue a su encuentro, lucía una gabardina muy ajustada sobre ropa muggle, porque era más cómodo que llevar túnica a una fiesta loca.

- ¡Que gusto! – y enseguida se prendió del brazo de George y los jaló hacia una mesa con bocados y bebidas - ¡síganme niños, les mostraré!

A ron se le iluminaron sus ojitos cuando vio las viandas, su estómago ya empezaba a protestar.

- ¡Aquí, los ricos bocados, aquí, las bebidas – señaló cuatro frascos grandes de vidrio con sus llavecitas, todos de distintos colores!

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó Ernie extrañado.

Este – señaló el primero - ¡contiene bebida de fruta con alcohol, el segundo, contiene más alcohol, el tercero muchísimo más alcohol y el cuarto, pues creo que es puro alcohol!

- ¿Tiene puras bebidas alcoholizadas? – preguntó Harry con los ojos redondos.

- Sí, ¿por qué? Bueno, si quieren beber algo más ligero, hay cerbeza de mantequilla en la nevera... esas nadie las toma.

- ¡Ah, ahí está Malgoy! – señaló Justin. En efecto Draco estaba rodeado por dos chicas y dos chicos, que le preguntaba cosas, él solo reía entre diente, y bebía un líquido blanco que era del cuarto frasco... el que contenía puro whisky de fuego revuelto con ron, vodka y alcohol del 99, mientras Helena le lanzaba unas miradas furtivas a Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- ¿Dónde andará Blaise?

- ¡A quien le importa! – protestó Harry – no debería estar bebiendo esa cosa...

Pero los chicos y algunas chicas, llenaban sus vasos con el contenido de los frascos, inclusive algunos apuntaban sus varitas a la bebida, le rendían fuego, le soplaban y se la tomaban con gusto... a Ron ya se le antojaba.

- ¡COMO ESTA MUGRE ESCUELAAAAAAAAAA! – dijo de pronto el vocalista del grupo, que también era alumno de quinto, llamado Augustus.

- ¡UHUHUH! – gritaron todos.

- ¡VAMOS A PRENDERLOS CON UNA CANCIÓN PRENDIDA, ESPERO QUE LA CORREN Y QUE SE TIREN A LA PERDICIÓN!

- ¡UHUHUHUH! – seguína los chicos y las chicas al pie de la tarima, gritando.

"**_¡Estás cansado de hacerle al gandalla porque eres tierno y te crees un canalla, estás cansado de burlarte de mí, estás cansado de aburrirte de ti por eso te recomiendo que a tu desayuno le pongas veneno del bueno!_**"

- ¡Bonita canción! – gruñó Justin.

- Pues creo que describe lo que Malfoy quisiera para nosotros – dijo Harry y Draco apuraba su bebida, Alkyon y Helen se veía que lo cuestionaban todo lo que podían, y eso no lo tenía nada contento.

"**_¡Y si te gustan emociones fuerte, y si te gustan emociones fuertes, porque no te tumbas los dientes y ves cuanto aguantas prendiéndote cuetes. A mi se me hace que estás asustado, y es que eres tierno y eres un tarado!_**"

- Pues tiene ritmo... como el de las bandas muggles de rock – dijo Harry a los chicos – no suena como las brujas de Macbeth...

- Me gusta – sonrió George - ¡Hay que acercarnos!

- Sí, pero con cuidado – terció Anthony, presintiendo que algunas chicas se le botarían encima (ay sí pobrecito)

Los chicos brincaban y coreaban la canción estridente, mientras el vocalista, un guapo chico de cabellos castaños, un poco largo, y enormes ojos grises se desgañitaba todo lo que podía.

"**_!Y si te late ponernos los cuernos porque no te largas, te vas al infierno y le comentas a Satanás que vienes de parte del IAM que no quiero verte jamás!_**"

- Bonita melodía – dijo Justinn a Giang, tratando de ser irónico.

- Esta guay – dijo la chica sin importarle nada - ¡Augustus canta súper!

- ¿Se llama Augustus? – dijo una de las chicas de cuarto que pasaba con aire de ensoñación y sentía que el chico volaba sobre la tarima... ¿o era porque cierto humo de unos cigarros de hongos alucinógenos le llegaba?

- ¡Hey, ustedes! – gritó Giang a un par de chicos de sexto - ¡Fumen su porquería en otra parte!

- ¡Que aguafiestas! – gruñeron y se alejaron de Giang, y de sus invitados.

La melodía terminó entre vivas y aplausos, cuando el guitarrista de la anda se adelanto, dirigiéndose a todos.

- AHORA VIENE LA PARTE BELLA DE LA BANDA!

- UHUHUHUH ¿QUÉ NO ERAS TÚ AGUSTO, LA PARTE BELLA DE LA BANDA? – gritaron las chicas.

- BUUUUUUUUUU – corearon los chicos.

- ¿QUIEREN QUE CANTE LA BELLA Y SENSUAL ALKYON?

- UHUHUH

- ¿QUIEREN QUE CANTE?

- SIIIIII... QUE CANTE ALKYON – gritaron los chicos.

- ¡Ah! Pero también canta – dijo Draco tratando de ser despectivo, mientras que volvía a llenar su vaso con sustancia del cuarto frasco.

- ¡Es un engendro! – dijo una chica de cuarto que estaba cer y le echaba ojitos a Anthony - ¡Pero al menos es entonada!

- ¡Bueno, bueno! – dijo Alkyon y se dirigió a la tarima.

- ¡Por lo menos ya no nos mira como queriéndonos matar! – sonrió Harry.

- ¡Esa chica no deja de mirar a Draco! – apuntó Ron

- ¡Es una niña! – agregó George.

- Bueno, atención! – dijo Alkyon arriba del escenario con su vocecita aniñada - ¡Esta canción super chévere se la dedico a ...!

Y todos voltearon a verse, quien ya la sonrisa como que se disipaba.

- ¡PUES A TODOS LOS CHICOS GUAPOS DE ESTE COLEGIO Y LOS RECIÉN LLEGADO PARA QUE VENA QUE NO SOY TAN MALA ONDA!

Y una suave melodía de guitarra y violín se dejo escuchar y los chicos se juntaron de inmediato... Anthony, nuestro buen chico Ravenclaw fue jalado de no se donde por una chica de cuarto.

- ¡Baila conmigo! – y lo abrazó casi quitándole el aire.

- Aaaggg – alcanzó a decir el chico.

- ¿Eso fue sí?

- ¡Quitadle tus manos Clifford! – llegó de pronto una alumna llamada Sakura – que el chico me tiene prometida esta pieza.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que se abrió el instituto CALLATE LA MALDITA BOCA Y SUÉLTALO...

- ¡No te tengo miedo!

- Deberías – 7 jaló a Goldstein, llevándoselo, el chico no sabía que hacer, porque Sakura era más alta que él por unos centímetros, muy delgada, con pelo lacio y corte en las puntas y un par de ojos rasgados muy coquetos.

Y alkyon empezaba su dulce melodía, que de pronto se volvió algo estridente y extraña:

"**_¡Bienvenido has llegado en el momento justo y al lugar indicado. No todo lo rico engorda, no todo lo bueno es pecado... Yo seré tus deseos hechos piernas, una idea recurrente de la fascinación, yo seré un complot para tu mente el objeto y la causa de tu perdición y tu buena suerte!_**"

- ¡Menos mal que solo es una niña! – dijo Harry a George, quien por primera vez, ya sentía que la chica iba en serio. Draco medio embobado de ver a Alkyon arriba del escenariok no dejaba de verla, aunque procuraba simularlo con uns cara de "te veo pero no me importas"

- ¡Es ridículo! – agregó Ron - ¡Solo llevamos dos días aquí y unas locas ya andan queriéndonos seducir!

"**_¡Cuenta del uno al diez y esconda donde puedas verme es mi forma de jugar al escondite inglés. Bésame de una vez, te amarro a mi sofá burgués, es mi forma de jugar al escondite, es mi forma de jugar al escondite, es mi forma de jugar al escondite inglés!" _**

- ¡ Que cancioncita! – chilló Harry, quien no se percataba que Ernie era secuestrado por una chica de sexto, y se perdía en la multitud pidiendo ayuda.

- Definitivamente, ella quiere todo con alguno de nosotros – murmuró Fred, encantado con la canción.

"**_¡No me juzques no soy de esas, solo porte tengo una mente travies, no todo lo rio engorda y no el que peca empata si reza!_**"

Mariana y Diana se dieron una vuelta atrás del grupo de chicos de Hogwarts, mirándolos de arriba abajo, como no eran muy altas, y ellos sí, pues ni en cuenta.

Marian encendió un cigarro, mientras Diana bebía un trago y asintió.

- Sí señor – dijo Mariana - ¡Que buen trasero tiene este chico!

- Mmmmmmm ¡ya lo creo! – dijo Diana mirando a Ian de espaldas y Mariana se concentraba en Hayden y en Paris.

- ¿Usarán calzones de abuelita, calzoncillos cortos o esos famosos bikinis de hombre?

- Podríamos bajarles los pantalones – sugirió Diana azuzando su varita.

- Pues...

- ¿Eh? – de pronto Iam volteó con violencia y vió a las chicas mirando su trasero, una fumando, la otra bebiendo - ¿Qué hacen?

- Nada – dijo Diana, cuando Paris se volvió y Mariana también le miraba... el asunto...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... solo miramos sus atributos – dijo burlonamente y se alejaron cuchicheando

- ¡Esas mujeres me dan miedo! ¡Nos estaban espiando el trasero!

- Creo que debemos irnos – dijo Harry y fue cuando buscó a Ernie, Anthony, los cuales no estaba - ¿y Ernie?

- A lo mejor anda rondando con Anthony – advirtió Fred (¡¡¡¡ chicos, sus compañeros corren peligro... y ustedes también!)

Y alkyon casi terminaba su declaración precoz:

"**_¡Yo seré tus deseos hechos piernas la que dicte una sentencia a tu imaginación, yo seré un complot para tu mente el objeto de una causa de tu perdición y tu buena suerte!_**"

- Bueno, por lo menos lo está advirtiendo – dijo Ron

- ¡Esa niña si que necesita pasar unos días en San Mungo!

Pero va a querer que alguno de nosotros la compañe – dijo Harry muy jocos, pero la risa se le heló cuando llegaba Ana con Sax y esta tenía una mirada coqueta cuando lo vio y le hizo señas hacia pecho.

"**_¡Creo que empiezo a entender, despacio, despacio comienzas a entender nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción, adentro, adentro te vas quedando y las mujeres somos las de la intuición asi que estoy dispuesta a todo amor!_**"

- ¿Eso fue amenaza o proposición? – dijo Makarios muy alto y dirigió una mirada cautivadora a Harry quien con solo ver se sentía inseguro.

Draco estaba idiotizado (y alcoholizado), esa había sido una súper mega exagerada sugerencia sexista.

¡¡La chica está loca!

- ¿QUIEREN MÁS MUSICAAAAAA? – gritó Augustus y de nuevo todos gritaron emocionados

- SIIIIII

- ¡PUES ENTONCES ENTONEMOS ESA TIERNA CANCIÓN DEDICADA A NUESTRAS AUTORAS DE NUESTRAS VIDASSSSS!

- SIIIIIIIIIII

- ¿NOS VAMOS A PONER SENTIMENTALES?

- SIIIIIIIIIII

Harry, Fred, George y los que aún quedaban con vida, o sea, que no habían sido secuestrado se detuvieron un momento, ya que nunca se les había ocurrido que ellos se pusieran sentimentales... sí, claro.

- ¡MARIANA POR FAVOR, TENEIS QUE SEGUIR TOCANDO EL VIOLÍN PARA ESTA PRECIOSA CANCIÓN!

La chica asintió y le puso el cigarro en la boca a uno de sus compañeros, tomado el violín, se suvió y comenzó a tocar, lento, tedioso, romántico, mientras que atrás se ajustaba la batería y la guitarra eléctrica...

- ¿CÓMO DICE, UN DOS TRES? – gritó Augustus y Mariana comenzó a tocar el violín a un ritmo rockero, justo con la banda.

"**_Madres les canto toda esta canción, cnato esta canción a toda madre... Vales todo el oro del mundo, todo el oro del mundo vales madre... Me pongo en ti mi amor, mi amor yo pongo en la madre_**."

- ¿Qué clase de canción es esa?

- ¿Es insultativa o sólo graciosa?

- Yo no quiero averiguarlo – dijo Ron haciendo un gesto - ¿En dónde está ese par? (refiriéndose a Ernie y a Justin)

- ¡Vamos pues! ¿Dónde se han metido Ernie y Anthony?

- ¡Yo que sé!

- ¿Qué pasa, se le perdieron sus amigos? – sonrió Ana

- ¡Pues sí!

- No pasa nada – dijo Sax – seguramente alguien los tiene arriconados por ahí... como deberían de tener a algunos de ustedes – alzó las cejas

- Muy graciosita – dijo Fred y ella lees miró a los gemelos provocativamente

- ¿Saben? Como que he tenido fantasias con gemelos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sucia – sonrió Ana y ambas chocaron sus manos, mientras Fred y George se miraban asustado... ¿qué clase de fantasías?

Y la canción dulce, emocionante, seguía al compás del violín que era mancillado con melodía rockera.

"**_Es poca madre. Todo el mundo me hace recordarte. Me mandan siempre a saludarte. Por eso hoy canto a la madre. Te menciono a cada frase. ¿Qué haría yo sin esta madre? Por eso hoy canto a la madre. ¡A la madre!"_**


	8. Rescatando a los prefectos

Capítulo 8:

Rescatando a... los prefectos 

Terminó la canción con el estridente aplauso, y dejó que Augustus siguiera con las melodías, Mariana al ajar del escenario, fue acaparada por Ana y Sax, quienes se la llevaron para fortuna de los chicos y de Paris... nunca jamás ninguna niña le había mirado el trasero de ese modo, tan directo, que quería todo con él.

En tanto, Alkyon, iba directo con Malfoy, parado en un rincón bebiendo y ya subidito de copas.

- ¡Que vergüenza! - chilló la chica - ¿como puedes seguirles el juego a estos chicos y beber?¡se nota que no sabes hacerlo!

- ¡No molestes Denevi!

- ¡Estas ebrio! y apuesto que es la primera copa.

- ¡Mejor a estar ebrio y no oír las estupideces que me dicen!

- ¡Deja de beber Malfoy!

- ¡Hey, ustedes tortolitos! - llego de pronto Eleonor con Patrick.

- ¿Qué quieren? - pregunto Alkyon muy molesta.

- ¡Vaya Malfoy, con que bebiendo, mamita se va a enojar si se entera...!

- ¡No digan estupideces! - masculló Alkyon - ¡Malfoy no debe estar bebiendo!

- Yo no sabía que a Draco le gustaba beber – dijo Patrick, Alkyon quien ya no dijo nada y jalo a Malfoy, quien ya no podía ni caminar.

- ¡Ese parcito me da mala espina!

- No te preocupes Eleonor... si te dan lata, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- ¿Por cierto y Blaise?

- Creo que Kath se la llevo de paseo... – y ambos sonrieron – pobre chico, Kath es una maniática, espero que no intente usarlo para sus experimentos.

- ¿Qué pasa Alkyon, que le sucede a este idiota? - preguntó Diana al verla lidiando con el rubio.

- ¡Este borracho!

- ¡Vaya pinta! - dijo Diana - ¿No viste a Ernie o a Anthony por ahí, sus amigos los andan buscando?

- No...¿porque no revisan las celdas? Quizá estén ahí, secuestrados.

- Pues mejor los buscamos - dijo Harry - ustedes quédense con Malfoy - dijo a los chicos (buena idea, si no capaz no regresaban)

John, Hayden, Paris comenzaron a dar vueltas por entre los alumnos(como si ellos no corrieran peligro), por ahí, el guapísimo de Thierry charlaba con Lindsay quien de vez en cuando, le echaba una vista a Augustus, quien seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

De repente, Paris dio con Ernie, el pobrecito chico, estaba sentado en un sillón, asustado, porque una chica, se encontraba sobre él, media borracha, el chico tenía lápiz labial por toda la cara, su abrigo medio arrugado y no podía quitársela de encima.

- ¡Ernie! - chilló Paris y de inmediato se le fue encima a la chicuela, arrancándola del chico, Ernie se levantó a toda prisa.

- ¡Quiero irme a dormir! - chilló.

Y la chica ebria, se quedo en el sillón, riéndose descaradamente.

- ¡Estas fiestas son ilegales y un horror! ¿Como es que el director no lo sabe?

- Sí lo sabe - dijo a sus espaldas Ana, Sax y Mariana quien le volvió a lanzar una mirada evaluatoria a Paris, que lo incomodó.

- ¿Cómo?

- El director sabe de la fiesta, la hacemos una vez a la semana y los fines de semana es en la casa de Alkyon... tampoco son diarias, chicos...

- Sí, que lastima - apoyó Regina que se les unía y ya estaba media happy.

- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!-gruñó Paris y Mariana le aventó un besito y se ruborizó.(Mariana, que descara'a)

Enseguida Sakura llego a ellas despistada.

- ¿Han visto a Golsdtein?

- ¿A Anthony, porque?

- Estaba conmigo, pero en un descuido... o se escapo o alguien más se lo llevo...

- ¡Vamos a buscarlos, Ernie no te despegues de nosotros!

- Vi a Kath con Blaise - dijo la Regina - Kath lo llevaba a los laboratorios... les diré que tiene complejo de Frankesteín, así que también, tendrán que rescatarlo...

- ¿Donde están los laboratorios?

- En el subterráneo, junto al anfiteatro...

- ¿Anfiteatro?

- Sí, en el primer piso, puerta azul, con el dibujo de una calavera echa de zafiros... no hay pierde.

- ¿Los llevo?

- Sakura - dijo Ana - creo que ellos pueden manejar la situación... mejor ven y explícame que hacías con ese prefecto...

Ana y las chicas se alejaron, dejando mudo a los chicos... ah, si, y a Ernie quien sostenía del brazo a su compañero...pobrecito, al borde del desmayo

- Ana Makarios es muy autoritaria...

- Me extraña que no haya sido nombrada concursante para protector...

- ¡Suficiente, busquemos a Anthony! y si se nos da la gana, a Zabini...

Pero Anthony se encontraba escondido detrás de la tarima, dando con el diez minutos después.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Escondiéndome!(cobarde)

- ¿De Sakura?

- No, ella me estaba protegiendo, pero otras niñas la distrajeron y me querían raptar, ya andaban briagas... y la verdad, son mujeres... no puedo hechizarlas así nada mas...

- ¡Pues deberán hacerlo! - Protesto Ernie - porque serán mujeres, pero atentan contra su virtud!  
(mj... ¿virtud? ¿que es eso?)

George bajaba con Malfoy a rastras, dejándolo en su habitación, así los otros chicos, bajaron a buscar a Blaise, dieron con la puerta y la abrieron, había una escalera que daba a un subterráneo,  
y un frío airecito se dejo sentir, las chicas habían decidido dejar sanos y salvos a Paris, Justin, Ernie y Anthony en sus habitaciones con la consigna de no abrirle a nadie… me pregunto que pasara cuando los otros sean los que necesiten Ayuda….

- Bueno chicas, varitas en alto – dijo Harry -¡**_Lumus_**!

Y el largo y frío pasillo se alumbro, algunos cuadros que había, estaban vacíos, así que los chicos comenzaron a recorrer y abrir las innumerables puertas que habían, hasta dar con una habitación que parecía ser un congelador, pues helaba por dentro, habían muchos frascos con sustancias viscosas, enormes probetas con extraños animales nadando sin vida dentro de ellos, y al fondo, sobre una mesa de disección, yacía Blaise, profundamente dormido… y sin ropa.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Protesto Harry -¡Zabini, despierta!

- ¡Enervate! – Dijo Fred y el chico se incorporo- dejando caer la manta que la cubría.

- ¡Ay, que asco, tápenlo!

- Necesitaremos ayuda – dijo Harry – avisemos a un profesor (GRAVE ERROR)

Fred fue a buscar a Titi, que daba clases de Cruzadas Infernales y Oscuras.

- ¿Cómo paso esto? – preguntó Titi minutos mas tarde, cuando Blaise volvía en sí, con un catarro terrible, temblando de frío, en la enfermería del colegio.

- Abra que preguntarle a Kath, creo que con ella andaba…

- Profesora… esas fiestas de la azotea…

- ¿Fiesta, cual fiesta en la azotea?

Harry cruzo mirada con los chicos ¿acaso Ana le había mentido con respecto a la sapiencia de la fiesta?

- Hay una fiesta ahora en el techo – dijo Harry y la profesora se levanto – bueno, me temo que habrá muchos, muchos castigos.

- ¡Que idiotas! – dijo Blaise con voz temblorina cuando Titi se marchó a la azotea.

- ¿Qué?

- Di...Diana nos dijo que el director sabe de la fiesta… pero con la condición de que no se entere el día de su realización… así que si el o cualquier otro maestro lo sabe… es castigo…

- ¡Oh, oh! – gimió Harry – entonces… el da permiso siempre y cuando ninguno ande de soplón…

- Sí... sí… ahora… ahora – chilló Blaise – ahora nos van a… acabar…


	9. El Problema: Para que aprendan a no

Capítulo 9:

El Problema: Para que aprendan a no ser tan metiches 

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, cuando los chicos bajaban las escaleras, todos los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto, Séptimo estaban siendo regañados severamente por el director, y cuando ellos pasaron, todos les lanzaron miradas asesinas y los miraban de arriba abajo como haciéndolos menos.  
Un alumno de tercero los intercepto en el camino, iba fumando y les lanzó el humo en su cara.

- ¡Así que uno de ustedes delató la fiesta! – Dijo sonriente – ¡No se la van a acabar!

- ¿Qué dices? – gruñó Ron

- Si no pueden controlar a los de primero ¿Qué será con los de sexto? – y se fue muy sonriente.

Justo cuando el director se marcho con los profesores, los chicos llegaron al estrado y todos dirigieron su vista a ellos, con 80 miradas encima…

- ¡Vaya… vaya… los soplones bajan por fin! – dijo Eleonor muy alto

Los chicos no supieron que decir.

- ¡Me temo que a los señoritos no se le puede tapar la boca!

- ¡Si de eso se trata ser prefecto! – Dijo Sakura – yo no le entro… de por si nunca he sido tan disciplinada como para que un grupo de chicos con el síndrome N.U.C vengan aquí a fastidiar.

- ¿Síndrome N.U.C? ¿Cuál es ese?

- ¡El de la "Neurona Única Cristalizada"! – dijo muy alto y todos rompieron a reír, incluyendo Ana, quien estaba mas que seria.

- ¡Tranquila Cheng… ya sabemos quienes rajaron! – dijo Ana mirando seriamente a los chicos

Harry comenzaba a sentir que Merlín le hablaba. Eleonor se dirigió hacia la Sax y Regis.

-Chicas… quiero un desquite ¿Qué dicen? – dijo muy bajo.

- Cuenta con nosotras…

- Apunten a Potter y Malfoy…

- ¿Él… porque, porque Malfoy?

- Porque me debe una… pasada…

- Cuenta y di – sonrieron las chicas, llamando a Mariana. – ¡Esa, que hay trabajo que hacer!

- ¿Que cosa? - preguntó Mariana

- ¡El mostruo de tres cabezas ataca de nuevo! ¿Ok?

- ¡Cuenten con ello!

Mientras tanto, seguían atacando a los prefectos y entrenadores... bueno, no todos. Porque al menos los de séptimo año que casi no se metían con esas broncas, dejaron a los de 4º, 5º, y 6º, arreglándoselas.

- Chicas, chicos – dijo Thierry antes de irse con su grupo de séptimo – ya que no habrá fin de semana en la casa de Alkyon, haremos un torneo de billar mágico, anótense todos con Jean-Paul Jackard...

- ¡Que cogan lag apuegtag! – dijo el guapo francés.

- ¡Y les recuerdo a las chicas que tienen a sus mascotas en el zoológico que tienen que ir a darles de comer, porque no quiero ver a uno de los unicornios negros en las fauces de un dragón rojo!

- ¡Pero si Rin tin tin no hace nada! - protestó Mariana airadamente - ¡Mi rin tin tin se porta muy bien!

- ¿Y que me dices de Machu y Pichu?

- ¿Machu y Pichu?

- ¿Acaso así no se llaman las arpías que se la pasan persiguiendo al unicornio rosa?

Harry, Fred, George, Antohny, Ernie, Justin, Blaise, Jhon, Daniel, Paris, Hayden y Draco (¡¡¡uf! cuantos) se miraron unos a otros con cara de ¿que? ¿dragones, unicornios negros, rosas, arpías?)

- ¡Ah! - dijo Thierry de último - Kath, mi dulce Kath

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tu minotauro que anda suelto! Oye que no es agradable que se asome a la ventana una cosa mitad toro, mitad hombre...

- Tal vez esté enamorado de ti - rompió Diana a reír.

- ¡Ya, ya! - puso Kath los ojos en blanco - lo busco y devuelvo al zoo...

- ¿Vienes a clases Makarios? – pregunto Amanda, ya que Ana iba en último grado.

- No, yo me quedo un ratito, para ver en que puedo ayudar.

- Bueno, haya tú...

- ¡Bien, bien...S-O-P-L-O-N-E-S! – dijo Alkyon airadamente mirándolos de arriba abajo – ¡Tenían que parecer un grupo de niñas chismosas!

- No seas tan pesada - dijo una chica de sexto

- ¡No te metas en esto Candace, como nunca te invito a las fiestas en mi casa o en la de Kath no te afecta!

- ¡A mi tus fiestas me valen!

- ¡No me digan!

- ¡Claro que sí, son solo para los tarados! - gritó Candace y Alkyon...

Ana se hizo a un lado, así como algunos más, quienes casi se aventaron al piso.

- ¡_Desmaius_! – gritó Alkyon de pronto, apuntando su varita a la chica de cuarto y esta cayó pesadamente en el piso.

- ¡UUUUUUH! – chillaron algunos, divertidos.

- ¡Levicorpus! - volvió a atacar y de pronto una desmayada Candace estaba flotando boca abajo y con toda la túnica sobre su cabeza, enseñando una falda larga bajo el uniforme que también le dejaba ver algo de ropa interior.

- UUUUUUUUUH - gimieron los chicos(del IAM por supuesto) - ¡si usa calzones!

- ¡Pero que calzones mas feos!

Y todavía la hizo girar, y Harry y su grupo, estaban que no se la creían (¡pero si James era igual, vamos, de que se asombra) hasta que Alkyon la dejó caer en el piso alfombrado.

- ¿Algún otro no esta de acuerdo?

- ¡Señorita Denevi, me temo que yo no estoy de acuerdo! – dijo de pronto Titi a sus espaldas – ¡Queda castigada limpiando el anfiteatro!

- Pues ya que – dijo Alk sin inmutarse.

- ¡Muchachos – dijo a los chicos – el director desea hablar con ustedes!

Los chicos pasaron a un lado, sin dar la espalda a los alumnos, no fuera a ser, y llegaron a la dirección, Trump hablaba con uno de los cuadros cuando entraron y se sentaron frente a él.

- ¡Bien, bien, muchachos, creo que tienen problemas!

- Los alumnos son muy difíciles – dijo Ron – les falta mucha disciplina y luego esa fiesta...

- Yo sé de las fiestas – sonrió Trump – les doy chanza siempre y cuando solo sea una vez a la semana, sin que yo me entere claro está...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¡¡Porque de todos modos la harían!... chicos, les voy a explicar algo brevemente... este colegio... no solo esta lleno de niñas y niños que no quisieron ir a otras escuelas mas conocidas... son chicos cuyos padres, nadan en oro mágico... pero que no pueden prestarle suficiente atención ¿me explico?

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

- La mayoría de ellos, viven en sus enormes casas atendidos por elfos domésticos, mientras sus padres hacen dinero lejos sin poder prestarles atención, cuando funde el colegio... comenzaron a llegar chicos, cuyos padres les es mas fácil depositar miles de galeones para la colegiatura, que cuidarlos o atender sus necesidades.

- Eso se traduce – dijo Hayden – en que no tienen disciplina.

- Exacto... hacen lo que quieren... son buenos en la magia pero... son muy indisciplinados, por eso pedí ayuda a Dumbledore, mi mentor... Hogwarts es la mejor escuela a la que yo he ido, y fui un chico como los que hay aquí, mi familia fueron los maestros y compañeros... aunque tenia padres... es horrible tenerlos y que no te presten atención...

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ¡¡¡¡es que nadie los comprende!)

Harry comprendió lo que el director decía, aunque el no buscaba problemas, todo lo contrario, los problemas lo encontraban a él.

- No les tengan miedo y muestren autoridad...

- Ellos no nos hacen caso...

- Utilicen la fuerza... el miedo... lo que sea... chicos, no quisiera pensar que me equivoqué al pedir ayuda a su director... él dice que son los mejores...

- Bueno – dijo Justin – sus niños son muy malcriados.

- Si ustedes demuestran su miedo, están acabados y prescindiré de ustedes, es más, si alguno se quiere ir... sobre todo después de decir lo de la fiesta, ya se las tienen jurada ¿no es así?

- No tenemos miedo – dijo Ron, pero Anthony le lanzo una mirada estilo ¡habla solo por ti!

- El problema es el miedo muchachos...

- Cometimos un error – dijo Harry – que no se repetirá... venimos aquí para disciplinar y lo haremos.

- ¡Entonces quien se quiere ir!

- Nos quedamos todos – dijo George – y vamos a disciplinarlos...(jejejeje, eso es lo que tú crees)

Comenzaremos con los concursantes a protectores...

Un par de horas después, George, Fred y Harry daban clases al equipo de quiddicht, Ana, Sax, Regis, Mariana, Diana, Elektra ( y ya no sé quien mas, ups) leían lo escrito en la pizarra.

**"Todo lo que no deben hacer en el campo de juego":**

_"No tires de la escoba a un compañero, no le des con el bat en la cabeza ni otra parte del cuerpo, no digas malas palabras, no escupas a tus compañeros, la quaffle no es para que mates insectos, la snitch no es para que se la des a tragar a tu contrincante, no..."_ – y seguían mas no.

- ¡Pero que aburrido! – murmuro Regis – ¡Visto así el juego es terriblemente aburrido y sin chiste!

- Calma amiguis – dijo Sax.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡con tantos NO, el juego es un asco!

- Si no quieres estar en el equipo, elegimos a otro – dijo Harry de repente – es más, si alguien no quiere que lo diga.

- UUUUUH – soplaron y Ana le lanzó una mirada como de "me las vas a pagar" lo mismo que Regis.

- ¡Es en serio! – azoto el pizarron y los chicos se callaron.

- ¡Vaya, hasta que muestra autoridad... luce s e x y, guapo, chenchual, al estilo soy totalmente tuyo y hazme lo que quieras! – dijo Mariana y Sax le hizo el gesto de meterse el dedo en la boca para vomitar.

- Engreído – murmuró Makarios – ¡Bueno, tengo que ir a clases, si hay mas prohibiciones me avisan! – dijo la chica

- ¿Tú VAS A IR A CLASES? ¿Tas enferma manita? – preguntó Sax divertida

- ¡No! solo que prefiero ir a clases ahora, toca clases de cuidados de criaturas peligrosas...luego, los llevan - les hizo un gesto y todas sonrieron, mientras ella se iba corriendo.

- Solo se sentencia, pero la seguridad de Potter no es nuestra bronca – dijo Diana sonriendo.

- Eso es problema de Ana.

- ¡Explica eso señorita Antonio! – dijo Harry escuchando a Sax.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que es problema de "Ana" mi seguridad!

- Eso se me olvido comentarte Harry... en el pizarrón de anuncios hay uno que dice "Harry Potter es mío... atte. Ana" – dijo George, y Harry salió de inmediato del campo rumbo al colegio, detrás de Ana.

- Oiga profe! – dijo Mariana levantando la mano coquetamente – ¿Y que es lo que si podemos hacer?

- ¿Fajarte al entrenador? – dijo Diana muy bajito a espaldas de Sax.

- ¡No le adivines el pensamiento! – lo codeó Regina.

- ¡Ya niñas, por favor, esto es muy serio, el quiddicht es un juego importante!

- ¡Pues con tanto no esto, no el otro, para mi pierde importancia!...


	10. Cuando seas mio

Capítulo 10:

Cuando seas mío 

Harry buscaba furioso a Ana por todas partes, inclusive se detuvo a leer lo que decía la pizarra de anuncios.

"**_A todas las chicas se les informa que el instructor de quiddicht de Hogwarts Harry Potter desde hoy pasa a ser propiedad de Ana Makarios… así que cualquier otra z o rra que piense seguirle sus pasos, estará muerta en menos de lo que diga "make up" sobre advertencia no hay engaños_**"

Y quedo sin habla, pero se puso rojo de coraje y comenzó a preguntar.

- ¿Makarios, la dictadora? – dijo una niña de segundo – tiene clases de "Cuidados de Criaturas Peligrosas"

- ¿En dónde?

- En el centro del Laberinto, en donde tienen encerrados a sus mascotas...

- ¿Dónde queda el laberinto?

- Mira, sal por esta puerta, da al patio, sigue el camino amarillo, hasta que llegas a la entrada del laberinto... y entra... bajo tu propio riesgo...

- ¿Me puedes llevar?

- ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡Soy demasiado joven y bella para suicidarme de esa manera!¡Olvídalo chico, porque aunque seas un O.V.N.I, no entraría a ese lugar al que solo sexto y séptimo entra!

- ¿OVNI? ¿Que es eso?

- "Objetivo Varonil Nuncamente Igualado"

- ¿Qué sucede? - se aparecieron Diana, Sax y Mariana.

- Este bombón anda buscando a Makarios – dijo la chica y se alejó

- Makarios anda en CCP (cuidados de criaturas peligrosas) – dijo Mariana – ¿Quieres ir?

- ¡Sí, necesito hablar con ella!

- Te llevamos - dijo Sax

- ¿A dónde? - llegaron de pronto Ian, acompañado de George.

- Al laberinto, clases de CCP...

- ¿Me acompañan? - preguntó Harry a los chicos y Sax hizo un gesto de "tiene miedo, tiene miedo"

Harry, Ian y George siguieron a Diana, Sax y Marian, que salieron rumbo al laberinto, tomando el camino amarillo, al llegar, a Harry le recordó el laberinto que habían utilizado en la copa de los tres magos, habían varias entradas, y curiosamente, ahí, estaban aparcadas, ¿bicicletas muggles? y un par de motos.

- Bonito laberinto -advirtió George

- Bien, el camino es largo, suerte que nos dejaron transporte... suban a una bicla y síganos - dijo Mariana, subiendo a una bicicleta, seguidas de Sax y Diana, pero los chicos se quedaron con cara de ¿Qué?

- ¡Vamos! - urgió Diana - tal vez de regreso nos permitan montar los pegasos...

- Sí claro, si es que Rin tin tin y Lassie no se los han comido...

- ¿Qué esperan? - señaló Mariana - ¡Suban a las biclas!

Ian montó la suya, pero Harry y George se miraron un poco perplejos y Mariana bajo de su bici y se acercó a ellos con cara de ¡Naaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¿No saben montar bicicleta?

- Eh...

- Harry... viviste con muggles...¿no sabes montar bicicleta? - sonrió con tal ironía que las chicas rieron con burla.

- Bueno yo...

- ¿No sabes montar bicicleta Potter?

- ¡Pues no! - dijo exasperado - ¡No sé montar bicicleta!

- ¿Acaso quieren ir caminando? - protestó Sax - ¡No pues, yo no camino! Nosotras nos vamos y ahi nos alcanzan...

- ¿Tas loca? ¿Y si se pierden?

- Mmmmmmmmm

- Se pueden encontrar con arpías y no estoy hablando de Machu y Pichu...

- ¡Sea pues!

- Diana, vete con Ian en las biclas – dijo Mariana – que de Potter y George, nos encargamos Sax y yo

- ¡No les hagan nada!

- ¡Ay ya vete Diana!

- ¡Vamos Ian, sígueme!

Y ambos se fueron en las bicicletas, mientras Mariana seguía con la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, que no podía quitarse.

- ¡Bueno guapos! – dijo Mariana – en vista de que no saben montar una simple bicicleta, entonces nos vamos en moto, manejando nosotras por supuesto...

- Se preguntaran porque no volando - dijo Sax - es simple, hay un hechizo dentro del laberinto que impide que las escobas vuelen, solo lo hacen los animales mágicos, de regreso tal vez nos vengamos en hipogrifos, unicornios o pegasos...

- ¡Vamos pues! Harry vienes conmigo - dijo Mariana subiendo a la moto - George con Sax

- ¡ven melenudo, sube! - dijo Sax y se subió a la moto, George subió atrás de ella y se sujetó de la cintura - ¡eso! agarra todo lo que quieras, digo, agarrate bien, aunque no iremos muy rapido, porque el laberinto de setos, a veces cambia de lugar y te atrapa...

- ¡Vamos Harry! - dijo Mariana y el chico subío tras ella, y se agarró de la breve cintura.

Ambas arrancaron las motos y se internaron en el laberinto, y tenían razón, no era muy fácil entrar, pues conforme avanzaban, las paredes de setos, se movían y les cerraban el paso, por lo que las chicas tenían que virar y maniobrar las motos para no estrellarse contra las paredes de hojas.  
No tengo que decirles que Harry estaba bien, pero re bien sujeto a la cintura de Mariana, quien sentía que le quitaba el aire (¡es que Harry esta re-fuerte, re-bueno y re-todo!) y lo mismo pasaba con Sax, quien sentía como George le clavaba sus manos en su abdomen y quería morderlo por miedoso.  
- ¡No veo a Diana!

- Creo que ya se perdió...

- Si... se me hace que se perdió... pero con ese chico

- Este...

- ¿Miedo Potter? - sonrió Mariana

- Mj...No, pero...

- Si no tienes miedo... a la media noche...no te preocupes, el hecho de que el profesor Lecter sea canibal no quiere decir que los alumnos desaparezcan misteriosamente - agregó Mariana con burla

- Dejemos las motos y las biclas aquí – dijo sax – al ver que George ya andaba mareado – que estamos a unos pasos de llegar al centro del laberinto.

Efectivamente, minutos después, de caminar, y viendo solo hojas y hojas, de pronto, se toparon con algunos alumnos que iban de regreso, y con buena pinta, uno de ellos, estaba bañado con un liquido verde pestilente.

- ¿Qué te pasó Stiff?

- ¡Me vomitó Machu!

-¿Y a ti Greta? - dijeron al ver a la chica bañada en sangre.

- Nada... la mantícora esa, que se comió a mordiscos mi snornacks de cuernos largos...

- ¿Mi mantícora? - gruñó Diana - ¿te refieres a "Cosita"?

- ¿cosita?

- ¡Así se llama mi mascota!

- ¡Bueno, pues debo decir que un dragón rojo llamado Rin tin tin, tiene en las fauces al unicornio rosa llamado Belanova!

- ¡Ay mi madre, el unicornio rosa!

- ¡Te va a matar Kath cuando se entere!

- Ya se enteró y anda como araña...o como murciélago... patas arriba

- ¡Corre Marian, corre y salva al unicornio o tu cabeza volará!

- ¡No me lo tienes que decir! ¡Rin tin tin, escupe, escupe querido, que los unicornios rosas te provocan indigestión, mejor lo azules!

En efecto llegaron a las puertas del Zoo el cual... dejaba mucho que desear, las rejas estaban todas manchadas de sangre, liquido viscoso verde y naranja, olía mal, se escuchaban gruñidos y mas gruñidos dentro del lugar y Harry alcanzó a ver la llamarada de fuego de un colacuerno húngaro, llamado "yuyito", Ana Makarios, hablaba con Thierry en la entrada, el chico habían salido mas temprano de su clase de Defensa.

-¿Podemos hablar? – le dijo Harry poco amable, tratando de no escuchar los gritos, alaridos, gruñidos que se escuchaban, aunque cuando vio a un dragón rojo correr de un lado a otro con un unicornio ¿rosa? en las fauces, aplastando lo que se pusiera enfrente, y Mariana que seguía diciendole _"Rin tin tin, escupe, escupe, que te hará daño ese animal_" y a una histérica Kath y un grupo de chicos riendo.

- Señor Potter, por supuesto que podemos hablar– dijo ella, sacándolo de su estupor y le hizo un gesto a Thierry.

El chico la jaló más afuera y ella solo reía, aunque Harry se percato que en realidad, ella era muy bonita, parecía un ángel... con cuernos...

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto coquetamente - ¿ahora que hice?

- Este... – por un momento guardo silencio ¿qué diablos era lo que le diría? ¡ese dragón lo había distraido!

- ¡Ay Potter! – suspiró Ana y sin decir mas, alzo sus brazos de súbito al cuello de Harry y le propino un tremendo beso, medio succionador que por un momento lo dejo paralizado.

Aunque por un momento, no le pareció para nada desagradable, pero cuando sintió tremenda mordida en el labio la empujó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – gimió tocándose el labio, el cual comenzaba a hincharse.

- ¿Qué quieres, dan ganas de comerte. Si no fueras tan puritano, te llevaría a mi celda... para pasarla bien un rato.

- ¿Contigo?

- Nos la debes por chismosito ¿no es así? – y le poso el dorso de la mano en su rostro y Harry se aparto, definitivamente, ella le coqueteaba descaradamente.

- Yo puedo ser autoritario y tú eres igual – le alejó su mano, el chico estaba enfureciendo – además quiero que quites de inmediato lo que escribiste en el baño...¿cómo puedes decir que yo te pertenezco?

- ¿Y?

- ¡Que no soy tuyo ni nada parecido!

- ¡Huy sí... libre como el viento! – suspiró Ana

- ¡Exijo que quites eso del pizarrón de anuncios!

- ¿Y también el que puse en el pared de los baños de niñas?

- ¡Todos los que hayas puesto!

- ¡Que cosas!

- ¡No soy tu burla Makarios!

- ¡Ana, Anita, si me haces el favor!

-¡Me importa un bledo, quita esos malditos anuncios o te pondré en detención, no seré un prefecto pero como instructor de quiddicht tengo autoridad!

- ¿Detención? ¿Que es eso?

Y en ese momento, los alumnos de séptimo que llegaban para sus clases, guardaron silencio y voltearon a verlos... ¿Harry Potter había dicho que detendría a Ana Makarios?

-¡Vaya, vaya!

-¡Quítalos ahora mismo, ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN!

- Si los quito... ya no serás mío – dijo con sensualidad.

- ¡Claro que no, no soy de tu propiedad!

Bueno – se volvió a ver a sus compañeros que los miraban con descaro - ¿En serio quieres que lo quite?

- ¡Te lo ordeno! – chilló.

- ¡Tan fácil que hubiera aflojado el cuerpo! – pensó la chica y dijo muy alto – ¡Hey chicas, atención por favor... en vista de mi fracaso con Harry James Potter... he de decir que ya no es mío! ¡Todo suyo chicas!

Las jovencitas de inmediato sonrieron y algunas comenzaron a cuchichear, otras más desaparecieron, seguramente a comentar la noticia.

- ¡Oh, oh! – gimió Ron llegaba con Fred y sus concursantes – porque presiento que eso no fue buena idea...

- Harry sintió algo horrible en su estomago.

- ¡Listo! – dijo Ana – En este momento los anuncios ya no están y tú... quedas a merced del resto de niñas del colegio.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Que ya no te protejo Potter, de ahora en adelante, lo que pase contigo, será tu problema!

- ¿Protegerme tú a mi? – chilló Harry.

- ¡Que bien Ana! – Se acerco Diana - ¡Acabas de lanzar carne fresca a las pirañas!

- El quiso ser carnada – dijo Makarios

- ¡Pues la logia de las caza-chicos estará atrás de ti... espero que sobrevivas!

- ¡Buena suerte! – dijo Ana un poco decepcionada y se alejó del chico.

- ¿Qué diantres es aqui? - gruñó Ron al alzar la vista y ver un vizcoso anuncio que decia "El Zoo Sangriento" como hipnotizado, SE ATREVIO a poner un pie adentró y casi se muere cuando Rin tin tin paso cerca de él, y sus pesadas patas retumbaban por todo el lugar.

- ¡Dejate de juegos Tin (para abreviar)!¡No aplastes a Yuyito y escupe ese unicornioooo!

- ¡Mariana, que tu animal suelte ese otro animal! - protestó de pronto la profesora Cruella de Vil (si, que poco imaginativa pa los nombres) con una fusta en mano y una piel de visón encima (si, que fina)

- ¡Es que no me hace caso! - hizo un puchero

- ¡Hazlo! - gruñó - ¡que la clase va a empezar!

Mariana no quedo otro remedio, tuvo que montarse en un pegaso y éste a la fuerza se acercó a las fauces de el dragón, Mariana le gritó unas palabras extrañas... que traducidas significaria algo como_...¡¡¡O sueltas ese unicornio o te hago carnitas para barbacoa animal de la chin...mj... eso!_  
Rin tin tin escupió el unicornio y éste de inmediato, se puso de pie, pateó y no dejó que Kath lo tocase, Tin se conformó con elevar un feróz gruñido y lanzar fuego al cielo, Ron estaba hiper embobado, con la escena del terror, animalejos entre tiernos y peligrosos aunque... el unicornio de ojos rojos no era nada simpático, Harry se le unió, pero se llevaron otro susto.

- ¡Kath! - gritó Cruella

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué cree que hace tu minotauro suelto? - gruñó y cuando Harry y Ron subieron la vista, Ian casi se desmaya, Fred y George palidecieron... un animal de casi dos metros y medio, fornido, con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro, bufaba casi en su cuello.

- ¡Oh! - alcanzo a decir Ron con mustiedad y fue a dar al piso... desmayado del susto.

- ¡Vamos Minos! ¡a tu sitio! - dijo Kath y el minotauro, majestuoso caminó hacia ella, le hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia una cueva.

- ¡como en la mitología! - se acercó la profesora De Vil - ¡El minotauro vigila en las noches el laberinto! - y se fijó en Ron desmayado

- ¡Patético!

- ¿Saben que clase nos toca hoy? - preguntó la profesora alto

- Mantícoras - dijo Diana sonriente, mientras su mascotita, junto con otras, soltaban mordiscos

- ¡Regrésala al estanque! - dijo Cruella - ¡Bien, hoy nos toca mantícoras, pirañas gigantes y Sirenas carnívoras, primero les daremos de comer!

- ¿Quieres darle de comer a los pecesillos de Ana, Harry? – preguntó Sax con burla mientras le pasaba una yerba a Ron por su nariz para que despertara

- Solo son dos pirañitas gigantes que estan en el acuario - señaló un lago al otro lado donde los dragones echaban fuego.

- Eh... gracias yo... tengo que... regresar...

- ¿Miedo? – sonrió Mariana

- Precaución – dijo el chico y jalando a sus compañeros se fueron detrás de algunos chicos.

- Preferible quedarse con nuestras mascotas –dijo Mariana y Diana asintió

- La logia estará feliz...

- ¿Que clase tiene Ana?

- Artes Oscuras y Cruzadas Infernales con el profesor Jason Vorhess (susto, susto)...

- ¡Vaya, a ese profe le encanta salir con el rostro cubierto!

- Dicen que tiene una cicatriz horrenda que obtuvo en su ultima cruzada infernal!

- ¡Un dia le quitaremos esa máscara!

- ¿Qué paso Ana? – preguntaba Nen, al subir a la celda de la chica – me dijeron que dejaste libre a Potter... a merced de las chicas cocodrilo... esas que muerden lo que use pantalones y sea hombre...

- Lo siento por él... solo me hubiera echo caso...

- ¿Y le mordiste el labio? También se comenta.

- ¡Que quieres! ¡Esta buenísimo!

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- No vale la pena... lo único que se es que ya no será mío...

Harry por otro lado, se revisaba el labio y tenia marcas de los dientes de la chica, suerte que no había sangrado - ¡me mordió con ganas! – suspiró, pero al recordar el beso, pues no había sido tan desagradable - ¡No Harry, que una chica que tiene unas mascotas tan extrañas y nefastas no puede ser buena!

Pero de pronto veía el rostro de Ana a través del espejo, su cara bonita con linda sonrisa, pero siempre hay un "pero".

Mientras tanto, Sax, Regis y Marian, hablaban de sus planes.

- ¡He recibido muchos mensajes! – dijo Regis – Quieren venganza en contra de Harry y su grupo, así que he tenido una idea... porque aparte, Eleonor quiere venganza en contra de Malfoy...

- Eso si es raro – dijo Regis - ¿cuál es tu idea?

- Te diré... el parece que alucina a Alkyon, ella a el... así que... ambos tendrán un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo...

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Primero, la celda libre, la que ya conocen... segundo, robar algunas sustancias del cuarto de pociones... y tercero... nuestras habilidades para mentir, engañar... y ser los mejores y peores alborotadoras de aquí.

- Alkyon y Draco tienen su intimidad contada – sonrieron las chicas.

- Ustedes convencen a la chica, yo me encargo de Draquito...

- ¡Ya quiero verles la cara cuando suceda!

- ¡Será genial!

- No se la van a acabar...

Por otro lado, había reunión de guapos en el área de descanso, en donde tenían mesas de billar, un grupo jugaba un partido… el billar mágico se jugaba igual que el normal, excepto que usaban sus varitas en vez del conocido taco y utilizando cierto hechizo, hacían que las bolas se movieran.

Thierry y Augustus hablaban en una esquina, esperando su turno de tirar.

- ¿Te das cuenta? – decía Thierry – que las chicas han actuado, están sobre los prefectos, y la primera en acaparar fue la preciosa Ana… bueno, es la más loca.

- Cierto, nos hemos quedado cortos pero, hay que analizar bien el terreno, no podemos permitir que esos tipos se queden con nuestras chicas... sobre todo con Kath...¡nunca me ha echo caso!

-Esta guapa y cuando te mira, tiras toda la baba…  
- Es cierto – sonrió Thierry – es muy guapa pero… no lo sé, siento que ella, es media presuntuosa por su linaje asi que es muy selecta para con sus gustos ¿me explico? (¿ahora la decencia, el pudor y las buenas costumbres se traduce en ser presuntuosa?... jejeje)

- ¡Claro! Lo mismo opino de Nenyeina, no le quitaba los ojos de encima el día de la fiesta a esos chicos...

- Esa chica es muy guapa…pero tampoco te pela Augustus, pierdes tu tiempo

- Já, lo sé

- ¡Pues a simple vista debe tener lo mismo que todas y no muy abundante (hizo una seña en la pechonalidad) por lo que se ve!

Augustus le dio un codazo a Thierry en señal de diversión… ay… hombres tenían que ser…

- ¡Sorpresas te da la vida Thierry, no la subestimes! Eso si, se nota que es mas tranquila que Kath…

- ¿Tranquila, eh? Habrá que quitarle el defectito…

- ¡He, Blaise! – grito Augustus de pronto, al chico que entraba a la sala.

-¿Qué hay? - gruñó Blaise acercándose, el conocía a Augustus

- Aquí hablando de las chicas… ¿Qué? Aun no nos has dicho porque estabas sin ropa en el anfiteatro… ¿hiciste de las tuyas pillo?

- ¿Querías hacer un experimento íntimo con ella?

- ¡Pues fíjense que NO!… que el único experimento que quería hacer ella, era el de ver el grado de congelamiento en la plancha del anfiteatro!

- ¡UUUHHH! ¿Y que paso?

- ¡Pues que la muy maldita me atacó a la mala, me hechizó, le pidió a no se quien que me quitara la ropa que porque ella no toca porquerías y me tuvo ahí, sin poder moverme hasta que me desmayé!

- ¡Que guay!

- ¡Ná! ¡El chiste es que tú le quites la ropa, pero no al revés, ahora si te fregaron Zabini, que humillación

- ¿Y que tal la anatomía?

- ¡No se burlen de mi, que bastante tuve con ella! ¡y todavía cuando le reclamé me miró con cara de "no me menciones el tema"

- ¡Mala suerte Blaise!

- Ten cuidado con Kath, porque cuando alguien le cae mal... no se la acaba

- ¡Pues a mi también me cae mal, yo no soy animalillo de indias de nadie!

- ¿Cómo va todo chicas? - preguntaba Diana en la celda de las chicas, con sus habituales reuniones en que comían frutas, se tiraban las cáscaras y algunas mas hacían pociones frutales (¡¡¡que ternurita!)

- Pues mal - dijo Ana - Harry que no afloja nada

- Ya aflojará, con lo que vi, tengo suficiente para creer que lograrás tus propósitos.

- ¿Y que me dicen de los gemelos Weasley?

- Guapos, digamos que el cabello alborotado le da cierta personalidad, peligrosamente atractiva, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Al parecer esos chicos se las gastan, unas chicas de segundo intentaron darle un filtro amoroso a uno de ellos, pero no resultó, otra mas intentó hacer el hechizo del Ligue y tampoco... son bien inteligentes, altos, atractivos... como que me merecen - dijo Mariana y soltó una risotada, chocando las manos con Sax y Regis

- ¡No seas, mejor déjanos los gemelos a nosotras y quédate con el hermano!

- De todos quien será el más inteligente?… un punto mas a su favor

- ¡Pero que figura se le marca en la túnica amiga, dos puntos a su favor!…

- ¿Quién combatirá su inteligencia? Aquí no creo que alguien sea tan inteligente como el – reconoció Ana.

- Solo te diré que será Inteligencia sana acabada por inteligencia infernal…

- ¿Te refieres al tratado de libre comercio entre Peru, Venezuela y Mexico?

- La triple alianza… sí… - y miraron a Mariana, Sax y Regis que no soltaban prenda sobre sus maquiavélicos planes para con ellos.

- Es una pena… pero … no podemos decir nada - y miraron a su alrededor Alk no estaba

- Solo espero que Alk no nos ahorque cuando sepa que pasa por nuestra mente traviesa

- ¡Si claro, te apuesto a que nos hubiera puesto a lavar excusados si escuchaba alguno de nuestras bromitas!


	11. Triple XXX o como quien dice

Capítulo 11:

**Triple XXX... o como quién dice... "La Traición" **

- Oye Alkyon ¿puedo pedirte ayuda? – le preguntaba Regina a Alk cuando esta investigaba algunas cosas en la biblioteca, acerca de magia negra, invocaciones, destripadores famosos y cosas así, de las normales.

- ¡Claro! – respondió Alk sin dar mayor importancia

- ¿Tendrás tiempo para ayudarme? Es sobre Cruzadas Infernales, no hallo la diferencia entre esas y las oscuras.

- ¡Sí, vamos ahora a una mesa y te explico lo que quieras!

- ¡Ay, que amable eres! – y al ir a la mesa, hizo una seña a Sax, quien salió del lugar de inmediato... aunque ambas sabían que la broma era pesada y utilizaban a Alk como conejillo, pero ya saben, estas chicas no respetan ni a su progenitora.

Regina tuvo a Alk varias horas en la biblioteca, haciéndole que le explicara cosa que ya sabía, así que al final, ella estaba exhausta.

- ¡Perdona por hacerte esto!

- No hay problema – dijo Alkyon, quien moría de hambre.

- ¡Vamos, te invito a cenar algo en la cafetería, faltan dos horas para la cena y debes tener mucha hambre!

- Esta bien, gracias…pero ¿porque de pronto eres tan amable Regis?

- ¡Por que me caes bien!

Ambas chicas, bajaron a la cafetería, ubicada en el primer piso, en donde había bufete, pues cada quien depositaba un sickles de plata en la caja, tomaba su plato y podía comer lo que quisiera. O un knut de bronce si solo quería un café, un jugo o algo para picar.  
Alkyon lleno su plato de todo lo que encontró, y una copa de jugo de calabaza helado, y junto con Regis, comenzó a comer deliciosamente, pero… a media merienda, Regis hizo como que tomaba la sal y derramo el jugo de Alkyon.

- ¡Ay, lo siento!

- No hay problema.

- ¡Llenare tu vaso – tomo la copa – yo lo tire yo lo repongo!

Regina llevo la copa hacia la jarra y haciendo como que la llevaba, de una cruz que llevaba al cuello (no, no por católica) le quito una patita en la cual tenia un polvo lila, que vació en la copa, y se regreso.

- ¡Tu jugo!

- ¡Gracias! – sonrió Alk– y sin decir agua va, tomo un buen trago de jugo. Y continuo cenando, Regis miro el reloj, el efecto comenzaría en media hora, tiempo perfecto para lo que tenían planeado.

Y azotó la res… perdón, quiero decir, que Alk ni cuenta se dio cuando cayo profundamente dormida sobre la mesa, ya no había alumnos en la cafetería… bueno y aunque hubieran. Cuando Mariana se apareció.

- ¡Caramba! – Chilló Mariana – ya estuvo, tienes que llevártela a la celda ahora ¿y la segunda victima?

- Listo en la celda – y tomó a Alk, cargándola con mucha facilidad y la llevaron al áreas de celdas (dormitorios) en el de chicas, el cual había una vacía y era el que utilizarían para el desquite.

Subieron al piso en donde estaba la recámara y… ¿Quién dormía profundamente en la cama? ¿El coco? ¡NO! ¿Un presidente exiliado? ¡NO! ¿Matt Damon? ¿Jonnhy Deep? ¿Orlando Bloom? ¡NO! ¿Draco Malfoy?... pues sí… el estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta.

- ¡Súper! – dijo Sax que los esperaba.

- Chica, cierra bien la entrada de la celda.

- Ok…

- ¡Regina, por más asqueroso que nos parezca, hay que quitarle la ropa a Alk!

- ¿No podríamos quitársela a Malfoy?

- Me temo que no, la decencia ante todo…(naaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Regina soltó una risotada.

- Bueno, hay que apurarse – y despojaron de todo… de todo a Alk y la dejaron cubierta por una sabana, cuando un chico travieso llamado Lee subió

- Ahora Lee, te toca desvestir a Malfoy.

- ¡Que asco!

- Lo siento, yo no tengo ganas de verle sus partecitas a ningún hombre… por hoy.

- ¡Yo sí, yo sí! – chilló Sax.

- ¡Deja que Lee lo haga solo!

Y Lee Masafumi tuvo que quitarle todo… absolutamente todo a Malfoy…

- ¡Bien! Ahora… hay que ponerlos juntos…

- ¡Yo no voy a tocar a esta chica sin ropa! – protesto Sax.

- ¡Lo hago yo! – saltó Masafumi.

- ¡NO! – gritaron las chicas y acomodaron a Alkyon junto al cuerpo de Malfoy como si hubieran tenido… ya saben que…

(Me pregunto que pasara cuando despierten)

Así, bien juntitos, cuerpo con cuerpo, cubiertos por una delgada sabana, los dejaron, y la triple alianza, se botaba de la risa.

- ¡Bueno! ¿En cuanto tiempo pasa el efecto adormecedor y aturdidor?

- Un par de horas desde que lo tomas… ya paso una hora…

Subamos al escondite con la cámara… será muy divertido cuando despierte…

- Yo no entiendo porque Eleonor quería desquitarse de Draco, pero ni modos, matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Los chicos se escondieron en una buhardilla que había en un viejo clóset, desde ahí, colocaron la cámara fotográfica y esperaron a que pasara la hora y despertaran… Malfoy murmuro no sé que cosas, estiro un brazo y se acomodo en el cuerpo tibiecito de Alk, quien parecía despertar lentamente, cuando sintió que "algo" pesado yacía sobre su pechonalidad. Y también sintió algo mas pesado sobre el resto de su cuerpecito, y una tercera mano que no era la de ella.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue una cabellera rubia sobre sus… cositas, sí, un chico, le estaba babeando el pecho (permiso, me reiré un rato) ALkyon por un instante, no se movió, tratando de pensar estúpidamente ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Malfoy también abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se topo fue con aquellas pequeñas montañas femeninas y sobre la cual, él tenia una mejilla.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró y levanto la vista, entonces ambos se vieron, Alkyon vio su propio terror en los ojos de Malfoy y viceversa.

- ¡AAAAH! – Gritó Alkyon - ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, CERDO! – y trato de patearlo, el chico total y absolutamente idiotizado se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo pensando que ¿Qué diablos hacia en la cama con Alkyon?

Pero al levantarse, la sabana se deslizó y Alkyon lo vió… completamente sin ropita, bueno, ella también.

- ¡QUE CREES QUE HACES, TÁPATE, TÁPATE! – gimió Alk… sin dejar de verlo (tápate los ojos niña) y Malfoy se tapaba con las manos sus cositas, hasta que jalo una almohada y se la puso "ahí".

- ¿Y TÚ QUE? – Exigió Malfoy pues Alk estaba destapada, mostrando todo lo que tenia bajo la túnica al chico.

- ¡AAAYYY… NO ME MIRES, NO ME MIRES! – chillo (sí, claro, después de la babeada) y el chico se dio la vuelta, enseñándole el trasero, mientras ella jalaba la sabana.

- ¿COMO ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ DENEVI? – protesto Malfoy con las mejillas enrojecidas, pues definitivamente, la chica no estaba nada mal…

- ¿YO? – gritó la chica y cuando volteo, solo vio el trasero del chico, por un momento quedo callada, reaccionando después - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE TAPARAS ANIMAL!  
Y el chico se dio la vuelta, Alkyon parecía no querer salirse de la cama (¿invitación o que?) ambos estaban ruborizados y avergonzados… en sus sueños mas locos jamás se habían imaginado juntos.

- ¿COMO PUDISTE APROVECHARTE DE MI INOCENCIA! – comenzó a gemir Alk (sí, lo típico)

- ¿YO? ¡TU FUISTE LA QUE SE APROVECHO DE MI!

- ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN CINICO MALFOY?

- ¡ESO JAMAS!... ¿o si?

- ¡ME QUITASTE MI INOCENCIA! – Si, la pobrecita estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera se había revisado pa ver que onda… digo… ya saben, la prueba de la sabana…

- ¡NO TE HE QUITADO NADA DENEVI!

- ¿Y COMO SE LE LLAMA A ESTO? – chillaba y de ves en cuando, la sabana se resbalaba y le volvía a mostrar sus encantos, Malfoy podría estar "indignado", pero ante todo, es mujer y nosotras tenemos nuestros encantos, así que la visión de la sabana resbalando por la pechonalidad, como que no era disgustante pa él.

- ¡TÚ FUISTE LA QUE ME HECHIZO PARA HACERME ESTO! –protestaba Malfoy.

- ¡YO PIERDO MAS! ¿COMO PUDISTE… COMO PUDISTE?

- ¡NI SIQUIERA ME ACUERDO, DEBIO SER MUY MALO!

- ¿Qué? – y las lágrimas se le secaron.

- ¡SÍ, DEBES SER MALISIMA EN LA CAMA, TANTO QUE YO NO ME ACUERDO NI QUE PASO!

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES…?

-¡ASI ES DENEVI, TE APROVECHASTE DE MI, PORQUE ERES BUENA HECHICERA, PERO ASI ERES MALA EN LA CAMA!

Alkyon se sintió más que insultada… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella era mala… en algo que no tenía la menor idea?

- ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO MALFOY! ¡SOY MUCHA MUJER PARA TI!

- ¡SERAS MUCHA MUJER… CLARO… EXPLICAME PORQUE NO RECUERDO NADA DE LO QUE TE HIZE, Y TE DIRE PORQUE… PORQUE ERES MALA EN LA CAMA!

- ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ, DEJAME SOLA, VETE CON TUS PORQUERIAS A OTRA PARTE!

- ¿CUALES PORQUERIAS? – y se quitó la almohada - ¿ESTO ES PORQUERIA?

Y Alkyon se perdió con aquella visión, reaccionando ruborizada…

- ¡QUE ASQUEROSO ERES, NI SIQUIERA LO SABES USAR!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡PORQUE YO TAMPOCO RECUERDO LO QUE PASO, TU DEBES SER UN PESIMO Y SOLO LO TIENES DE ADORNO!

- ¡TU ERES LA FRIGIDA!

- ¡TÚ ERES IMPOTENTE!

- ¡DEJAME SOLA, VETE! ¡YA ME DESGRACIASTE, VETE!

Malfoy alcanzo a tomar sus túnicas aventándole la almohada en la cara y bajo de la recamara, dejando a Alkyon, furiosa… sí, furiosa…

- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no soy lo suficientemente mujer? – chillaba Alk aventando sabanas y almohadas en la cama (Regis y Sax le taparon los ojos a Lee… ¿y quien se los tapaba a ellas?)

Después, se quedo en silencio por un momento – ¡maldición que bueno esta! – pensó y jaló la almohada abrazándola, por largo rato.

Malfoy por su parte, caminaba rumbo a su recamara, sin poder quitarse la visión de la chica…. Que loco!


	12. Chicos, billar y todo lo que quieran

Capítulo 12:

Chicos, billar... y todo lo que quieran 

Cuando Alkyon se marcho, los chicos salieron del escondite, muertos de la risa, y con muchas fotos que valían oro.

- ¡Eso fue genial!

- Si... pero lo que se dijeron al ultimo...

- ¡"tú no eres suficientemente mujer... tú no eres suficientemente hombre"!

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Mariana – Eleonor no merece todo el material.

- Solo hay que entregarle la foto donde los dos están en cama y punto. La verdad quisiera ver en que termina todo esto...

- Pues Malfoy tiene cuerpazo – dijo Regina - ¡que buenos atributos!

- JAJAJA...

A Alkyon parecía mas preocuparle... cosa rara... el que Malfoy hubiera dicho que ella no era buena en el box spring. Y al toparse con Saxana al día siguiente, la ataco a preguntas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí... quiero que me digas que paso después de la merienda ¡no recuerdo nada!

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada, amiga del alma?

- ¡Nada!

- Pues... bueno, cuando terminaste de cenar, estabas muy cansada, te sentaste en el sillón y en lo que fui al baño y regrese... ya no estabas - dijo Sax con cara de inocencia  
Alkyon se quedo callada, en verdad su mente estaba nublada... pero Malfoy estaba peor, porque el no sabía ni por donde, ya que lo último que recordaba era que estaba tomando un refrigerio que había en su habitación (mismo que le habían puesto) y luego despertar junto a Alkyon ...

El primer fin de semana, los chicos y las chicas vestían sus ropas muggles, aunque no podían salir, todos se arremolinaron en la sala de juegos, en donde las cuatro mesas de billar, estaban a tope, y Jacquard llevaba el pergamino de apuestas.

Augustus, en una esquina con guitarra en mano, amenizaba esa mañana, y los bocadillos y bebidas frescas (con alcohol indetectable al paladar) corrían por donde los chicos estaban, así que, pues el castigo no era tan gacho.

Alkyon estaba sentada entre las que llamaba amigas, osea, entre el trío de tramposas y embusteras que eran Sax, Regina y la propia Mariana y curiosamente, no podía dejar de mirar a Malfoy que estaba al otro lado, asediado por algunas chicas, mientras que Kath discutía con Zabini.

Helen por su parte, estaba de amuleto de buena suerte de Thierry, pero también Ana jugaba, muy concentrada y sin pelar para nada a Harry, quien de solo acordarse de la mordida, sentía que le punzaba el labio.

Anthony y Ernie llegaban bien pegados a Hayden y Daniel, sintiendo las miraditas de todas las chicas. Sakura alzo el rostro entre el grupo de chicos y le hizo señas a Anthony, quien se ruborizó.

- Harry dejaron esto para ti en el comedor – le entrego Ernie un sobre, el cual tenía su nombre. Abrió el sobre y lo que decía, lo dejo sorprendido.

"_**Potter: te estamos observando, te estamos vigilando, eres nuestra obseción, eres nuestro sueño posible. Ve aflojando el cuerpo. Atte. Logia Ataca-Chicos". **_

- ¿Y esto?

- ¿Logia? ¿qué significa?

- Makarios ya me lo había dicho...

- Y los chicos miraron alrededor, pero todos eran sospechosos, hasta no demostrar lo contrario.

Los torneos de billar comenzaban y eran interesantes, por lo que al poco rato, lo de la nota había quedado olvidada.

Los chicos ya sentían que la virgen les hablaba, todos juntitos y ninguno quería que las chicas pasaran sonando sus bolsas con oro, ya que algunas muy descaradas, le andaban ofreciendo todo lo que quisieran por perderse en lo oscurito.

Mientras que Augustus llamaba a Alkyon para que cantaran, tiernamente, con el dulce sonido de la guitarra... para amenizar la tarde

_**"No Dormiré, no Descansaré Hasta Que Encuentre La Respuesta, no Pararé, no Pararé Hasta Encontrar Una Cura Para Este Cáncer, algunas Veces me Deprimo, Y Estoy Desconectado, de Alguna Forma sé Que Estoy Obsesionado Con Que Me Persigan"**_

- ¡Que bien, canten, canten, que aquí están los culpables de que no nos hayamos ido de fiesta! – decía Thierry mientras el juego comenzaba

Aunque uno mas pasaba con un letrero que decia "Que le corten la cabeza a los soplones" y los chicos solo se miraban con caras mustias.

Ernie, quien estaba pegado entre George y Ron, y Anthony, pegado a Harry, Daniel, Hayden y cerca de ahí, Draco y Zabini... como si juntos no corrieran peligro.

- ¡Augustos, que precioso! – decían otras chicas de tercero que estaban alrededor haciéndole fiesta.

¡Es la melodía mas lúgubre y exquisita que he escuchado! - suspiraban otros mirando a Alkyon, quien le lanzaba dardos venenosos con la mirada a Draco... y el trío se moría de la risa, de solo recordar su loca travesura...

**_"He Estado Observando, he Estado Esperando, en Las Sombras, en Mi Tiempo, he Estado Buscando, he Estado Viviendo Pensando En El Mañana En Toda Mi Vida"_**  
- ¡Divino! – chillaban las niñas. Por otra parte, Blaise estaba siendo acorralado en una esquina por Kath, quien le reclamaba que fuera tan débil mental.

- ¡Respétame que soy una de las alumnas favoritas de este colegio, no sé como pudiste entrar a Hogwarts con ese coeficiente intelectual tan pobre! – le reclamaba airadamente la chica.

- ¡Vamos, que yo no comparto tu ideas!

- ¡Eres un cobarde Zabini!

- ¡Solo soy precavido, además no soy tu conejillo de indias para que quieras jugar conmigo!

- ¡Al diablo contigo, que eres un bueno para nada

- ¡Espérate! ¡No tienes derecho a insultarme!

- ¡Yo hago lo que se me da la gana!¡Es mí colegio y por tanto, soy la ley aquí!

-¡Ya chica, deja la discusión! – pasaba Ana

Por otro lado, los cinco caballeros parecían percatarse de que estaban rodeados de chicas, sentados en un sillón, por lo menos con quince chicas a su alrededor, que ya les hacían piojito o de pronto le decían cosas al oído y Ernie se ruborizaba.

_**Ellos Dicen que Debo A Aprender A Matar antes De Poder Sentirme Seguro, pero Antes Me Suicidaría antes Que Ser Un Esclavo, algunas Veces Siento Eso, debería Ir A Jugar Con La Tormenta, de Alguna Forma No Quiero quedarme Esperando Por Un Sueño"**_

El solo roce de las manos de una chica por el hombro de Anthony hacia que saltara y ni decir de Harry, a quien una chica le había quitado los lentes, dejándolo con poca visión. Con le hacia gestos a las chicas, pero seguían jalándole sus rojos cabellos. A George una chica, se estaba acercando demasiado pero, a lo lejos, Sax actuó.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima a George, Dana... o te como viva! – gritó desde la mesa de juego, chasqueando los dedos muy autoritaria, y la chica enseguida se alejó de George, para pasarse al lado de Ron y Fred.

- ¡Vamos que viene el turno de Mariana en el billar!

- ¡Eso Mariana, saca la casta de las chicas!

- ¡Necesito un amuleto de buena suerte! – sonrió

- Aquí estoy yo, muñecota - dijo Thierry

- No gracias, tú eres un amuleto muy usado - y dirigió la vista al buffete, digo, a los chicos que estaban muy sentaditos, sus ojos se fijaron en Paris, pero después se deviaron a Fred –¡Ese, pelirrojo simpático, el gemelo! – dijo y señaló con descaro a Fred

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Ven aquí guapo, y dame suerte!

- Pero...

- ¡Que vayas wey! - de pronto un par de chicos de quinto empujaron al gemelo hacia Mariana - ¡No hagas esperar a la dama!

Todo con el firme propósito de jalar a Fred o al que se dejara como amuleto de buena suerte, aunque no lo necesitaba, era buena en billar mágico.

- ¡Dame suerte muñecote! – y le jalo la mano hacia la mesa.

- ¿Yo? - susurró Fred, mariana podía ser pequeña, pero con decisión

- Claro, que mejor que una precioso chico como tú, anda deséame suerte.

-¡Oh, pues... buena suerte! – dijo ruborizado. Mariana estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo, así que de pronto le tomo el rostro y le dio tremendo beso que... Merlín es muy grande, porque no se desmayo, pero si quedo media pen... sativo... y algunos chicos del colegio más, y otros quedaron con cara de susto.

- ¡Anthony, acompáñame por favor! – llego Sakura frente a él y las tres chicas que lo asediaban le miraron poco amistosas – ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Es algo tuyo? – preguntaron las chicas.

- Ese no es su problema – dijo y acarició su varita.

- ¡Sí lo es porque tenemos la misma oportunidad de perseguirlo!

-No me hagan reír ¿vienes Goldstein?

No lo tuvo que repetir, se levantó y se fue con ella, aunque la japonesa le daba también miedo, porque como dije, era tan alta como él. Pero ella se sentó con él en una de las mesas, en donde les pasaron botanas y bebidas... y el efecto era que... ya ninguna chica lo molestaba.

- ¡Me siento mal! – comenzó Alkyon a llorar mientras una jalaba la cadena y la otra la sostenía por si tenia que vomitar más.

- Pues sí... fue mucho jugo – dijo Ana.

- ¡No es por eso! ¡Es que ya no soy virgen! – gimió y las dos chicas se vieron.

- ¿Nos estas presumiendo o que? – preguntaron con picardía.

- Que envidia – murmuró Ana.

- ¡Ese maldito abuso de mi y yo ni me acuerdo!

- ¿Quién, quien? – pregunto Ana interesada.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy y luego, Luego dice que no le gusto!

- ¡Eso lo dicen todos los hombres! - dijo Nenyeina

- ¿Y tu como sabes? - pregunto Ana

- jejeje... yo solo digo...

Y de nueva cuenta, Alk vomitó en la taza del baño, y se limpió la boca con sus manos – ya... ya estoy bien...

- ¿Así que te acostaste con Malfoy?¡Oye mana, por lo menos hubieras esperado al mes, no que a la semana, tu sí que eres rápida!

- SSSSHHTT – dijo Alkyon poniendo su mano sucia en la boca de Nenyeina quien se aparto entre asqueada y divertida – no se lo digan a nadie...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Que lo tiene bien? ¿Que está bueno? ¿Que no esta tan flaco lombriciento como se ve?

- ¿Es lo que imagino? – dijo Ana asombrada.

- ¡Tiene buen trasero! – seguía diciendo la borracha, perdón, Alkyoncita - ¡pero yo no me acuerdo de cómo fue, si me dolió o no... si me gusto o no... no recuerdo nada!

- ¡Que confesiones!

- Hay que llevarla a su habitación, necesita dormir...

- ¡Quiero mas jugo! – dijo Alk tratándose de poner de pie, sin éxito - ¡no muevan mi piso!

- Vamos chica, en tu celda, te daremos más jugo...

- ¿Cuándo pasaría esto?

- Luego lo averiguamos.

Al final del día, los chicos no se quisieron quedar al final del torneo, todos a excepción de Malfoy se atrincheraron en sus habitaciones, sí como niños bien portados, Harry, Fred, George, Ernie, Justin, Antonhy, Dan, Hayden, Paris y hasta el propio Blaise...

Lo que ellos no pensaban era que ellas eran bien perruchinas y llevaban bien su juego. Por lo que las traviesas, hablaban esa noche frente a sus celdas.

- Fred esta guapo – dijo Mariana – y miren que a mi los pelirrojos no me gustan mucho

- Pense que te había gustado el otro, la torre eiffel...

- Pero como que es medio santurrón

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- No sé, por eso quise hablar con ustedes, estoy seguro que con algunas bromas, estos chicos se volverán mas activos...¡es que hasta los de tercero le ganan!

- No hay cuidado... para eso, nuestros ayudantes a la fuerza se pintan solos, les diré que le demos una dosis leve alguno de ellos, mañana mismo... te apuesto, que no se la acabarán.

- Eso quiero niñas, que ella comience a saber lo que es bueno ¡por Merlín, que es lo que aprenden en Hogwarts!

- Ahí todos son bien decentes... Sakura ya no sabe ni como llegarle a Anthony...

- Pobrecita, que pena me da su caso


	13. ¿Eso fue una broma indecente?

Capítulo 13:

**¿Eso fue una broma indecente?**

De nuevo, Regina andaba en busca de su víctima, en esta ocasión el pobre e inocente Fred (momento, ¿de cuando acá, Fred es inocente?), el cual rondaba los pasillos, vigilando, ya que no había quidditch y los jugadores hacían sus tareas... según ellas y algunos chicos no quería salir.

Cuando se encontraron.

- ¡Hola entrenador!

- Hola...

- Regina, para servirle...

- ¿De donde eres?

- ¡Venezuela!

- ¡ah, que bien!

- ¿Y te gusta nuestra escuela? – pregunto y Fred estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero se contuvo.

- ¡Auxilio, auxilio! – llegó Lee de repente, el chico travieso que a veces les ayudaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Masafumi?

- ¿han visto a Augustus Millyllae!

- No lo he visto – respondió Regina y Fred también dijo que no - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Le llego carta de su madre y es urgente! – le mostró el pergamino enrollado atado a una cinta que decía "Urgente" - ¡Yo tengo que terminar de inmediato una tarea porque el profesor dijo que pasaría hoy domingo por ella!

- ¿El profesor Jason Vorhess pasara por las tareas hoy?

- Hola... que pasa – pregunto Saxana muy tranquila.

- ¿¡Sabias que Jason pasara por las tareas hoy?

- ¡No! ¡No la he terminado!

- ¿Has visto a Augustus?

- Sí claro, esta en el tercer piso, en el área de lavandería...

- ¿Le puedes entregar su carta?

- ¿estas loco? No he terminado mi tarea ¡iré de una vez!

- ¡La terminamos juntos! – dijo Regina y se fue tras ella... Lee ponía una cara de desesperación... y Fred cayó.

- ¡Yo se la entrego! ¿dices que es tercer piso, lavandería?

- ¿Me harías ese favor? - pregunto con cara de inocencia...

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lee le entrego el sobre y desapareció. Fred de inmediato subió por las escaleras, observado por el monstruo de tres cabezas.

- ¡Listo niñas, por los pasadizos, vamos!

Y los tres llegaron mucho antes que Fred, hacia el lugar indicado, pero en la puerta, había otro letrero.

- ¡**_Modifícate!_** – dijo Lee apuntando con su varita y el letrero comenzó a modificar -¡_Lavandería!_ – termino de decir. Y Regina vio su reloj.

- ¡Esta es hora buena, todos ya terminaron y deben estar lavando...se!

- JAJAJAJA

- ¡Ahí viene, desaparezcamos!

Fred llegaba al tercer piso con el correo en manos, buscado la lavandería y por supuesto al aprendiz de cantante, el chico con poco entusiasmo, se acerco al cuarto de Lavandería... según... entró y sintió un delicado aroma a jabón de burbujas.

Pensó que era lo que utilizaban para las ropitas... pero había dos escaleras que daban a un piso abajo, y como el no sabía ni que onda y casualmente, una de las escaleras estaba siendo obstruida, bajo por el otro lado.

Al hacerlo, las escaleras rotaron, dejando a Fred atrapado, pero el no presto atención en ese detalle.

Así que se metió a los baños de... chicas, pero como iba medio enlelado, no sabia lo que había a sus espaldas.

- ¿Y esto? ¡Son baños o qué! – dijo mirando enfrente donde había una pared de vidrio y se veían lavabos al fondo.

Y tomo otra puerta equivocada, al bajar los escalones entraba en un largo pasillo, sin voltear...

Atrás habían doce cubículos con puertas transparentes y ocupadas por...¡chicas de séptimo!... que en ese momento habían terminado sus ejercicios en el Gym y se bañaban.

- ¡Hey tú! – gritó la primera al ver al chico de espaldas (y todavía le grita)

- ¡Oye que haces! – chilló otra y cuando Fred volteo y vio los cubículos con algunas chicas en ellos y con cierta visibilidad, más de la parte de arriba, pues...

- ¡AAAAAAAYYYY! – grito una escandalosa, la típica gritona que ni siquiera estaba sin ropa...

- ¡Un chico, un chico en los baños de damas cúbranse! – gritaron las chicas... y todos eran de séptimo así que por ese momento, muchas no tenian la mas mínima intención de cubrirse...

- ¡Ay Merlín, ay Merlín! ¡si bien que me lo decía mi madre, Fred hijo, el baño de chicas es el paraiso– decía Fred que en ves de ir pa tras iba pa lante, porque se recetó, o sea, se vio a uno por uno de las chicas de séptimo, que eran mas aventadas y con cero timidez en el baño, sin poder siquiera taparse sus ojitos, unas se tapaban y otras se mostraban orgullosas de sus atributos...

Y una más salió toppless sin pena ni gloria del vapor cuando lo vio.

- ¿QUÉ DIANTRES HACE UN CHICO EN EL BAÑO DE NIÑAS? – dijo la chica y se dio la vuelta... digo, Fred estaba avergonzadísimo.

- ¡OYE CHICO, EL SHOW NO ES GRATIS!¡MINIMO UNA LANITA Y TE BAILAMOS EN LA MESA!

- ¡SALTE QUE NO VES QUE SON LOS BAÑOS DE NIÑAS?

- ¡DEJENLO, QUIERE VER LA MERCANCÍA!

- GRATIS PARA TI GUAPO

- ¡¡VAMOS CHICOS, DELITA TU VISTA CON NOSOTRAS!

Y hablando de mercancía, otras cinco chicas bien desarrolladitas con toalla en el cuerpo bien constituido entraron para ver si se habían desocupado las regaderas.

- ¿UN CHICO?

- ¡HEY TAMY, EL CHICO ANDA VIENDO LA MERCANCÍA, QUE ATREVIMIENTO!

- ¡YUHUUU!

- ¡QUE SE VAYA, QUE SE SALGA! – gritaba una de las chicas.

- ¡NO SEAS TONTA GINA, MUESTRA TUS ENCANTOS CON ORGULLO!

- ¡Ay Merlín! ¿por donde salgo? – chillaba Fred, rodeado de repente por muchas chicas altas, unas guapas otras no tanto, unas con toalla, otros sin ella... y el chicuelo en vez de salir, se metió a los vestidores con los de cuarto, los cuales al verlo, se alborotaron.

- ¡FIU, FIUUUU! – chiflaron.

- ¡QUE ATREVIDOS SON LOS DE HOGWARTS, QUE VIENEN A CHECARNOS EN CUEROS!

- ¡VAYA CON LA ENTRENADOR!

- ¡PUES QUE NOS ENTRENE!

- ¡ESE MI PELIRROJO, FUERA ROPA, FUERA ROPA!

- ¿TE QUIERES BAÑAR CONMIGO EN LAS REGADERAS CORAZON?

- ¡HOLA PAPACITO!

- ¿CÓMO ENTRASTE? – Comenzaron a rodearlo y Fred ya no sabia que hacer pa donde mirar, porque a donde quiera que volteaba solo veía chicas, chicas y mas chicas.

Y al escabullirse, se metió a otros vestidores (en vez de salir, más se adentraba), pero ese no lo era, era el baño sauna, donde unas chicuelas de quinto estaban riendo hasta que la vieron llegar.

- ¡OYE!

- ¡LOS BAÑOS DE CHICOS ES AL OTRO LADO!

- ¡ESTAMOS SIN ROPA, SALTE!

- ¿QUIERES VER DE CERCA MI REY SANTO? – dijo una atrevida – SE VALE TOCAR ¿EH?

Fred volvió a intentar salir, y ahora dio con otro vestidor, pensó que estaba vació y lo cerro bien, sentía que el corazón le saltaba.

- ¡No es gran cosa, no es gran cosa! – chillaba.

Pero en ese momento, al voltear, otra chica salía de una regadera individual, casi sin ropa, con el cabello mojado, realmente sexy... Fred quedo sin habla...

- ¡Hey, que haces aquí! – gimió la chica y como pudo se puso otra toalla

- ¡yo... yo... yo...Yo.. esto es para Augustos, se lo das! – Fred le aventó la carta y salió de ahí, volviendo a pasar por los mismos lugares, con los ojos medio tapados y ante la rechifla de las chicas.

La chica levanto el pergamino y leyó:

"_**Queridas, si después de esto el chico no despierta, no sé que más se pueda hacer. Atte. El trío Siniestro" **_

- ¡Que traviesas!


	14. Lavado de Coco, Cerebro, Cholla, Pensant

Capítulo 14:

Lavado de coco, cerebro, cholla, pensante, tatema o como le llamen 

Mientras Fred pasaba su terrible vergüenza escondido en un salón de clases, otra que despertaba medio cruda y con terrible dolor de cabeza era Alkyon, en una habitación que no era la suya…

Pensando por un momento que posiblemente estaba con… pero al ver que el decorado medio fresa, y con la foto de Nenyeina sonriendo casi frente a ella, sus dudas se disiparon.

- ¡Ya despertó Denevi! – saltó Nenyeina del sillón en donde platicaba con Ana.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi habitación – respondió la chica muy sonriente – envié un mensaje a las chicas de que te quedarías aquí, pero no les dije que estabas media borracha...

- ¿Los jugos? – preguntó Alkyon y Nenyeina asintió - Por un momento olvidé que esos jugos son de cuidado, no debí beberlos.

- De poder se puede, pero de querer pues no… por lo general solo los chicos terminan ebrios…

- Me siento mal…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo porque, por la cruda niñas, porque otra cosa?

- Yo pensé que por lo que nos dijiste anoche – se adelantó Ana

- ¿Decirles, que les dije?

- Todo Alkyon, nos dijiste TODO…

- Ups…

Las dos chicas se sentaron frente a la cama con miradas cómplices y sonriendo traviesamente, esperando que Alkyon recordara pero ella de por si andaba confundida…

- ¿Qué les dije? – pregunto con temor.

- Pues que… ya formabas parte de las chicas malas, muy malas – dijo Ana

- Requete malas – agrego Nenyeina. Pero Alk seguía sin entender.

- Sí, que ya puedes pertenecer al club de chicas malas de Desiré... quien por cierto, llegó anoche de sus largas vacaciones y ahora esta en el chisme con Kaht

- ¡Vamos Denevi, anoche nos dijiste que ya no eras virtuosa! – casi chilló Nenyeina.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh que la canción! – Protestó Ana - ¡que ya no te podemos poner velas, ni podrás hacer milagros porque ya no eres virgen!

Alkyon sintió que los colores se subían a sus mejillas, y las chicuelas soltaban una risotada, pero se pusieron serias.

- Y sobre todo – agregó Nenyeina con pícara mirada - ¡Que fue Draco Malfoy el que te quitó el defectito!

- ¡Y que esta más que bueno! Pero según, tu no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ¿Qué raro no? Yo no podría olvidar ese momento…

- ¡Ah, pero que Malfoy te insulto diciéndote que eres una mala amante!

- Cuando un hombre dice eso la única palabra es…

- ¡Venganza! – chillaron Ana y Nen, pero Alk seguía sin habla ¿ella había soltado la sopa en una tarde de copas, una tarde loca y precisamente a ellas dos? ¡Auxilio!

- ¡Ustedes están equivocadas! – chilló Alk tratando de justificarse y saltando de la cama - ¡yo no pude haberles dicho que ya no soy virtuosa porque...!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritaron desde la puerta, Kath y Desy habían entrado

- ¿YA NO ERES VIRTUOSA?

- ¿CUANDO PERDISTE MANITA?

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA CAIDO LA VIRGEN DE LOS SICARIOS?

- ¿LA VIRGEN DE QUÉ?

- ¡Olvídalo Nen, todavía eres una niña! - sonrió Kath - ¡y bien, Alkyon, cuéntanos!

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas alborotado! - sonrió Desy y le dió una palmada - ¡ahora regreso de mis vacaciones, me dicen que estaré con un tal Ronald Weasley, junto con Elektra y de paso escucho que ya no eres virtuosa!

- ¡Que son mentiras! - gritó Denevi

- Como quieras creerlo, pero nos dijiste todo… Denevi, amiga, comadre, querida, chiquis, cuatita, cuaderna… ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Draco Malfoy te insulte de esa manera y tu te quedes de brazos cruzados? – le dijo Ana en el oído derecho.

- Definitivamente… una mujer… verdadera mujer… debe tomar medidas extremas – dijo Desy al oído izquierdo – Denevi… debes hacerle ver su suerte a Malfoy… tienes que demostrarle que eres tú, la que es mucha mujer para él…

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Ana - ¡Demuéstrale a Malfoy que la carne no es para las ratas!

- ¡Tienes que demostrarle que sus miserias y sus pulgas no brincan en tu petate (o cama, colchón, pues)! – dijo Nenyeina.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Vamos chatita… ponte sexy, guapa, coqueta y ve por el… acósalo, sedúcelo y el… saldrá huyendo cual niño chiquito!

- ¡Utiliza tus armas poderosas… eres linda Denevi, podrás hacerlo!

- ¡Ustedes están locas, de ninguna manera me acostare con él de nuevo!

- ¿Quién habla de eso chica?

- Cuando tu lo lleves a un punto en el cual el no pueda cumplir como se debe, podrás burlarte de él ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Están dementes? ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Me voy! ¡Par de locas! – y salió indignada del área de celdas.

- Ya volverá – dijo Ana.

- Te diré algo… aquí algo me huele al trío funesto… te apuesto a que Alkyon sigue siendo tan virgen como tu comprenderás.

- Entonces busquemos a esas traviesas… ellas nos lo dirán.

- ¡Pero dinos Desy! ¿llegaste anoche?

- Sí, muy cansada después de formar parte de esa cruzada, y ahora que llego me entero que un grupo de chicos vienen a regente...mj... perdon, a controlarnos...

- ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

- Ahora me dejaron en lugar de Diana, y con Elektra...

- Que tengas suerte, mira que ninguno afloja... bola de apretados santurrones

- jajajajaa

Por otra parte, Harry, George, Fred, Justin, Ernie, Anthony, Daniel, Jhon, Hayden, Blaise, Paris y Ron, encontraban algo en la mesa del comedor. Una nota y en la cual se leía:

"_**Prefectos, Entrenadores de Hogwarts: Espero que sigan nuestros consejos y mantengan el cuerpo flojito, flojito, porque dentro de muy poco… ¡¡¡serán nuestros! Atte. Logia ataca - chicos"**_

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ron.

- Una anónimo, pero dirigido a todos… yo recibí uno individual…

- ¿Quién lo enviará?

- Tal vez debemos decirle al director – dijo Ernie asustado.

- ¿Y que le diremos? – Gruñó George - ¡Perdón señor director, pero una logia de chicas pretende seducirnos, besuquearnos o quizás hacer una violación masiva con nosotros!

- ¡Weasley! – Espetó Anthony – esto es serio…

- ¿Acaso me ando riendo Goldstein?

- Esto lo tenemos que averiguar nosotros ¡por favor! Somos los mejores de Hogwarts, ellas unas niñas ¿Qué pueden hacernos? – respondió Ron.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Pero chicos, a algunos de ustedes, los defienden!

- ¿Y que con eso? A Anthony, Sakura siempre le cuida el trasero… y aquí dice que a todos, incluyendo al idiota de Malfoy que sigue dormido.

- Ana me dijo que al no decir que era suyo – interrumpió Harry abochornado - ¡ya dejen de burlarse!... continuo, ella me advirtió que al declarar eso, todas las de la Logia se me echarían encima…

(uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
- Entonces hay que preguntarle a Ana…

Y hablando de ella y Nenyeina, ambas veían todas las fotos de Alk y Malfoy en el cuarto de Saxana.

- ¡Guau! ¡Vaya! ¿Podría quedarme con esta foto de Malfoy? Ya sabes para esas noches de soledad.

- ¿Y si Denevi la descubre y te corta la cabeza?

- Pues si tenia razón, esta muy bien sin la túnica este chicuelo…

- Así que nada paso entre ellos ¡oye y la pobre chica anda sufriendo, mínimo ya se hubiera revisado para que se diera cuenta que sigue siendo la mas Virgen de las vírgenes!

- ¡Pues que lista!

- Que bueno que Alk es nuestra amiga - sonrió Regis - porque si fuera enemiga...jejeje

- De mientras la andamos convenciendo de que se meta a nuestro club… el de no dejarse nunca…

- Sí, veremos quien gana en su pequeña cabecita, la inteligencia racional o la inteligencia emocional….

- Espero que la ultima…

- Hablando de ultimas – dijo Regina – el entrenador Weasley… estuvo visitando "accidentalmente" las regaderas de las niñas…

- ¿Qué?

- Sí… así como nosotras una vez en segundo que visitamos la de los niños ¿recuerdan? Con la capa invisible que tenia tu padre Nenyeina, antes de que la destruyera…

- ¡Que buen banquete… y cuando se publicó que Jacquard tiene un lunar en la nacha derecha… jajaja… nunca supo quien había sacado el chisme!

- ¡Chicas, chicas! – Entró Desy de pronto - ¡dos noticias!

- ¿Buenas?

- Una buena y la otra extraña…

- ¡La buena primero!

- ¡Encontré un espejo espía, perdido, una cara esta en una torre y la otra! ¡Frente a las regaderas de donde se bañan los chicos de Hogwarts! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Sakura!

- ¡Es increíble, un espejo espía justo donde mas lo necesita una chica!

- ¡Súper!

- ¿Y la noticia extraña?

- Sí… eh… Ana, Harry te anda buscando desesperado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Como lo oyes Harry anda buscándote!

- A lo mejor decidió que si quiere ser tuyo…

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Ana con ironía - ¡el chico preferiría meterse en un barril con cocodrilos a querer un fajón conmigo!

- Yo se lo que es – interrumpió Nenyeina sonriendo - ¡Debe ser la Logia!

-¡Por supuesto! Se de buena fuente que andan amenazando a TODOS.

- ¿A todos? – se le disipó la sonrisa a Nen.

- Sí a todos, porque dicen que tienen el mismo derecho sobre ellos que ustedes… de hecho ya comenzaron a hostigar, dentro de poco, comenzaran amenazas, persecución y acción.

- ¿Ana tu no podrías?

- Sabes que ya no puedo hacer nada… estaba dispuesta a defender a Potter, pero ahora no… que Merlín le ayude porque donde un par le caiga encima… ni dios padre le ayuda…

- ¿A quien atacaran primero?

- Al más débil… Antonhy o Ernie… Paris, Justin...

- Le diré a Sakura…

- ¡Ya debe saberlo !

Por lo pronto, Ana acompañada de Desy, se dirigieron hacia donde Harry, el chico al verla, se acercó y le mostró el anónimo.

- ¡Este es el segundo!

Ana lo leyó y se lo regresó – ¿y?

- ¿Cómo que Y? ¿Tú que tienes que ver en esto?

- Esto es un problema que solo te buscaste… te dije que la Logia iba por tus huesos…

- ¿Que payasada es eso de la logia?

- La Logia es un grupo de niñas que lo que no consiguen por las buenas, lo consiguen por la mala… y su objetivo principal es… "Todo lo que sea varón, vénganos a nosotras"

- ¿Cómo tú?

- Já… yo no te he hecho nada malo… no quisiste y punto…

- ¿Quiénes son, las conoces?

- Algunas sí… pero como comprenderás… podrías torturarme… pero de mis labios jamás saldrá una palabra, no soy soplona… tendrías que utilizar la poción de la verdad o algún hechizo imperdonable para saberlo…. Pero… aunque lo supieras Potter… tendrías que vigilarlas 24 horas al día para saber sus movimientos…

- ¡No me digas!

- La verdad quiero verte en acción… has combatido con lo peor de lo peor, así que lo que hagan un grupo de niñas deseosas de sus cuerpecitos, no han de ser nada…

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto Denevi?

- Lo sé porque yo funde esa Logia en mi primer año… cuando un idiota no me hizo caso – dijo sonriente – peor le fue… pero ¡no me mires así! Deje la Logia en tercer año… así que ahora la líder es otra y yo ya no tengo vela en el entierro…

- La líder – murmuro Harry.

- ¡Todas podrían ser la líder, Harry, sin excepción, para cuando des con ella, tu o tus amigos… ya habrán perdido sus virtudes…

- ¡Que demencia!

- Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aflojar el cuerpo y punto ¿para que lastimar? – y se fue, bastante nerviosa, había hablado demasiado


	15. El Espejo Espía y La Logia

Capítulo 15:

El Espejo Espía y La Logia 

Anthony caminaba ese día lunes, solo por un largo pasillo, buscando a sus concursantes. A el se le había echo tarde. Los alumnos en clases y casualmente todo en silencio, pero al pasar por una estatua oyó una risita tonta.

- **¡Ji ji ji ji! **

El chico se regresó, miró a todas partes, pero en las paredes no había cuadros parlantes, solo finos tapices y la estatua era de oro macizo, y pensó que era su imaginación, cuando se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos, de la estatua, saltó una sombra que paso corriendo tras él.

Anthony paró en seco, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, volteó nerviosamente y nada…

**- ¡ji ji ji ji!**

Se escuchó. Y el chico tomo su varita fuertemente, mirando para todos lados, y de repente, al fondo del pasillo, había alguien parado, con una caperuza en rosa, él se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no estás en clase? – grito paralizado, pero la persona no se movía. Un minuto más tarde, Anthony sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas y tomando mucho aplomo, se volvió con varita en mano…

Era Sakura, que miraba fijamente a la persona de la caperuza y esta desapareció.

- Nunca vuelvas a andar solo – dijo la chica – voy camino a mi salón de clases, te llevo con tus compañeros – y le tomó el brazo, acariciando su varita, mirando hacia atrás en donde entre las sombras, alguien más vigilaba.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Anthony una vez que salieron del largo pasillo - ¿Me andaban siguiendo?

- Mira chico – dijo Sakura – es mejor que aprendas a ser rápido con las varitas y no te confíes de nadie… ya te lo dije una vez, ni siquiera de mi…

- ¿Eres de la dichosa Logia?

- No… yo no necesito su ayuda para conseguir lo que quiero – y le acarició el rostro, haciendo que el chico ni con ella se sintiera seguro.

Ron, a quien no le mataban penas, estaba tranquilamente en los laboratorios, Elektra ya estaba acoplándose con Desy, a quien Ron no le había caido muy bien, y en ese momento se habían ido por unas cosas, cuando de repente, al fondo del aquel lugar, se escucharon murmullos… vocecitas, risas… Ron levanto la vista, extrañado, las antorchas que habían en el lugar, comenzaron a parpadear y a disminuir su flama…

El chico volteó a todos lados, ahí no había fantasmas, ninguno… entonces…

**¡CRASH!**  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? – grito Ron, nervioso y saco su varita, las flamas disminuyeron dejando el lugar casi en penumbras.

**¡RAC… RAC…!**

Comenzó a sentir unos pasos lentos - ¡**_LUMUS_**! – dijo, justo cuando las llamas disminuyeron en un pabilo… volteando a todos lados, el lugar a oscuras era muy macabro… y él estaba solo…

Pero seguía escuchando murmullos… muchos… y valientemente, comenzó a acercarse al fondo, en donde habían muchos estantes afilados, llenos de botellas, líquidos e instrumentos de laboratorio.

- ¡**_Lumus máxima_**! – murmuró para iluminar mas el lugar, pero al fondo no veía nada, hasta que distinguió tres sombras que se movían en su mismo lugar, Ron comenzó a sentir frío (no, no eran dementores) y su mano temblaba, porque en realidad no tenia idea.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto temeroso - ¿Quién esta ahí?

**- ¡Ronnie!**

Se escucho una vocecita chillona

**- ¡Ven con nosotras Ronnie! **

-¿Quién dia…? – Pero al dar otro paso, algo hizo que se tropezara y la varita saliera volando por los aires - ¡No, maldición! – gruñó, ahora estaba a oscuras y no veía nada, absolutamente nada. Solo podía escuchar su propia respiración los murmullos.

**¡RIC… RAC!**

Comenzó a escuchar algunos pasos, el trato de incorporarse, pero aun así estaba ciego, pues la oscuridad era odiosa… lo tenía atrapado, hasta su sentido de dirección andaba desubicado. Buscaba su varita a tientas, pero nada, y no quería moverse.

**- ¡Ronnie!**

Escucho suavemente a sus espaldas y sintió como unos dedos rozaron su cabello provocándole calofríos….

Pues sintió una respiración en su cuello, y sintió más escalofríos, estaba paralizado del terror, tanto que ni el puño podía levantar, una mano comenzó a recorrer con un dedo su espalda. Ron trago saliva y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente, y sintió de pronto, que lo estaban rodeando…

Tenía a alguien atrás, una a cada lado y otra persona enfrente, pero no distinguía nada, solo risitas tontas.

**- ¡ji ji ji ji! **

- ¿Qui….quienes son? – masculló entre dientes. Ron podría ser alto y fornido, pero no saber frente a quienes están es otra cosa.

**- ¡Ronnie! **

Dijeron suavemente a sus oídos, Ron estaba… petrificado.

- ¡De… déjenme en paz! – tartamudeo.

Y cuando sintió… la persona que estaba frente a él, le tomo el rostro y le propino un beso introduciéndole la lengua sin más ni más, esto hizo que Ron reaccionara ya que era un tanto inexperto en besos atrevidos, es más, nunca él había besado así a una chica y por ello, la reacción.

Pero la persona a sus espaldas le sujetó los hombros y las otras los brazos con fuerza, y Ron sintió sus uñas enterrándose en su cuerpecito, la otra persona volvió a atacarlo (sí, claro) y le tomo su cuello con ganas, pero Ron… nuestro querido Ron, procuraba no abrir la boca.

- MMMMGGGGG – murmuraba, sintiendo los labios femeninos sobre los suyos…

- ¡Abre la boquita Ronnie! murmuro aquella vocecita.

Pero lo que hizo el colmo y que se sintiera profanado, fue cuando la rodilla de la personita esa, comenzó a querer meterse entre la entrepierna… y Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue victimado… perdón, besado nuevamente con lengua adentro (lengua adentro, lengua adentro)

Hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió morderla y entonces si se separo de él.

**- ¡Así me gustan de ariscos!**

Dijo una falsa voz aniñada

**- ¡me encantan los potros salvajes! **

- ¿**Nos lo llevamos?** – pregunto otra falsa voz irreconocible.

- ¡**Llevémoslo! **

- ¡NO, SUELTENME! – comenzó Ron a gritar (vaya, ya era hora)

- ¡**Sujétenlo bien, son como 70 kilos bien repartidos niñitas coquetas! **

- ¡NO… SUELTENME… AUXILIOOOO! – (ay Ron, tu te has enfrentado a Mortifagos ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Rómpeles su ma… ndarina en gajos, no le aunque sean viejas!)

- ¿Ron, estas ahí? – grito Elektra de repente.

- ¡ELEKTRA, AUXILIOOO! –Grito Ron a todo pulmón

- ¿Ron, que pasa? – entro Elektra al oscuro lugar, y en ese instante, las secuestradoras de chicos, tiernos, dulces e inocentes, desaparecieron, no sin antes decirle al oído.

**- ¡Nos vemos mi potro salvaje! **

Y las antorchas de nuevo se encendieron iluminando el lugar, y Elektra encontró a Ron entre los estantes, tirado, despeinado, besuqueado, y con su varita tirada muy lejos de él.

- ¿Ron, que te pasa? – pregunto la chica mirando alrededor.

- Unas… unas chicas… me atacaron… me…. Me querían… hacer cosas… - dijo con dificultad - ¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo Elektra!

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- No las vi – respiraba profundamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – llego Diana cargando unas cajas.

- Alguien lo ataco – dijo Elektra con algo de burla en su mirada.

- Seguramente la Logia – dijo la chica – creo que ya se las tiene jurada ¿no es así?

- ¿Quiénes son de la maldita logia?

- No lo sé – dijo Diana – solo una chica te lo puede decir…

(Yo... nop...)

- ¿Y Desy?

- Se desapareció hace unos minutos –dijo Diana- ¡ah, creo que ya viene!

Desiré, preciosa chica de largos cabellos negros, tatuajes en la espalda y en el tobillo, así como piercing en la nariz y la ceja y penetrantes ojos verdes, llegaba sumamente agitada, cargando otra caja y con el labio inferior hinchado.

- ¡Hasta que llegas! – Gruñó Diana - ¿Qué diablos te paso en el labio?

- ¿Tu que crees?

- ¿Alguien te mordió o que? – pregunto Diana indiscreta, pero la chica le miró como diciendo que era una loca, pero Ron se puso pálido… el había mordido a la personita que lo había besado a la fuerza.

- No Di, cuando levantaba las cajas me cayó un rompe muelas en el labio, ya se me hincho… ahora tendré que ir a la enfermería…

- Pues estuvo fuerte el golpe – respondió el chico inspeccionando el labio.

- Será mejor que vaya ahora, antes de que se hinche más – dijo la chica y salio de la habitación.

Diana se llevo la caja al fondo y Ron, pálidamente habló con Elektra.

- ¡Elektra que… yo… yo le mordí los labios a la chica que me andaba besuqueando!

- ¡Ah! – Gimió la chica - ¡Y Desy anda así!

- ¡Es ella, estoy seguro, pero como estaba muy oscuro!

- Pero no puedes acusarla sin pruebas, porque ya se fue a quitarse la herida... además, Desy acaba de llegar y francamente, ella no necesita de la logia para besuquearse a los chicos...

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Pero la mantendras bien vigilada, estará con nosotros ahora!

Más tarde, Sakura era llevada por Regina hacia la torre norte, en donde estaba el espejo espía, al llegar, Ana estaba bien entretenida, mirando a través de un espejo, el cual parecía un retrovisor de auto y estaba puesto sobre al alfezeir de la ventana, bien sujeto. Nenyeina también se encontraba hablando con la Sax y Katherina.

- ¿Qué hay? – llego haciéndola a un lado y a través de él vio a Potter bañándose - ¡HUY!

- ¡No lo veas Sakura, ese hombre es mío! – la empujó de nuevo.

- Ajá...

(espionas...mironas...lokas!)

- ¡Bueno – chilló – con otras pero mío! ¡Así que ninguna lo vera sin ropitas más que yo!

- ¡Que egoísta!

- ¿Cómo es que diste con el espejo Regina?

- Subí porque la otra ocasión escondí algunas cosas para una nueva travesura... para las chicas de la Logia, ya saben quienes... y ayer que anduve registrando di con el, me pareció interesante... y sobre todo enseñárselos a ustedes, porque ni en sus fantasías los verán como aquí.

- ¡Padrísimo! Pero que no se enteren las de la Logia...

Será nuestro secreto... solo nosotras

- ¡Ay papito lindo, mas bueno no podrías estar! – decía Ana descaradamente.

"**_Papi, papi, papi chulo papi papi papi ven a mi" _**

- ¡Óyela, solita se esta consumiendo! – sonrió Kath.

- Si, me temo que esta noche no podrá dormir... lo que no entiendo es quien puso ese espejo espía, porque los venden en el callejón Knockturn...

- ¿Abran sido las de la Logia?

- No lo creo, porque si no este lugar estuviera vigilado y nadie pudiera entrar...

- Pues no hay que dejarlo aquí – dijo Nenyeina – porque si alguien mas lo descubre...

- ¡Ay Potter quien fuera el jabón pa resbalarme en tu piel! – seguía diciendo Ana. Babeando mientras veía como Harry se pasaba el jabón por todo su lindo cuerpecito - ¡mejor aun, quien fuera agua, para recorrer todos tus rincones prohibidos, que pectorales, que músculos, que deltoides, que abductores!

- ¡Ya no antojes Makarios! – Chilló Katherina – se te van a salir los ojos.

- ¡Lo siento!

_**"Tu quieres mmm, te gusta el mmm, te traigo el mmm, y Ana a ti te encanta el mmm, que rico el mmm, sabroso mmm y a ti te va a encantar el mmm" **_

( XDDDDDD interpreten el mmm :p )

- No será peligroso que movamos el espejo – dijo Sakura.

- No, recuerda que en los espejos espías mientras no se mueva el segundo, el de la mira, el otro se puede mover...

- Tenemos que dejarlo en alguna de nuestras celdas – y se miraron unas a otras.

- ¡Podríamos hacer un sorteo... o bueno, que se quede con Regina, ella lo encontró y ahí lo prestas cuando se estén bañando!

- ¡Ya salió Potter! – Dijo Ana decepcionada - ¡pero que buen taco de ojo me di! – y salió con cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Se ira a bañar alguien ahora?

- ¡Que sea George! – suspiro Nenyeina -¡o el que sea!

- ¿Movemos el espejo?

- Bueno – dijo la española, pero antes de moverlo, se fijo en él y sonrió - ¡Kath, tu amor entro a la regadera! – le llamó con voz cantada.

- ¿Cual amor?¡A ver quítate! – le dio un empujón y se asomó, era Blaise Zabini, el morenazo alto, que había entrado a ducharse.

- ¡Que zorra!

A Kath se le fue la respiración y sus mejillas enrojecieron al verlo en cueros bajo la regadera y nunca pensó que bajo las túnicas se escondiera ese cuerpecito que se merecía... pues se merecía... TODOOOOO

- ¡Ay mi chaparrito lindo! – suspiraba (bueno, eso de chaparrito... ¡solo porque le lleva dos centímetros!) - ¡Quien pensaría que si, efectivamente, no estas nada mal!

- Deberías hacer lo de la Logia y echártelo a la fuerza.

- A la fuerza no – dijo sin dejar de ver – además, esta muy bien, pero no me interesa, mas que como experimento científico, claro que es un caso perdido

- Ajá, si Kath, sigue diciendo eso y talvez te lo creamos un dia

- "_A kath le gusta Zabini, a kath le gusta Zabini, lo quiere, le gusta, quiere besarle su boquita, quiere mirarle sus cositas"_ - canturreó Sax y esta le hizo una señal grosera sin dejar de mirarlo...

- ¿Y tu Nen? Como es que de pronto te gusta George, pensé que estabas emocionada con otro chico.

- Los dejo respirar mi chava, pero apenas me decida por uno, no se la va a acabar

- ¡UY! – sonrieron - ¡que fuerte!

- ¡Voy a romperle el cuello si alguna de las gatas de la logia toca al chico por el cual me decida! – gruñó. Distorsionando su dulce rostro.

- MMM... se baño muy rápido – dijo decepcionada - ¡pues tiene lo suyito!

- ¡Ay si, ay si, tiene lo suyito!

-Si ya terminaron de recrearse la vista, hay que llevarnos el espejo de inmediato. Después averiguaremos quien lo puso ahí y porque...

( XDDDDDDD ... mironas XDD ...se les van a caer los ojos)


	16. En el Nombre del Padre Merlín, que es

Capítulo 16:

En el Nombre del Padre... Merlín, que estos tíos que buenos 

Esa noche, pocas pudieron conciliar el sueño, Kath por ejemplo, solo cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba mil cosas pensando en Zabini duchándose, por lo cual, decididamente, se puso en pie, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la celda mas cercana, en donde, había junta de niñas.

Algunas ya dormían como Ana, y Regina, amontonadas en el cuarto, otras más como Sax, Nenyeina, Diana, Alkyon, Elektra, Desy y Mariana, comían chocolates, tomaban jugos y hablaban sobre su deporte favorito... ¡Chicos!

- ¡Pues si niñas! Creo que estos hogwarianos, hay que ponerlos en un altar y rezarles...

- es en serio... la logia atacó a Ron y...

- ¿Y?

- Piensa que fue alguna de nosotras - dijo Elektra sin decir que Ron pensaba que Desy había sido

- ¡Son unos tarados!

- Bien que dicen que eso del **NUC** es solo de hombres...

- ¿La Neurona Unica Cristalizada?

- XDDDDDDDDDDD

- Ahora la logia caza - chicos esta sobre ellos...

- A Sakura le gusta Golstein...

- A mi también - suspiró Nenyeina

- ¡Tu chica, decidete por quien! entre que te gustan los gemelos, Justin, Antonhy y hasta yuyito, pues una ya no sabe...

- ¡Ay ya, bueno, todos están muy guapos!

- ¿Pero por quien vas?

- ¡No lo sé!

- ¿Y tu Sax?

- Por los gemelos...

- ¿Por cual?

- Los dos...

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

- ¿Que tiene de malo... los dos son uno mismo!

- ¡Que atrevimiento!

- ¡Me merecen!

**_"Te gusta el mmm, te traigo el mmm, y los gemelos a ti te encanta el mmm, que rico el mmm, sabroso el mmm y a ti te va a encantar"_**

- ¡En serio chica, solo un gemelo a la vez! dejale uno a Nenyeina

- ¡Pues mientras ella no se decida, me botaneo a los dos! ya bese a uno, me falta el otro...

- ¿Y tú Desy?

- ¡Yo apenas llegué! - dijo la chica - ¡y traje regalitos!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bueno, pero dinos! ¿como ves a los de Hogwarts?

- Este... bueno... pues no estan mal...

- ¿No están mal?

- El único que me cae mal es ese pelirrojo que nos toco cuidar... ¡que feo es andar haciendola de niñera!

- ¿Te refieres a Ronald?

- ¿A quien mas? es odioso... no me gustan los pelirrojos...

- Ahora resulta...

- Si bueno, sus hermanos estan bien ¡pero el! está para echarla a rintintin, yuyito y lassie...

- ¿Lasie?

- ¡el Dragón dorado! lo acabo de dejar en el zoo...

- ¡ok... y que nos trajiste de regalos!

- Los compre en Alemania...¡un perfume

- ¿solo un perfume? ¡que tacaña!

- ¡No seas tonta! un perfume para Elektra, es mágico

- ¿cual es su poder?

- Según la tendera, tiene el poder de que el chico que lo huele, queda hipnotizado por tus encantos...

- ¿Eso significa que si me lo pongo, todos los chicos que lo huelan andarán tras de mi?

- Sí

- ¡De lujo amiga!

- ¡Para Helen, también traje algo!

- ¿que, que?

- ¡un filtro amoroso de rosas blancas!

- ¡Vaya!

- Con ese filtro... no habrá chico que se resista...

- Gracias, creo que ya se con quien lo utilizare...

- Para Mariana... un libro...

- ¡No me friegues! ¿como que un libro? ¿me viste cara de biblioteca o que?

- ¡Tranquila chica, es un libro de magia alemana, de esa, antigua, como la que te gusta leer!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

- y vienen hechizos amorosos, de esos buenos...

- Que bien, chanza y me decida a hacer uno...

- Para Ana... que ya esta bien jetona (dormida) le había traído unos dulces medios extraños, que quien los come, queda rendido a tus pies...

- ¡Pues como Ana está dormida, hay que repartirlo entre nosotras, que hay unos chicos que conquistar!

- ¡Claro que no, son de Ana!

- ¡Bueno, que hay para mi! - urgió Sax

- ¡Traje un látigo!

- ¿Un látigo? ¿para que azote a los chicos?

- ¡No bruta, para que nosotras lo utilizemos contigo cada que te portes mal!

- XDDDDDDDDDDDD

- ¡Vete al...! (palabra grosera)

- ¡No, en serio, te traje amortentia alemana, para ti y para Regina!

- Gracias...

- Kath, te traje un lápiz labial, que según dicen, quien lo prueba de tus labios, queda locamente enamorado... por un día...

- ¡Pues no lo necesito! pero muchas gracias...

- ¿Lo probarás con Zabini?

- ¡Claro que no, no lo pienso utilizar!

- Ajá...

- ¿Y para Alkyon?

- Pues algo para la cruda que ya me dijeron que andabas borracha

- ¿YOOOOO? ¿Cuando?

- Cuando no... te traje una veladora... aunque por ahí me dijeron que ya no te la puedo prender

- ¿porque no?

- Pues porque ya no eres virgen

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? (chismosas)

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡yo sigo siendo...más pura que un oasis!

- Sí pues, ya me contaron de la borrachera...

- Chismosas - gruñó Alkyon y les lanzó una miradita, de esas que matan...

- pues sea como sea, me dijeron que a la media noche andabas cantando mas o menos esto...

- **_"Tus ojos y la luna, me escarban no se que soy una asalta cunas, no tienes dieciseis pero mi vida, te quiero de verdad fue ese Tequila, dan ganas de llorar  
dan ganas de llorar, por ti, por ti Ay, Ay, Ay, chiquitico"_**

- ¡Me niego a contestar!

- ¿en serio le trajiste una vela?

- Si, pero es una vela mágica...tiene un cabello de veela en medio, y sirve para atraer el amor...

- Oye, como que nos trajiste algunas cosillas cursis ¿no lo crees?

- Esto, es el principio, traje algo mas... pero eso se los muestro, cuando esten todas despiertas...

- NOOOOOOOOO

- ¡Despierten a las chicas!

- Si - y sacudieron a Ana

- ¿Que, que? - se despertó

- ¡Deja de gritar chica!

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Sí! te la has estado gritando _"Se mío Potter, se mío, se mío no más" _

- ¡Mentiras!

- XDDDDDDDDDDD

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritó de pronto Diana

- ¿Que pasa Diana?

- ¿Para mua, no hay nada? ¡en serio Sara Desire Malfoy Black! ¿tan mal te caigo? ¡te juro que el beso con tu ex novio, fue sin querer pero queriendo!

- ¿Te besaste con quieeeen?

-Mj...¡con nadie!

- ¡Me las vas a pagar! - chilló Desy - bueno, si te traje algo, pense que te lo habia dado

- ¿Que es, que es?

- ¡Momento!

- ¿Que pasa Sax?

- ¡Me olvidabla que tu apellido es Malfoy, Sara Desiré de los santos inocentes! ¿que es tuyo Draco Malfoy?

- Mi hermano, so bruta...

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- ¡En serio!

- ¿el rubio platinado es tu hermano?

- Sí

- Pero tu eres la hija no deseada - sonrió Diana - pobrecita, eres la oveja negra de la familia...

- Muy graciosita...

- Entonces... Sara Desiré... te presento a tu cuñada... Alkyon

- ¿?

- Alkyon... te presento a tu hermana Sara Desiré...

- ¡Y yo les presentaré un hechizo muy bueno que hace que queden descerebradas si siguen jugando asi! ¡solo diganme Sara!

- Sí Sara desiré de los santos inocentes malfoy black...

Ella dijo otra palabrota y se volvió hacia Alk..

- Juro por merlín que a mi no me interesa el bestia de tu hermano

- ¿el que, de qué?

- Digo... tu hermano... Draco...

- ¡Ya brujas! ¡mi regalo, mi regalo! - exigió Diana

- ¡ya pues! - gruñó - te traje polvo de hadas rosas, si lo combinas con agua, forma un potente hechizo para que el chico solo piense en ti...

- Gracias...

- ¡asi que te besaste con mi ex!

- ¡Ay ya chica, eso fue hace solo... dos o tres días...!


	17. ¿Ron Weasley, acosador?

Capítulo 17:

**¿Ron Weasley, acosador?**

Los chicos comentaban en su recámara, lo que le había sucedido a Ron, el cual estaba realmente furioso.

- ¡Fue horrible no ver quien me manoseaba! – Decía el pobre niño indignado (si, pobrecito) – ¡pero esa tal Sara Desiré me las pagará!

- ¿Seguro que fue ella?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Pues a mi también me siguieron y la única que vi cerca fue a Sakura – dijo Anthony – ya no se ni que creer... me dijo que no anduviera solo.

- ¡Sakura si me diera miedo, es alta, aunque tiene cuerpazo pero... fácilmente sola podría dominar a un hombre!

- A leguas se nota que le gustas mucho Anthony...

- Pues a mi no... No es mi tipo – que petulante muchacho.

- ¡Que exigente!

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ron?

- ¡Voy a hacerle lo mismo a Sara lo que me hizo a mí!

- ¿QUEEEE?

- ¿CÓMO?

- ¡Voy a acosarla!

- ¡UUUUYYYY! – dijeron todos.

- ¡Queremos saber como le harás! – exigió George.

- ¡Voy a darle a Sara, una sopa de su propio chocolate! – Respondió enfadado - ¡si de por si no me agrada por ser seguidora de magos oscuros... y estoy seguro que solo lo hace por molestarme!

- Espero que no te equivoques.

Pero Ronnie estaba decidido, pues al día siguiente, mientras que Alk se iba con Marius a ver un grupo, Nirvana se quedo con Ron en otro salón vació y fue cuando el chico comenzó a atacarla.

- ¡Ya se te curo el labio! – dijo Ron muy irónico.

- Sí – le respondió de mala gana – la chica no soportaba a Ron, solo permanecía junto a el por obligación.

- Y fue por causa de un rompe muelas...

- Sí...

- Por eso no llegaste cuando Diana llego...

- ¿A que viene tanta pregunta? – pregunto enfadada.

- ¡Basta de juegos Sara! – Chilló Ron y la tomo por los hombros arrinconándola - ¡lo que me hiciste ayer no fue gracioso!

- ¿Qué dices, estás loco o que?

- ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro, nadie se burla de mi de esa manera!

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme bruto?

- ¡NO! – y la cernió más fuerte.

- ¡Ay, Weasley! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

- ¡Sí claro, ahora eres menos valiente sin tus cómplices! ¡Pero te voy a hacer lo mismo que tú me hiciste, así te satisfaces y me dejas en paz!

- ¿Qué?

Y sin decir agua va, Ron la abrazo fuertemente pegándola a su cuerpo con cierta violencia y como dios le dio a entender, comenzó a besuquearla ante la inútil resistencia de Sara, quien por mas que le golpeaba la espalda y trataba de patearlo, no podía.

Inclusive Ron le mordía mas levemente los labios a una chica, espantada, ya que el estaba fuera de si, sometiéndola.

Aunque Ron tuvo que notar que esa boca era distinta a la de el día anterior, pero... se dijo a si mismo que era porque ahora el era quien la besaba.

En un intento de Sara por safarse, ambos cayeron al piso, con el cuerpo de Ron y sus 70 kilitos en contra de unos... 50 o menos de la chica, a quien de suerte no se le fue el aire, hábilmente el chico se reacomodo impidiéndole safarse, y besándola a su antojo...  
Al principio, tal vez Sara sintió asco, pero pasados cinco minutos, dejo de luchar y Ron ya se andaba prendiendo un tantito, porque ya respiraba agitado, y después de hartarse de la boca de la chica continuo con su cuello, sin medir las consecuencias, acariciando "el orgullo femenino" y haciendo que Sara comenzara a sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. La chica ya solo cerraba los ojos, porque lo que Ron le hacia, nunca nadie se lo había echo... y para su desgracia, le estaba gustando. Y los malditos labios de Ron sobre su piel ya le estaban provocando un no se que... que...

- ¡Weasley! – dijo agitadamente cuando este le había desabotonado la túnica y ya metía las manos donde no debía.

Pero los hombres... son bien ca... nijos, porque Ron ya había perdido la noción de lo que hacia así que aparte del cuello, ya andaba inspeccionando con la boca más abajo y la chica en vez de que lo empujara lo sujetaba afanosamente.

- Ya Weasley! – gritó - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ron respiró profundamente, el beso había sido demasiado bueno...

- ¡Tú me hiciste lo mismo ayer, no te hagas!

- ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡Eres un salvaje!

- ¡Já! – Chilló Ron -¡Soy tu potro salvaje no es así!¡Caíste chica que lo mismo me dijiste ayer, tu y tu maldita logia!

- ¿Qué? ¿La Logia? ¿Piensas que soy de la maldita Logia? ¡Estas demente!

- Fue entonces que Ron aclaro su mente... ya pa que...

- ¡Tú eres de la logia! ¡Yo le mordí el labio a la chica que me ataco!

- ¡Yo me rompí la boca con el maldito rompe muelas! – Gimió mientras se acomodaba su ropa - ¡pregúntale a la conserje Maureen, ella nos ayudo a Diana y a mi, a llenar las cajas cuando la bola me golpeó!

A Ron se le secó la boca y se le achico el... encanto al oír eso, Sara parecía muy sincera.

- ¡No te acerques más a mí! – Chilló – y si no te acuso es porque la Logia es la Logia...

- ¡Pues no te creo! – Se justifico Ron (ya saben como es de testarudo) – ¡Te mantendré vigilada y si me vuelves a hacer algo... te voy a hacer el doble como hoy!

- ¡Maldito cerdo! – y salió de ese lugar, dejando confundido a Ron. Al dar la vuelta, se encontró con una chica.

- ¿Qué te paso Sara?

La chica alzo el rostro y la vio... ella aun tenia el labio lastimado.

- ¡Así que tú fuiste quien ataco a Weasley!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Porque el muy maldito estuvo a punto de abusar de mi creyendo que eras tu, dizque para desquitarse!

- ¿El potro salvaje te beso, te manoseo y casi te...?

- ¡Si!

- ¡Eso no es justo, a mi debió hacerme cochinadas!

- ¡Te lo advierto, si Weasley me vuelve a hacer algo creyendo que soy tu, vas a pagarlo muy caro!

- ¡No seas exagerada! ¿A poco no te gustó?

- ¡Vete al infierno!

- ¡Querida, ya estuve en el, no me gusto y regresé! ¡Estoy segura que al potro salvaje terminaras deseándolo! – dijo esa chica sonriendo viendo como Sara se alejaba a toda prisa hasta bajar al área de celdas, en donde se metió a la de ella.

(Bien, un espacio, les dicen celdas a sus dormitorios, los cuales, a lo largo de una hilera en ambos lados hay celdas, como en las cárceles, así con barrotes y todos, se abren con la punta de su varita, en el interior no hay mas que una mesa, una silla, y lo que quieran pegar en las paredes o lo que les plazca bajar... al fondo hay una escalera de caracol que da a un segundo piso que es donde esta su dormitorio y su baño, la decoración y el lujo depende del alumno, pero siempre en contraste con lo del primer piso... de manicomio el asunto)

Bueno, Sara subió a su recamara, y se boto en la cama, en donde hundió su rostro en la almohada, en donde trato de odiar a Ron... con poco éxito, porque al recordar como la había fajado y toda la cosa, se ruborizó.

-¡Estuvo a punto de hacerme suya! – Pensó consternada, se acerco al espejo y al quitarse la túnica, vio que tenía chupetes en el cuello, en el pecho, mordidas y hasta arañones (ese Ronnie que no se corta las uñas) – ¡Un traidor a la sangre estuvo a punto de hacerme suya!

Se cubrió de nuevo el rostro.

- ¡No pudo haberme gustado! – Chilló - ¡No me gustan los pelirrojos, tiene la nariz muy grande, su cabello es horrible, es un pobretón y carece de clase y buenos modales, me sometió a la fuerza es un bruto!

Pero seguía recordando y hasta sentía el peso de Ron sobre su cuerpo, y sus otros atributos, se puso colorada de nuevo.

- ¡No Sara, tú eres mucha... mucha pieza para un ser tan vulgar, ordinario, agresivo y torpe animal como él!

Y recordó las palabras de aquella chica: _¡estoy segura que al potro salvaje terminaras deseándolo! _

Sara se paro de inmediato ¡No podía quitarse las caricias atrevidas de Ron de la cabeza!

- ¡Necesito una ducha helada! – gimió y se metió al baño... si, era lo mejor que podía hacer.


	18. Día de Padres y Reclamos

Capítulo 18:

Día de Padres... y Reclamos

Curiosamente, después de los ataques vino un día de calma, en donde los chicos no fueron molestados, Sara no se acercaba a Ron, George, Fred y el resto se extrañaban que no los pelaran mucho, y tampoco no habían recibido anónimos. Y Alkyon procuraba no mirar a Malfoy.

Pero lo que sucedía era que el miércoles a las doce seria la primera reunión de padres en el colegio, por lo que todos portaban sus túnicas de galas, pues era una reunión importante, aunque no muchos se preocupaban, seguros que algunos papas y mamas no llegarían.

Pero también, un día antes los chicos habían echo su fiesta en la azotea y obvio que a los de Hogwarts no les habían avisado, y la pachanga termino como a las cuatro de la mañana… y a las ocho todos estaban en su primera clase, antes de la visita.

En esa ocasión,Fred, George, Harry, Ron se les ocurrió entrar a la primera clase con los de sexto. Los chicos andaban develados, no habían hecho la tarea y muchísimo menos habían estudiado.

Todos, tanto los betas como los alfas, andaban durmiéndose a media clase, hasta el que menos copiaba en clases...

El profesor Hannibal Leckter que daba su clase al percatarse que nadie le ponía atención, se puso enojado, azoto una regla en la mesa y todos pusieron atención.

- ¡Ustedes son unos desconsiderados, así que en este momento les haré un examen oral!

- ¿Oral? ¡Que flojera! – chilló Mariana quien estaba sentada al fondo del salón, pintando corazones en su pergamino y a su lado, Saxana leía una revista. Harry y los Weasley estaban atrás de ellas, apenas y lo podían creer.

- ¡No queremos examen oral profe! O sea, ¿Qué le pasa? – protestaron otros alumnos, y en caso de Lee, le andaba tirando bolitas de papel al profe, descaradamente.

- ¡Eso se le llama fijación oral y no es albur profe!

- ¡Comencemos!- tomo su lista al azar.

- ¡NOOO!

- ¡Splendor, Mariana!

-¡Aquí profe!

- ¡Explique por que la sanguijuela escarlata ayuda en el crecimiento de los paragüitos rojos que sirven para las manchas de la piel provocado por la picadura de las arañas mariposas en los pantanos del este!

- ¿Qué? – Chilló Mariana y sonrió - ¡Este… no estudie nada profe y además esa no es de su materia, se pasa de ver... galavisión!

- ¡Que barbaridad, tiene un cero señorita Mariana! – Volvió a tomar su lista - ¡Bujardo, Saxana!

- ¡Aquí yo! – dijo la chica bostezando abiertamente.

- ¡Misma pregunta señorita!

- "seño" para no entrar en detalles - dijo Regina

- Pues… la verdad… no estudie ni jota del libro… lo siento – dijo sonriente

- ¡Inaudito, usted siempre estudia... o al menos eso dicen!

- ¡No me queme Profe, que es malo para mi reputación!

- ¡Pues tiene otro cero!

- UUUUUUHHHH – aullaron todos.

- ¡Diana!

- ¡Ups… si vieras que sí se me la pregunta! – dijo Diana bajito a Sax.

- ¡Entonces contéstala!

- ¡No, no, no… a mi la imagen de nerd no me queda!

- ¡Muy cierto! – dijo Regina mientras respondía un test de la revista.

- ¡Diana! – volvió a gritar el profesor.

Pero Diana se arreglaba el rostro con un espejo, viendo a través de él a los chicos que le sonreían entre dientes.

Sax le dio un codazo divertida.

- ¡Aquí Diana… profe! – levanto la mano muy sonriente y se puso de pie.

- ¡Misma pregunta!

- ¡Bueno profe, verá… yo digo que la sanguijuela escarlata es un animal o bicho bastante feo, hediondo y desagradable… y bastante feo como usted comprenderá…

(Risas)  
- ¡Ay ya niños, estoy hablando! Pues bien profe… como decía… este animalejo, le chupa la sangre a todo lo que encuentra, como muchos aquí presentes ¿ves?

Se oyeron más risotadas y comenzaron a aventarle bolitas de papel.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que lindos gracias! – Dijo Diana cuando una bola le dio en la cara - ¡Bueno yo continuo ¿eh? Como decía profe… cuando estos bichejos se amontonan en los paragüitos es para agarrarlos de paraguas para que no les toque el rocío… ¿voy bien profe?... ¡ah, sí! Y ayudan a las manchas de la piel pues porque no son manchados ¿ve?

- ¡Por Merlín! - espetó el profesor - ¡mejor se hubiese quedado callada! ¡Diana, tiene doble cero por payasa!

- ¡Que guay!

- ¿Dos ceros? - sonrió Regina - ¡todo un record chica!

Diana sonreía, y a los chicos de hogwarts le daban ganas de agarrarla a patadas.

- ¡Mariana, Saxana y Diana, dos pergaminos sobre este tema para mañana! ¡Pueden salir!

- ¡Hey Julios! - grito Diana y un chico bastante simpático, se acerco a ella.

- ¿Que hay Di?

- ¡Has mi tarea, me da las temprano!

- Claro muñeca - y salió del salón. Harry ya no resistió.

- ¿Porque no haces tú la tarea? (¿harry preguntando eso?)

- ¿Perder el tiempo con tareas? ¡Eso no es cool, es aburrido!

- ¿Y como aprenderás? ¡Lo que respondiste fue tonto!

- Yo lo sé Potter, la respuesta es que la sanguijuela al llegar a la edad de su muerte acostumbra hacerlo bajos los paraguitos en donde se fermenta y esa sustancia que se mezcla con los paraguitos se utilizan para las manchas que provocan las arañas ¿ves?

- ¡Hey chicas! – se acercó Diana- ¿Ya supieron?

- ¿Qué? ¡Cuenta y di!

- ¡Draco Malfoy y Dana Clifford andan!

- ¡No!

- ¡Que guay!

Todas hicieron fiesta menos la virgen de las vírgenes, o sea nuestra querida Alkyon (¿celosa o que?). Y obvio que Mariana aprovecho eso para picarle la cresta al gallo.

- ¿Desde cuando, eh?

- No lo sé, pero creo que ya hubo chaca-chaca y todo…

- ¡UUYYY! – Gimió Regina – Draco no se anda con cuentos…

- ¡Dana dice que es todo un hombre y que esta muy bien!

- ¿En serio lo hace bien? – pregunto Mariana mirando de reojo a Alkyoncita que cambiaba de colores.

- Pues según Dana, Malfoy dice que ella es la mejor chica con la que se ha tenido pum pum arriba arribota.

- ¡Eso es fuerte Regina!

- Supongo que abra muchas, incluyendo a la logia que quieran con él…

- También Malfoy le dijo a Dana que… había tenido una relación anterior con una chica fría y bastante tonta.

- ¡NOOOO! – gritaron las niñas y Alkyon sintió que le iba a dar un ataque ¡Malfoy la andaba humillando!

- ¿Y con quien fue?

- Falta que lo diga – sonrió la venezolana.

- ¡Que padrísimo, Draco por fin encontró una chica que le satisfaga sus deseos! – dijo Mariana sin piedad, y salieron del salón, dejando a Alkyon pálida… pálida...(¡¡y que bueno que son tus amigas, porque si fueran enemigas, que Dios padre te libre de esas arpíasssss!).

- ¿Por qué me hiciste decir todo eso delante de Denevi, Mariana? – Dijo Regina al salir del salón - ¿y si se lo preguntan a Dana o a Malfoy?

- No te preocupes, Sax y tu se enteraran de cual es mi plan, pero de que nuestra querida amiga, casi hermana (ajá, si claro) me hace caso con mis súper mega útiles consejos, lo hará…

- ¡Que perversa!

-¡Esa es ser yo, niña!

- ¿A donde vamos?

- A ver a los de septimo... deben tener clases con el encantador profesor Michael Mayers

- ¡Ah, con el profesor que le dicen Halloween?

- ¡Con ese mero, enseña este año, Ciencias Ocultas y tenebrosas!

- ¡Guay!

- ¿A donde van ustedes? - de pronto las detuvieron los gemelos Weasley - ¿Que no tienen que ir al auditorio?

- Vamos por los de séptimo - dijo Mariana - ¿Quieren ir?

Fred y George se miraron y asintieron, pues a todos ellos se les había dado la orden de arrear...mj...(ni que fueran ganado) de que los chicos y chicas fueran al auditorio.

- ¡Vamos es en el último salón del pasillo del tercer piso! - dijo Mariana y los gemelos jalaron a Harry y Justin, pues como que les deba cosa ir solos con esas tres chicas (ay si, no se les fueran a ir encima XDDD )

El caso es que el tercer piso lucía tenebroso, no había antorchas ni luz, las puertas permanecían cerradas y solo se escuchaban murmullos tras ellas...

- ¿Que es aquí?

- Es el pasillo de Ciencias... Ciencias de la Muerte, Ciencias Ocultas, Ciencias Tenebrosas, Santería... - dijo Sax con naturalidad y los chicos ya se pegaban unos a otros.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y si miraban hacia atrás, solo se veía oscuridad, las chicas abrieron lentamente el salón de clases y se metieron pegadas a la pared, de nuevo, las sillas pegadas a las paredes, en medio, el profesor Michael Mayer, conocido como Hallowen (y yo no sé porque), el cual portaba una máscara y estaba pelando una manzana con un cuchillote ensangrentado, mientras un alumno recitaba la clase.

- Eh... – los chicos tragaron saliva... - ¿es el profesor de la mascara que tiene una cicatriz que decían?

- No.. bueno, el otro se llama Jason Vorhess y son medios hermanos, ambos usan mascaras y no sabemos que oculta el profe Michael bajo la suya...

- Ssshttt... - los silenciaron. Ana paso al frente para continuar con la clase.

- ¡Continue señorita Makarios, quiero completa la invocacion!

- Sí profesor... mj... _"Se oye el suspiro de la crueldad, la última gota realzó creo en un Dios y en el dolor y en la razón que los parió esta es mi cruz, éxtasis y terror ya no hay excusas, déjenme correr más que mi voz no podré ser creo en un Dios y en el dolor y en la razón que los parió esta es mi cruz, éxtasis y terror" _

- ¡Perfecto! -se escuchaba la tenebrosa voz del profesor Michael, mientras enterraba su cuchillote en la mesa - ¡saben que es mejor la invocación a la una en punto de la mañana, con la luna menguante y con cincuenta estrellas en el firmamento... así, las monstruosidades bajo la tierra, saldrán!

- ¿Cuando hacemos una prueba? - preguntó un alumno...

- No lo sé... la ultima vez que se hizo, no fue agradable el griterío de los alumnos cuando un grupo de muertos vivos iban tras ellos...

- ¡Por favor, profe Mayer... de que sirve saber el conjuro si no lo intentamos!

- ¡Solo cuando todos aprendan en Artes Oscuras, el hechizo para controlarlos y deshacerse de ellos, yo no se los voy a decir!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH - gimieron decepcionados... y los chicos tenían ganas de salir corriendo del asco... ¿que clase de materias eran esas?

De pronto se escuchó un timbre, y todos guardaron sus cosas, el profesor Mayer, desapareció en el acto...

- ¿No hay deberes? - preguntó una babotas (que no falta)

- ¡Callate weyyyy! - le aventaron papeles y cáscaras - ¡fiuuuu! ¡aguafiestas!

Y en el pizarron se dibujó con letras en rojo. "TAREA: un pergamino con invocaciones de Francia, Alemania, Brasil y Bulgaria, para muertos vivos, el próximo viernes a las doce de la noche. Prof. Michael Mayer"

- ¿Ya viste lo que provocas? ¿que le hacemos Makarios?

- ¡Stevens, harás la tarea y nos la pasas a todos! - gruñó Makarios y comenzaron a salir.

- ¡Oigan chicos, nos esperan en el auditorio! -gritó Regina y todos abuchearon

- BUUUUUUUU

- Seguro ya llegaron nuestros jefes (padres)

- ¡Me lleva la chin...!

Las chicas se encaminaron, seguido de los Weasley, Harry y Justin, quienes fueron llamados al frente y entraron al auditorio, el cual era enorme, por un lado, los alumnos, por otro, los padres, frente a ellos, los maestros, el director y tomando sus lugares los prefectos y entrenadores de Hogwarts.

El director dio la bienvenida, comenzó a leer algunas noticias, algunas modificaciones, los nuevos precios de la cafetería y de la colegiatura. Hasta que llego al momento de las quejas.

- ¡Llevamos un mes de clases y ya tengo algunas serias quejas!

Los padres murmuraron, y por parte de Harry a quien muchos observaban descaradamente, el también hacia lo mismo tratando de memorizar rostros, muchos parecían ser magos oscuros.

- ¡Comenzare con los alumnos que mas lata han dado... Saxana Berenice Bujardo!

- ¡Ay Caramba! – chilló Sax provocando risas.

- ¡La señorita Antonio, ha estado amenazando de muerte a niños de primer año, dice que los enviara a México, los dejara en una colonia llamada Buenos Aires y de la cual, no saldrán vivos!

- ¡Mentira! – gritó Sax -¡exijo un abogado muggle, ahora mismo! ¡Soy inocente de veritas!

Y la madre de Sax, solo se tapo la cara… porque se andaba riendo… colonia Buenos Aires... si claro, con dejarlos en el zócalo era suficiente para que les pegaran un susto...

- ¡Mariana Splendor! – Dijo el director - ¡Anda haciendo apuestas ilegales todo el tiempo y timando a los chicos de segundo año!

- ¡Pego si Marianita es un angelito! – dijo su madre, la cual no pudo ocultar su rostro de negación.

- ¡Soy el regalo de Dios para este mundo! – dijo Mariana

- ¡Katherina De Lioncourt Black!

- ¡No he hecho nada, juro que no he violado a ningún chico y juro que no volveré a hacerlo! – pego un grito la chica y su madre se levantó y le hizo señas que cerrara la boca. Los otros alumnos reían.

- ¿De que se le acusa? – pregunto alto, su madre que tenia los mismos ojos que su hija, y era alta, muy elegante y con un atuendo en rojo con negro, ya que era Condesa de Lioncourt (si, pues, realeza vampírica).

- ¡Ha estado haciendo mucho escándalo a la hora de clases, según ella componiendo música, pero más que nada, poniendo al borde de la histeria a Titi!

- ¡Es que yo adoro a Titi! – dijo la chica y la profesora le lanzó una mirada retadora.

Y así siguieron los delitos leves, pa llegar a los medianos.

- ¡Diana Bentacourt!

- ¿Vino mi madre? – pregunto extrañada la chica al ver que su madre miraba a todos con recelo y apenas sonreía -¡Que estirada vino hoy!

- ¡Di, que es tu madre! – sonrió Sax.

- ¡Pero que bien le luce el collar con la capa!

- ¡Diana Betancourt – dijo el director – junto con Ana Makarios y Alkyon Denevi… metieron en la primera semana ilegalmente a un par de stripper muggles, dizque de bienvenida!

- UHUHUHUH – dijeron las chicas acordándose - UH UH UH UH ¡ESA SI FUE FIESTAAAAAA!

- ¡Ay que lindas, gracias! – decía Di (jeje, le digo Di, porque me acuerdo de Lady Di...ana). Pero George, Fred y Ron se dirigieron a Harry.

- ¿Stripper Muggles?

- Eh… - Harry volteó a ver a Justin, que tambien sabia que era eso.

- Hombres que les pagas por… quitarse la ropa – dijo Harry avergonzado. Ron, George, Fred, Hayden, Ian, Paris, Ernie y Anthony se miraron unos a otros, tragando saliva.

Ana se escondía detrás de la butaca, su padre, se puso colorado y la busco con mirada retadora…

- ¡Así es, estas niñas hechizaron a estos muchachos y con engaños los metieron al colegio en la primera semana de clases, para que hicieran un show… y me entere apenas porque las fotos ya andan circulando y mostró una en la cual, dos buenísimos chicos, bailaban en tangas, frente a una euforia de chicas y en el margen de la foto decía: **_"Felicidades a Ana, Di y Alk, por tan magnifica fiesta!" _**

- ¡OOOOH! – gimieron los padres, la madre de Ana, solo negó con la cabeza, mientras se retocaba el cabello y el tutor de Alkyon… también se escondía en su asiento.

- ¡Recibimos una fuerte llamada de atención por parte del ministerio!

- ¡BUUUU! – chiflaron las niñas y los niños les decían cosas como: "Sucias, mañosas, ganosas, embusteras, pollodrilas, lagartonas "…. (El comal le dijo a la olla XDDDD )

- ¡Y hablando de Alkyon Denevi! – Dijo el director – y su tutor agito la cabeza en señal de ¡Ya lo sabia! - ¡Sakura Cheng! – y la madre de Sakura, le envió un beso soplado a su hija.

- ¡Se les descubrió poniendo petardos en el bufete de la cafetería solo porque a ninguno le gustan los espárragos… Alkyon también fue sorprendida vendiendo revistas para adultos, de esas donde salen sin ropa!

- ¡No "direc"! Yo las estaba regalando– dijo la chica con descaro.

- ¡Y a Sakura se le descubrió dejando vodka a las celdas de los varones, acompañada de Makarios!

- ¡Ay, que quemada "direc"!

- ¡Cierto, todos andaban deshidratados y necesitaban refrescos con tantito alcohol!

- ¡Las niñas no deben entrar en el área de niños y viceversa!

- ¡Chale con el "direc"!

- ¡Son todas las quejas! – Y se volvió a ver a los chicos de Hogwarts - ¿alguno de ustedes tiene una queja que hacer? ¡Que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre!

Tal chicos se vieron unos a otros riendo nerviosamente y en el área de alumnos hubo un silencio importante, sobre todo por los de quinto, sexto y los de séptimo, que los miraban fijamente.

- ¡Ningún problema! – dijo George sonriendo entre dientes.

- ¡Bien, bien! – suspiró el director - ¡ahora pasemos al lobby, para degustar un rico jugo y bocadillos, y para que hablen con sus niños…

- ¡Engendros querrá decir! – dijo Justin.

- De todos ellos ¿Cuántos serán oscuros? – pregunto Ron a Harry.

- ¿Un 80 por ciento?

- ¿Alguno con cara de mortífago?

- El 80 - volvió a decir Harry quien sentía las miradas de los padres de familia, mientras salían de la sala audiovisual.

- ¿Iran a conocer a los padres del equipo de quiddith George, Fred, Harry?

- ¿No los vieron? ¡Son capaces de darnos unas monedas si nos acercamos!

- ¡Que exagerado!

- ¿Y tu Anthony? La madre de Sakura se ve simpática….

- Já… já – dijo irónico.

- Mejor Ron debería ir a decirle al tutor de Alkyon lo que te hizo…

- ¡Mide como dos metros!

- ¿Miedo?

- Nomás un tantito…

- ¿Que te hizo Alkyon?

- ¡Me dejo encerrado el día de ayer en el calabozo!¡es un lugar horrendo y horrible, y encima de todo...!

- ¿Encima de todo qué?

- El baboso de Malfoy pasó y me dijo que "si me sentía muy a gusto en un lugar mas grande y espacioso que mi casa"

- Desgraciado... ¿y porque te encerró Denevi?

- Le llamé la atención... estaba fumando en el pasillo...

- Vaya...

- ¡Hey, bueno, aunque también debes aprovechar de ir a quejarte con los padres de Sara, aunque no los veo!

- Esa chica apellida Malfoy ¿lo sabían?

- No... ¿sera algo de Draco?

- Lo ignoro... solo hasta que vea a sus padres lo sabremos.

- Bueno por lo menos Harry debería saludar al señor Makarios

- ¡Buena idea! – dijo irritado - ¡Vamos todos juntos!

A Harry no le apetecía entrar a tomar nada con los padres de familia, por lo que decidió pasar sin ver, pero en su loca caminata seguido por Ron y George, se encontró con quien no quería.

- ¡Harry Potter! – era el señor Makarios.

- ¡Señor! – dijo el chico con la mente fría.

- ¡Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter en persona... ya me habían hablado mucho de ti

- ¿Si? – respondió el chico preparado para todo.

- Bueno, pues yo debo decirte que...

- ¡Padre! – chilló Ana y de inmediato lo jalo del brazo alejándolo de Potter.

- ¡Any!

- ¡Espero que no lo hayas felicitado, ni dicho lo mucho que lo admiras desde que dio esa entrevista a la revista de mi tío

- ¡Iba a hacerlo pero no me has dejado! ¿Por qué? ¡Si a ti también te dio gusto saber que mi primo obtuvo esa entrevista exclusivísima!

- ¡Padre, es que se la tengo jurada a Potter y no quiero que sepa que me da gusto lo de la entrevista!

- ¿Por qué hijita? ¡Harry me parece un buen muchacho!

- ¡Si padre, yo pienso que mas que buen muchacho esta buenísimo!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¡Tengo mis planes, ven vamos a saludar a la madre de Mariana!

- ¡Pues tienes suerte que tu madre no haya podido venir, porque ella era capaz de invitarlo a la casa y decirle cuanto lo admiramos!

- Aja... si padre – dijo entre dientes.

Los chicos pasaban con dificultad entre los padres, claro que Harry y su preciosa cicatriz eran los que mas llamaban la atención y al pasar, pues todos los padres de familia, se volteaban a verlo.

Ya el resto de prefectos los seguían, cuando Anthony pasó cerca de la madre de Regina y ella llegaba justo en ese momento, emocionada.

- ¡Madre, te tengo una sorpresa! – dijo la chica que hacia todo lo posible por pasar encima de una pareja que le obstruía el paso.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – pregunto su madre de modo gracioso, que Regina comenzó a reír, inclusive los gelemos que ya pasaban, no pudieron evitar la sonrisa.

- ¡No mamá! ¿Cómo crees? ¿para que crees que los muggles inventaron la píldora del dia siguiente?

- Era una broma hija...

Blaise trato también de pasar desapercibido de la presencia de Kath y su elegantísima y exageradísima madre, que le hacia unas observaciones... aunque Blaise observo que Kath era una versión en miniatura de su madre por el parecido físico.

- Kath, seria recomendable que arreglaras tus closet cuando tengas fin de semana libre, ayer un elfo entro ahí y todavía no lo encuentran – decía su madre.

Mientras su hija escribía un recado afanosa para su padre y lo leyó en voz alta – **_"Padre y como regalo del día del padre, a partir de hoy... ¡voy a dejar de comprar todo lo que no me sirva!" _**

- No creo que lo cumplas – dijo su madre - ¡Y como esta eso de que andas metiendo muggles aquí! ¡Espero que no se te haya ocurrido chuparles la sangre!

- ¡Exageraciones del director madre! ¡y por supuesto que yo no he mordido a nadie! – dijo Kath, pero alguien le paso una foto en ese momento.

- ¿En serio esto es una exageración, Kath? - le mostró una foto, en donde Kath bailaba con uno de los stripper muy divertidita.

- ¡Una canita al aire ma! Y bueno, este bien, voy a limpiar los closet de mi habitación... con ayuda de mis amigas lindas por supuesto...

- Típico de ti mi amor, pero cuando te pido arreglar el clóset, tu lo traduces en tirar todo a la basura ¡ojo! Checa si sirve algún pergamino que quedo nuevo porque te volaste las clases.

- ¿Volarme las clases yo?¡ay madre!¡yo jamas me he volado una clase! me han sacado que es diferente...

- ¡Como si no te conociera! ¿Necesitas oro?

- No ma, tengo suficiente...

- Por otro lado, Alkyon pasaba al lado de Dana Clifford, la cual lucia esplendorosa con su túnica de gala y su cabello rubio caía como suave terciopelo y el rostro de muñeca que poseía, era envidiable, y por un segundo se quedo a escuchar el tonto comentario de ella y su hermana Shana, que había ido junto con sus padres.

- ¡Ay, Pero! ¿Por qué dices que nuestra prima Erin se quemó si ni siquiera esta bronceada? – señalaba una foto.

- Es que con esa túnica por supuesto que se quemó, pero con su novio – dijo su hermana - ¿y tú ya tienes novio?

- Mas o menos... si – dijo Dana y Alkyon le miro con coraje ¡Malfoy decía que Dana era muy buena en eso!... pero claro que Dana no se refería a Malfoy.

- ¿Y es guapo?

- Guapísimo... pero solo lo quiero por un par de meses...

- ¿Y eso?

- Se dicen muchas cosas picosas acerca de la primavera... tu me entiendes... y el gusto pasa...

- ¡Estas loca hermanita! ¡Las pequeñas colecciones! A nuestra edad esta muy de moda coleccionar cosas como revistas, make up o hechizos para ser mas lindas, pero no te mides, eso de ¡coleccionar novios! No seas egoísta.

- JAJAJA – sonrió Dana taladrando los oídos de Alkyon. Quien camino lejos de ahí ¿cómo era posible que Malfoy...?¡tenia que ser un hombre, bruto e insensible!¡pero se las cobraría carísimo, el haberle quitado lo único valioso que le quedaba... su inocencia!

(naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XDDDDDDDDDD )

Por otra parte, Sara se retiraba de la recepción, cuando Saxana le dio alcance.

- ¿te vas Sara?

- No tiene caso que me quede, sabes lo de mi familia, como me crié con una tía abuela, mis padres no se hacen mucho cargo de mi, solo de Draco...

- ¡Que mal! ¿Y él que dice?

- El quisiera que no le prestaran tanta atencion, pero a mi ya me vale, tengo una fabulosa casa, mucho oro que me heredó la tía abuela, lo demás es lo de menos...

- ¿Habrá fiesta de bienvenida?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii


	19. La Mansión del Terror de Sara ¡Exagera

Capítulo 19:

"**La Mansión del Terror de Sara"... ¡Exageran!**

Al día siguiente y después del show que se aventaron los niños y sus papis, Sara Malfoy andaba repartiendo invitaciones doradas y al termino de las clases de buenos modales en el quiddich, algunas llegaron a manos de los chicos

- ¿Y esto?

- ¡Ah! ¡Pues una invitación para que pasen el fin de semana en casa de Sara! Como saben, los fines de semana, los chicos pueden perderse… y su casa es la más cercana, junto con la de Alkyon, claro que no invito a todos…

- ¿No se molestan sus padres?

- ¡Para nada, ella se crió con un familiar, que ya falleció, es casi independiente de sus padres!

- ¡Ah, que mal! – dijo George entre dientes, mirando a Harry con desasosiego.

- ¿Verdad que irán? ¡Es una fiesta sin adultos!

- Yo soy adulto – advirtió George.

- ¡Me refiero a adultos mayores de veinticinco! – Señaló – bueno, me voy, tengo que repartir el resto de invitaciones…

-¡Veamos! – leyó Harry la tarjeta y decía:

"**_La recién llegada de vacaciones, guapa, polémica e insustituible, única, Sara Malfoy, te invita a que pases un súper mega fin de semana en su pequeña casa de campo, amenizado por Wild Magic Life, habrá abundante comida y bebida"_**  
- ¡Que susto! – Dijo George - ¿iremos?

- Prefiero ir a encontrarme con las locas de la logia – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y quien te asegura que a la casa de Sara no irán?

- Es un riesgo que prefiero seguir, al menos yo si quiero ir y ver que pasa…

- Me parece bien… veremos que dicen los demás…

- Al menos Ernie si quería asistir, pues a el aun no le pegaban un susto, Anthony lo pensó dos veces, Ron estaba de acuerdo si iban su hermano y Harry, y del resto de los chicos, todos se apuntaron… bueno, Blaise y Malfoy estaban siempre aparte… aunque a Blaise no le apetecía andar cerca de Kath y su mirada peligrosa.

Por lo que a esas alturas, Malfoy andaba guiando (sí, claro, se la pasaban fumando todo el día y en el billar mágico) a Helena y Kath, quien todo el tiempo andaba leyendo libros de magia negra.

- ¡Pero no quiero que nos separemos! – Chillaba Anthony – así las locas esas no se aprovecharan de nosotros…

- Pues si lo hacen, hacemos lo mismo que Ron – dijo Ernie.

- ¡Muy gracioso! – Espetó el pelirrojo – ahora tengo que cuidarme mas porque Sara jura y perjura que no me hizo nada….

- ¡Pero te la fajaste!

- ¡Ya cállate Ernie!

- ¡Tranquilo pequeño Ronnie, solo te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombre! – dijo su hermano divertido.

- ¡Que payaso eres George!

Sábado en la mañana, los chicos habían dejado sus mochilas en la puerta del colegio, pues esas se enviarían aparte, y ellos partirían en sus escobas a las ocho en punto, ya les habían prestado a todos, pues los únicos que llevaban eran Harry y George.

A esa hora, habían como veinte o más chicos, en el enorme patio del colegio, esperando la señal para seguir a Sara, y otros más llegarían más tarde, los únicos que no eran invitados eran los de primero a cuarto.

A las ocho en punto, Sara levanto el vuelo y todos le siguieron en caravana, los prefectos iban muy atrás, cuidándose las espaldas, volando entre las nubes, el viaje no duró más de veinte minutos, hasta que llegaron a un acantilado, en donde se erguía una fabulosa mansión victoriana, casi del tamaño del colegio.

Todos descendieron en el patio, en donde a la entrada, había una elfo, el cual comenzó a recibirlos, los invitados de Sara entraron como en su casa, pues como iban seguido, ya la conocían, dejando atrás a los prefectos y entrenadores.

-¡Menos mal que solo es una casa de campo! – dijo Harry y entraron.

Definitivamente, por dentro, la casa parecía más un museo… habían figuras de bronce y mármol por doquier, enormes cuadros con extraños personajes enmarcados en oro, los pasillos eran largos, largos, y los techos altísimos.

Daba miedo tocar algo, las estatuas parecían moverse de su sitio y algunas traían espadas que brillaban de limpias, al avanzar se podían ver vitrinas de fina madera con objetos extraños y una de las vitrinas, tenía una colección de cabezas reducidas de duendes con sus nombres.

- ¡Encantadora! ¿No les parece? – gruñó Ron.

- Muy grande, muy lujosa y – y de pronto, un fantasma de una viejita paso frente a ellos, burlándose de todos.

- Apuesto a que es pariente – dijo Ron.

Y de repente, frente a ellos, el cuadro más grande, donde estaba Sara con su tía abuela, elegantemente vestidas.

- ¡Este cuadro da miedo! – Comento Justin - ¡tu futura casa Ron!

- Sí, muchas gracias – respondió dándole un coscorrón.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Nenyeina de pronto -¡no se queden, les mostrare sus habitaciones! ¿Quieren juntos o separados?

- ¡Juntos! – dijeron al unísono…

- ¿En la misma alcoba?

- Eh… no, quiero decir, cada quien en su cama, pero con habitaciones contiguas…

- ¡Yo aparte! – dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas y Blaise asintió.

- ¡Como quieran, síganme! – y mientras mas caminaban y subían al segundo piso, veían mas cosas costosas por doquier, los pisos eran de mármol, y los barandales de las escaleras de marfil, con brocados en plata y piedras brillantes……

Los chicos no estaban muy a gusto en esa casa de campo, tal vez nunca se imaginaba cuan rica era esa niñita.

- ¡La fiesta esta a todo lo que da, pueden hacer lo que gusten, en el techo, pueden jugar un partido de quiddicht, en la parte trasera hay una alberca con aguas termales bajo techo, el grupo comenzara a tocar en un par de horas!

- Si, gracias….

- Hay un banquete estupendo en el comedor… ¡el cuarto de juegos esta disponible, ajedrez, billar, bolo mágico, lo que gusten!

Nenyeina dejo a los chicos en una lujosísima habitación, al entrar, estaba un pequeño comedor con viandas de bienvenida, muchos muebles y una vista preciosa al mar… y al precipicio por si alguien quería suicidarse.

Alrededor, había cuatro puertas, tres de ellas eran habitaciones con dos camas, y una mas era un despacho. Las cosas de los chicos ya estaban ahí.

Cada habitación tenía sabanas con el escudo familiar, eran suaves y esponjaditas, con su baño, de mármol y muchos utensilios de plata con incrustaciones de piedras. Los chicos no se atrevían a tocar nada (pus ni que jueran de rancho tu )

- ¿Qué tal si algo se pierde y nos culpan?

- Da miedo quedarse aquí – dijo Ron – creo que la sola estancia abarca nuestra casa.

- Bueno – justifico Harry – tu casa Ron, es cálida, esto no… es muy frío…

- Pero ¿Qué se sentirá tenerlo todo?

- Yo no creo que Sara tenga todo – dijo Harry – parece que siempre esta sola, por eso se rodea de amigos.

- ¡Esto me incomoda! – exclamó George - ¡no estoy muy a gusto!

- ¡Miren, venimos a divertirnos, así que animo, vamos a la fiesta! – trató Ernie de animarlos.

Todos bajaron a la alberca, en donde mucho ya se bañaban sin quitarse la ropa, así, tirándose unos a otros a las cálidas aguas, una mesa llena de bocadillos amenizaba, mismo que Ron no tardo en devorar.

- ¡Cuidado con los jugos! – dijo Harry - ¡que deben tener alcohol! Mejor beban cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡No exageres Harry!

Wild Magic Life y su guapo cantante, ya amenizaban con ritmos lentos y estrambóticos.

- ¡Bonita tu gracia Sax! – Dijo Regina antes de comenzar a cantar – esos chicos de hogwarts ni se acercan…

- ¡Resultaron más mojigatos que los de primer año! ¡Pero ellos tienen doce años!

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Actúa como si aquello fuera cosa del pasado….

- Si claro ¡ese Augustus, échate una rola pa amenizar esta pachanga loca!

El chico riendo, tomo su guitarra, se acarició el cabello castaño y sus ojos brillaron junto con su maravillosa sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas gritaran histéricas y los chicos le dijeran cosas jocosas y él les hacia señas sucias.

- ¡Esta canción, esta dedicada al día de ayer… en que nuestras madres… vinieron a felicitarnos… por ser unos niños buenos!

- UHUHUH – todos alzaron las manos.

"_**Tu mama no me quiere, para ella soy un pelagatos, dice que soy lo peor, que yo no soy lo mejor para ti" **_

Y los chicos comenzaron a brincar dentro del agua de la alberca, mientras el grupo se adentraba en la melodía.

Paris encontró a Mariana dentro de la alberca, con todo su largo, suave, enrulado cabello, sonriendo, encantadoramente.

"_**Que soy un maldito borracho, perdido, briago y muy malo… Asqueroso patán, jodido y vulgar, que soy el diablo..." **_

-¡Que bien, de nuevo se describen! – dijo Hayden en tono mordaz, Alkyon le lanzó una miradita de ¡vas a ver! antes de descubrir que Malfoy platicaba animadamente con Dana… claro que era porque Sax los había puesto a platicar a propósito.

"_**Tu mama no me quiere... Tu madre me odia, y por más que le diga y le repita que te quiero, eso nunca nadie lo va a creer... eso nunca nadie lo va a creer" **_

Alkyon sintió una punzada en el estomago, y por un lapso, sintió el impulso de ir y sacarle los ojos al desgraciado, pero lo único qua alcanzo a hacer, fue a tomarse un vaso lleno de jugo.

- ¡Oye Alk, recuerda que eso tiene licor!

- ¡No te importa chica!

- ¿?

La fiesta siguió todo el día, los chicos trataron de recorrer la mansión, pero había habitaciones que daban miedo de mirar siquiera, Hayden, Ian, Justin, en la alberca, cada quien en lo suyo, pero juntos, Alkyon (a quien proximamente meteremos a alcohólicos anónimos juvenil) bebiendo grandes cantidades de jugo, mirando de reojo lo que Malfoy y Dana hacían y cuando se desaparecían, chocaban lo que tardaban.

Ah… me olvidaba de Blaise, él, pues la pobre hacia todo lo posible de no despegarse de los chicos aunque no lo pelaran aunque no le agradara mucho, por temor a que Kath lo comenzara a agredir o lo quisiera para algún experimento.

Los chicos en tanto, se entretuvieron un poco, en le techo de la mansión, dando unas breves lecciones de quiddicht a un grupo de chicos inexpertos. Por lo menos Harry se lució, junto con George, Fred y Ron en un mini partido.

Pero Anthony miraba a todos lados y si veía a alguna chica, lo siscaba. Ernie muy tranquilo (por el momento, que a mi no se me escapa el Hufflepuff… espérense tantito) y más se espantaba cuando veía a la guapa Sakura saludándolo.

- ¡Anthony!

- Eh… Hola….

- ¿Te diviertes?

- Sí claro – dijo el chico nervioso, como si no la soportara (¡Pero que idiota!)

- Este… ¿me concederás una pieza de baile esta noche?

- Yo no bailo (¿a quien me recuerda?)

- ¡Te enseño, no hay problema!

- Bueno… yo… no quiero ser mala pareja de baile…

- ¡No lo serás! – dijo Sakura muy cerca del rostro del chico casi al punto de besarlo, Ernie vio esto de reojo y casi le da un ataque de risa.

Anthony vio por unos momentos esos ojos rasgados preciosos, y esa boca que le decía ¡Bésame, bésame mucho! Pero como el es medio tarado… ¿acaso no dicen que los Ravenclaw son rete inteligentes pues? El caso es que el chico alejo su rostro del de Sakura, quien resopló resignada y lo dejo solo.

- ¡No exageres Goldstein! – Dijo Ernie – la chica quiere todo contigo ¡ya se! ¡Vas a salir con que es una niña para ti, no debe llevarte más de un par de años o menos!

- ¡A fuerza ni los zapatos entran! – gruñó. (Entonces que diablos quiere este chicuelo… lo que necesita es que Sakura lo encierre en su habitación y le de un mega faje pa que se aplaque y se le quite lo pen… sante)

- ¿Por qué esa carita Cheng? – preguntaba Mariana recién llegada al verla triste caminando de regreso de la alberca.

- ¡Anthony! – dijo tristemente.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- ¡No quiere conmigo! – y se soltó llorando en el hombro de la chica.

- ¡Chica, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta que te alucina! – dijo Mariana y después se arrepintió porque Sakura comenzó a llorar con mas ganas (tan grandota y tan llorona)

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura, Mariana? – pregunto Ana al verlas.

- ¡Nada, esta así por el idiota del prefecto perfecto!

- ¡Esos tipos no valen la pena! – interrumpió Alkyon, que venia tras Ana.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Porque son unos aprovechados! ¡Pero un gustazo que me dará cuando La Logia les caiga encima!

Más noche, la fiesta andaba en el alucine total, la alberca la habían cerrado y los chicos brincoteaban de un lado a otro, unos completamente ebrios, pues había de todo lo que quisieran beber, y tanto algunos chicos, como Hayden, Ian, Paris y etc... le habían tomado cariño al jugo de fruta con una pizquita de alcohol, tanto que todas hablaban aguado y se reían estúpidamente.

- ¡Entonces que Paris! – Decía Daniel – ji, ji, ji… ¿listo para ligar chicas?

- SSSSHTT – dijo – yo ya tengo a mi víctima.

- ¿Quién Paris, quién?

- ¡Una chiquita mamita!

- Ji, ji, ji…. No Paris, en serio… yo estoy pensando en… buscar a Almita y llevármela a lo oscurito... ji, ji, ji

- Naaaa – dijo Paris resbalándose – no lo haces Danielito… no lo haces….

- ¿Qué es lo mas atrevido que ha hecho el aburrido Paris? – pregunto un desguanzado Hayden, mientras le pedía mas jugo a unas chicas.

- ¡Más juguito! – decía una chica sirviéndoles con alegría.

- ¡Pues yo… yo he visto chicas sin ropa!- intervino Fred de pronto, que también ya andaba alegre con los jugos - Ji, ji, ji, ji…

- ¡Naaaa!

- Muchas, muchas chicas sin ropa…. YUHUUU

- ¡No te creo! – dijo Paris.

- ¡Por Merlucho que si! – Juro Fred - ¡y me dio mucha pena… ji, ji, ji!

- ¿Estaban bien? – pregunto Hayden tras beberse el jugo.

- Pues…. Sí

- ¡UHUHUH! Como dijeran aquí

- Hip… ji, ji, ji…

- ¡Ay por favor! – Dijo Mariana al verlos – ni bien empieza lo mero bueno y ya esos están ebrios…

- Ya se acabaron el jugo con licor – señalo Sakura, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- No te preocupes, ahora te hago más, para que mates tus penas de amor y termines como ellos…

- Muchas gracias – respondió irónica.

- En media hora mas, estarán listos para dejarlos en sus recamaras… espero que no vomiten las sábanas…

Efectivamente, media hora más tarde, los chicuelos dormían en sus sillas, bien jalados (borrachos), para vergüenza de ellos mismos si se pudieran ver.

- ¡Que unos chicos nos ayuden a llevarlos!

- Llevemos a los chicos a sus alcobas, antes de que alguien les tome una foto y la publique mañana en el diario escolar.

- Ok…

- Aquí hay una habitación cerca – dijo Mariana – Podríamos llevar a Paris ah, por lo menos… porque los niños tardaran en dejar a los otros….

- ¡Sí, hay que cargarlo entre todos, vamos Sakura!


	20. Mi Perversita Favorita en la Oscurida

Capítulo 20:

Mi Perversita Favorita... en la Oscuridad 

La habitación era pequeña, solo una amplia cama en donde Paris fue depositado, el chico llevaba ropa muggle, sus jeans y una camisa, el chico estaba noqueado.

- ¡Se perderá la fiesta! – Dijo Sakura - ¿Por qué no le preparamos un levanta muerto?

- No podrá ni beberlo, mejor que duerma un rato, al rato la vigilamos.

- OK.

Al salir, Malfoy pasaba sin Dana rumbo a la fiesta.

- ¡Que hay Draco! ¿Te diviertes? – dijo Sax que ya las alcanzaba.

- Si claro – respondió.

- ¡Pero la que se divierte más es Alkyon!

- ¿En serio? – pregunto con fingido desdén.

- ¡Claro que sí, hace rato le entraba con gusto al jugo y divagaba hablando de cierto rubio encantador!

-¡No me digas!  
-Te desea Malfoy, créeme - sonrió Sax y lo dejó solo, riendose por dentro de sus travesuras.

- ¡Oigan y los otros chicos? - preguntaba Regina al poco rato

- Unos borrachos

- ¿En serio, tan temprano?

- ¡Claro! Le entraron con gusto al jugo que ahora por ejemplo, Paris duerme cual angelito en esta habitación – y la señalo – y solo porque no la podemos vigilar – termino de decir.

- Ah – suspiró la chica mirando de reojo la habitación… ¿con que Paris estaba solito?

Las chicas volvieron a la fiesta, pero Marianita como que se quedo por ahí, merodeando la habitación... ¿que estaría pensando hacer?

**- ¡Crisis Existencial... devaluación de nuestra moral**...! – comenzaba a hablar Ana como maestra de ceremonia, eran las nueve en punto - **un ministerio que da un paso para adelante y dos para atrás, un ex-alumno muy buena onda que traiciona a sus amigos... asaltos... magos terroristas... pero si aun quieren celebrar la vida que llevamos ¡¡Lléguenle! Porque la pachanga es la pachanga. **

- UHUHUHUH

- ¿QUIEREN MAS MUSICA CA… BEZONES? – gritaba Augustus

- ¡SIIIII!

- ¿QUIEREN DESASTRE DESORGANIZADO?

- ¡SIIIII!

- ¡A LA VOZ DE TRES Y SON PU… ÑALES LOS QUE NO GRITEN Y SE DIVIERTAN!

- UHUHUHUH

- ¿QUIEREN ALUCINOGENOS, MUSICA ROCK Y LOCURA?

- ¡SIIIII!

- ¡PUES QUE VIVA EL IAM Y SU BANDA WILD MAGIC LIFE!

- ¡UHUHUHU!

- ¡Y PARA COMENZAR LA EXUBERANTE Y DELICADA SARA, PARA PONERLOS EN CALOR...LA CANTANTE OFICIAL QUE ES ALKYON ANDA EBRIA

- BUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- POR ESO AHORA SARA LOS DELEITARA CON SU VOZ

- SIIIIIII

- YUHUUUUU

- ¡QUE PASO NIÑOS! – salió Sara con una impactante túnica negra, con un bordado de esmeraldas en forma de serpientes en cuello abierto y mangas de la túnica, así como una gargantilla de serpiente en brillantes con dos piedras rojas simulando los ojos. Traía el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y el pelo le caía suelto en forma de medusas, porque tenía entrelazados algunas viboritas de colores.

Aparte que el escenario había cambiado, era con fondo negro, insignias rojas al fondo y tubos de escape por donde se alzaban llamaradas.

- ¡Ay por Merlín! – suspiraron los chicos al verla tan… pues tan…

- ¡Se ve bien, pero con tantas víboras… es escalofriante!

- ¡CANTA, CANTA, CANTA!

"_Una mirada en un cristal, transformando el oro en metal… todos tus sueños que, que yo quiero realizar… el guardián del tiempo no deja pasar, como una estatua cruel y voraz, buscando el fuego de la eternidad" _

Y mientras ella cantaba, Mariana regresaba a donde Paris, lentamente, viendo que nadie le siguiera, se detuvo frente a la puerta, sus ojos brillaron y tomo la perilla, justo cuando pasaban dos chicas de séptimo emocionadas.

- ¡La fiesta empezó!

- ¡Apúrate!

Mariana se aparto de la puerta y les sonrió brevemente.

- ¿No vas al concierto? ¡Ya comenzó!

- Sí claro, al rato las alcanzo…

Y las chicas siguieron su loca carrera.

"_Ritmos cálidos surge en la intimidad… acariciando el fuego de la perversidad… ritmos cálidos surgen sin parar" _

Y Mariana tomo el picaporte y abrió lentamente, metiéndose, no había luz, solo una débil vela que chisporroteaba, y en penumbras, en la cama, Paris dormía profundamente…  
(Ay nanita... Mariana, esas mañas no te las conocía ¿eres de la logia o que?)  
Se acerco a él con cuidado, y lentamente deslizo las sábanas que lo cubrían, y se sentó a su lado, definitivamente, Paris no podría despertar. Con sumo cuidado, acarició sus cabellos, pasó sus manos por su rostro… y se detuvo en su cuello…  
_"Ya no puedo detenerme… que no… que si… y empiezo a moverme…. Ya no puedo detenerme… que no… que si… y empiezo a moverme" _

Lentamente, desabotonaba la camisa, sus ojos brillaban y ya sudaba frío, de vez en cuando sus manos se detenían, pero el roce con la piel del chico no le parecía desagradable y él, él seguía durmiendo (despiertaaaaa, que están a punto de atacarteeeeeeee)  
- ¿Dónde estará Mariana? – preguntaba Regina al no verla.

- Debe andar persiguiendo galanes…

- No lo creo, ellos están ahí…

- Tal vez tuvo algo que hacer…

- No lo creo… ¿La buscamos?

- ¡Después!

"_Una mirada en un cristal, transformando el oro en metal… todos tus sueños que, que yo quiero realizar… veo gente que no oigo hablar, bocas extrañas en la oscuridad, una imagen sobrevuela en mi intimidad" _

Mariana había desabotonado toda la camisa del pobre e inocente Paris y alejó la suave tela de la camisa de los pectorales (atrevida, nunca lo creí de ti, pensé que eras decente... XDDDD)  
La chicuela se perdió ahí, por un momento sin atreverse a tocarlo más, pero después, sus ganas fueron más fuerte que su cordura y comenzó a acariciarlos (sí, lo que están pensando picaronas) lenta y pausadamente

Casi impulsivamente, Paris comenzó a quejarse ¿o estaba soñando, haciendo que Mariana se pusiera tensa… por lo que acercó su rostro al de él y comenzó a besarlo (suerte que no le vomito por lo dormido que estaba) sin dejar de acariciarle... el cabello, no sean mal pensadas...  
Pero la cosa no termino ahí… Mariana le tenía ganas, pero se conformo con manosearlo, chupetearlo hasta el cansancio, tal vez inconscientemente Paris el pobre, inocente, tímido, tierno y sensible chico sentía algo agradable, porque seguía quejándose de manera que Mariana le daba vuelo a sus bajos instintos (¡¡¡me has decepcionado, atrevida! XDDDD).  
Y si el pantalón de Paris no hubiera sido un impedimento, yo no sé que hubiera pasado… bueno, si lo sé… Pero Mariana satisfizo sus ganas dejándole las marcas de sus dientes en salva sea la parte, y cuando ya no pudo más, volvió medio a ponerle su camisa, sin abrochar por los nervios y salió de la habitación…

Obviamente pensaba que sin ser vista, PERO, Ana alcanzo a distinguir que salía de la habitación donde Paris se encontraba.

- ¡Vaya con Mariana! Siempre logra lo que se propone – pensó y se quedo escondida - ¿me pregunto que le habrá echo al chico? Jijiji

Y estando escondida, vio a tres chicas de la Logia, que caminaban rumbo a los pisos de arriba.

- ¿Va a atacar la logia hoy en la casa de Sara? ¡Pensé que había un acuerdo! Bueno… pues que ataquen, quisiera saber quien es su nueva victima.

- ¿Espiando a la Logia, Ana?

Cuando ella volteo, la chica del labio mordido por Ron, le veía.

- Veía otra cosa más interesante… y además, pensé que había un acuerdo sobre venir a casa de Sara…

- Hable con ella… aquí por lo menos, las chicas quieren divertirse Ana… además la Logia fue tu obra… deberías estar orgullosa de que siga vigente.

- Lo estoy – sonrió – aunque ya no pertenezca…

- Te saliste porque quisiste…

- Lo sé… bueno, tengo que volver a la fiesta ¡suerte en la cacería!


	21. ¡Eres mio Blaise!

Capítulo 21:

**¡Eres mío Blaise! **

A las dos horas en pleno apogeo de la fiesta, Paris despertaba con un dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y el cabello sumamente enmarañado... al aclarar su mente, vio que estaba en una habitación distinta a la suya.

Como pudo, se levanto y a tientas llego al baño en donde primero se lavo la cara pero... sintió que algo había raro en él y cuando se percató, y se tocó, pues no tenía la camisa abotonada, así que se abrió la camisa entonces se percato que... tenia marcas desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, sin mencionar algunos chupetes y como especie de ¿mordidas?

(marianaaaaaaaaaaaaa... pecadora, ya no te vas a ir al cielo)

Paris pegó un brinco al verse ¿que diablos le había pasado? el chico se acomodo como pudo y salió muy nervioso del baño, pero a esas alturas, Ana ya le había dicho a Sax quien había salido de esa recamara y la chica esperaba que mariana apareciera, pero Paris apareció antes.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Picarones! - dijo Sax a un muy angustiado Paris

- ¿Que?

- ¡Hay chico, no se miden, y con esa cara de mustio que tienes

- ¿De que hablas Saxana?

- ¡Ay, que onda contigo prefecto! ¿te gusta o no Mariana? porque si no fuera así, no te meterías con ella a una habitación a hacer no sé que cosas...

- ¿QUIEN... YO?

- ¡No se haga prefecto, si se nota que se la pasaron bien!

- ¡Mentiras!

- Pues yo no sé...

Paris sintió un balde de agua helada en el rostro, porque ya no recordaba nada (ya ven que no es bueno andar de borrachos... ¡Hip!...perdón) y él tenia todo el pecho marcado.

- ¿La viste salir? - exigió él chico saber.

- Claro y como que iba contenta...así que el faje estuvo bueno

- ¿QUE?

-¡No te sulfures, es la verdad, bueno! ¿Vienes a la fiesta? esta lo mero bueno...

Pero Paris no respondió y salió de ahí, rumbo a su habitación muy consternado.

- ¡Que mala eres Sax! - salió Ana de su escondite, la que se le arma a Mariana cuando este chico le reclame, la violación a su pudor... XDDDDD

- ¿Viste su cara? Ya te dije que el terminara detrás de Mariana... Además, a ella bien que le gusta, eso de los gemelos es puro juego... ella podrá decir lo que quiera, pero las ganas son ganas...

- ¿Regresamos al baile?

- ¡Perfecto!

Aunque la fiesta estaba a tope y todos bailaban música lenta y disque romántica, ya las chicas andaban Happy (ebrias) y veían a los chicos de Hogwarts como si fuese la sección de carne en el supermercado, porque algunas ya cuchicheaban y otras más les hacían ojitos románticos poniéndolos en serios aprietos.

- Como que deberíamos irnos - dijo Harry al sentir que le quitaban la ropita con la mirada.

- Opino lo mismo - Sugirió Ron.

- ¿A la cuenta de tres, huimos? - sonrió George.

- ¡George! - llego Sax a su lado - ¡Ven, no has bailado conmigo niño! - y sin decir agua va, lo jalo hacia la pista abrazándolo.

- ¡Vámonos! - dijo Ernie, y pese a que este chico era algo corpulento, una niña de séptimo bien jalada, pues lo pesco de un brazo.

- ¡Hey, prefecto, ven bailemos lento y pegado!

- ¿Que? - alcanzo a decir pero la chicuela lo llevaba al centro en donde ya no lo dejaron salir.

Ron también intento hacer su huida graciosa, pero una chica le tapo el paso, curiosamente, aunque ya no tenía el labio lastimado, era la chica de la Logia que lo había atacado anteriormente, claro que el no lo sabía.

- ¡Oye Pelirrojo... concédeme una pieza!

- Yo... ya... me iba...

- ¡Que aguafiestas niñote, ven a bailar una pieza y te vas! - le puso las manos en la cintura y lo jalo fuertemente, aunque Ron era un ropero, la chica tenía fuerzas.

A lo lejos, al otro lado de la fiesta, Sara lo veía con mucho recelo, pues desde que el le besara descaradamente, ya no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento y secretamente deseaba repetir la experiencia, aunque su conciencia le dijera que no.

Harry vio a Ron perderse entre los chicos medio horrorizado y estaba a punto de huir con Anthony cuando dos chicas más le salieron al paso y ya no pudieron escabullirse

- ¡Harry Potter!¡Tony Goldstein!

- ¡Oh, no! - y eran dos.

- ¡Pero que guapo y bueno estas! - decía una.

- ¡Bailemos lento y pegado corazón, muestra tus encantos!

- ¡Yo no bailo! - chilló.

- ¿Acaso tu religión te lo prohíbe? - reían descaradamente.

- ¡Bá! ¿El famosísimo Harry Potter tiene miedo de dos indefensas criaturas? - y una ya le pasaba las manos por el trasero.

- ¡Hey, se piden! - dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Entonces me las prestas? - pregunto la otra.

- ¡Chicas yo...! - quiso protestar, pero llego una tercera que lo jalo a la pista.

- ¡A bailar muñecote precioso! - y el pobre sentía que le cortaba la respiración cuando ella lo abrazo fuertemente, y a lo lejos vio a Ana que reía al ver la escena

-¡Te dije que eran unas zorras! - reía la chica, claro que entre risa y risa, le carcomía el coraje de no ser ella quien lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

Blaise se creía a salvo (mejor se hubiera quedado en la fiesta), porque cuando caminaba por los pasillos comenzó a sentir, cierta inseguridad, estaba solo y escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, las estatuas rechinaban sus cabezas de un lado a otro y aunque estaba bien iluminado, el pasillo era interminable.

- ¡Tranquilo chico! - se dijo así mismo, mientras tomaba con fuerza su varita y miraba a todas partes. Nada...

Subió las escaleras hacia su recamara, y al voltear vio que ya estaba en penumbras, lentamente se comenzaban a extinguir las antorchas.

- ¡No pasa nada, todos están en la fiesta! - se dijo para agarrar valor y seguir caminando, escuchando hasta sus propios latidos.

Vio el pasillo que lo conducía a su cuarto, y respiro profundo, solo unos metros más y nadie a la vista... PERO

De repente el suelo se terminó... sí, de pronto el piso se abrió y Blaise cayó pesadamente en una trampilla que había (como no las iba haber si es casa peligrosa) dejando su varita arriba y vio con desesperación que la trampa se cerraba.

El chico estaba como en una especie de pasadizo secreto, completamente a oscuras, no veía ni sus manos, y aparte estaba adolorido por la caída.

A tientas busco pared, y la encontró, lisa y fría, trato de seguirla rezando porque no encontrara bichos... u otras alimañas (ya saben)

Pero conforme avanzaba, vio una débil luz al fondo y la siguió, para su desgracia cuando llego a ella, frente a el habían tres chicas con caperuzas en color rosa y un antifaz brillante en forma de mariposa que casi les cubría la cara como si fuese una mascara.

- Hola mi vida preciosa - dijo una de ellas fingiendo la voz y el quiso retroceder, pero atrás tenia a otra.

- ¡Zabi (cariñosamente a zabini)! - dijo la chica - ¡mi bello Zabi! ¡Que bueno que te animaste a venir a nuestra fiesta!

- ¡Tú eres el invitado principal!

- ¡Y no somos caníbales pero... tú eres el banquete!

- ¡De... Déjenme ir! - protesto - ¡Soy un prefecto!

- Podrás ser el rey del mundo, pero eres hombre... un guapo, atlético y simpático chico- le decían casi a sus oídos.

- ¡Me largo! - quiso escapar, pero las chicas lo sostuvieron fuertemente.

- ¡Vamos niñas, llévenlo a donde ya saben... esta noche, cena pancho!

Aunque Zabini forcejeaba, las chicas no lo soltaban y lo llevaron a una puerta de madera y al abrir ¡Dios Mío! había una cama ¿que le van a hacer? Las niñas lo aventaron a la cama, y como el luchaba (por su virtud) lo medio amarraron a la cama (MMM) mientras otra se le trepaba encima.

- ¡Ay Zabi, esta noche serás muy feliz y nos harás feliz a todas! (¡¡que alguien lo ayude, pobre chico, ser abusado por cuatro niñas!)

- ¡No, suéltame, así no se dan las cosas!

- ¿Acaso no eres hombre zabi? que yo sepa a los chicos de tu edad entre mas relaciones tengan mejor...

- ¡Pero así no!

- ¡Me da pena contigo! – y de un tirón, le rompió la camisa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus lánguidos pectorales – ¡Oh, Zabini, conmigo bajaras al infierno y después te llevare a la gloria!

- ¡No, déjame! - forcejeaba el chico cuando ella le acariciaba el pecho y comenzaba a intentar besarlo, porque el chico no quería - ¡si por lo menos dieras la cara! - gemía tratando de desamarrarse.

- JA, JA, JA - reía la perversa niña - ¡chicas, esperen su turno, me voy a divertir un rato!

- ¡No te tardes! - dijeron las demás y salieron.

A la fuerza ni los zapatos entran, así le pasaba a Zabi, mj... a Zabini cuando la chica le besaba desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, no sentía nada y seguía tratando de desamarrarse, aunque cuando ella le desabrocho los pantalones con los dientes (mendiga lagartona nada mas que me entere quien eres vas a ver lo que escribiré para ti)

El chico se escamo más ¿que le iba a hacer a su virtud? y decididamente se jalo las amarras, lastimándose las manos y la empujó como pudo y descalzo con la camisa echa jirones y los pantalones abiertos saltó de la cama y luchando por su vida paso encima de las niñas que esperaban turno afuera.

- ¡**SE ESCAPA, ZABI SE ESCAPA, SIGANLO**! -grito la chica dejando de fingir la voz, pero el chico no tenia memoria en ese momento.

- ¡**SE ESCAPA EL BUENOTE, SE ESCAPA, HAY QUE DETENERLOOO! **

**- ¡DESMAIUS**! -gritó una apuntándole.

- ¡**IMPEDIMENTA**! - dijo otra, pero no le atinaron.

En ese momento desesperado, Zabini comenzó de correr casi a ciegas, tocando las paredes ¡alguna puerta habría de haber! (mínimo una cámara secreta)

Y para su fortuna, al golpear la pared, esta se abrió y el fue a dar de bruces hacia un pasillo en donde había habitaciones... pero la Logia lo seguía.

- ¡**QUE NO SE ESCAPE! **

**- ¡AHI VA CHICAS, ATRAPENLO! **

- **¡HECHIZENLO QUE SE ESCAPA!**

- ¡Maldición! - chilló Zabini al verlas muy, muy cerca...

Desesperado comenzó a buscar una recamara o puerta abierta sin resultado, pero hasta el fondo, logro abrir una y se metió, echándole los cerrojos (como si sirviera de algo) y pego el oído para escuchar.

- ¡**SE METIO EN UNO DE LOS CUARTOS**!

- ¡**PUES ABRANLOS Y BUSQUENLOS**!

- ¡**ALOHOMORA**! -oyó que comenzaban a catear los cuartos uno a uno.

- ¡No me abandones Merlín! - rezaba el chico desesperado, pues no tenia ni su varita ni nada. Cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una chica... solo en bikini.

- ¡Blaise! - gritó y el pobre chico salto - ¿como te atreves a entrar así a mi recámara? - sí... era Kath, la cual ya se iba a dormir, y solo traía las bragas puesta, haciendo topples y haciendo que los ojos del chico se pusieran redondos con la visión, y ella todavía parada, con una pose altiva, irguiendo el pecho

Pero la pose de Kath se borro, cuando se percató que andaba sin sostén.

-¡Ay por dios! (si, después de una hora)- y se cubrió -¡Deja de verme así, indecente!

- ¡Yo...yo... lo siento, pero.. pero...!

De inmediato Kath se puso un camisón encima y al verlo con la camisa echa jirones, el pantalón desabrochado y descalzo.

- ¿Estas borracho? - pregunto, pero el chico estaba mas espantado de que ella estuviera ahí, que ella de que la hubiera visto topples.

- No. yo... yo...

- ¡**ALOHOMORA**! - escucho un grito afuera.

- ¡La Logia! - dijo ella y tomo su varita - ¿te ataco la logia Zabini?

El asintió desesperado.

- ¡Pobre ingenuo!

- ¡Necesito ir a mi cuarto! - gimió el chico y Kath abrió la puerta y se asomo rápidamente, volvió a cerrar.

- ¡Son cuatro! escucha Blaise, no traes varita, yo podría con una o dos, pero no con cuatro chicas expertas y armadas.

- ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí! - dijo muy molesto y furioso.

- ¡Ah, pero que listo eres, si no quieres estar aquí entonces vete! - chilló Kath y abrió la puerta para decirle a la Logia ¡Yuhuuu aquí esta Zabi!

- ¡NO! - gimió el chico comprendiendo su error y al intentar jalar a Kath con todo y puerta, lo hizo pero en vez de jalarla por la cintura accidentalmente le puso las manos en los senos y la jalo. – ¡discúlpame Katherina no lo hagas, ayúdame!

Kath tenia las mejillas rojas al ver como las manos de Blaise se las sujetaba fuertemente... si, creo que se iba a morir de... ¿disgusto?.

Hasta que el chico después de un segundo, se percato que lo que tocaba no era la cintura (si, como que sus manos andaban muy desubicadas) y que estaban sobre unas superficies montañosas, blanditas, redonditas que no era precisamente la pancita.

-¡Ay! - gimió y las quito de inmediato, dejándole a Kath las marcas de las manos en las bubis, porque estaban medias ensangrentadas - ¡Lo siento!

(Si claro!)

Otro que despertaba de la borrachera, era Ian, quien se mojaba toda la cara y se veía en el espejo con cara de cruda moral, e inocentemente, salió de la habitación, aún medio mareado.

Caminó apenas unos pasillos cuando vió a un par de chicas revisando habitaciones con caperuzas y máscaras y se quedó en seco... ellas se detuvieron y lo vieron.

- ¿Que paso mi rey? ¿perdido? - pregunto una de las chicas de la Logia

- ¡Miren nomas, nos quitan uno y aparece otro muñeco!

- ¿Ian, verdad?

- ¿Que pasa? ¿es fiesta de disfraces? - gruñó Ian medio mareado

- ¡Sí papacito, y tu eres el invitado principal!

- ¿La logia? – susurró

- ¡Vamos por el chicas! – gritaron

- ¡Oh, no! - gimió Ian y trastabillando salió corriendo por los pasillos, subiendo las escaleras para otro piso.

- ¡**desmaius, desmaius! **

Los hechizos le pasaban rozando por sus cabellos

- ¡Dejenme en paz, locas! - gritaba el chico

- **¡petríficus total! **

- ¡Tengo que escondermeeee!

Y corriendo a todo lo que daba, se metió a la primera habitación que encontró sin importar de quien era...Una vez recuperada la cordura, Ian hechizo la puerta - ¡**Fermaportus**! - para sellarla bien, y pego el oído a la puerta, cansado y con jaqueca.

Y tampoco se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba ocupada, Diana, que estaba media mareada, tanto baile y alcohol se había retirado a dormir y al verlo ahí,. dentro de su habitación, solos... por un momento, le echo un ojo, pues como había dicho, la chica ya se iba a dormir y traía una batita que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y recorrió de pe a pa a Ian, y definitivamente pensó que lo que escondían sus túnicas, estaba muy bien.

- ¡Hey! - gritó la chica – ¿que haces aquí?

- ¡Ay madrecita santa! - gritó Ian y se volvió, mirando a Diana y su provocativo ¿negligé? Negro

- ¿Que haces en mi habitación atrevido?

- ¡Me... me vienen persiguiendo? – gimió

- ¿quienes, un grupo de niñas borrachas?

- ¡La logia!

- ¿la logia? - sonrió - ¿y quien te asegura que conmigo estaras a salvo?

- Pues - Ian la miro de arriba abajo por un momento

- ¡Se vale tocar antes de mirar! - le dijo y el pensó que Diana estaba loca.

- Lo siento - volvió a decir nervioso.

-¡Ya están aquí! - dijo Di, al escuchar a las chicas corriendo y gritando - será mejor que me oigan, así no se atreverán a romper el hechizo.

- ¡ESTE ES EL CUARTO DONDE IAN SE METIO, AQUI DEBE ESTAR! -oyó que decían las chicas.

- ¿Y como?

- ¡NO NIÑO, SERA MEJOR QUE SALGAS MAS AL RATO! - grito Diana para que le oyeran y tuvo su efecto, porque las chicas de la Logia, cuchichearon algo y se alejaron, solo se alejaron.

- ¡Ya no se oye! - dijo el chico entusiasmado - ¡podré irme!

- Ellas no se irán - dijo Diana - estarán esperando hasta que salgas...Tendrás que quedarte aquí a dormir, de día atacan poco...

- ¡Pero yo no puedo quedarme contigo!

- ¡Yo no te haré nada! -protesto la chica - mira has lo que quieras, te presto mi varita, salte a la hora que quieras, me da lo mismo - y pensó - ¡si otra te disfruta antes que yo! ¡Maldito seas!

- Esta bien me quedo - dijo vencido, finalmente, preferible se quedaba con ella, a con cuatro locas desesperadas por desvirtuarlo... si pobrecito Ian, también querían abusar de él...

- ¡Muy bien! - aplaudió la chica y fue a buscarle una bata de baño - ¡me temo que tendrás que ducharte y quitarte las malas vibras de las chicas!

- Sí, lo necesito - respondió cansado, tomo la bata y en el baño, se quitó la ropa, y se duchó, al salir, con la bata de baño puesta, la chica ya tenia listo un sillón, una sabana y una almohada y ella ya se había cambiado la bata por una más decente (mas larga y menos transparente)

El chico se recostó en el sillón, y ella en la cama, las llamas de la chimenea, lentamente se extinguieron.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, el chico no estaba a gusto ¿porque? Porque sentía la mirada penetrante de Diana sobre él, como un gato. (Bueno, digo, no cualquier chica tendría cerca a la tentación, pobrecita Diana, mínimo lo hubiera espiado mientras se bañaba el chico)

Mientras en el piso de abajo...

- ¿Kath? - se escuchaba que Blaise hablaba bajito

- ¿Que? - respondió quedito.

-¿Escuchas algo?

- ¡Nada! pero las conozco, seguro están rondado afuera... si quieres irte, te presto mi varita - dijo Kath de mala gana, le disgustaba tener a Blaise ahí (ajá)

- ¡Oh! - suspiro el chico que daba vueltas en el incomodo sillón, aparte que no le ayudaba a los magullones que él tenia en la espalda.

- ¿Kath?

- Dime...

- No puedo dormir aquí...

- Lo siento...

- ¿Me das espacio en tu cama?

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...

Kaht creyó que se moría del susto ¿un chico en su cama? ¡ella era muy decente! (si claro)...

- ¡No es lo que piensas! - aclaro cuando alcanzo a escuchar un chillido - ¡es que me duele la espalda!

- No pienso nada - dijo ella muy colorada. A decir verdad, la cama era muy amplia - pásate, hay mucho espacio - pero ella pensaba que no dormiría...¡¡¡PERO SE ACLARA QUE LO HACIA POR LASTIMA! No porque le interesara tener el cuerpecito de Zabini, A ELLA NO LE GUSTABA PARA NADA... si claro...

El chico tomo su sabana, la almohada y se recostó tímidamente en un extremo de la cama, a 50 cm. de la chica, quien estaba incómoda, el chico se acomodo, definitivamente, el colchón era mas suave y reconfortante.

Sin embargo a los pocos minutos, Kath contemplaba a Zabini en la oscuridad.

- ¿Kath?

- MMM...dime...

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

- ¡Solo abrazarte! ¡Te prometo que nada más! Es que siento una necesidad terrible de hacerlo... es raro, contigo me siento seguro

Ella lo pensó unos segundos, era su salvadora, pero... que la abrazara, ella que era pura, casta, decente y... (aclaranos Di, que tan pura y decente eres?)

- Bueno - dijo tragando saliva.

Pero era verdad, el solo la abrazo, descansando su rostro en su cuello y así se durmió, aunque ahora era ella quien no conciliaba el sueño, porque sentía un no se que y un no se cuando, con la respiración del chico sobre sus cabellos, pero al poco rato.

- ¡Clic! - se oyó que la puerta se abría. Ella quedo quieta... eran las chicas de la Logia, cansadas de esperar a que saliera. El sueño de Blaise era profundo, ella entrecerraba los ojos e instintivamente se abrazaba mas a él.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - chillaron bajito.

- ¡Esta Kath ya se lo echo! - murmuraron.

- ¡Que mala suerte, se acostó con él!

- Si eso quería la muy mustia, que Zabini aflojara y ahora mírenla, mas que satisfecha, y eso que decia que con el nunca, que era un inutil, bueno para nada y ahora que no lo suelta!

- ¿Los despertamos?

- No... Por esta vez lo dejaremos, pero a la próxima ella no estará para protegerlo...

- ¡Maldita Kath, aprovechada!

Y la Logia salió cerrando quedamente la puerta, y Kath respiro tranquila, abrazando más al chico (¿no que no?), sentía que del susto saltaría su corazón. Y así, le gano el sueño.

Mientras tanto, Diana contemplaba la forma en que Ian dormía sobre el sillón, no cabía en él, pues el chico era alto y no le daba, y con mucha lástima, tuvo que hacer también su obra de caridad.

- ¡Oye Ian!

- ¿Que, que? - se despertó de repente con el cuello torcido

- ¡Ven aquí!

- ¿Donde?

- ¡A mi cama! - golpeó el lado desocupado - aqui dormirás mejor...

- ¿Dormir contigo en tu cama?

- ¿Que tiene? ¡es solo dormir!

- Pero tu eres... yo soy...

- ¡Mira Ian, no haremos nada mas en la cama que dormir, yo soy una señorita decente (ajá, ¿a quien engañas?) y si te digo que duermas aquí, es porque el sillón es incómodo, anda, ven aquí, a un ladito.

El chico se acercó y se quedó a la orilla, tapandose bien con la colcha (como si la colcha lo protegiera)

- ¡Ok! -sonrió Diana - ¡Buenas noches mon amour!

- Sí... claro - sonrió Ian nerviosamente, pensando que ya no dormiría, pero... a los cinco minutos ya roncaba y Diana solo lo contemplaba...

Mas tarde, cuando Blaise despertó en la recamara de kath, tenia parte de su ropa sobre el buró, y se cambio, Kath cantaba en el baño y al salir estaba de buen humor (¿porque eh? ¿en realidad no paso nada? ¿donde quedo el odio?).

- ¡Traje tu ropa, encontraron tus zapatos y tu varita, lo demás esta inservible!

- Sí gracias... creo que debo irme...

- Sí, adiós...

El chico abrió la puerta, justo cuando pasaban unas chicas y lo vieron salir, al fondo, se veía a Kath con la bata de baño y el chisme empezó.

Por otra parte, Ian también despertaba perezosamente y al ver el reloj, se dio cuenta que ya debía irse, Diana estaba frente a la ventana, observándolo

- ¡Buenos dias! – chilló

- Hola... Ian ¿dormiste bien?

- eh... si

- ¿quieres desayunar? - mostró la bandeja de desayuno

- Tengo que irme - apresuró un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Lo se - suspiro resignada, pero cuando el se iba, de súbito ella le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso – ¡Fue una noche fantástica! - le dijo con las puertas abiertas justo cuando un grupo de chicos y chicas pasaban y se comenzaron a codear.

Ian se puso rojo y salió ante la mirada de los demás y el rostro más que feliz de Diana... aunque al verlo salir de ahí, era para levantar el chismero y por partida doble...


	22. Los Besos Que Nos Quedan

Capítulo 22:

Los Besos Que Nos Quedan 

Después de regresar al colegio, a la mañana siguiente, todos miraban a Blaise e Ian con sorpresa, pues muy temprano les habían dejado la gaceta de chismes que solo alumnos podían leer y que decía en primera plana:

"**_BLAISE Y KATH, ASI COMO IAN Y DIANA PASARON UNA NOCHE APASIONADA DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA"_**

Y para más datos, les habían tomado una foto justo cuando Diana le daba un beso en la puerta a Ian y ella andaba en bata, lo mismo para Blaise y Kath porque la ropa de Blaise se la había enviado Sax cuando ella le pidió el favor muy temprano.

Mariana busco si había alguna noticia de ella, para su suerte no hubo nada, pero si había fotos de George, Fred, Harry rodeado de tres niñas, Ernie tratando de safarse de otra y Ron resignado.  
- ¡Ustedes si se divirtieron! – dijo Hayden.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Ian? – espeto Paris - lo creo de Zabini, pero de ti...

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – gimió.

- ¡No mientas pillín! – dijo George dándole un codazo - ¡Confiesa lo bien que la pasaste con esa chica!

- ¡Ya les conté lo que paso! – dijo muy exasperado - ¡Si pase la noche en su recamara pero no hicimos nada!

- ¡Espero que te hayas cuidado Ian! – dijo Ernie.

- ¡Con ustedes no se puede hablar! – casi gritó y salió de la habitación, claro que en todo el camino, las miradas eran para el.

Y sobre todo cuando llegaron con algunos chicos, quienes sonreían todo el tiempo y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Diana parecía no muy afectada, estaba feliz como una lombriz porque aunque no había pasado nada, el chico había estado con ella, en su cama y muchas le preguntaban que onda con el chico, si le había gustado o que, pero ella guardaba silencio, sin molestarse en negar la versión... la que no decía mucho era Kath, quien estaba dispuesta a morder al primero que le hiciera algún mal chiste.

- ¡Quita esa cara Diana! – decía Nenyeina - ¡Que yo si te creo que nada paso contigo y con Ian!

- ¡Es que era un sueño, tenerlo en mi cama, abrazarlo!

- ¡No me hables de tus cochinadas Diana! ¡Mejor vete, que ya vienen los prefectos por ti!

Nenyeina se quedo sentada, cuando Regina se acerco junto con Sax - ¡Esa Nenyeina!

- ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? anoche no te vi muy divertida en la fiesta

- ¡explíquense!

- Pues estabas apachurrada, no te divertías

- ¡Miren chicas, ¿les pido un favor, un inocente favor?... que Justin afloje las manos, pero con un plan que resulte ¿si?

- ¿te interesa Justin?

- Bueno, estoy entre él y Hayden...

- ¿Y bien?¡No es suficiente! ¡Nen, tienes que decidirte por quien?

- ¿Y porque no lo haces tu?

- Nenyeina... tu eres el de los gustos por ellos, así que mas te vale que te decidas por uno y nosotras actuamos para ayudarte

- ¡Como fastidian chicas!

- ¡Ya sabes, te doy esta semana para que te decidas!

- ¡Que fastidiosa eres! –gruñó

Al irse Nenyeina, Sax y Regis se confabularon y Mariana se acercó, aun Paris no le reclamaba nada.

- ¿Que hablan chicas?

- Aqui pensando con quien ayudamos a Nen

- Ella quiere que hagamos lo posible porque uno de ellos caiga en sus redes...

- ¿Y eso no puede hacerlo ella?

- Le debo un par de favores... ¡maldición! ¡yo hago bromas, no conquistas!

- MMM... se me ocurrió algo – sonrió Sax – podríamos hacer una cosa...

- ¡Canta chica, canta!

- Bien, la idea es más elaborada...

- Miren, podría tomar una poción cambiante de voz... como las de la logia y jalarlo a lugares oscuros, para que no le vean la cara... y así le dice todo lo que lo pueda enamorar.

- ¡Es perfecto! – chillo Regina.

- ¡Soy una mente brillante! ¿Qué dices Mariana?

- ¡perfecto! ¿Qué lleva la poción?

- Bueno... cuerdas vocales disecadas de hada... polvo de sesos de dragón... hojas amargas de ciénaga

- ¿Están locas? ¡Que asco!

- Es su única opción...

- Si no hay remedio – dijo asqueada.

- Bueno, no la tiene que tomar directamente, se pone en un frasco de spray y cada vez que lo utilices, con solo una rociada tienes, dura dos horas el efecto. ¡Comenzare a hacerla en este momento!

- ¡Súper, te ayudo! – dijo Regis.

- ¡Es lo último! – suspiro Sax, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Por otro lado, Ron con Elektra y Sara, la chica solo miraba de reojo a Ron, y le molestaba todo de él, su pelo rojo un poco largo, su gran nariz pecosa, su boca grande, los ojos adormilados, su mustiedad... el echo de que la haya besado hasta saciarse, de que la hubiera aprisionado entre sus fuertes brazos, el hecho de sentir todo su cuerpo sobre ella y... MOMENTO, MOMENTO ¿qué acaso no le declaro su odio?

Sara se sonrojo levemente ante lo que pensaba y se mordió los labios un poco molesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sara?

- Nada...

- ¿Nada? – sonrió Elektra - ¿nada? Perdóname pero tu andas rara desde hace unos días y... ya no te le acercas a Weasley.

- No tengo porque...

- Estamos concursando para ser protectores.

- Si tú eres la elegida no me importa...

- ¡Huy, que genio! ¿no será que te gusta el pelirrojo?

- ¡Me das asco si piensas así!

- JA... yo pienso que estas pensando seriamente... en el pelirrojo

- Ron – dijo Harry – alcance a oír cuando hablabas con los chicos y les decías que algo le habías echo a Sara... será mejor que te disculpes con ella...

- ¡No hice nada! – replicó.

- Bueno Ron, me llevo a Elektra y mas te vale que arregles este lió.

- ¡Pero!

Pero Harry se llevo a Elektra con un pretexto, dejándolos solos, con ella a un metro, pero Ron no pediría disculpas, porque como siempre, pensaba que él tenia la razón. Sin embargo, quiso mortificar a Sara... como siempre.

- ¡Tu Logia Loca, ataco a Ian y Zabini ayer!

Sara, le envió una mirada asesina y apretó los dientes.

- ¿No dices nada? ¿Tu eres parte de ella no?

- ¡Mira imbécil! – chilló Sara - ¡No me hables!

- ¿No te gusta hablar de tus cómplices y de cómo atacaron a uno de mis compañeros?

¡PLAF! Sara le soltó una bofetada, estaba muy ofendida y roja.

- ¡Parece que no aprendiste nada! – gruñó Ron y ella retuvo el aire cuando el intempestivamente, la levantó y la sentó en una mesa, abrazándola y besándola frenéticamente (¡Ay si, yo también quiero que Ron me castigue así!)  
obvio que ella no metió las manos... todo lo contrario, quería que fuera él quien le metiera mano a ella... mj... que cosas ¿no?

- Te odio – murmuro ella bajo su boca mientras Ron se la mordía suavemente... (¿Por qué todas dicen lo mismo? ¡Ay si te odio! Cuando en realidad lo que quieren decir es "me echaras" JAJAJA)

Pero Ron... que según George se estaba convirtiendo en hombre, y uno muy hombrecito. Pues cuando medio reacciono, la chica ya no estaba sentada en la mesa, ya la tenía acostada y con él medio encimado... o encimado entero como quieran. El caso es que ambos estaban entrando en calor... ¡si Saris, ódialo más!

Y fue que Diana entro de pronto al salón y al verlos a ambos, sobre la mesa, con Ron bien acomodado sobre ella, besándola con mucha pasión y con las piernas de ella alrededor del chico.

- ¡Ups! – dijo la chica y tanto como Ron como Sara voltearon a verlo. Y cuando Harry entro fue el acabose.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, quítate de encima! – y lo jaló de la túnica.

El chico se quedo sin habla y Sara evito mirar a Diana que le hacia una seña bastante graciosa, como si se estuviera metiendo el dedo para vomitar.

- ¡Te dije que te disculparas! ¿ese es el modo o que?

- Harry yo...

- ¡Tu y yo debemos hablar seriamente, lo mejor que podemos hacer será cambiar de concursantes!

- ¡No exageres!

- ¿Qué no exagere? ¡Estabas sobre la chica!

- ¡Prefecto, usted tiene razón! ¡Mire que cosa tan asquerosa le estaba haciendo el prefecto Weasley a Sara, la andaba besuqueando y tentoneando! ¡cuanta inmoralidad!

Harry le envió una mirada retadora a Diana que se limito a mostrar sus dientes perfectos - ¿estas bien? – preguntó a Sara.

- Sí – alcanzo a decir.

- ¡Vamos Ron que te voy a decir unas cuantas!

Cuando ellos salieron, Diana comenzó a reírse de la chica.

- ¿No que mucho odio? – y en seguida comenzó a hacer como que besaba a alguien imaginario - ¡**MUA, MUA... oh, mi amor, no te odio, te deseo... MUA, MUA**!

- ¡Ya cállate Diana!

- Acéptalo Sara, te gusta el pecas... te vi muy a gusto en sus brazos. ¡es una lastima que cambiemos de Prefectos!

Sara se quedo callada, si cambiaban de prefectos, ella ya no seria atacada por las manos ansiosas de un Weasley. Diana al verla media tonta, la dejo sola, riéndose afuera, y tratando de quitarse la imagen de la mente.

Mientras Harry ponía como santo cristo a Ron.

Y las chicas ya tenían lista la poción para Nenyeina.

- ¡Listo! ¡esta tarde, comenzarás a actuar Nen! Ya tengo el lugar perfecto.

- ¡Que asco!

- Ni modos chica...

Así que para la tarde, Hayden iba de regreso a su habitación sin Ernie, o alguno de los chicos, muy quitado de la pena, Nenye ya lo había visto escondida en un lugar medio oscuro, haciendo gestos lanzo un disparo de spray a su boca.

- ¡Hey Hayden, muñeco! – dijo desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Quien está ahí? – pregunto Hayden al oír la voz femenina y de inmediato alzó su varita, pensando que eran las chicas locas de la Logia.

- ¡Ven, tengo algo que decirte!

- ¿Qué cosa? – se acerco un poco tontamente...(el NUC tenía que ser) y ella lo jalo – ¿qué haces? ¿quién eres? ¡Lu...!

- ¡NO! - le arrebató la varita - ¡Solo quiero decirte que me traes loco! – dijo Nenyeina con voz caramelosa y como, por fortuna de la chica, estaba sobre un bordecito, pues se alzó y le robo un beso, largo, delicado y tierno... cosa que hizo que a Hayden se le aflojaran los calz... bueno, eso... y de paso como que es medio facilote el chico porque no puso mucha... mejor dicho, na'a de resistencia.

La pobrecita de Nenyeina tenia que sacrificarse con el rubio, así que poniendo su mejor esfuerzo lo beso hasta el cansancio, mientras le decía muchas palabritas de amor, que salían de su ronco pecho… aunque al cabo de media hora le parecía que no era tan desagradable besarlo (peligro… peligro… peligro…)

Al cabo de una hora y antes que se pasara el efecto del cambiador de voz, Hayden pudo respirar tranquilamente, porque Nenyeina lo soltó.

- ¿Quien eres, como te llamas? ¿porque no me dejas verte? – dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada.

- ¡Por ahora no, amor! – decía Nenye procurando que el chico no se emocionara demasiado y viera que fuera ella, como que el besarlo a escondidas le resultaba mas emocionante.

- ¡Siento que por ahora debemos permanecer en secreto con nuestro encuentro!

- ¿Pero porque no puedo verte, conocerte?

- No por ahora – dijo la chica sonriendo en la oscuridad.

- ¡Aquí esta muy oscuro!

- Escucha Hayden… mantengamos este beso en secreto unos días, quiero disfrutarte en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad, antes de gritarle al mundo que te quiero y que tu sepas quien soy...

- ¡Oh, pero es que yo quiero verte! – gimió Hayden, emocionado, porque ella solo se dedicaba a besarlo y nada más, con mucho respeto. (¿que paso mi nenye? ¿no quedamos en que cero respeto?)

Ella se despidió minutos antes de que la voz volviera a ser suya y se alejó de inmediato, escondiéndose, Hayden salió también, medio atolondrado, busco, pero muchas chicas comenzaron a pasar, hasta que al verlo doblar la esquina salió del escondite.  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy por Merlín, - gruñó Neneyeina - que montón de cursilerías le tengo que decirrrr, todo para que no se asuste el pollito chicken!

- ¡Te vi Nenyeina! – Grito Saxana -¡Eres toda una conquistadora!

- ¿Por qué tengo que andar besuqueandolo a escondidas? - sonrió Nen

- ¡Calma Nenye, el chico es lindo!¡Además fue tu idea eso de tenerlo en la oscuridad!

- ¡Yo solo lo quiero bien flojito y cooperando… me choca andar con esas cosas de te beso pero no te toco!

- ¡Es lo que quisiste hacer para no espantarlo!

- El favor que me hicieron lo vale…

- ¿Qué? A poco besa tan mal…

- Más o menos…

- ¿Ves chica? los besos valen la pena… después te lo podrás fajar y un día de estos lo invitas a tu celda para que se cuenten los piojitos y...

- ¡Eres asquerosa Saxana!

- ¡Chicuela, mira, cuando me digas que el chico ya quiso más contigo, me darás la razón!

- ¡Eres una sinvergüenza!

- ¡Somos iguales Nen, ahora no te des baños de pureza! – sonrió Sax dejándola solo.

- ¡Muy bonita me vi al hacerlo así! – protesto Nenye un poco arrepentida y siguió a Sax, quien se encontraba ya con Regis y Mariana las cuales estaban vigilando a Ernie MacMillan.

- Hola chicas…

- ¿Qué hay Nenye? ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto Regis y Sax solo se rió

- Bien… ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

- Estamos vigilando a Ernie, pues algunas chicas de la Logia lo andan vigilando.

- ¿Y a ustedes que? ¿Acaso les gusta ese ropero?

- Lo que pasa es que de todos, ha sido el menos tocado… cierto que el chico no es la octava maravilla del mundo pero nos intriga porque lo han respetado…

- Cierto, por más, alguna querría botanearselo.

- Oye Nenye, no te veo contenta, después de una broma siempre estas feliz ¿acaso no te diviertes con Hayden?

- Hayden no es divertido – dijo Nenye – es diferente… el podría tomarlo en serio...yo solo quiero una sesión de besos por día

- ¡Pobre! – dijeron las chicas sin sentir pena en realidad. Les valía.

- En tanto, Alkyon se topaba con Ana y Diana quien volvía a atacarla con tal que cobrara una venganza inexistente en contra de Malfoy.

- ¡Hola ! – chillaba Diana.

- ¡Oh, no, aquí vienen estas lenguas viperinas! – pensó Alkyon.

- ¿no nos saludas?

- ¡Amigas, que gusto verlas! (sí claro)

- ¡Que gusto que este bien después de todo lo que andan diciendo de ti!

- ¿Qué? – brincó.

- ¡Ay Denevi! ¿Cómo puede permitir que Malfoy diga que tuvo una relación terrible con una mujer mas fría que el hielo?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que terrible! – gimió Ana.

- ¡Pues si Alk, Malfoy dice que tuvo que quitarse el mal sabor de boca con Dana!

Alkyon sintió que se hundía en un pozo oscuro, y se lleno de rabia.

- ¡Sigue mi consejo Denevi! – sonreía Ana - ¡Busca venganza en contra de Malfoy, demuéstrale que eres demasiada mujer para él!

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – chilló Alk y se fue rápidamente.

- ¡Ay, esta es más difícil de lo que creí!

- ¡Calma, toda paciencia tiene su recompensa!


	23. Cuando los Novios se Encuentran con los

Capítulo 23:

Cuando los Novios se Encuentran... con los Cuernos Bien Puestos 

Pues bien, en un día de aparente calma y tranquilidad en el IAM, Mariana caminaba rumbo a sus clases... según ella, cuando de pronto, sintió un jalón terrible y fue metida a un salón a la fuerza... mmmm

- ¡Ay madre! - gimió la chica, cuando se percató que había sido Paris

- ¡Tenemos que hablar!

- ¡Esas no son formas!

- ¡Tú mejor ni hables de formas! - protestó el chico, quien parecía un leoncillo furioso y lucía medio atractivo

- ¿Qué tienes mi torrecilla eiffel?

- ¿Que tengo? - gritó - ¡Esto tengo! - y se abrió parte de la túnica que hizo que Mariana se sonrojara, cuando vio algo de su pielecilla.

- ¡Pues estás bien! - dijo alegremente

- ¡Estoy hablando de esto! - señaló los chupetones y Mariana se hizo la loca

- ¿Pero que es eso?

- ¡No te hagas Splendor!

- ¡Yo no se que son esas cosas! - dijo con fingida y nada creible inocencia...

XDDDDDD ...ché Marianita XDDDDD

- ¿Perdón? ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que esa noche de la fiesta en casa de Sara te aprovechaste de mi inocencia?

- ¿QUE YO QUEEEEE?

- ¡Te aprovechaste de mi!

- ¡Ay chico, pero na'a de inocencia, que ese cuento ni tu te la crees!

- ¡Me besuqueaste sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me agarraste dormido!

- ¿Sabes? ¡me das flojera mejor luego hablamos!

- ¡Ningún luego, ahorita mismo, discutimos esto! - y le quitó la varita, para que no pudiera salir ni hacer hechizos.

- Auch - gruñó Mariana

Por otro lado, Ron le lanzaba miradas a Sara, quien las evitaba, pero era imposible, el chico estaba casi seguro que ella era de la logia (necioooo) y que lo había querido ultrajar casi a la fuerza...

- Te suplico... que hasta que no nos cambien, dejes de mirarme de esa manera - espetó Sara

- No se me pega la gana – gruñó

- ¡Vamos Weasley! ¿hasta cuando entenderás que yo no tuve nada que ver? ¡Yo no pertenezco a la logia!

- ¡Y ya te dije que no te creo!

- ¡Eres detestable!

- ¡El sentimiento es mutuo!

Pero algo estaba a punto de suceder... las puertas del prestigioso colegio IAM se abrieron para recibir a...

- ¡Oh, mi Dios! - gimieron unas chicas, que pusieron cara de ¡quiero todooooooooo!

- ¿quienes son?

- ¡Los hermanos Ferrars! - chilló la chica, al ver entrar a Christopher y Mark Ferrars, lo cual eran altos, con el cabello acaramelado y los ojos azules en uno, grises en otro...

- ¡Que lindos!

- ¡vaya! - de pronto salió Diana - ¡Ferrars!

- Hola Diana - saludó Chris

- ¿Se les perdió algo o que?

- Estamos de visita sorpresa ¿sabes donde están nuestras queridas novias? ¡Hace dos meses que no las vemos, solo nos escribimos!

- Sí, pero hace una semana que nada de nada - dijo Mark.

- ¡oh! Bueno... no las he visto, de echo yo las ando buscando, no entraron a clases

Los hermanos Ferrars sonrieron, sabían que sus novias de por si no entraban a clases.

- ¡Es que es su clase favorita de Cruzadas Infernales!

- ¡oh!

- Tal vez algo malo les pasó ¡Ire a buscarla a su celda! - dijo Mark

- Yo por los pasillos - agregó Chris y ambos hermanos se fueron a buscar a sus lindas, tranquilas, decentes y calmadas novias... see...

- ¿Esos no eran los Ferrars? - de pronto salió Ana

- Sí, llegaron de sorpresa para ver a sus novias... ¿Las has visto?

- No...

- Me pregunto ¿en donde estaran?

Chris muy alegremente, buscaba a su adorable noviecita, por los pasillos, hasta que al llegar a un salón, del cual se escuchaban unas voces muy fuertes, "inocentemente" se acercó, y se asomo a la puerta entreabierta y reconoció la cabellera de su amada, pero... ella sonreía y el chico con el que estaba, le tenía tomada por los hombros mientras le decía...

- ¡Vamos ya Mariana, no te burles de mi!

- Tranquis mi torrecita eiffel...

- ¿Porque te aprovechaste de mi? - decía - ¡Me fajaste y bien! ¿y ahora sufres de amnesia? - gritaba Paris y Chris se puso pálido

- ¡No es para tanto! - sonreía Mariana (¡hey, psss, voltea!)

- ¿NO? ¡Pero si me dejaste todo chupeteado! - gritó, cuando alzó la vista y vio a Chris que los miraba incrédulo - ¿Que? ¡Esto es una conversación privada! - chilló el chico

Mariana se volteó y cuando vio de quien se trataba, casi se le caen los calz... y la poca vergüenza que tenía.

- ¡Christopher!

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - chilló Chris - ¡No quiero creer lo que estoy escuchando!

- ¡No es lo que tu piensas amorcito!

- ¿No? – gimió Páris

- ¿NO? - gritó Chris - ¡Me engañaste con este wey!¡Y tu juraste que me amabas y serías fiel! (pus te engañó wey)

- ¡Yo no te he engañado! - protestó Mariana

- ¡ACABO DE ESCUCHAR QUE TE FAJASTE CON ESTE TARADO Y ME DICES QUE NO ME ENGAÑAS!

- ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN TARADO! - protesto Paris -¡Y ELLA ME FAJO, ES CIERTO!

- ¡CÁLLATE PARIS! - entonces saltó Mariana - ¡que Chritopher es MI NOVIO SANTO!

- ¿Que? - gimió Paris y ambos chicos se vieron, Chris era un poco mas alto que él, más guapo que él, y Mariana (sin ofender) bien podría ser su llaverito

- ¡Me engañaste chiquita! - dijo Chris entre dientes

- ¡Te juro que yo no te engañé!

- ¿ENTONCES ESTE WEY MIENTE CUANDO DICE QUE LO FAJASTE?

- ¡A VER NIEGALO MARIANA! - gruñó Paris

- ¡Ay! ¡Chris, o sea, te juro mi cielito lindo que SOLO FUE UN MOMENTO DE DEBILIDAD! (¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?)

- ¿UN MOMENTO DE QUE?

- ¡FUI DEBIL LO ADMITO, PERO TE PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR! PORQUE EN ESTE MOMENTO TU Y YO TERMINAMOS

- NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, YO SOLO ESTABA UN POQUITO MAREADA Y... FUI DEBIL...

- ¡PUES MUCHO MENOS ASI, NO ACEPTO TUS DEBILIDADES Y QUE ME PONGAS LOS CUERNOS CON OTRO!

-CHRIS... CHRIS - salió Mariana corriendo detrás de él, dejando a Paris muy molesto... con que la chica tenía novio y encima de todo, abusaba de él...

Así que mientras Mariana le iba a suplicar a Chritopher Ferrars que no la botara, digo, que no la cortara, pues cerca de ahí, Sara seguí discutiendo con Ron, quien ya saben, se las gasta solo para hacerse la víctima y estar de necio, con que ella es de la logia.

- ¡De-ja-me en paz, Weasley! ¡Yo no soy de la logia, que yo no fui con un demonio!

- No te creo

- ¡Que necio eres!

- ¡Tu lo que estás buscando es otra lección!

- ¿A que te refieres?

Y sin decir agua va, Ron volvió a sujetarla por la cintura y a besuquearla a gusto y a todo lo que daba sus labios, justo cuando Mark Ferrars entraba y al verlos, se quedaba atontado... ¡SU NOVIA SARA SE ESTABA BESUQUEANDO CON OTRO EN SUS NARICES!

- ¡SARA! - gritó el chico y entonces Ron la soltó, satisfecho de su venganza.

Mark le lanzó una dura mirada al pelirrojo y se dirigió a Sara.

- ¡Mark! ¿que haces aquí?

- Vine a visitarte... creí que a MI NOVIA le daría gusto verme, pero el de la sorpresa he sido yo.. al descubrirla en brazos de un pelirrojo - le miró con desprecio y solo faltó que le dijera pobretón, pues lo miró de arriba abajo.

- ¡No es lo que piensas! - grito la chica - ¡El me atosiga, yo quiero que me deje en paz!

- ¿En serio? ¡pues por la forma en que se besaban!

- ¡Él me besaba a la fuerza, Mark!

- ¿De verdad? ¡Entonces lo voy a matar! - gruñó Mark y tomó a Ron por el cuello, el chico, era mucho más alto que él, y ya sentía su puño en su cara

- ¡No! - gritó Ron medio cobarde - ¡Sara no dijo que tuviera novio y además ella es la que me busca!

- ¿QUE? - espetó Mark y lo soltó

- ¿QUE? - chilló Sara, quien incluso ya se había alejado para que no le salpicara la sangre...

- ¡Es cierto! - siguió protestando Ron - ¡Ella es la que me busca, y me seduce! ¡Y yo no sabía que tenía novio!

- ¡Eso es mentira! - gruñó Sara y casi se le va encima con las uñas afiladas - ¿como puede gustarme un pecoso pelirrojo como tu? ¡Teniendo a Mark Ferrars como novio!

- ¡Pues no más!

- ¿Que dices cariño?

- ¡Yo no puedo andar con alguien que me engaña con... "eso", por dios Sara, si por lo menos valiera la pena! - y Ronnie se puso verde

- ¡Mark, mi amor!

- ¡Olvídalo Sara. creí que me amabas, me rompiste el corazón y no quiero saber nada mas de ti!

- NOOOOO

- ¡Que te aproveche ese... pelirrojo pobretón, corriente y... vulgar!

- ¡Mark, no!

Cuando Mark salió del salón, Sara se le fue encima a Ron, pero no para besarlo, si no para arañarle la cara, morderlo, abofetearlo y lo que fuera, declarándole su odio infinito y después salió tras Mark, quien se encontraba con Chris discutiendo aun con su ex-novia.

- ¡Olvidalo Mariana, no me hables, no me busques, que para ti no existo más!

- ¡Chris, deja el drama, escúchame!

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¿Que pasa? - llegó Mark agitado

- ¡Mariana me engaña con otro!

- ¡Pues ya somos dos! - gritó Mark - larguémonos de aquí

-CHRIS VEN AQUI - chilló Mariana, pero los hermanitos Ferrars se dirigieron a la entrada, mientras Sara y Mariana protestaban, y atrás de ellas, las chismosas y los chismosos, riendo divertidos

- ¿DONDE ESTA ESA DESCASTADA? - de pronto al querer salir los hermanos Ferrars, entró otro joven, como de unos 24 años, con un traje muy elegante de frac, y un sombrero de copa, cabello largo, negro atado a una coleta y ojos profundos muy negros.

- ¿cual de todas? - gruñó Chris

- ¡Hablo de Katherina de Lioncourt! - gruñó el joven agitando un trozo de periodico.

- ¿Te hizo algo? - pregunto Mark

- ¡Me engañó! – gritó (c/pos d mi, marianita linda, q lo republico: UNETE AL CLUB!)

- Eso no es novedad - bufó Mark y salieron a prisa, dejando solo al joven

- ¡Chris, vuelve, maldito seas!

- ¡Mark... eres un bruto!

- ¿DONDE ESTA KATHERINA DE LIONCOURT? - exigió el joven elegante.

- ¿Quien diantres le busca? - espetó Mariana, muy molesta y con una jaqueca

- ¡El conde Hendrix Romanov! - gruñó - ¡Su prometido!

- OOOOOOH - gimieron todos y Sara con Mariana se miraron asustadas, sabían que Kath estaba comprometida a la fuerza, desde hacia años con el conde, para matrimonio apenas saliera del colegio... y pocos lo sabían.

- SSssht... silencio Conde... en seguida la llevamos con ella

- ¿Porque silencio? – gritó

- ¡Nadie sabe que está comprometida! – chillaron

- ¡Ajá! ¿Y por eso se convierte en una suripanta?

- ¿Queeeee?

- ¿Que sucede? - apareció de pronto Kath

- Ajá... eh ahí a la traidora

- ¿Que?

- ¡Se supone que eres mi prometida, me debes respeto, serás mi esposa al termino de tu ciclo escolar!

- ¿Y eso que? ¿quieres callarte? - gruñó, pues la estaba quemando delante de toda la escuela.

- ¡No me callo, exijo una explicación Katherina!

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¡De esto! ¡Descastada! - y le mostró una foto, en donde ella le abría la puerta de su habitación a Blaise, con ella en bata de dormir y el a medio vestir.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, yo te puedo explicar...

- ¡NO ME TIENES QUE EXPLICAR NADA, YO QUE PENSE QUE ERAS DECENTE, PURA E INOCENTE! ¡AHORA NO TIENES NADA QUE OFRECERME, POR MAS LINAJE Y ALCURNIA QUE TENGA TU FAMILIA!

- ¿Solo quieres casarte conmigo por que soy pura e inocente?

- ¡PERO ES OBVIO QUE YA NO LO ERES! - protestó - DESPUES DE ESTA FOTO QUE ESTA MÁS QUE COMPROBADO QUE TU TE HAS ENTREGADO A OTRO... U OTROS...

- ¡HENDRIX!

- ¡LO SIENTO KATHERINA, PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO, NUESTRO COMPROMISO SE DA POR TERMINADO, NO ME BUSQUES MÁS, Y DE ESTO, LO SABRAN TUS PADRES, MI NEGATIVA DE CASARME CONTIGO ES DEFINITIVA!

Y terminando de decir esto, salió ofendidísimo, con una Kath que al principio no asimilaba, aunque después de unos breves minutos...

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡SOY LIBRE, LIBRE, LIBRE, YA NO ME CASO, SOY LIBREEEEE!

- Bien por ti - chilló Sara

- Por lo menos a ti sí te fue bien - gruñó Mariana


	24. Una Pijama a lo Son By For osea, a Pu

Capítulo 24:

Una Pijamada a lo Son By For ... osea, a Puro Dolor 

OBVIAMENTE... después de tan terrible suceso, las chicas no asistieron a clases el resto del día (aunque.. eso ni es novedad) y se refugiaron en sus celdas, a llorar su derrota... bueno, no a llorar, mejor dicho, a despotricar en contra de los hombres.

- ¿Que se creen esos ineptos?

- ¿Que esperabas? - protestaba Sara - ¡si ya sabemos que todos tienen el 90 de ellos tienen el NUC... esa Neurona Unica Cristalizada que no les sirva ni para pensar!

- ¡Se quejan de una, cuando ellos mismos tienen semejanza con los perros!

- ¿Porque tu?

- ¡Porque cuando quieren algo solo mueven la colita!

- Desgraciados...

- ¡Bueno, la única feliz es Kath!

- Sí, la cortaron solo porque según el conde Romanov, ya no es santa...

- ¿Que dices a esto Kath?

- ¡Yo solo digo una cosa niñas... los chicos siempre quieren ser los primeros en la vida de una chica... y nosotras queremos ser las últimas en la vida de un chico!

- ¡Salud por eso comadre! - dijo Regina entrando con un poco de vodka

- ¿No es muy temprano para beber?

- ¿Y no es muy temprano para que las boten?

- ¿Están hablando mal de los niños? - sonrió Sax

- Un poquito

- ¡Entonces yo solo digo una cosa!

- ¿Que?

- ¡Los hombres son como esas cosas muggles llamadas ordenadores!

- ¿Porque manita?

- ¡Porque dicen que grandes consumos de energía los dejan inútiles por el resto de la noche!

- Sucia

- ¡Eso dicen!

- ¡Es mas! ¿saben porque Dios creó al hombre?

- ¡PARA QUE NOS MANTENGAN!

-¡OTRO, OTRO! ¿EN QUE SE POARECE UN HOMBRE A UN CUCHILLO SIN FILO?

- ¡EN QUE NINGUNO SIRVE PARA NADA!

-¡SALUD!

- ¡Y no se olviden, los hombres son como los perros! ¡Son fáciles de distraer!

- ¡Bebamos a la salud de esos niños! ¡Esa Nenyeina, pasa, estás en tu celda!

- Borrachas - sonrió Nenyeina y atrás de ella, Helen llegaba con su guitarra

- UUUUHHH ¡Música! ¡Esa Mariana! Trae tu violín, y cantemos algo para el corte de vena...

- ¿Que pasa aquí? - llegaron Ana, y al poco rato, la celda de Mariana parecía un hervidero, pues entre Ana, Sara, Alk, Nen, Di, Kaht, Sax, Regis, Elektra y Helen, pues estaban medias amontonadas.

- ¡Oigan estas bebidas no alcanzarán! - protestaban mientras la botella pasaba de mano en mano.

- ¡Esa mi Helen, toca algo que mi bella voz te acompaña! - dijo Alkyon

- ¡Tranquila Alk, que yo voy a cantar! - chilló Sara

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡me vale, se friegan! Tócale Helen

- Ahí te va Sara... - y Helen comenzó a tocar una triste melodía junto con Mariana, que tocaba el violín, con íntima tristeza.

_**"Yo no vi las flores marchitar, ni ese frío de tus ojos al mirar, no vi la realidad, me ibas a dejar ¡Dicen que la vida baby no es como la vez! Para aprender hay que caer, para ganar, hay que perder, lo di todo por ti"**_

- ¡Ay ya yay!- dijo Sax - ¡chica que en verdad, les pego duro el amor!

- Naaaa - dijo Regina - ¡Eso no es amor, lo que pasa es que duele que te corten, aunque no estés enamorada.

- ¡Yo no lo quería! - sonrió Kath - ¡Mis padres que estaban como locos al comprometerme solo por el linaje! ¡Pero ya soy libre!

- ¡Oye Kath! Gracias a Blaise te libraste de Romanov ¿no habrá algún premio para él?

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¡Blaise merece un premiecito!

- Locas...

- ¡SI O NO, BLAISE MERECE ALGO POR DESHACERSE DE ROMANOV SIN QUERER QUERIENDO!

- ¡OIGAN! en todo caso, el mérito es de la logia por que gracias a ellas, Blaise se metió y...

- ¡Nada que... Zabini merece premio! - dijo Diana sonriendo - ¿Que le darás Kathy?

- NADA

_**"Llore y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte, traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces...baby... si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te amé demasiado... como yo... como yo, nadie te ha amado"**_

- ¿Y ustedes que Regis? ¿No hay prospecto?

- Nada, ningún hombre me merece...

- Pensé que les gustaban los gemelos...

- ¿Nos gustaban?

- A ti y a Sax

- Lo que pasa es que son gemelos idénticos ¿y si al rato nos confundimos y los besuqueamos al doble?

- ¡Pero si de eso piden su limosna!

- ¿Y tu que nos dices Helen? ¡bien que te pierdes con Malfoy y Zabini todas las tardes!

- ¡Tranquilas, no pasa nada! - chilló Helena sonriendo

- Eso dices tú - gruñó Ana, pero Alk le envió una miradita media asesina a Helen.

- ¡Oye Diana, tu dinos que pasó con Ian en tu habitación!

- No paso nada

- ESO ES LO QUE TU DICES - gritaron las chicas y la botellita ya iba de regreso...

_**"Cada Hora una eternidad, cada amanecer, un comenzar, ilusiones nada mas, que fácil fue soñar ¡tantas noches de intimidad! Parecía no acabar, nos dejamos desafiar, hoy nada es igual... se que en verdad, el amor al final siempre duele, no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby" **_

- ¡Esa sara si que anda herida!

-¨Pues como que es media hipócrita - dijo Ana tomando un trago grande de Vodka  
- ¿Porque lo dices?

- A mi se me hace que si le gusta el pelirrojo... no se ve tan disgustada cuando la besuquea...

- Bueno, es que mira... mark es refinado, elegante, guapo, con clase y Ron es...  
- ¿Un nerdental?

- ¡Pues sí!

- A la salud del ¿potro salvaje?

- ¡A su salud!

_**"Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano, si al final yo te ame demasiado, como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado, esta vez la pasión ha ganado y por eso vivo esperando, como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado" **_

Y bueno, sí, dos botellas después, todas ya estaban muy alegres, Kath andaba queriendo tocar el violín de Mariana, Nenyeina tenía a la guitarra como si fuese violenchelo, y el resto de chicas recibían un chisme, ya bien alegres... hip... hip... salud.

- ¿Que noticia ha llegado comadre?

- ¡El baño de prefectos se descompuso!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO... ¿asi de que nos sirve el inche espejo?

- Tranquis... solo por hoy,... dicen las chicas de cuarto, que los prefectos y los entrenadores se fueron a bañar a los vapores de hombres

- Yahuuuuu

- ¡Chin y yo que le tenia un recado a Potter! - dijo Ana de pronto

- ¿Cual tu?

- ¡Pos sobre el equipo de quiddicht y sus cambios!

- ¡Llévalo!

- ¡Na que! yo a la jaula de los pájaros no entro...

- ¡Pero yo sí! - dijo Diana tomando el recado, y caminando pá ca y pá ya... o sea, casi en cuatro...

- ¡Pero si no puedes ni caminar amiga!

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¡y hasta bailar!

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- ¡Se los demuestro! - gruñó y comenzó a bailar... según ella...

_**"Ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) Ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!) Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina!)" **_

- ¡YA, ya pues, vete y dales el mensaje, pero cállate!

- Babosas - sonrió Diana y salió de la habitación sintiendo que el piso se movía, y que las escaleras hacían que se tropezara - ¡Piso e s t ú pido, no te muevas" (ahora resulta )

Y muy tranquilamente, cantando que si a él o a ella o a todos les gusta la gasolina, se dirigió al baño de varones, para entregar el recado urgentísimo.

- ¿Que hay Diana? - preguntaron los chicos que estaban en la entrada, recién bañados

- ¡Busco a Potter!

- Adentro, con sus compañeros...

- ¡Pues con permisito!

- ¿Vas a entrar?

- ¡Me estás viendo! - sonrió y entró al baño, mirando alegremente a todos

_**Subele mambo pa que mi gata prenda lo motores Que se prepararen que lo que viene es pa´ que le den (duro!) Mamita yo se que tu no te me va a quitar (Duro!) Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar (Duro!) Todos los weekends ella sale a vacilar (Duro!) **_

Cantaba Diana mientras caminaba de un lado y pal otro, por los breves pasillos, cuando se topo con tres chicos de cuarto.

- ¡Oye! ¡No debes estar aquí! – protestaron

- ¡Sereno, moreno! - sonrió Diana y sin decir voy, que le quita la toalla a uno y la avienta

- ¡Oye!

- JAJAJAJA

Y siguió caminando alegremente, buscando entre las regaderas, gritando el nombre del chico, muy cantarinamente.

- HARRYYYYYYYY... ¿quien es ese que anda ahi? ¡es harry, es harry!

- ¡Diana! - chilló Thierry quien ya se iba

- Hola muñeco ¿has visto a Harry?

- Potter esta en la regadera once - le dijo mirándola inquisidoramente -¿estás borracha?

- ¡Naaaaa! solo mareada, tranquilo bomboncito, mira, no te preocupes, no le haré nada, el es propiedad privada, solo le entrego un mensaje y me voy ¿ok?

- ¡Pues hazlo rápido!

- Ya... ya - le aventó un beso

Y siguió su camino, pero como ya veía borroso, pues que en vez de abrir la regadera once (¿abrirla, no sabe tocar?) pues abrió la doce, en donde Ian estaba bañándose de espaldas.  
Diana le miró de arriba abajo y de pronto ¡zaz! que le da una nalga.

- ¡Hey chico!

- ¿Que? - se voltea Ian apresuradamente y se queda petrificado, mientras que Diana le mira de nuevo de arriba abajo y se tapa la cara apartándose, mientras que Ian cierra la puerta asustadísimo.

- Lo siento, lo siento - dice Diana al borde de la risa -¡te juro que no era mi intención espiarte a ti!

- ¡Por Dios, me viste sin ropa!

- Lo siento, lo sientoooo... yo buscaba a Potter

- ¡Harry ya se fue!

- Oh, bueno - y luego se asomó a la puerta de donde Ian se resguardaba, y pese a todo, se veía algo - ¡Ay mi madre! Es que no podré dormir con lo que acabo de ver!...

De pronto Harry salió ya vestido hablando con Ron, cuando se detuvieron en seco al ver a Diana que trataba de seguir espiando a Ian...(¿que paso mi Dianita con esos ojos curiosos?)

- ¡Oye! - gimió Harry

- Ups - brincó la chica y se aparto - este... ¡Harry! eh... pense que tu estabas adentro...

- ¿Y por eso espías?

- Eh...uh... bueno... eh... ¡Ana te envia esto! - le alargó un trozo de pergamino.

- Bien - dijo el chico y Diana no se movía

- ¿No te piensas ir? ¡esto es un baño de hombres!

- No seas agua fiestas Potter! - protestó Diana

- ¡O te sales o te sacamos a la fuerza!

- ¡No es justo! ¿como Fred, George yo no se quien de ellos dos, estuvo en el baño de chicas y nadie lo sacó? – protestó

- ¿Que?

- ¡Yo tengo los mismos derechos!

En eso Ian salió envuelto en una toalla de baño y aún le ardía la nalgada que Diana le había dado.

- ¡Como que ya es muy tarde para que andes aqui! - gritó Ian, rojo de vergüenza.

- No seas azotado...

- ¡Muy bien Diana, es muy tarde y lo mejor es que nos vayamos a la cama!

- ¿Como? - sonrió Diana alegremente - ¿Así nada mas? ¿sin un besito por lo menos?

- ¿QUE?

-Pues eso es lo que tu...

- ¿Que te pasa chica? ¡Tú en tu cama y yo en la mía!

- Oh...

- ¡Diana, salte de aquí! - exigió Harry. Diana le hizo una seña grosera (la del dedito) y salió no sin antes lanzarle una miradita deseosa y ganosa a Ian, quien sintió mas que nunca esa "invasión a su intimidad"

Así que muy alegremente, Dianita regresó a los dormitorios de chicas, a las celdas, en donde un grupo de chicas, hacían todo lo posible por callar a las chicas que hacían menudo escándalo, y de lo romántico habían pasado a otro ritmo...

_**"No podía decirte porque ella sentía así, ella lo sentía siempre y yo no podía ayudarla, solo podía verla cometer los mismos errores otra vez" **_

(Nobody's Home)

- ¿Que paso mi lady Di? ¿Pudiste entregarle?

- No mi chava. Potter no me dejo

- ¿Como que Harry no te dejo entregarle mi recado? - protestó Ana

- ¿Hablabas del recado? ¡ah!

- ¡Pues sí, de que otra cosa?

- ¡Pensé que hablabas que si yo ya le había entregado el tesoro a Ian! - sonrió abiertamente

- ¡Ajá! - sonrió Sax - ¡Así que aceptas que Ian te gusta!

- ¡Es que si vieran como yo lo vi!

- ¡Pues Kath también tiene que aceptar que Blaise no es nada feo!

- ¡Pues no me gusta! - gruñó Kath apurando un trago de la tercera botella de vodka

- ¡Vamos Kath, acepta que gracias a Blaise, eres una chica libre y sin ataduras!

- ¡Claro! ¡Es más, yo te reto Kahterina! - dijo Sax

- ¿Me retas?

- O es castigo... reto o castigo... te reto a que le des un beso besucón a Blaise...

- SIIIII

- ¡No! - protestó la chica

_**"¿Que esta mal, que esta mal ahora? ¿Demasiados, demasiados problemas? No se de donde viene, de donde viene" **_

- ¡Eres una cobarde! - chilló Helen

- ¡Es verda, Kath tiene miedo, miedo, miedo!

- ¡Claro que no! - se puso de pie (como pudo) -¡En este momento me voy a darle un beso besucón a Blaise y agradecerle que me haya librado de mi matrimonio!

- Pues yo voy contigo chiquita, no se nos engañes - dijo Sara

- Yo también

-¡Pues vamos todas! - gruñeron y se levantaron como pudieron, tomando la botella que tenían, algunas con cigarro en boca y con una "p.d.ra" que no se la aguantaban ni ellas mismas, y el colmo, cantando a todo pulmón, desafinadamente, por los pasillos del colegio... ay por dios... me imagino a todas...

_**"Ella quiere ir a casa, pero no hay nadie en casa, ahí es donde cae destrozada por dentro. Sin lugar a donde ir, ningún lugar a donde ir, seca sus ojos rota por dentro" **_

(Al estilo la profesora Trelawney en el 5o libro, agitando la botella de vino y toda desgreñada... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)


	25. Besos Besucones

Capítulo 25:

Besos Besucones 

Así pues, por los pasillos del colegio y ante la mirada de uno que otro alumno perdido e incluso de las chicas de la logia que andaban buscando víctimas, las chicas, con pijamas, botella y hablando cosas, buscaban la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Entonces si te lo fajas Kath?

- ¡Solo lo besaré!

- ¡Vamos Kath! ¿Para que crees que sirven las manos?

- ¡Para romperte la cara si no te calmas, Sax! ¿A ver, porque no te lo fajas tú?

- Bueno - respondió la chica, aquella idea no le parecía tan mala.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tú mandas y yo obedezco Kath! ¿Quieres que lo manosee por ti? ¡Lo hago! ¡Me sacrifico porque soy tu amiga!

- ¡Ay no me jo...robes! - sonrió Alkyon

- ¡Eso para ti va también Alk! - dijo Regina - ¡Si tu no quieres desquitarte de Malfoy, dame tu permiso y yo me lo fajoleo!

Alkyon miró muy feo a Regina (¿celos o que?) y lo mismo Kath para Sax, quienes siguieron berreando, digo, cantando, junto con Sara.

**_"Abre los ojos y mira alrededor, encuentra las razones de porque fueste rechazada, ahora no puedes encontrar lo que dejaste atras"._ **

- ¡Oigan ustedes! - de pronto un par de chicos de séptimo las detuvieron

- ¿Que se te perdió niño?

- ¡Váyanse a dormir! ¡Ya es tarde!

- ¡NO QUEREMOS, NO LO HAREMOS, NO QUEREMOS, NO LO HAREMOS!

- Oigan chicas ¿están bebiendo?

- Es solo vino de consagrar guapo...

- ¿Que?

- ¡Es vino sagrado, lo que las diosas beben... o sea... nosotras! - sonrieron.

- Dejanos en paz chico - dijeron y continuaron con sus risas y caminando... hasta que se toparon de frente con Harry y sus amigos que estaban a punto de entrar a sus habitaciones

- ¡Oigan chicossss!

- ¿Ahora que quieren?

- ¡Queremos jugar a **Los Poseidos**! - chilló Sax

- ¡Ay dios! ¿Como se juega eso? - preguntó George curioso.

- ¡Fácil! ¡Yo te poseo primero y tu después!

- ¿QUEEEE?

- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ron le lanzó una mirada de recelo a Sara, el chico tenía las marcas de sus uñas en toda la cara y el cuello, pero ella ni en cuenta, así mismo, todas los recorrieron con la mirada, tan efusivamente que hasta George poquito a poco se escondía tras Harry.

- ¿Buscan algo?

- Buscamos a Blaise - dijo Sax muy alto, haciéndole ojitos a George.

- ¿Para que?

- Kath tiene que hablar con él - dijo Regina

- Pues no creo que Zabini quiera hablar con una borracha - dijo Harry y Ana salió

- ¡Tranquilo... Potter! Tranquiliza tus hormonas, que Katha quiere hablar con el moreno, guapo, fuerte y atlético... así que con tu permiso o sin el, lo hará.

- ¿Así que piensas que el es guapo, fuerte y atlético? - gruñó Harry

- ¿Mas que tu? ¡Por supuesto!

- Quisieras - dijo Regina bajito y sonrieron algunas

- ¿Que dicen malditas? – protestó Ana y ya iba a pelearse con las chicas cuando Blaise salió.

- ¡Blaise! ¡Ven acá corazoncito!

- ¿Para que?

- ¡Kath quiere hablar contigo en lo oscurito!

- UUHHHHH

- ¿Sobre que?

- ¡Vamos Blaise... no muerde... bueno, sí, pero ahora esta a dieta de sangre!

- ¡Vamos Zabi! ¡Kath solo va a abrirse!

- ¿QUE? - gritaron las chicas y a kath casi se le atraganta el trago de licor, para agarrar valor

- ¿Que yo que?¿Que le voy a abrir que?

- ¡El corazón, Katherina, ay que mal pensada eres!

- Este...mj... Blaise ¿podemos hablar?

- Si – dijo el chico extrañado y Kath se metió entre los chicos a la fuerza y entró a hablar con él.

- ¡Aqui estaremos Kath, por si necesitas ayuda!

- ¿Necesitar ayuda?

- ¡Por si no puede fajarse a Blaise ella solita!

- XDDDDDDDDDDD

- ¿Que pasa con la canción?

_"Se fuerte, se fuerte ahora; demasiados, demasiados problemas. No se de donde viene, de donde viene" _

- ¡Oigan, guarden silencio! - protestó Justin, pero como toda respuesta, Helen se acercó y ¡zaz! que le suelta tremendo... beso, sí, Helene que lo toma por el cuello y le calla la boca con un besote y todos quedaron boquiabiertos, menos las chicas, quienes seguían entonadas... o desentonadas...

_"Sus sentimientos ella oculta Sus sueños no los puede encontrar Esta perdiendo la cabeza Esta cayendo No puede encontrar su lugar Esta perdiendo su fe Esta cayendo Esta en todos los lugares, yeah" _

Diana le lanzó una miradita a Ian, como desvistiéndolo y el pobre chico en un acto reflejo y como si ella tuviera mirada de rayos X, se tapó enfrente instintivamente, a lo que Diana casi se ataca de la risa coqueta y medio burlona.

Harry y los demás no se metían temiendo que las chicas quisieran ir tras ellos a la fuerza, adentro en cambio, Kath hablaba con Blaise, muy serio el chico.

- ¡Ya te digo Blaise! ¡Solo quiero darte las gracias!

- ¿Porque?

- ¡Por librarme de mi prometido!

- ¿No lo amabas?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿que te pasa? ¡soy muy joven para casarme!

- Bueno, pues... no hay de que... si era todo...

- Nop - dijo la chica tomando aire

- ¿No?

- Falta tu premio...

- ¿Que premio?

- Bueeeeno, es que, digo, después de lo que paso, mereces que yo te de un premio... te lo mereces

- ¿Y que me vas a dar?

- Solo un beso...

- ¿Un beso?

- Uno chiquito - dijo la chica sonriendo

- No es necesario - respondió Zabini, tratando de ser caballeroso

- ¡Solo un beso de piquito!

- Está bien...

Kath se alzó de puntitas y le dio, un delicado, femenino y tiernísimo beso en los labios, Zabini le sonrió discretamente... y de pronto... los ojos de Kath brillaron... los colmillos (imaginarios) le salieron y de pronto...

¡Que se le va encima a Zabini! Tirándolo en el sillón de la sala, aprisionándolo fuertemente con sus labios y sus brazos.

- ¡me dijiste un beso! - gimió Blaise cuando pudo hablar

- ¡Te mentí! – chilló kath besuqueándolo – ¡En realidad no te mereces uno, si no como 24 000 besos! (ah que katita tan mentirosita)

- ¡Kath! - chilló Blaise, pero ni auxilio pudo pedir... ante la boca besucona de la vampiresa.

_"Ámame, ti voglio bene...Dame 24000 besos y así sabrás porque el amor Quiere mil besos cada instante Y mil caricias cada hora Con tus 24000 besos se intensifican los minutos De un día espléndido porque Lo paso así besándote"_

- ¿Que esta pasando ahí adentro? - preguntó Ana - ¿Kath se esta fajando o no a Zabini?

- ¿Acaso no dijiste que solo hablarian?

- Lengua con lengua - dijo Ana alzando sus cejas y mirando a Harry con deseo, el chico enrojeció y de pronto Mariana que se entromete.

- ¡Yo quiero ver que están haciendo!

- ¡Eso!

Mariana se asomó a la fuerza y se encontró con que Kath estaba sobre Blaise, besándolo con fuerza descontrolada, y solo sonrió y cerró la puerta

- ¿Que paso Marian?

- Nada... Kath violando a Blaise... todo normal - sonrió y de pronto Ron la hizo a un lado con fuerza (brutoooo) y ésta fue a dar a los brazos de Paris.

- ¡epa!

- ¡Que bruto pelirrojo! - chilló Mariana, pero al ver que Paris la sostenía en brazos y entre la borrachera, hasta los ojos le brillaron.

- ¿Que? - gimió Paris

- ¿Tu también quieres que te faje de nuevo?

- ¿No que no lo habías echo? - protestó Paris

- ¡Juro que no lo he echo, ni lo volveré a hacer! - sonrió Mariana y también, sin pedirle permiso, se alzó y le dio un beso succionador en los labios, mientras con la otra mano le pellizcaba el trasero.

- ¡Mariana! - sonrieron las chicas

- ¡Eso chicas! ¡A besuquearnos a estos pollitos! - gritó Sax y sus ojos se detuvieron en George

- Chicos – dijo Harry - es mejor que nos metamos...

- ¡YA! - lo jaló Hayden a quien Nenye ya lo veía con ojos coquetos.

_"Ninguna historia alucinante Ni frases que digan la Gloria solo te pido bésame ¡Ye ye ye ye ye ye ye! Con tus 24000 besos, vivo frenética el amor En este día de alegría Cada minuto es todo mío Uh….Bésame, bésame mucho…"_  
- ¡No sean aguafiestas!

- ¡Solo un beso!

- ¡Vamos nenes, un besito y ya! - gritaban las chicas tocando y pateando la puerta en donde los chicos se habian atrincherados... al poco rato, Kath practicamente fue botada de esa habitacion, de manera rápida, aunque le había dado un mega recontra archi requete rico besote a Blaise...


	26. Romances Inconvenientes en la Madriguera

Capítulo 26:

**¿Romances Inconvenientes en la Madriguera?**

Al dia siguiente, la cruda... realidad, por supuesto que las atacó, y los chicos ya las miraban con algo de miedo, pero mientras Nenyeina se besuqueaba con Hayden todos los días, la Logia seguía secretamente a Ernie y al resto y Sara quería alejarse de encima a Ron… Mj… bueno, pues los hermanos Weasley recibían noticias de su madre.

- ¡Oye Ron, mama dice que celebrara el cumpleaños de papa este sábado!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Le diré a los chicos a ver quienes quieren ir!

Y todos quisieron ir, pero esto llego a oídos de quien menos debería.

- ¡Hey Sax! – dijo la Regis.

- ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Ya te enteraste que George ira a ver a su madre el fin de semana? Creo que harán un festejo…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Deberías pedirle que te invite!

- ¡Sí, que guay! después de que quise atacarlo a besos...

- ¿Crees que quiera llevarla a su casa? – pregunto Helene que venía con los Slytherin.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Blaise.

- Nada, solo le decía que los Weasley harán fiesta y le decía a Sax porque no se apunta – dijo Regina.

- ¿Ir a casa de los Weasley? – chilló Malfoy y sonrió cruelmente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Sax! ¡Tú no puedes meterte a una pocilga!

- ¿Una qué?

- Escucha Saxana– dijo Blaise – ¡La casa de los Weasley es un basurero, una chica de tu clase, de tu estirpe, no puede meterse ahí, seria un crimen!

- Los Weasley son unos muertos de hambre, pobretones – seguían diciendo los Slytherin, ante la mirada retadora de Regina, y la risita de Helen. Sax solo los escuchaba con atención.

- ¡Definitivamente no pueden ir, se les podrían pegar las pulgas o los piojos!

- ¡Que exageración! – protesto Helen.

- ¡No puedes dejar que tu amiga vaya a ese lugar! – dijo Blaise ofendido - ¡porque cuando veas donde viven, te darán ganas de regresarte!

- ¡Pues nadie la esta invitando! – dijo Ron a sus espaldas muy rojo, acompañado de Harry, quien también estaba ofendido.

- ¡Llego la caballería! –dijo Draco y los miro con desprecio.

- ¡Una niña tan fina y delicada como Saxana y sus amigas, no pueden ir a tu mugrosa casa Weasley! - dijo Blaise (un momento...¿Sax, fina y delicada? ¡pues desde cuando?)

- Ya te dije Malfoy que no estamos invitando a nadie, así que puedes estar tranquilo, la señorita no irá – gruñó Ron furioso (Seño, pa no entrar en detalles)

- ¡Pero…! – quiso protestar la chica, pero Ron y Harry se alejaron rápidamente, antes de que se agarraran a golpes con Malfoy.

- ¡Es lo mejor! – dijo Blaise y se alejo con Malfoy y Helen.

- ¡Que se han creído ese par de estúpidos imbéciles!– espeto Sax - ¡A Saxana Bujardo nadie le dice que no y mucho menos lo que tiene que hacer!

- Pero Ronald dijo…

- ¡Es que con todas las cosas que decían esos como querías que nos invitaran!

- ¿Qué? ¿a poco crees que nos invitarían?

- ¿Por qué no? Por lo menos yo creo que George….

- ¡Sax, no seas boba¡ Que después de lo de la última noche... lo que menos quieren es que estemos cerca - dijo Regina

- Tú y George no tienen nada que ver, son solo "entrenador y maldita lunática jugadora" punto! Te soporta y ya… ustedes no tienen ningún rollo sentimental.

- ¡Pero George me gusta!¡Y a ti Fred, Regina! ¡Un fajín no nos caería mal!

- ¡Nos llevan como tres o cuatro años, eres una escuincla babosa para él!

- ¡Cállate Regina, si no me vas a ayudar, no friegues!

- Lo siento Sax ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pon mucha atención ¿eh?

- Bueno – dijo con fastidio…

Cuando George y Fred se enteraron de lo que Malfoy y Blaise habían dicho tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no lo fuera a golpear, pues no valía mucho la pena, así que evitaron verlo hasta que llego el fin de semana.

De hecho, no les extraño siquiera no ver a Ana y sus secuaces. Así que cerca del medio día, los chicos se marcharon a Ottery Saint Catchpole, que era donde estaba la madriguera.

Los chicos ya querían saborear los guisos que seguramente ya había preparado la señora Weasley, y utilizando los polvos Flu, método odiado por Harry, llegaron uno a uno a la madriguera.

Cuando llego el último que era George, los esperaban Charlie y Bill. Anthony, Justin, Paris, Hayden, Jhon, Harry y Ron se quitaban apenas las cenizas, sin percatarse que Bill y su madre los miraban de modo risueño a todos

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los chicos y escondieron risitas burlescas.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Ron, pero Charlie no podía aguantarse la risa y Bill estaba abochornado.

- ¡Ya babosos! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Creo que con una sola versión de Fleur Delcour bastaba en la familia! – chilló Charlie y Bill le lanzo una mirada retadora. Pero trataba de controlar su risa.

- No les entendemos – dijo George.

- Sus novias llegaron muy temprano – aclaro Bill – Muy bonitas, pero ¿no creen que están un poco locas?

- ¿Novias? ¿Cuáles novias?

- ¡Pero a mama le han gustado! –dijo Charlie

- ¡Mas que Fleur! – Exclamo Bill resignado – Han estado pegadas a ella como lapa, le han ayudado a hacer cosas… y ha echado a perder otras, porque se nota que en su vida han cocinado o algo por el estilo…

- ¡Pero mama insiste en tenerlas en la cocina, enseñándole a preparar comida nutritiva!

- ¿De que están hablando?

-¡De sus novias so brutos! ¿De quien mas? De las niñas del IAM que les han robado el corazón… ¿Ya se dieron cuenta que los Weasley siempre consiguen a las mejores prospectos? – se burló Charlie.

Y los gemelos no fueron los únicos que palidecieron. Porque le lanzo una mirada a los chicos, que estaban sin habla y luego se dirigieron a Bill, ya que Charlie no controlaba la risa.

- Están en la cocina con mama – dijo Bill.

- ¿Las... chicas... del IAM? – preguntaron casi deseando que dijera que no, que era perenganita, pero Bill asintió.

- ¿Y llegaron temprano?

- Casi a las nueve, dijeron que querían darles una sorpresa…

-¿Cómo llegaron?

- ¡Yo que sé, cuando las vimos estaban en la puerta muy monas y sonrientes!

- ¿Dijeron… dijeron que eran nuestras novias?

- No – sonrió Bill – dijo que quería conocer a la madre de los Weasley y saberlo todo…

- ¿Y mama las dejo entrar?

- ¿No estas oyendo que tienen horas platicando en la cocina? Las chicas son un encanto, conquistaron a mama con solo decir "Hola"…

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¡Tranquilos chicos, alabamos su buen gusto!

- ¡Chicos, ¿ya llegaron? – grito Molly desde la cocina…

Ellos se asomaron con mucho temor a la cocina, y las vieron… todas traían puesto un mandil, una redecilla en su pelo recogido que le descubría sus caras bonitas, la cual la traía enharinada, ya que estaban haciendo empanadas de pollo y jamón.

Y Molly por supuesto, que las miraba con calidez, como se mira a unas nueras... por así decirlo y pacientemente le explicaba los hechizos a utilizar para los quehaceres de un hogar, ellas parecían estar contentas.

- Mamá – dijo George en la puerta y tras él, muertos de coraje, Harry y el resto de chicos.

- ¡George, Fred, Ron chicos, que gusto que hayan llegado! ¡Siéntense, les daré jugo y bocadillos! – dijo Molly sonriente. las chicas los saludaron desde la estufa, donde se freían las empanadas y otras mas estaban sentadas viendo albunes familiares y riéndose bajito.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó Hayden, viendo que ninguno lo hacía -¿Llegaron temprano?

- ¡Estas lindas y acomedidas criaturas llegaron temprano, querían darles la sorpresa chicos! – sonrió Molly.

Y ellos rieron nerviosamente, ante la mirada de Ana, Alkyon, Mariana, Saxana, Regina, Elektra, Kath

- ¿Podemos hablar chicas? – preguntaron los chicos carraspeando.

- ¡Al rato! – interrumpió Molly - ¡Que estan vigilando sus empanadas!

Saxana le guiño un ojo a George, quien se puso rojo y procuro calmarse, mientras estuvieran en su casa y con Molly cerca, no podría reclamarle nada a las chicas. Su madre estaba feliz, pues solo tenía una hija, pero Ginny estaba en casa de unos parientes y no estaría presente en el festín.

- ¡Hey chicas! ¡Que recibimiento mas frío para sus novios! – entró Charlie

- ¡Ay Fred, ellos no son nuestros novios! – dijeron con cierto bochorno.

- ¡Que contrariedad! – dijo Charlie y tanto los gemelos como Ron le enviaron una mirada al estilo ¡pronto dejare de tener un hermano!

- ¿Y no temes confundirte con los gemelos, Saxana? – pregunto Bill atrás de ellos y los gemelos los vieron sorprendidos ¿eso que significaba? ¿acaso habían estado hablando mal de ellos a escondidas?

- No – dijo Sax con su sonrisa mas encantadora - ¡Los dos son guapos, pero a George no lo confundiría nunca y además su voz es distinta a la de su hermano!¿Verdad Regina?

- ¡Verdad buena! - sonrió Regina y le guiñó un ojo a Fred, quien enrojeció.

- ¿Ya lo ves George? ¡Que bien te conoce!

- ¡Ay señora Weasley! ¡Usted tiene hijos bien guapotes! ¡Puro estuche para dama!

- ¡Oh, chicas, que lindas son!

Ron pensó que vomitaría ¡a su madre en verdad parecía agradarle esas tontas muñecas superficiales! Y de pronto George parecía estar mudo, porque solo Charlie se la pasaba hablando con Sax y Bill los solapaba, con tal de medio fastidiar a George y el resto de los chicos miraban de reojo a las chicas que seguían como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- ¡En serio, todos sus hijos son un encanto, hasta Ron tiene a varias niñas de mi cole, tras él!

- ¡Así son mis niños, yo consideraba que el más guapo es Bill, pero todos tienen su encanto!

- ¡Ya están listas las empanadas!

- ¡Gracias cariño, hay que servirlas!

**- Sí señora Weasley** (¡si mamita suegra!)- dijeron al unísono las chicas.

- ¡Chicos, con la pena que haré el banquete mañana, no hoy! – dijo Molly de pronto – su padre tuvo que ir de emergencia al ministerio, así que llega mañana… tendrán que dormir hoy aquí…

- ¡Si quieren puedo dormir en la habitación de Percy con Bill! – dijo Charlie como quien no quiere la cosa… mirando a los gemelos como diciendo ¡Ustedes pueden dormir con sus novias en sus habitaciónes!

- ¡Bueno chicos! – Dijo Molly – las chicas se quedaran en la habitación de Ginny… y otras en la de Percy, Charlie dormirá con Bill, así habrá mas espacio...

- ¡No queremos causar molestias señora Weasley, para eso trajimos nuestras casas de campaña!

- ¿Se quedaran? – chilló Ron, porque el resto estaban helados y petrificados.

- ¡No puedo dejar que las niñas se vaya sin que conozcan a Arthur! ¡Son un encanto!

Dos horas después de haber comido las empanadas, en que los chicos, estaban mas tensos que nada, ya que se morían por saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de esas mujeres al aparecerse, siendo todo lo que Blaise y Malfoy les habían dicho sobre la casa.

Harry bajo primero después de asearse, antes que los demás, y busco a Ana, pero Molly estaba en la cocina sola.

- ¿Y las chicas, señora Weasley?

- Desnogmizando, querido – respondió con ternura – insistieron en hacerlo solas ¿podrías ir a decirles? Seguro no tienen ni idea.

Y en efecto, Mariana sostenía un gnomo del jardín, con sus uñas, ni siquiera con los dedos y este, luchaba por soltarse y la chica lo veía muy divertida. Mientras los otros gnomos corrían a su lado, al parecer medio divertidos y el resto de ellas, tiradas en el cesped, sucias y sudadas, inclusive a Alk, los gnomos les pasabam encima.

- ¡Ay no, se me rompìó una uña, esto no es para mi!- se quejaba Alk

- ¡Ana! – le llamo el chico.

- ¡Hola Harry! – saludo Ana con su gran sonrisa agitando al Gnomo.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- ¡En los jardines de mi casa o el colegio no hay de estos!

- Bien… Ana… ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Porque vinieron?

- Quería conocer a la familia Weasley al igual que todas…

- Pensé que con lo que Malfoy les había dicho…

- ¡Precisamente por lo que el me dijo es que ustedes no quisieron invitarnos! – dijo Sax interrumpiendo dejando mudo a Harry. En realidad jamás habrían pensado en llevarlas.

- ¿En serio?

- No importa, estamos aquí…

- ¿Y que te parece? – quiso saber.

- ¡Me parece que… es una linda familia! – dijo al momento de tirar el gnomo al otro lado con mucha delicadeza y este de inmediato volvió. Harry sintió algo dentro de su estómago, y era por ella…

- ¡Así no se tiran Ana! – dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces como? Vamos harry, enséñame... como - dijo con coquetería y el chico se arrepintió

- ¡Yo le enseñare a estas niñas como! – salió Charlie y todas lo rodearon.

- ¡**Ay, gracias charlie... aquí todas tus ángeles presente**! – dijeron coquetas como siempre.


	27. Lunada y Confesiones

Capítulo 27:

Lunada y Confesiones 

Los chicos espiaban a través de la ventana, nunca se habían sentido tan inseguros en su vida por que las niñitas coquetas, había invadido su espacio. En eso Bill entró a la recamara y todos pegaron un brinco.

- ¿Les pasa algo chicos, a tí te pasa algo George? ¡Como que andas a disgusto!

- Bueno – suspiro – nosotros no las invitamos…

- Lo supuse por la cara que pusieron…

- Todas son unas niñas caprichosas y demasiado locas

- ¿Y?

- Y luego… el idiota de Malfoy diciéndole cosas que…

- Pues ellas estan aquí, no han hecho gestos, muecas, se ven divertidas…

- ¿Y si solo esta aquí para juzgar y decir como vivimos a sus amiguitos ricos?

- ¡George Weasley! Me sorprende tanta inseguridad – sonrió Bill – es mas, me sorprende de todos, escondidos aquí como si los fueran atacar, bueno… pero que tu te dejes llevar por eso…

- Bueno yo…

- ¡Tú no eres mi hermano travieso! – Dijo Bill - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dejas intimidar por una chiquilla? ¿O tu Fred?

- Yo... pues... digo... es que ellas... son... ¿como te explico?

- ¡Y eso que no vinieron todas! - dijo Paris - sara y Nenyeina se quedaron

- ¿Cómo van Fleur y tú?- trató George de cambiar la platica

- Bien, ella llega mañana y te apuesto a que se llevara de maravilla con ellas.

- ¡Fleur no es tan loca como ellas!

- Ninguna es así… lo que pasa es que tienen algunas similitudes…

- ¿Cuáles?

- Averígualo tu mismo…

- Los chicos se volvieron a asomar por la ventana, y sonrieron al ver que pese a lo que Bill le decía, Sax seguía agarrando a los gnomos con las uñas y se negaba a atontarlos antes de tirarlos, pero cuando vio lo que sucedió después…

Charlie quitado de la pena, la abrazó y la cargó, digo, era alto y fuerte, así que para Charlie cargar a Sax, era como cargar un kilo de azúcar y le daba vueltas, pero como que no le agrado a George.

- ¡Ay Chars! – reía Sax - ¡Me vas a tirar!

- ¡Solo te digo como agarrar a los gnomos! – reía Charlie.

- ¡Pero que listo eres Charlie, bájame!

- No me apetece – dijo Charlie demasiado coqueto.

George sintió una punzada ¿de celos? El nunca había peleado por ninguna niña con sus hermanos. Por lo que bajo inmediatamente, pero al llegar al jardín, ellos ya no estaban, solo Harry que terminaba de desnogmizar junto con Ana (quien no podía pedir mejor ayudante).

- ¿Dónde están Charlie y Sax? – pregunto George al no encontrarlos.

- No sé – dijo Ana, con malicia – creo que se perdieron esos dos ¿viste a donde se fueron Harry?

- No – negó Harry – Él se la llevo cargando al cobertizo, ella iba muy divertida...

De por si, George no se andaba riendo, así que no pudo evitar su disgusto y se fue a buscarlos. Ana y Harry se vieron un momento, y negaron la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que le guste?

- Sí – respondió Ana – pero es natural que sienta miedo, Sax está demasiado loca.. y George es mayor de edad, por eso tendrá miedo a lastimarla...

- Esa chica es inteligente y maliciosa – dijo Harry – George no podría hacerle daño... el lo dijo, es una niña rica, acostumbrada a tener todo...

- Pues aquí parece a gusto... y además... todas siempre obtenemos lo que queremos - le lanzó una mirada de "prestaras cuerpecito" y Harry se incomodó, carraspeando y tratando de perseguir a los gnomos, mientras Ana se moría de risa.

Cinco minutos después, George regreso con el semblante descompuesto - ¡No están, ya los busque por todas partes y no están, la casa no es tan grande!

- Bueno, Sax no es tu novia – dijo Ron que se acercaba con Anthony – y por lo visto se entendió mejor con Chars ¡deja que el chico se divierta!

- ¡Pues no me parece! – gruño George, cuyo humor empezaba de mal en peor... tipo Harry, y se alejo de ellos, probablemente tratando de adivinar donde diablos estaba su hermano y esa coqueta zalamera.

- ¡Tu hermano si que da problemas! - le dijo Regis a Fred, quien pegó un brinco

- Si claro...

- ¿Y será que puedas mostrarme el cobertizo... Freddy?

- ¿Co...cobertizo? ¿para que?

- Para guardar nuestras casas de campaña... Freddy

- Eh... bueno...

-Prometo solemnemente no atacarte a besos - le guiño un ojo y salió coquetamente, ante la mirada absorta de los chicos...

Pero por un momento dejemos a George comiéndose los irreconocibles celos, a Harry siendo acosado por Ana, Ron sufriendo por que Sara no fue y Fred... a punto de ser atacado en el cobertizo por Regis... y vayamos un momento al IAM en donde algo estaba por suceder. Como saben, Nenyeina estuvo tomando la poción cambiante de voz y besándo a Hayden en lo oscurito...o sea, en un lugar donde no se pudieran ver sus caras...mj..

Y cuando Hayden veía a las chicas, les enviaba un tímido saludo pues el no sabía cual de todas, lo besuqueaba a gusto. Pero los besitos que ya eran besotes, le indicaban a Nenye que el chico estaba locamente enamorado de... ella, y como el plazo que se había impuesto se había terminado, se disponía a reclamar los derechos... o sea a confesar sus acciones

- ¡Bueno Saris, iré a buscar a Hayden y le confesaré quien se lo ha besuqueado todo este tiempo!

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Ya paso una semana, creo que es época de que lo sepa ya no quiero besos en lo oscurito...

- Pues... suerte matadora...

La chica se puso guapa y salió a buscar a Hayden, quien se encontraba en el lobby hablando con Blaise sobre el cambio de concursantes que se había solicitado, pero no había podido ser.

Nenyeina lo divisó y justo cuando iba directo a el, sintió como una chica de la logia la jalaba hacia un salón desocupado y quitándole la varita mágica de su bolsillo.

- ¡Epa! ¿que te pasa maestra?

- ¡Ya se que tu besuqueas a Hayden y que él no sabe que eres tú!

- ¿Que?

- La logia sabe todo... querida

- ¡Bueno! ¿y?

- Pues ya que no quisiste participar... ahora yo... me quedo con Hayden

- ¿QUEEEEE?

- Así que queridita... te quedas aqui ¡lástima que no puedas verlo!

- ¡NO!

- ¡_Rictusemptra_! - atacó la chica de la logia a la mala, y Nenye recibió el impacto del hechizo sin poder hacer mucho.

La chica de la Logia, salió y se dirigió a Hayden, quien curiosamente, como que esperaba que de los lugares oscuros, fuese llamado... y besuqueado... (naaaa, si bien que le gustaba)

- ¿Podemos hablar Hayden? – pregunto esa chica.

-Claro – dijo el chico con sus ojos muy redondos, despidiéndose de Blaise y preguntándose si ella era... Thierry y Helen le veían muy de cerca.

Esa chica lo llevo, no a lo oscurito, si no a un salón vacío, en donde le sonreía seductoramente y el chico babeaba. De pronto, el tomo el rostro de Hayden y comenzó a besarlo.

En ese momento, Sara sacaba a Nenyeina adolorida del salón

- ¿Quien te atacó?

- ¡Una maldita de la logia! quiere quedarse con Hayden... ya sabe que me gusta y que lo he estado besuqueando

- Desgraciada ¡ya nos desquitaremos de esa zorrita!

- ¿Donde está ahora?

- ¡Vamos a buscarlos!

Y salieron casi corriendo, hasta que se encontraron a Thierry y a Helen en pleno chisme

- ¿Que hay?

- Nada, una chica besuqueandose a Hayden

- ¿Que?

- Pense que tu lo besuqueabas - dijo Helen con preocupación.

Y esta al asomarse y verlos besándose, sintió una punzada dolorosa en el estomago.

- Lo consiguió, eh? – pregunto Thierry a Nenye cuando esta no pudo seguir viendo mas

- Claro que sí – dijo entre dientes, sentía ganas de explotar en ese maldito momento.

- ¿Te duele mucho Nenye?- pregunto Helena viendo sus ojos brillosos.

- ¡Ná! – Trato de sonreír – yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... iré a jugar billar ¿vienen? y a pensar como me desquito... pero del ataque

- Nos quedamos – dijo Sara y Nenyeina se alejo.

- la conozco mejor de lo que cree...

- ¿Se lo decimos a Hayden?

- Tengo un presentimiento – sonrió la chica.

Y tenia razón, porque una cosa podría ser la voz y otra muy distinta los labios, a Hayden no le estaba gustando en ese momento, sentía mas ruda la boca de esa chica, y el perfume, no era el mismo, todo era distinto, por lo que a los pocos minutos ella se aparto y lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede niño? Pensé que te gustaba mucho...

- Me gustas pero...

- ¡Ningún pero! – y la abrazo volviéndola a besar, pero definitivamente algo andaba mal y el chico la empujo.

- Lo siento chica, en verdad lo lamento – y Hayden salió del salón muy consternado, afuera lo vigilaban.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Chilló Helena.

- Algo no esta bien...

- ¿Lo seguimos?

- ¡Va! – dijo Sara y se fueron tras él, mientras que la chica de la Logia salió bastante molesta maldiciendo a Nenyeina y yéndose a buscar a sus amigas ¡en el hombro de alguien tenia que llorar su rotundo fracaso!

Hayden estuvo de malas un buen rato, definitivamente, esa chica era diferente, algo raro había pasado en ella que ya no era la misma y no le agradaba... el chico se quito la túnica y se quedo únicamente con una camiseta y unos bóxer muy coquetos de rayitas azules, pensaba dormir un rato cuando tocaron a su puerta.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu peor pesadilla – dijo Sara - ¡somos nosotras, Sara y Helena!

- Un momento – se levanto de la cama y se puso encima una bata de baño que tenia a la mano. Abrió la puerta y el par de chicas entraron.

- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí - dijo de mala gana, pero Helen y Sara lo vieron de arriba abajo y dieron su aprobación sin palabras

- Prefecto, hoy lo vimos escapar de esa chica muy mortificado...

- ¿Me andan espiando?

- ¡Fue de casualidad! (ajá) y nos asusta el pensar que usted se ande besuqueando con esa chica...

- ¡Yo lo se! – Gimió Hayden - ¡pero estaba diferente, no parecía ella!

- ¿No parecía ella?

- ¿No entienden? - chilló desesperado- ¡Estuve besándome con ella toda la semana en la oscuridad, deseando que lo hiciéramos a plena luz y ahora! ¡Ahora siento que no es ella!

- Bueno – dijo Helen aclarando la garganta - ¿Conoce usted la poción cambiadora de voz?

- Eh... pues e escuchado hablar de ella... ¿por qué?

- Pues porque... porque usted no se estuvo besando con esa chica toda la semana...

- ¿Qué?

- Exacto, vera... pues... ¿cómo se lo digo?... la que se estuvo besando con usted fue Nenyeina, nuestro amigocha...

Hayden se quedo sin habla por un momento, boquiabierto.

- ¡Sí, bueno, utilizaba la poción cambiante de voz porque... porque... como sabe que ustedes son medios especiales pues...!

-¡Pero ella iba a confesarle su amor! – dijo Helena...

- Pero la otra se adelanto...

- ¡Perdone a Nenyeina prefecto, es una pobre chica enamorada!

- ¡Nuestra amiguita tal vez no sea tan guapa como otras, pero tiene sus encantos!

Hayden comprendió todo y en un acto de enojo, las hizo a un lado y salió de su habitación, así como andaba... y rápidamente, comenzó a caminar descalzo por los pasillos en busca de Nen, los pocos alumnos que circulaban, lo veían en calzones sexy y una reveladora camiseta, pese a que llevaba la bata encima sin abrochar.

Pero Hayden no se percataba de cómo iba, buscando a la chica, así que todas las chicas que habían a su paso, le veían descaradamente, aunque Hayden no tenia de que avergonzarse.

Una chica muy nerviosa que casi se le iba encima le dijo que Nenyeina estaba en el billar, y efectivamente cuando entro, Nenye, Jean-Paúl y Patrick estaban en una solitaria mesa de billar.

Cuando Hayden entro los tres le vieron sorprendidos y de pies a cabeza, el chico lucia realmente sexy y a Nenye se le fueron los ojos.

- ¿Se te ogvido vegtigte? – pregunto Jacquard recorriéndolo con asco

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo Patrick - ¿buscas a alguien o que?

Pero Hayden solo veía a Nenye, quien de pronto pareció entender que él ya sabia todo, pero no dijo nada, porque Hayden se puso frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nenye

Y enseguida, se le boto encima, tirándola al sofá del cuarto de juegos y comenzó a besarla (¡¡dale duro Hayden, venga tu honra! Duro contra Nenye) y el chico no sentía lo duro, si no lo tupido porque Hayden estaba con poca ropa.

- ¡Egto es pleigto de enamogadog! – dijo Jacquard y jalo a Patrick de ahí.

- ¡Yo no sabia que Nenye anduviera con él!

- Yo tampoco – respondió Jacquard y puso con su varita un letrero de "No Molestar" justo cuando Thierry, Augustus y Sara llegaban dispuestos a jugar billar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no están jugando?

- ¿Y ese letrero?

- Eh... pues es que Nenye esta ocupada – dijo Patrick.

- ¡Egta en pleno fage con el prefegto!

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quien? ¡Explícate francesito!

- Esta besuqueandose con el prefecto Hayden – dijo Patrick y Augustus entro como bólido seguido de Thierry y Sara.

Y efectivamente, Nenye era aplastada por un sinuoso cuerpo masculino, con unos coquetones boxers de rayitas, y bajo la observación de Sara que era un bonito trasero, Nen del susto no lo abrazaba, tenia una mano agarrado al sillón pa no caerse y la otra tratando de tapar el trasero de Hayden con la bata sin resultado...

- ¡Ay, pero que escena!

Eso sí, muy a gusto se dejaba que Hayden la besara y el chico comprobaba que efectivamente, era Nen la que lo había estado besándolo toda la semana, los labios eran los mismos y el suave perfume, inconfundible.

- ¡Nenye! – gimió Augustus, pero Nenye solo abrió los ojos, porque Hayden no la soltaba.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – sonrió Thierry.

- ¿Vaya que? – se levanto Hayden de pronto, con una mueca de fastidio, mostrando su cuerpo y haciendo que Sara se diera ideas (eso Hayden, así se hace)... y dejando a Nenyeina sobre el sillón media atontada por esa experiencia.

- ¡Esa Nenye! – dijo Thierry al ver lo tonta que estaba - ¡mantén quieta las hormonas!

- ¡Idiotas! – chillo Nenye.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Espeto Hayden – ¿No ven que estamos ocupados?

- Para eso están las celdas guapo – dijo Sara.

- Nenye eres una atrevida – gruñó Augustus.

- ¡Él es el que vino a besarme!

- ¡Ya se que eres tu la que me beso toda la semana! – Dijo Hayden – ¡así que por favor, sálganse y déjennos solos a Nenyeina y a mi!

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta que estas en calzones? – pregunto Thierry.

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Algún problema por eso?

Nenyeina respiraba lento y profundo, tratando de recobrar la cordura, pero si Hayden seguía besándola así, seria imposible.

Thierry, Sara y Augustus tuvieron que salir, dejándolos solos, Nenye se atraganto preguntándose si así se sentía ser acosado por una logia.

- ¿Ahora si podemos hablar? – pregunto Hayden.

- Sí... bueno... – acerco una túnica de viaje – pero ponte esto encima porque así como andas... no me concentro. – El chico se puso el abrigo encima.

- Tus amigas me dijeron algo... pero yo no lo creo. Quiero oír tu versión.

- Bueno yo... nunca quise lastimarte...

- ¡Pues comienza a hablar Nenyeina! – le dijo Hayden

- ¡No me digas más Hayden, hablaré!


	28. Lunada y Confesiones Reload!

Capítulo 28:

"**Lunada y Confesiones"... Reload! **

Regresando a la madriguera, Charlie y Sax regresaban con los rostros enrojecidos y las mejillas frías, sonriendo a todo lo que daban, pero George tenía cara de pocos amigos cruzado de brazos sentado en un viejo sillón frente a la chimenea, Ana platicaba con Molly en la cocina, Bill y Anthony hablaban sobre su época en Hogwarts y Harry con Ron se miraban unos a otros, Fred juraba que jamás llevaría a Regina a un lugar oscuro...porque tenía unas manos demasiado inquietas.

- ¿Dónde andaban? – pregunto Bill.

- ¡Lleve a esta muñequita a dar una vuelta en las escobas, vuela muy bien!

- ¡Ay! ¿No es un lindo? ¡Me dice muñeca!

Sus amigas se miraron y cuchichearon con burla

- ¿Muñequita?

- Si, la hija de Chuckie, el muñeco diabólico...

- La muñeca fea...

- Si ella es una muñeca yo soy una santa - dijo Kath entre dientes y sonrieron ante la mirada asesina de Sax.

- ¿Y porque tardaron?

- Porque Sax esta bien loca, me divertí mucho – dijo sonriente, pero al toparse con los ojos de su hermano, recibió un frío recibimiento.

- ¿Te pasa algo George?

- ¡Iré a ayudar a la señora Weasley con la cena! – dijo Sax pero de pronto George la tomo del brazo y la jaló hacia fuera, dejando a todos petrificados.

- ¡Orale! – chilló Regina

- ¡Dale duro George!- apoyó Diana

- ¡Para que aprenda a no perderse con nadie, aunque sea decentemente! - agregó Kath

- ¿Qué crees que haces George? – preguntó Charlie y trato de salir, pero Bill lo impidió.

- No le va a hacer nada, deja que ellos se arreglen.

- ¿No me digan que George esta celoso? – pregunto sonriente.

- No, que va – dijo Harry – solo esta pasando por un lapso…

- ¿Un lapsus brutus idiota? – termino de decir Fred y todos sonrieron con ganas.

- Menos mal que según él no le gusta - dijo Ron - ¿que tal que le gustara?

George saco a Sax al jardín y ella ya estaba pensando en darle un puntapié o una patada en donde ya saben.

- ¡George! – Gimió - ¡Me estas lastimando!

El chico la soltó y ella se sobo la muñeca muy adolorida y lo miro por primera vez con algo de reproche.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas enojado?

- ¡Sax es que yo no entiendo que haces aquí, que hacen todas aqui! – exclamó.

- Ups…

Sax lo vio sorprendida, por un momento pensó que tenia una pesadilla, pero no podio ser lo que estaba oyendo ¡ella estaba ahí por…por… pues porque se les había pegado su regalada gana!

- ¿Quieres que me vaya, que nos vayamos? – Pregunto aguantándose las ganas de llorar - ¡si quieres que me vaya en este momento me largo de aquí!

Entonces George, le miro unos segundos ¿Qué diablos le pasaba, como una tonta niñita le hacia ver su suerte y lo ponía de mal humor? ¿Poner de mal humor al rey de la comedia que eran los gemelos Weasley?

- No… no – dijo el chico y opto por sentarse en una vieja y desvencijada cerca de piedras – lo siento Sax… no debí ser tan grosero.

- Es en serio George, si quieres que me vaya en este instante me voy… bueno, nos vamos todas

- No Sax – dijo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos, sintiéndose muy estúpido. Entonces Sax se acerco a él…

Le levanto el rostro, le quito el pelo de la cara y… sin decir más, le dio un besito en los labios, lento y pausado (sin lengua… por el momento) mientras que en la ventana, todos los chismositos, los veían y se los comían.

- ¡Que vergüenza! – Decía Fred muy divertido - ¡Que ella lo bese en vez de que sea al revés! ¡Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con George!

- Por lo menos parece que con eso se le bajo el humor porque ya me estaba recordando a alguien – dijo Ron y le echo un ojo a Harry.

- ¡JA, JA! – Chilló Harry – bueno, parece que todo se arreglo por fin…

- ¡Pero si George no la quiere yo me apunto! – Dijo Charlie y Bill le dio un coscorrón - ¡era broma!

- ¡Oigan, ya dejen de verlos! – Espeto Anthony - ¿No creen que es odioso espiar a alguien mientras se fajan?

- ¡Hey quieto, que solo es un beso… sus manos están visibles!

- Pero tiene razón ¡todos fuera de la ventana! – ordenó Bill.

Afuera, el besito seguía, Sax estaba muy a gusto, aunque solo sostenía el rostro de el gemelo y no había mas nada que labio con labio. Hasta que se separaron y ella se sentó a su lado.

- Me gustas mucho George – dijo ella y el enrojeció un poco (Como saben, esta de moda que una se le declare al niño en cuestión… si te manda a la goma es otra cosa)

- Sax tu… tu también me gustas pero… yo soy mayor de edad…

- ¡Pero dentro de poco tendré 17 años!

- Es que tu… yo…

- Y ella volvió a tomarle el rostro y comenzó a besarlo de nueva cuenta, tiernamente, sin manoseo, ahora con un poco de lengua… y será mejor que se queden así, si no la que les arma la señora Weasley si los ve…

- ¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi, George? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa coqueta

- Un poco… si…

- ¡Tan grandote, tan buenote y tan miedoso! – Chilló la chica, asiéndolo reír – tu hermano me contó de sus aventuras, de sus travesuras ¿Dónde esta ese George?

- Creo que esta un poco idiota el día de hoy.

- ¡Yo quiero conocer al George travieso… para que hagamos unas travesurillas… locas… perdidos en algún rincón….! (ya se había tardado pa hacerles proposiciones indecorosas.

- Creo que te estas lanzando muy duro Sax…

- Quiero todo contigo George… todo… (ups…)

Pero aquel momento fue interrumpido porque Molly los llamo a cenar, mas noche, en el campamento que habían levantado las chicas, Sax daba vueltas en la cama, no por incomoda, sino porque de solo pensar que George estaba a unos pasos, la volvía loca.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sax? – Pregunto Ana - ¿no puedes dormir?

- ¡Es que ya tengo insomnio!

- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

- ¡Yo voy por el! – dijo Sax y salió de la habitación - ¡lo que necesito es una ducha fría! – pensaba mientras tomaba un poco de agua en la cocina. Había terminado el vaso, cuando de repente, como gato en la oscuridad, George salió, la atrapo en sus brazos y le beso con cierto salvajismo y pasión.

Tanto que ambos fueron a dar al sillón, el cual crujió bajo el peso, y luego las pijamas estaban delgadas, así que se podían sentir… todo, de todo… y ya pa ese entonces, las manitas del chico ya comenzaban a tocar otras cositas… no me imagino si bajara Molly…

- ¡No, aquí no! – dijo George muy sofocado, cuando sintió que la cosa se ponía dura… o sea, la situación… ¿okay? Por lo que se aparto con mucha dificultad.

- ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Sax, deseando que no acabara.

- Ve a dormir – dijo el chico respirando profundo… y ella obedeció, se fue a dormir, pero con más tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente sin embargo, los chicos se levantaron con una noticia - ¿las chicas se fueron?

- Sí chicos, vinieron por ella y se la llevaron, no se pudieron despedir, dicen que los verán a todos en la escuela.

- ¡Que pena!

- ¿Quién vino por ellas?

- Unos chicos de su colegio, creo que están organizando algo y la necesitan…

- ¡Apuesto a que es otra fiesta de azotea! – dijo Ron.

- ¡Pero mañana es lunes!

- ¿Y que? A ellos no les importa el día… de todos modos como volveremos en la tarde, después de la comida, ya nos enteraremos…


	29. El Santo Pecado de Malfoy

Capítulo 29:

El Santo... Pecado de Malfoy 

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron de la madriguera, por toda la escuela había miles de anuncios de una fiesta en la azotea, para la tarde, comenzaría a las ocho y todos estaban invitados.

Los chicos llegaron como a las siete y no lo pensaron mucho, unos por la curiosidad de la tardeada y otros por no querer quedarse solos en sus habitaciones. A las ocho en punto, en la azotea, había algunos boletines, entre ellos uno con Paris en calzones caminando por el pasillo, cuyo encabezado decía:

:"Prefecto encabeza un desfile de lencería muggle, muy apreciado por Nenyeina" "Lucía muy bien" – dijo Ereka Lander de tercero – "Creo que el prefecto esta buenísimo, ni le sobra ni le falta". Algunas chicas opinaron "Creo que hacer un desfile para los calenturientos del IAM no seria mala idea, Ana Makarios seguramente nos apoyará" – fue la opinión de Camille LeBlanc."

- ¡Espero que Hayden tenga una buena explicación para esto! – dijo Harry muy abochornado.

- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta Ernie?

- ¡Ni que fuera su padre!

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Sepa… supongo que besuqueandose con Nenyeina…

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – gemía Harry, mientras que algunas chicas se daban taco de ojo con la foto de Hayden.

En la azotea todo estaba listo, el escenario, el grupo que probaba sus instrumentos, mismos que hacían funcionar a base de magia, la mesa con las bebidas, y Alkyon se prometió que cero jugo, quizás alguna cerveza de mantequilla, y los bocadillos abundaban.

Blaise pasó cerca de ellos, huyendo de Kath, bueno, eso hacia todo el tiempo libre, porque el chico era muy testarudo y a Kath le encantaba mortificalo, aunque nadie le ayudaba.

Malfoy andaba cerca… con Dana, y a Alkyon le dio cierto resentimiento, porque según, se habia aprovechado de ella y ni se acordaba

- ¡Ese Malfoy ha estado muy pegado a Dana Clifford! – decían dos chicas, que miraban a Malfoy y miraban con descaro a Harry junto con Ron.

- Creo que andan – dijo su amiga – se les ha visto salir de su celda juntos (y estos chismes eran infundados por Saxana y sus lindas amigas con buenas intenciones)

- ¡No me digas!

- ¡Que envidia!

Alkyon se trago su coraje, Malfoy era un maldito aprovechado…

El par de chicas, se fueron de ahí, guiñándole el ojo a Harry y Ron y estos se pudieron serios y nerviosos, y se pegaron a los otros, aunque en esta ocasión, una alegre Sakura, se acerco a Anthony y el chico pensó que mejor con ella a con un grupo de locas queriendo violarlo… como si Sakura no quisiera lo mismo.

En fin, a las ocho y media, se escucharon los primeros acordes. Augustus salió al escenario, tomo su guitarra, carraspeo y dijo fúnebremente:

- ¡Esta canción va dedicada para… mí, porque se perder! – chilló…

- UHUHUH – gritaron.

- ¡Te perdí Nenyeina, no fuistes mia!

- jajajajajajaja - rieron todos, Nenyeina le hizo una seña obsena y Hayden los miro consternados.

- ¡Porque cuando un hombre es hombre, acepta sus responsabilidades!

- ¿Y ahora que es todo ese rollo?

- Augustus que está idiota – decían unos chicos por ahí, divertidos - creo que le quiere dar celos a Hayden... haciéndole creer que entre él y Nenye hubo algo.

"**_Cuanto te enorgullece tu manera de ser, tu mala reputación de loco galán, el mejor de la banda, siempre cantando, un resto de niñas, envidia de todos… te daba mucha risa, dejar a las chicas, sin sostén y sin tanga, se los quitabas, los coleccionabas en un baúl con cartas, fotos de chicas que conocías, no te enamorabas solo te divertías_**"

Y mientras cantaba, en una esquina, Nenyeina se besaba ya con Hayden, ante algunas miradas curiosas de algunos, pero sobre todo, las miradas de resignación de Timón y Pumba… perdón, de la Sax y Regina.

- ¿Crees que nos lo preste para hacer nuestras bromas?

- Yo no lo creo

- ¡Me lleva la madre patria!

- ¡Y que buenos besos!

- ¡Ya vez! ¡Te hubieras fajado a Fred!

- Serena morena, del otro gemelo, me encargo yo!

"**_Pero llego el día, llego el maldito día en que llego la niña que te desgracio, tu te emocionaste, deseándola como un loco, como a los 17 creías en el amor… El sábado la niña se fue con otro buey dizque mas tiernito pero lleno de oro, era un rubito que quería quitarme a la Nenys, pues que se quede con ella_**"

- ¿Es mi imaginación o como que se la esta echando a Hayden? – comento Sax.

- ¡No cabe duda! ¿De que murieron los quemados?

- No le suceda lo mismo le puede suceder a Thierry, pero aquí todavía hay muchos chicos y el no es él único todo poderoso…

- Sí – sonrió Regis con malicia – no le salga cola…

- Por lo que veo a Nenyeina ni le afecta…

- ¡Te apuesto a que ni atención le pone a la música! – y era cierto, porque esos dos andaban muy entrados en el besuqueo, mientras que Augustus terminaba de cantar su propia derrota, de un modo jocoso.

"**_Tu no vales nada ¡ah! Que triste feo, no tienes tanto oro ni saetas, ya vez por ser bueno y querer una novia, que te cuide y te quiera, te salió cola… que sirva de experiencia, esta moraleja, a los que piensan que el amor no apesta, mírense en este espejo, que no cambien, que no les pase lo de a un tontejo_**"….

- UHUHUH – gritaron los chicos, divertidos.

Por otra parte, George buscaba a Sax con los ojos, sin resultado, pues no se veía por ninguna parte. Los que si se veían de reojo, eran Ron y Sara, con ojos que parecían dardos y que se clavaban en sus cuerpos.

Aunque Ron de solo acordarse de cómo se le fue encima, se sonrojaba y ella de recordar lo prosaico salvaje y neandertal que era Ron, hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estomago… aunque Diana se había encargado de fastidiarla con eso. Pero sin lograr que admitiera que Ron le despertaba una pasión salvaje… pese a que los había agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Ana se asomo al escenario, cargaba una hermosa túnica en color malva con apliques dorados, y lucia espectacular con el pelo recogido y enredado en perlas, los chicos supusieron que había algo especial. A los pocos minutos, salió Kath, con una túnica en color verde añil, con botones plateados un escote demasiado pronunciado y el pelo recogido y con muchos gajos.

Ambas sonreían como siempre, y se ponían de acuerdo para algo, todos los chicos estaban a pie de la improvisada tarima, echando porras, brincando y brindando, porque las bebidas con harto alcohol iban y venían.

- ¡QUE ONDA MIS NIÑOOOOS! – Grito Ana- ¿CÓMO ESTA LA BANDA?

- UHUHUH

- ¿QUIEREN MAS MUSICA? – dijo Kath junto con Ana

- SIIIIII – gritaron todos.

- ¡BUENA ONDA NIÑOS, ESTA NOCHE, ES MUY ESPECIAL PORQUE NUESTRO CANTANTE ESTRELLA, AUGUSTUS SE AUTODEDICO UNA MELODÍA!

- ¡PERDEDOR! – chillaron algunos chicos divertidos.

- ¡Y ESTA NOCHE! ¡ESTA NOCHE ME HAN PEDIDO UNA MELODÍA ESPECIAL... DEDICADA A UN NIÑO, GUAPO... SEDUCTOR... SEXY... QUE VIENE DE HOGWARTS!

- ¡Potter, Potter! – corearon algunas niñas y Harry se sonrojo.

-¡NO NIÑAS COQUETAS, NO ES EL SEÑOR POTTER... AUNQUE SE CAIGA DE BUENO! – dijo Ana divertida - ¡ESTA CANCIÓN ES PARA DRACO MALFOY!

Obvio que él ni enterado, porque levanto la vista hacia el escenario ¿quién podría estar dedicándole una canción?

- ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto a Dana.

- No, para nada...

- ¿Entonces? – y sus ojos se toparon con Alkyon... ¡pero ella no se la dedicaría! Y también ella parecía sorprendida.

- ¡PARA TI DRAQUITO, DEDICADA ESPECIALMENTE Y CON KATH HACIENDOME COROS!

- ¡ESO! – gritó la chica.

- ¡QUE SUENE LA MUSICA, ÉCHENLE NIÑOS!

- UHUHUH

- Y Ana comenzó:

"**_¡Dicen que tu eres como el mismo diablo, que tenga cuidado porque eres muy malo, dicen que tu engañas a las que te aman, dicen que tienes muy negra tu alma... ay, si supieran... ay, si supieran!_**"

- ¿Es una canción de amor o solo lo están describiendo? – gruñó Ron a Harry, a quien lo rondaban un par de niñas de la Logia sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Lo describe perfecto...

- ¡Seguramente alguna loca puede dedicarle eso!

Alkyon necesitaba urgentemente un juguito, por lo que apuro una cerveza de mantequilla.

"**_¡Dicen que tu me concederás deseos, que al final me quemare en tu juego y que si de plano tu me has poseído, lo que necesito pronto es un exorcismo!_**"

Ernie tampoco se percataba que otras dos chicas le vigilaban, esa noche cualquiera de los dos caería en sus redes...

Malfoy se regodeaba con Dana, y Alkyon se llenaba de ira... ¡el la había poseído a la fuerza, así que se acerco a la mesa de los jugos... pero se sirvió del ultimo barril de vidrio, el que tenia puro vodka con ginebra (AY, nuestra Alk va que vuela pa miembro honorario de alcohólicos anónimos)

"**_¡Ay si supieran, ay si supieran!... que tu junto a mi eres un alma de Dios, tu me has hecho milagros de amor ¡eres un santo! ¡Me has rogado tanto como un magdaleno, me lavas los pies y te sigues con mi cuerpo, si caes de rodillas me cubres de besos... me adoras, me adoras y no me abandonas!... ¡Tu eres un santo!_**"

- JA – espeto George – yo no quien se la dedico pero esta reloca...

- ¡Ya lo creo, decir que Malfoy es un santo!

Pero nuestra Alkyon con dos vasitos de vodka tuvo para marearse, así que se dirigió hacia Malfoy (AAAAH... el vodka era pa agarrar valor) y sin decir hola, le dio un empujón a Dana, aparte creía que ella le había dedicado esa estridente pieza.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Quiero hablar con el señor Malfoy! – gruño Alk.

- ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar! – espetó Malfoy.

- ¿Perdón? ¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso niñito baboso! (HUUUUYYY)

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- Oye chica, estas ebria, mejor vete a dormir, Draco y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

- ¡Óyeme tu niña de plástico! – gritó Alkyon y le puso la varita en el cuello de pronto - ¡He dicho que este imbécil y yo hablaremos y tu estorbas!

(UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH)  
Algunos chicos que habían cerca, voltearon y vieron la escena, entre extrañados y divertidos.

"**_¡Dicen que tu eres peor que el mismo diablo, que estar a tu lado, eso seria un pecado y que si me ofreces la fruta prohibida, debo rechazarla a costa de mi vida... Ay si supieran, Ay si supieran que tu junto a mi eres un alma de Dios, un redentor, mas bueno, muy bueno, mas bueno que el pan!_**"

- ¡Quítame eso de encima! – dio manotazos Dana – y también saco su varita apuntando.

- ¿Quieres un duelo señorita plástico fino casi perfecto? – gruño Alkyon.

- ¡Ya basta! – quiso intervenir Malfoy.

- ¡He dicho que te calles! – grito Alkyon y le quito la varita que andaba en sus pantalones.

- ¡Hey, mi varita!

- ¿Entonces que Dana? ¿Nos batimos a duelo o que? ¡Yo solo quiero hablar con este estúpido!

- ¡Pero él no quiere hablar contigo!

"**_¡Si hiciste pecado, fuiste perdonado, por amarte tanto creo en los milagros porque si tu existes Dios es tan grandioso... me adoras, me adoras y no me abandonas!_**"

- ¡Te doy tres Dana Clifford... o tendré que lastimarte!

- Dana – dijo Malfoy en medio de las dos fieras, digo, chicas – tranquila, no pasa nada, solo hablo con ella y regreso... Denevi suele ser tramposa...

- ¡Miren quien habla de trampas señor manotas!

- ¿Qué?

-¡Anda Malfoy, camina, hablaremos donde no haya metiches! – y sin dejar de apuntar que hizo señas a Malfoy para que saliera, los que los miraban, solo cuchicheaban, reían sin intervenir. Claro que salió no sin antes llenar otro vasito de vodka.

En el escenario... Ana daba la oración final, sin música y rápidamente de la canción dedicada a Malfoy y que escuchó Alkyon antes de sacarlo de la fiesta.

"**_¡Porque desde que te conozco rezo como no rezaba le pido a Dios que te conserve tan perfecto en cuerpo y alma y si un día viene la muerte y por desgracia nos separa seré buena, seré pura, seré santa seré todo eso que Dios manda para que me lleve contigo a donde quiera que tu vayas sea en el cielo, sea el infierno, Dios sabe cuanto te quiero!_**"

Y Alkyon termino de bajar a Malfoy, sin que sus amigos la vieran, solo Ana y Kath, las que al termino de la melodía, se hablaron entre telones.

- ¡Alk se llevó a Malfoy!

- Perfecto...

- Debe pensar que Dana le dedico la canción a Draco.

- ¡Si supiera que esto fue obra de nosotras!

- La canción le queda perfecta...

- ¿A dónde se lo llevaría?

- A un lugar privado – sonrió Ana – espero que se diviertan, aunque ella supongo que iba jalada...

- ¡Bueno, ahora a cuidar a nuestros niños, la logia los anda vigilando!

- ¡De acuerdo!


	30. De Pasión y Corazón Salvaje

Capítulo 30:

De Pasión y Corazón Salvaje 

Alkyon empujaba a Malfoy hacia la primera puerta que encontró, y era un laboratorio, pero no le entrego la varita. Malfoy no sabía ni que hacer, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que le diría.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Alk terminando su vaso de alcohol y tirándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres Denevi?

- ¿Qué quiero? – rió estridentemente - ¡Lo que quisiera es que me devolvieras mi primera vez!

- ¿Cuál? ¡Si creo que ya ni eras!

- ¡Tú abusaste de mí! ¿Y luego dices que no te gustó?

- ¡Pues sí! – dijo el chico recordando la ligera manoseada que le diera.

- ¡Entonces señor Malfoy! – dijo Alk medio jarra, descubriéndose el torso y dejando ver las bubis cubiertas por el sostén - ¡Quiero sentir en carne propia lo que sabes hacer!

- ¿Qué? – gimió Draco.

- ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas?

- ¡Estas loca Denevi! - y procuró no ver nada

Pero Alk le agarro las manos y haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad y quitándose el asco... aunque yo más bien diría que era por la borrachera... pues puso las manos de Malfoy en sus bubis.

- ¡Denevi!

- ¡Anda, atáscate! – le dijo Alk - ¡Ahora si quiero sentir como mueves las manos "amorcito"!

- ¡No! – chilló Malfoy, pero no pudo quitar sus manos porque Alk no lo dejo, se las sujeto con ganas, aunque eso infringiera el que se las aplastara un poco.

- ¿Qué te pasa amorcito? ¡Podrás decirme todo lo que quieras, pero antes que nada soy una mujer!

- ¿Y eso que? – jaloneaba sus manos, pero sin lograrlo.

- ¿Acaso no las sientes Malfoy, acaso no me las tocaste las veces que me utilizaste?

Y eso no lo podía negar el chico, porque si que las conocía. Así que poco a poco comenzó a ceder a la resistencia, sintiendo la tela aterciopelada del sostén. Y sus ojos grises brillaron al recordarlo.

- ¡Anda Malfoy, aprovecha la oferta! – y de pronto soltó las manos de Malfoy y jalo su cabeza colocándolo en medio de su pechonalidad.

Así que el chico abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo al verlos de nuevo tan cerca.

- ¡Oyeme no, Denevi! – exclamo al sentir su rostro entre el orgullo femenino.

- ¡Anda pues, aprovéchate, atáscate ahora que hay lodo!

- ¡No, espera Denevi! – trato de alejarse, pero Alk lo empujo de modo que ella quedo encima de él y como si fuera una chica de la Logia, le abrió la camisa - ¡oye!

- ¡Vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora Malfoy, ya no tengo nada que perder! (Ups... eso es lo que ella cree)

- ¡NO Denevi! – pero Alk hizo algo que jamás hubiera echo de no ser porque pensaba que ya no era pura, santa, casi una virgen... Besarlo... cerrando fuertemente los ojos, le tomo el rostro y le beso los labios, pegando sus bubis al pecho del chico... pa que entraran en calor.

Aunque el alcanzo a empujarla, ella tomo la varita y... -¡Amarra! – chilló la chica y de la nada, dos lazos amarraron las manos de Malfoy. Dejándolo indefenso ante una mujer que parecía ser capaz de todo.

- ¡No, Denevi!

Y la astuta chica, comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocando que la pálida piel de Malfoy se volviera rojiza y que su respiración se volviera más agitada, sobre todo cuando los labios de Alkyon bajaron por el pecho del chico haciéndole piruetas.

Las de la Logia ya la hubieran echo miembro honorario a la chicuela... JAJA.

Pero con eso de que a Alk ya nada le importaba, andaba besuqueando a Malfoy por donde quería y se le pegaba la gana, el pobrecito por mas que trataba de no pensar en eso, pues no podía y sudaba copiosamente.

- ¡No Alkyon! (ya hasta por su nombre)

- ¡Haremos el amor ahorita mismo! – decía la chica bastante alterada - ¡Y luego seré yo la que decida si me gusto o no!

- ¡Pe...! – ya no alcanzo a protestar pues ella le volvió a cerrar la boca con un beso, metiéndole la lengua hasta las anginas (no hagan eso) y mordiéndole dolorosamente el labio inferior hasta que una gota de sangre se asomo.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, ella le desabrocho los pantalones y se los quitó, dejándolo en calzoncillos, pocos sexy (menos mal que traía porque algunos no usan)

- ¡Ahora si Malfoy! – decía Alk ya más nerviosa sobre él - ¡Vamos a hacerlo aquí!

- ¡No! – gimió muy débilmente. Y el pobre temía que ella le fuera a meter mano a la caldera del diablo y este saliera...

- ¡Yo sé que quieres, te siento, ardes de pasión y deseo por mi cuerpecito! – y le mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas, haciendo que el chico sintiera hervir su sangre y que se le parara... el corazón...

- ¡Ya para!

-¡Cuando me harte de ti! – le decía y se daba vuelo, dejándole marcas de dientes, chupetones y le enterraba las uñas como gata salvaje... ahora sí... ojo por ojo y diente por diente... moretón por moretón y chupete por hartos chupetes.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, ella le beso mas suavemente los labios sin importarle que tuvieran un poco de sangre (Ay, guácala, borrasha tenía que estar)... toda vampira, peor que Kath que resulto Alk... pero él ya no podía poner mas resistencia, porque el deseo se apoderaba de él.

Así al puro estilo de ¡Jálame el pelo, muérdeme los labios, ámame hasta con los dientes y hasta que revientes! Porque el pobre ya solo ponía los ojitos en blanco, borrándose el color gris... a la serpiente se lo andaba devorando, no un águila como el escudo de mi país, sino una gata bastante... ebria... aunque ya ni se que tanto...

- ¡Alk...yon... no, para... Den... Denevi... por... favor!

- ¿Quién esta adentro? – Gritaron de pronto afuera - ¡Abran la puerta!

- ¡Maldición! – le tapó Alkyon la boca a Malfoy.

- MMMGGG– se quejo Malfoy que traducido querría decir ¡Auxilio una loca me quiere violar!

- ¡Silencio Draquito! – dijo con tono mordaz e irónico - ¡O lo próximo que aplastare será tu orgullo masculino y dudo mucho que puedas tener hijos! – y la descarada le puso la mano en los... que ya saben... y al pobre se le acabaron las ganas con la tierna amenaza.

- ¡Oye, avisa a Maureen que hay alguien aquí encerrado! – decían afuera y hubo un silencio.

Alkyon se levanto de inmediato, se acomodo la blusa le aventó su varita a Malfoy y revertió el hechizo de las amarras.

- ¡Hoy no se pudo, pero un día de estos voy a hacerte mío Malfoy, y como te dije, después seré yo la que te diga si eres bueno o no en la cama!

- ¿A la fuerza? – chilló el chico.

- ¡¡Por las buenas o por las malas, el día, la hora el momento que a mi me de la gana... así que mas te vale que comiences a cooperar, aun no sabes de lo que es capaz una Denevi! (vas a ver Alk, cuando se lo cuente a tu amá) – y salió rápidamente de ese lugar dejando a Malfoy tirado en el suelo y se tapaba la cara, en el fondo deseaba que ella no se hubiera detenido y que los besos fueran interminables.

Lo único que falto fue el látigo, pero Alk se había vuelto bastante perruchina e iba por los pasillos limpiandose los labios y al pasar junto a unos chicos que bebían jugo, se los quito y se alejó con el jugo, bien mareada...

Y las que habían hablado eran Sax y Regina al ver que ella lo había metido a la fuerza en ese lugar y habían decidido darles una hora de plazo antes de que algo mas pasara porque ellas si sabían que Alk seguía siendo pura... casi santa (¡Que alguien le prenda una veladora!)

Pero por lo menos, ahora sí, Malfoy había sido acosado y no por la logia, si no por una chica que exigía venganza ¡y de que modo!


	31. Por Amor y Otros Mil Demonios ¡Al Diab

Capítulo 31:

"**Por Amor y Otros Mil Demonios"... ¡Al diablo!**

- ¿Qué te paso Draco? – le preguntaba Eleonor en tono jocoso, cuando lo vio regresar a la fiesta, todo polvoriento, besuqueado, mordido, casi violado.

- ¡Nada que te importe! – gruñó y la chica sonrió

- ¿Denevi te maltrata mucho?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No niegues, ya sé que andan!

- ¿Estas loca?

- ¡Mira esto! – y de sus ropas saco la foto en la cual, los dos estaban en la cama, dormidos - ¡así que… finalmente el príncipe de Slytherin… se acuesta con una Denevi, la princesa diamante... por fría y cara.

- ¡Dame eso! – le arrebató la foto.

- ¡Puedes romperla… yo tengo otras!

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

- ¡Ay Draquito! – y se levantó en puntas, dándole un beso de piquito - ¡A veces eres muy inocente!

- ¡Esa Eleonor… no toques mercancía que no te pertenece! – le gritó Kath - ¿O quieres que te arranquen los ojos?

Otra que quería arrancarle… pero la ropa a Ron, era Sara, la cual ya andaba en la onda Alkyon, tomando vodka y mirando como algunas chicas por fin lograban bailar una melodía lenta, y sobre todo cuando una de ellas sacó a Ron a bailar y él le tomaba la cintura y ella lo acercaba más a él… Podría imaginarse una chica más celosa… terriblemente celosa… a punto de cometer una locura…

- ¡Ahora regreso! – Dijo Harry a Ernie - ¡Voy al sanitario!

- Esta bien…

Harry se dirigió al sanitario, a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y después, se acerco a lavarse las manos (limpio y pulcro el muchachito) pero cuando bajo la cabeza para lavarse la cara, dejando los lentes a un lado, cuando la levanto para secarse…

¡¿Que fue lo que vio! ¿Mortifagos, a Voldemort, a su tío Vernon? Hubiera sido preferible, atrás de el tres chicas con caperuza rosa y antifaces le veían, y él casi no porque ya saben que es miope el guapo.

- ¿Qué diablos? – Chilló y cuando intento agarrar su varita, una de ellas se le lanzó y se la quito en el aire, tirándolo al piso - ¡Maldición!

- ¡Quieto Bombón! – dijo la líder, fingiendo la voz.

- ¡No te resistas primorcito… y todo saldrá bien!

- ¡Solo queremos conocerte en el fondo… muy en el fondo!

- ¡Yo quiero ser la primera! – dijo una y cuando Harry medio logro contarlas, ya no eran tres… eran seis…

- ¡Yo soy la mayor!

- ¡Yo soy la que lleva el mando!

- ¡Entonces hagamos un juego y la que gane se lo botanea primero!

- ¿QUEEEE? – grito Harry muy preocupado.

- ¡Tranquilo muñeco precioso, guapo, lindo, apetitoso, papacito chulo! – le acaricio una el rostro, mientras dos más lo sostenían inmovilizándolo - ¡Solo unos minutos más y pronto… conocerás los placeres del IAM!

- ¡Están locas!

- ¡Pero por tenerte papito precioso!

- ¡Apúrense niñas, que miren que no debemos hacer esperar al señor Potter!

- ¡La que saque la tira mas grande es la primera!

Harry horrorizado, viendo borrosamente a las chicas, no podía safarse de ellas.

- ¡Auxilio, Auxilio! (cobarde, tu solo afloja el cuerpo, pues'n)

- Grita todo lo que quieras mi vida preciosa, adoración de mis mas profundos deseos – dijo una de las chicuelas – que el baño tiene un hechizo, nadie te escuchara ni podrá entrar…

- ¡NO!

- ¡Sí mi muñeco precioso! – y una de ellas le paso una lengua por su rostro, de manera seductora, pero el pobrecito estaba helado.

- ¡Muy pronto entraras en calor!

- YUPI, YUPI! – Salto una de ellas - ¡yo tendré el privilegio de fajarme primero a Harry! ¡SI, SI, SI! ¡Harry Potter será mío, mío primero… lero, lero, Harry será mi biscochito de azúcar!

- ¡Maldita suertuda!

- ¡Muy bien niñas, sujeten bien a Harry y hay que llevarlo a la cámara secreta… nupcial!

- ¿Qué dicen, cámara secreta?

- ¡Que tonta eres niña… es "recamara secreta"!

- ¡Ay papi, pues que creías, alguien como tu merece algo cómodo en que posar su lindo cuerpecito, no en el piso de un baño!

Tres niñas lo levantaron y el chico forcejeaba, pero una de ellas le coloco unas esposas muggles.

- ¡Ahora si mi vida! ¡Vamos! – y una de ellas toco con su varita, la pared del baño y este se abrió rápidamente, dejando al descubierto un pasillo secreto.

- ¡Métanlo niñas… nuestra compañerita debe estar ansiosa!

- ¡SI, SI, SI…YA QUIERO TENER A POTTER ENTRE MIS BRAZOS!

- ¡NO COOPERARE! – gimió el chico...

- ¡OH si, ya lo creo, cuando veas lo que te haremos una a una!

- ¡NOOO! – gritó el chico mientras lo arrastraban al pasillo.

Y con la pena, cuando Harry fue llevado a la recamara secreta, ya no eran seis… eran nueve chicas con caperuzas, todas rodeaban una enorme cama.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡El premio mayor! – chilló una.

- ¡La conquista del siglo!

- ¡Este rico muñeco pasara por todas, definitivo! – dijo otra.

- ¿Qué onda jefaza, tú también te apuntas?

- ¡Seré la segunda, después de la ganadora!

- ¿Crees que aguante toda la noche?

- Son las once de la noche… somos nueve… faltan tres mas pero andan vigilando a otro…

- ¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR? – Protesto la ganadora - ¡ME URGE, ME URGE!

- ¡SUELTENME COBARDES!

- Puedes decirnos como gustes – dijo la jefa, jugando con los botones de su camisa – pero lo que si es cierto es… que serás todo nuestro… bomboncito…

- ¡NO LE QUITES LA ROPA, JEFA, ESE ES MI PRIVILEGIO COMO LA PRIMERA!

- Bien niñas, acomódenlo en la cama… ¿o quieres un sillón?

- ¡NO, EN LA CAMA, ES MAS DIVERTIDO!

Harry fue arrojado en la cama, con las esposas puestas a petición de la atrevida ganadora, que de solo pensar en que ella le quitaría la ropa moriría de emoción, y como todo es privado, la dejaron sola y ella se le fue encima.

- ¡Ahora si primorcito, el héroe del mundo mágico, me hará unos trucos con su varita mágica!

- ¡Podrás tener mi cuerpo pero nunca mi corazón!

- ¡Ay pobrecito de ti mi rey santo, pobrecito si tu piensas que a mi me interesa tu corazón chiquito adorado! ¡Es tu cuerpo el que me interesa… y lo que escondes bajo el pantalón! ¡Por dios! ¿A quien diablos le importa tu corazón?

Y la chicuela ya quitaba uno por uno los botones de la camisa, mientras se le hacia agua la boca y cuando descubrió su pecho, pego un gritó.

**- ¡AAAYY… ME VOY A ATASCAR! **

- ¡Eres una degenerada, depravada! – gimió Harry el cual en verdad, estaba desesperado…¡si iba a perder sus virtudes (¿pos cuales tú?) no tenia planeado que fuera de ese modo!

La chica paso sus dedos por el pecho de Harry.

- **¡AAAAYYY… QUE BANQUETE ME DARE! **

- ¡Maldita sea! – Pensaba Harry mirando a todos lados con la visión borrosa - ¡Estoy perdido! ¡Yo no se que me van a hacer nueve mujeres! ¡Nunca tuve esas fantasías, lo juro por Dios!

- ¡UUUUUH! – Chillo la mujercita cuando le desabotono el pantalón -¡VEAMOS QUE TE MANDO DIOS, HARRY… SOY UNA NIÑA MUY TRAVIESA, ESPERO NO ESPANTARME DE LO QUE VEA!

- ¡Oye no! – gimió el pobrecito nervioso de que le vieran...el ya saben qué, en ya saben donde... susto, susto.

- **¡AAAAAAAAAY…. ESTOY HIPER NERVIOSA HARRY…! **

- ¡Deja esos malditos pantalones en paz! – dijeron de pronto a las espaldas de la chica, eran Ana y Helena.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Harry está en nuestras manos! ¡Además tu renunciaste a él!

- ¿Sabes que? Pensándolo bien, si alguien se lo tiene que echar seré yo – dijo Ana agresivamente - ¡Yo lo vi primero!

- ¡No me digas!

- ¡Le haré todo, contigo sentada, viéndonos! (ay, que jaladas) y cuando lo haya echo mío, te sacare los malditos ojos ¿Cómo la vez?

- Yo no quiero ver nada - gruñó Helena poniendo cara de bochorno

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

- ¿Le estas declarando la guerra a la logia?

- A Potter habría que ponerle veladoras **ninfa 6**… porque es casi un santo… así que dile a **Ninfa 1**… que me lleve a Potter a mis aposentos para hacerlo mio hasta hartarme...

- ¡Vámonos! – Chillo Helena – creo que nos oyeron.

Ana le puso sus lentes a Harry y esposado, lo sacaron por un pasadizo secreto, sellándolo a su paso, y aunque no podían quitarle las esposas, lo llevaron corriendo hacia el área de celdas. Topándose con Sax y Regina en el camino.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ay Anita! ¿No que ya no te interesaba Potter?

- ¡Que sexy lo traes y con esposas! – sonrió Regina.

- ¡No seas tonta, nos sigue la logia, tengo que llevar a Harry a mi celda!

-¡Formación de cuatro! – Dijo Helena - ¡Sax, cubre atrás, Ana al frente con Harry, Regis y yo a los costados, rumbo a las celdas, es el único lugar donde no se atreverían a entrar!

A lo lejos se oían los gritos de la logia, hechizando a los que se atravesaban, mientras estos corrían pisos abajo, y Harry tropezaba a cada rato por tener atadas las manos, Sax vio como tres chicas ya les daban alcance.

- **¡_Desmaius! _**

-**_¡Impedimenta! _**

- **_¡Expelliarmus! _**

- **_¡Desangueo! _**

- **_¡Moco murciélagos! _**

Se oyeron de todas partes y los rayos pasaban de un lado a otro sobre sus cabezas, Ana protegía a Harry, esperando que no le saltaran encima, pues les había quitado de las manos, a la joya más valiosa que había… aparte de sus ojos esmeraldas.

- ¡Nos alcanzan Makarios!

- ¡Entonces sacrifíquense por el bien de Harry!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Formación de Duelo, Sax quédate conmigo, Regina sigue con Ana y Harry! - dijo Helena

- ¡Suerte!

- ¿Lista Sax?

- ¡Si… aunque es duro morir sin ser amada!

- Payasa...

Y mientras Sax y Helena se batían a duelo con las chicas, las otras estaban en el primer piso - ¡Diablos! – chillo Regina cuando vio a otras cuatro abajo.

- ¡Las tenemos! – gritaron la Logia.

- ¡Devuélvannos a Potter!

- ¡Primero me matan!

- ¡Tus órdenes son un privilegio! – dijo Ninfa 1 - -¡**_Rictusemptra_**!

- ¡**_Protego_**! – dijo Ana y el rayo rebotó.

Regina de mientras buscaba la manera de quitarle a Harry las esposas sin lastimarlo.

- ¡Aleja tus manos Potter para quitarte las malditas esposas!

- ¡En mi pantalón tengo una navaja que abre de todo!

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Bolsillo derecho! – y Regina comenzó a bolsearlo.

- ¡Esa Regina, no trastees la mercancía!

- ¡Cállate babosa y combate, si no Potter sufrirá una violación masiva!¡y mira que hasta yo me anoto!

Regina saco la navaja y son eso pudo abrir las esposas -¡Toma tu varita Potter! – dijo Regis - ¡Y deshazte de esas niñas!

- ¡Muestra porque eres el mejor Harry! – le dijo Ana y le planto un beso rápido a Harry, que sinceramente lo dejo medio menso.

- ¡Vamos Harry que te secuestran de nuevo! – lo empujo Regina.

- ¡Son detestables! – Chilló Harry -¡**_Expelliarmus_**!

- ¡**_expelliarmus_**! – comenzó a combatir a la Logia desarmándolas de inmediato, dejando satisfecha a Ana pero…

- ¡Debemos seguir Harry! ¡Son más y seguramente vendrán por nosotros!

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¡A mi celda!

- ¡No, ni loco! (tienes razón Harry, dile no a esa persona y aléjate inmediatamente)

- ¡Cuidado!

- _¡**Desmaius**_! – salio un rayo de la nada, dándole directamente a Ana, la cual ni dijo ni Pío y cayo pesadamente al piso.

- ¡Ana! – chilló Regina.

- ¿Quién fue? – espeto Harry y atrás de el, habían tres chicas mas.

- ¡Ríndete Harry!

- ¡Afloja el cuerpo primor!

- ¡Es mejor que no opongas resistencia cosita rica, sabroso papito chulo!

- ¡Ustedes no saben con quien se meten! – dijo el chico entre dientes… era pelear y ganar en el intento… morir… ¡es exagerado!

- ¡**_Expelliarmus_**! – apunto hacia las chicas, desarmando a una de ellas, mientras las otras se ponían en guardia.

- ¡**_Rictusemptra_**! – ataco otra.

- ¡**_Tarantallegra_!** – dijo otra apuntando a los pies de Regina.

- ¡**_Protego_**! – chilló Regina.

- ¡**_Accio varita de Harry_**! – quiso atacar otra.

-¡_**Protego**! – Dijo Harry evitando que le quitaran la varita - ¡**Petrificus total**_! – hechizo Harry y la chica de inmediato quedo rígida y cayo al piso, pero las otras chicas de abajo ya se recuperaban.

- ¡**_Avis Máxima_**! – chilló Regina apuntando hacia ellas y unas grandes aves salieron en parvada de su varita directo a la cara de las chicas.

- _**¡Expelliarmus**! _

- ¡Harry debemos irnos, porque ya son siete, no veo a Sax y a Helena, si las vencieron, llegaran otras cinco!

- ¡Esta bien! – dijo el chico y como pudo cargo a Ana y bajaron de inmediato corriendo a las celdas, donde estarían protegidos.

- ¡Estamos en la celda de chicos! – Dijo Regina - ¡Tomamos mal el camino!

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Harry.

- ¡Esta súper! – Dijo Regina buscando alguna celda abierta - ¡La celda de Jackard! ¡entra Harry, entra!

- ¿Y ahora que?

- ¡Espera y lo veras! ¡**_Sonorus_**! – Apunto a su garganta y comenzó a gritar- ¡_Peligro, peligro, Logia cerca, Logia cerca, Peligro niños peligro! _

Y de pronto, todas las celdas comenzaron a sellarse una a una, escuchando el griterío de los niños inexpertos y asustados que se encerraban dejándolos resguardados

- ¡sube a la recamara Harry, lo mas seguro es que Jackard esté entretenido en el billar!

- ¿Estas segura que ellas no entraran?

- Las celdas de los chicos son las únicas que tienen protección anti-logia… más que nada por los niños de cuarto año… así que aquí estamos a salvo, ahora el único que puede entrar es Jackard…¡vamos, deja a Ana en la cama, veré como está, aun no reacciona!


	32. Mi Primera Vez ¿De Quién, Eh?

Capítulo 32:

"**Mi Primera Vez"... ¿De Quién, Eh? **

Ana reaccionó como a los 20 minutos, Helena y Sax había regresado muy maltratadas pero satisfechas por haberle puesto la cara a las chicas de la logia y ellas hablaban con Jackard en el piso de abajo, junto con Regina.

- ¡Ay, me duele mi cuerpecito! – gimoteó.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Un poquito – chilló.

- Bueno, pues tu propia obra te atacó – dijo Harry medio serio.

- Solo porque eras tu me atreví a intervenir – le reprocho entre dientes - ¿cómo crees que estarías a estas alturas? ¡Manoseado, ultrajado, vilipendeado y violado por nueve mujeres! ¿Eso querías Potter? ¡Sucio!

- Bueno pues...

- Porque no andabas muy a gusto...

- Pues no...

- Oye Harry...

- ¿Qué? – pregunto de mala gana.

- ¡Acércate y mira esto! – señalo su hombro.

- ¿Qué es?

Y de súbito, la chica lo jalo hacia su cuerpo, atrapándolo entre sus piernas y pegando su rostro al suyo.

- ¡Epa! – gimió Harry.

- ¿Sabes? Las chicas de lo logia son muy hábiles, gimnastas... todo eso se los enseñe, y creo que las alumnas superaron a la maestra.

- ¿A si? – respondió sofocado.

De inmediato lo rodeo con sus brazos y le beso los labios sensualmente y Harry no sabía que hacer, porque ella lo sujetaba fuertemente y él agitaba los brazos.

- ¡Ana! – gemía Harry bajo sus labios.

- ¡Antes de que seas de la logia te tomo yo primero!

- ¡No otra vez! – protestó y la chica casi le arranca la camisa, y dando otro movimiento logro voltear a Harry, quedando ella sobre él.

- ¡Oh Harry, te deseo tanto! – y él estaba petrificado, tanto que la chica le besaba la boca con frenesí - ¡Haría todo por ti Potter! ¡Yo mataría por ti!... ¡pídeme que mate!

- ¡Solo quiero que te detengas! – exclamó, mientras ella atacaba su cuello, y al morder sus orejas, Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo que subía y bajaba, un no sé que y un no se cuando - ¡ay mi Dios! – gimió cuando sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- ¡Solo déjate llevar Harry!

- No quiero – dijo débilmente, pero poco a poco se iba hundiendo en una oleada de placer.

- ¡Sí quieres! – murmuraba Ana mientras le acariciaba el pecho y le besuqueaba el cuello, buscándole la yugular con un complejo vampírico...

- ¡Sí... sí quiero! – afirmó al fin, cerrando los ojos, aquello le estaba gustando mucho y los caídos se andaban levantando, así que lo único que le quedo por hacer, fue meterle las manos entre su blusa y tocar lo que pudiera tocar, aunque no era tan necesario buscar, porque ella le ayudaba.

- ¡Aquí Harry pon tus manos aquí!

- ¡Ana Makarios Loovegood! – gritó de pronto Jackard al subir - ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

- ¡Jean-paul! – brincó la chica de la cama y se compuso la blusa.

- ¡Si te vas a echar a tu entrenador, no será en mi cama! ¡Que asco!

- ¡Maldición! – gimió Harry medio frustrado y trató de incorporarse.

- ¡Dame cinco minutos Jean-Paul! – lloriqueo Ana

- Lo siento, vamos, entre todos llevaremos al entrenador a su habitación, la Logia tampoco entra en el área de los profesores.

- ¡Oh!

- Oiga entrenagdor, no aprengde usteg, casi cae con nueve pego egta es la peog de todas – le dijo al oído - ¡Anda queriéndoselo echag desde el primeg día!

El chico se sonrojo, justo cuando Lee subió con una sonrisa de picardía, ya las chicas le habían contando y Lee le entregó una cajita a Harry.

- ¿Usa de estos o solo hechizos, entrenador Potter? – le dio una cajita de... globitos (aun no decido si Trojan o Sico)

- ¿Qué? – y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

- ¡Oh, bueno, de todos modos se los regalo, esto los conseguimos en una framacia muggle!- sonrió Lee y le dio un codazo a Jean-paul

- Es Far... farmacia...

- ¡Pues eso! ¡Francamente yo no se como se pueden poner eso! ¿Usted se los ha puesto entrenador? ¿Es cierto que no se siente igual? ¡Dicen que no hay sensibilidad!

Harry que no tenia ni idea de cómo se podría sentir ese hulito "Allí" y muchísimo menos usarlo, trago un poco de saliva ¿qué le contestaría a alguien que se conocía, ya sabia de esos menesteres en ese aspecto tan... tan... pues tan tan?

- ¡Bueno, las chicas estas consiguieron información y que la mejor manera de ponerlos era practicando y...!

- ¡Yo no los uso! – dijo Harry abochornado.

- ¡AAAAH, usted al natural, entrenador! – exclamo Lee entusiasmado, mientras bajaban la caja se cayó de la bolsa del pantalón de Harry en donde Lee se los había puesto y Ana lo recogió y lo vió, sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Ya te estas preparando? – le pregunto seductoramente.

- ¡No son míos, yo nunca me los he puesto y...!

- ¡No te preocupes! – le dijo al oído poniéndose en puntitas - ¡Yo te lo puedo poner, he practicado! (¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO ESTA ESO ANA!)

Esto hizo que Harry la viera horrorizado y sumamente rojo, ella le volvió a poner la caja en los pantalones y le pellizco el trasero. Cuando Harry llego a su habitación, los chicos ya lo esperaban impacientes.

- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Te agarro la logia?

- Sí, pero fui rescatado – en realidad ya no tenia ganas de hablar – mañana les cuento – fue a su cama donde se tiro a la cama, saco la cajita, y la vio detenidamente – ¡Esta loca si piensa que yo me pondré uno de estos! (lo que quiere decir es... que lo andaba pensando... no, si la cachondez no anda en burro)... Hombres ¬¬'

Pero en la mañana, cuando Harry despertó, Ron ya estaba cambiado y estaba viendo detenidamente un globito, el cual había inflado (Guacala!)

- Oye Harry se te cayeron unas cosas – le mostró un par de globitos sueltos, que no decían nada en la envoltura metálica - ¿Por qué cargas globos tan raros?

- ¡Ron esos no son globos... bueno si lo son, pero no son de fiesta... bueno si es toda una fiesta cuando los usas pero...!

- ¡Decídete Harry!

- ¡Mira Ron, esos se usan para tener relaciones íntimas!

- **¿?** – Ron quedo mudo por un momento - ¿Para tener... aquello?

- Si Ron, eso te lo pones "ahí" antes de...

- ¡Que cosa tan horrible! – tiro Ron el globito escupiendo y limpiándose la lengua - ¿Cómo pueden inventar esas cosas tan horribles los muggles?

- Son espanta cigüeñas...

- ¡Que cosa tan espantosa, es mejor utilizar un hechizo... Bill una vez le dijo uno a Fred y me lo aprendí!

- ¿Ya lo has usado?

- Este... – se sonrojo - ¡pues una vez yo...! – quiso mentir, pero Harry le lanzo una mirada retadora – no... nunca...

- Ah... y por pura curiosidad ¿cuál es?

- ¿Para que lo quieres saber?

- ¡Seguramente para nunca usarlo, so, bruto!

- ¡Bueno, bueno... te lo anoto!

Mas tarde, todos andaban en sus actividades, sin embargo Alkyon de nuevo traía dolor de cabeza (andaba cruda pues... no tomen mucho champagne en las fiestas, aunque yo ahora ando con la cruda... realidad) y Diana amablemente se ofreció llevarla a la enfermería para que tomara algo, dejando a Sara sola con Ron. Alkyon no había podido cambiar de concursantes, así que le había advertido al chico que dejara en paz a Sara.

Ella le miraba de reojo, Ron se hacia tonto leyendo un libro de quidditch, aunque de ves en cuando le echaba un ojito, pero ella tenía otros planes, más atrevidos, más audaces, porque después de dos fajes...quería el tercero... quería ver que tan salvaje y tan prosaico era Ron.

Así que al ver que nadie los molestaría, se acerco a el a sus espaldas, súbitamente lo abrazo y le dijo al oído

- ¡Ven a mi celda!

- ¿Qué dices? – gimió espantado.

- ¡Ven a mi celda! – y se pegó más a él – es la numero doce...

La chica lo soltó y se marcho de inmediato, no sin antes darle el último vistazo desde la puerta y desapareció. Ron quedó petrificado y con la mente en blanco ¿qué diablos pretendía Sara al invitarlo a su celda? El no era ningún idiota, y ella podía ser de la logia. Pero la curiosidad hizo que el chico saliera a buscarla, hasta el área de celdas y la doce estaba abierta de par en par.

Ron saco su varita, y entro, el primer piso como siempre, parecía una verdadera celda, fría y húmeda, así que subió por la escalerita y arriba en la recamara, había media luz, la chimenea ardía lentamente.

- ¿Sara? – pregunto Ron.

- Acércate Weasley – respondió la chica y el se acerco a la cama, ella estaba ahí, metida entre las sabanas.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Weasley... no tengo mucha ropa encima – dijo seductoramente y Ron trago saliva -¿no quieres verme?

- ¿Verte? – se acerco un poco más y la vió, cubierta por una sabana, con el pelo recogido - ¿por qué haces esto?

- ¡Anda! - alzo un pie y se lo puso en el abdomen – ¿no quieres ver de cerca?

- Creo que... creo que...

- ¡Anda! – la chica lo jalo de la túnica hacia ella y lo enredo en sus brazos – las de la logia te llaman Potro salvaje... así que quiero que me des todo el salvajismo que llevas en las venas.

- ¡No me hagas esto! – chilló Ron, pero fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir, porque Sara comenzó a atacarlo a besos, y el pobre de Ron luchaba desesperadamente por su vida, y el pobre tenia mucha razón, siendo atacado por esa loca, ultrajándolo y victimándolo de esa manera.

Aunque cuando Ron pudo respirar un poco y levanto la vista, había un poster de Lucius Malfoy que le miraba detenidamente… en póster claro y el chico se puso tenso y quiso incorporarse, indignado, arreglándose la túnica maltrecha.

- ¡No pienso seguir con esto… hasta que… quites eso! – señalo el póster.

- ¡Oh! ¡Esta bien lo quito! ¿Pero seguimos?

- A mi… a mi ya se me quitaron las ganas – le dijo, tomando su varita y dejándola con la boca abierta.

- ¡AAAAAAH! – chilló Sara cuando Ron bajó, haciendo una rabieta - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué se cree ese pelirrojo? ¿Que el puede manosearme cuando se le pegue su gana? (¿perdón? O sea... ¿quien lo invitó a su celda?)

Y se volvió a ver a Lucius - ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa! ¡Ya no te quiero! – saco su varita y de un hechizo quemo el póster del espejo -¡pero me las vas a pagar Ron, te voy a hacer mío tantas veces que desearas estar muerto!

Mientras Ron salía de las celdas, pero a su paso, algunas chicas ya estaban en las suyas y a través de los barrotes le vieron con mucho descaro.

- ¡FI FIUUU! – le chiflaban - ¡adiós guapo!

- ¡Ese mi pelirrojo de ojos mustios!

- ¡Grandotes aunque me hagan llorar!

- ¡Hey Papi! ¿No quieres entrar a mi celda?

- ¿Estás perdido chiquito lindo?

- ¡Ese mi pelirrojo! ¿No tienes quien te haga feliz?

- ¡Muñeco, ven aquí, entra y conocerás el paraíso!

- ¡Adiós primor!

- ¡Oye Zanahoria, aqui está tu limoncito, hagamos una ensalada!

- ¡Mejor aún, aqui está tu conejita, que quiere darte una mordidita!

Y muchas se pegaban a los barrotes, gritándole insinuaciones y alguna más atrevida se atravesó en su camino.

- ¡Anda grandote… quiero saber que se siente hacerlo con un pelirrojo!

-Me temo que no – dijo Ron y quiso seguir caminando pero la chica ya lo andaba manoseando - ¡Oye, se piden!

- ¿Me las das?

- ¡NO!

- Si tú andas por aquí, es porque buscas acción guapo…

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Aquí la diversión es gratis prefecto… anda, hay muchas celdas para escoger… la mía esta a tu lado! – y de pronto le pellizco su trasero

- ¡Hey! – brincó, pero ya algunas chicas entre las que eran de la logia y otras que no, comenzaban a cercarlo, a rodearlo peligrosamente.

- ¡Pues de aquí no sales prefecto! ¡Escoge una celda primor!- y las miradas de las niñas... pues no eran nada decentes, castas y puras... más bien... todas veían a Ron como si fuera la ultima coca cola en el desierto.

Y Ron al ver esas caritas dulces y ansiosas por pasarlo por sus armas… opto por el gracioso regreso a la celda de Sara, lentamente, caminando hacia atrás se metió de nuevo, mas vale malo conocido.

-¡No se vale! – gritaron las chicas y se arremolinaron enfrente de la celda. Ron subió a la recamara desesperado y sin decir más nada, se escondió bajo las sabanas de la cama ante la mirada atónita de la chica, quien frustrada, aun se seguía quejando de su mala suerte.

- ¿Qué? – sorbió el llanto.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Hay como 15 locas afuera… haciéndome proposiciones!

- ¿Y porque habría de ayudarte?

- ¿Acaso no quieres hacerme tuyo antes que cualquier otra? ¡Prefiero mil veces hacerlo contigo que con esas maniáticas que quieren entrar por mí!

Sara sonrió, se puso de pie, y así como andaba, en ropa interior bajo de la celda.

- ¡**OIGAN USTEDES OFRECIDAS, ESTE HOMBRE ACABA DE PASAR POR MI COLCHON ASI QUE YA NO TIENE NADA DE GANAS! **(Orale, que atrevida)

- ¡Eres una zorra! – chilló una de ellas - ¡Todo lo acaparan tu y tus amiguitas!

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Que mala onda! – gruñeron y poco a poco, se comenzaron a alejar, Sara subió y Ron aun seguía bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Ya se fueron?

- ¿Ya te quitaste la ropa?

- ¿Qué? (no, si la chica es rápida)

- ¡Querido, este favor se paga con **"Cuerpo mático Visa Internacional**!

- ¿Quieres… quieres que me desvista?

- MMM… pensándolo bien ¡Mejor yo te quito la ropa… A MORDIDAS! – y se le fue encima, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas con él.

- ¡No, Sara, espérate… Sara que lo vas a romper!

- GRRRR – gruñía Sara divertida.

- ¡Sara, así no… Me haces cosquillas… Sara… no me toques ahí Sara!

- ¡MIAUUUU!

- ¡Sara párate tantito! ¡Sara! ¿Qué crees que me haces, suéltame ahí? (¡¡¡Oigan no se vale yo quiero ver que pasa bajo las sábanas!)

- GRRRRR…..

- ¡Sara que eso no es correcto! ¡No, espérate… No…. Ahí no…. Oye… Sara por Dios!

De pronto Ron saltó de la cama medio espantado de lo que la chica le estaba haciendo, completamente en cueros, o sea, sin nada de ropita encima (¡Pero que manos tan hábiles!) y se cubría sus partecitas con sus manitas.

- ¡Ven aquí Weasley se te resfriara el trasero!

- ¡Es que eso que me quieres hacer… es indignante!

- ¡Vamos Potro salvaje, tu solo… afloja un poquito!

- ¿Cómo pudiste quitarme la ropa tan pronto?

- **¡WEASLEY VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE O TE ECHARE EN PELOTAS AFUERA Y MIRA QUE NO FALTARA QUIEN SE TE ECHE ENCIMA! **

- ¡Oh, bueno… pero no seas tan salvaje!

- ¡Seré una niña buena!

Para ese entonces, Alkyon había regresado con Elektra y Diana, y ya buscaban a Ron y Sara, aunque Diana le restaba importancia.

- ¿Dónde andarán?

- ¡No se preocupen, tal vez fueron a hacer ejercicio!

- ¿Ejercicio?

- Bueno, si usted piensa que Sara va a lastimar a Ron, no lo creo… más bien yo diría que los dos tienen en mente otras actividades…

- ¡Diana!

- Iré a buscarlos Denevi, tranquilízate…

Diana y Elektra salieron, y la chica se quedo pensativa, aunque afuera del salón escucho una voz conocida y taladrante.

- ¡Ay Draquito! – Dana Clifford - ¡Me esperas en este salón y en seguida regreso!

- ¡Esta bien! – respondió Malfoy y entro al salón, Alk ya se había escondido tras la puerta.

- ¡Maldito Buscón! – espetó la chica.

Malfoy entró muy quitado de la pena, cuando de pronto, la puerta se cerró y ella lo empujo contra la pared.

- ¡Hola Muñequito! – gruñó ALkyon (Ay no, ya habla como las de la Logia)

- ¡Denevi!

- ¿Cómo están Malfoy?

- ¿Cómo están, quienes?

- Tú y el amiguito que esconden tus pantalones…

- ¡No seas vulgar Denevi!

- ¡Como quieras! – y se le pego más todavía, haciendo que al chico se le fuera el aire… pero ahora, Alkyon no estaba ebria… (¿y ese milagro?)

- ¿Me puedes soltar?

- Me temo que… NOP – respondió pegándose todavía más y Malfoy ya podía sentir todas las curvaturas del cuerpo de la chica - ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Ya te doy miedo? ¡Anda, vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora!

- ¡Estas completamente loca Denevi!

- ¡Loca por pasarte por las armas Malfoy! – y lo sujetaba más de la túnica.

- ¡Draquito! – entro de repente Dana, pero al ver la escena quedo espantada, sobre todo porque Alkyon sacó su varita y le apunto.

- ¡Has el favor de cerrar por fuera niña, que el señor Malfoy y yo, estamos tratando un asunto muy serio!

- ¡Oye no! – protestó Dana.

- ¡**SAL DE AQUÍ MOCOSA O TENDRE QUE DARTE UN MALDITO ESCARMIENTO!** (ay, que boca de camionero, esa no puede ser Alkyon definitivo, nos la cambiaron)

- ¡QUE VULGAR! – protesto Dana.

- **_¡Moco murciélagos_**! – gritó Alkyon y el hechizo apenas y le paso rozando los pelos rubios.

- ¡Ay!

Malfoy intento moverse, pero Alk lo sujeto del cuello con la mano libre, haciendo presión con su cuerpo.

- ¡QUIETO DRAGON! – Luego se dirigió a Dana - ¡Mejor vete antes que te deje una cicatriz en la cara… señorita Clifford (¡Eso!)

- ¡NO, UNA CICATRIZ NO! – chillo Dana - ¡No quiero tener mi rostro desfigurado! – y salió corriendo, cerrando fuertemente, pero Malfoy hacia todo lo posible por no sentir lo que sentía con el cuerpo de Denevi pegadísimo al suyo.

- ¡Alkyon, yo pienso qué!

- ¿Pensar? ¿PENSAR TÚ? ¡Eso no es uno de tus talentos pequeño bombón! ¡Ya que ese es mi talento!... tu solo dedícate a ser lindo, bello… como un muñeco Ken, siempre perfecto para su Barbie.

- ¡Por Dios Denevi! ¿Acaso no tienes cordura o dignidad?

- ¡No tengo porque es Imaginario! ¡Como tu cerebro!

- ¡Deja de insultarme Alkyon!

Y la chica se le trepo de súbito, besándolo fuertemente y terminando como siempre, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

- ¡Ay!

Y al soltarlo le dio una bofetada - ¡PLAF!

- ¡Te odio! – le dijo y salió a toda prisa, dejando a Malfoy medio idiota.

- ¡Esta Denevi esta loca, primero me besa, me pega y dice que me odia, esta jaladísima! – decía mientras sobaba su mejilla.


	33. La Marquesa de Sade

Veamos, para las mentes ingenuas e inocentes este capítulo no es recomendable.

Para las mentes depravadas y cochinas esto es ligero.

Estas últimas, si quieren algo un poco más fuerte pronto podrán disfrutar de este fic en su versión original con este capítulo (y otros) un poco más picante.

Capítulo 33:

La Marquesa de Sade 

Ron pedía tiempo… y mucho, porque Sara no lo dejaba ni respirar, el pobre intentaba escabullirse entre las sabanas, pero ella lo jalaba de nuevo.

- ¡Sarita, dame chance ya no puedo!

- ¡Ay Ron, tienes casi 18, deberías estar más activo, más pasional, más atrevido y audáz!

- ¡Deveritas que necesito un descanso… dame cinco minutos!

- ¡Cinco minutos, son cinco minutos pequitas!

- ¿Pequitas?

- ¡Ay Weasley es que tienes pecas hasta en las…!

- ¡Sara!

- ¡Anda Weasley, demuestra el poderío de la familia, que no se te caigan los ánimos! además, todavía te falta que conozcas mis otros tatuajes

- ¡Con el de la espalda ya tengo suficiente! - gimió Ron

Y Weasley se sentía aterrado cuando la chica, lo atacaba nuevamente y ya no sabía que pensar, si hubiera sido mejor, quedarse abajo con las por lo menos quince chicas o estar con Sara, quien no lo dejaría bajarse de la cama en por lo menos quince…   
y espero que horas y no días, porque si no su amenaza iba en serio… ¡lo mataría de placer y como que ya se había pasado de crédito con el **CVI**!… o sea el **Cuerpo mático Visa Internacional**.

Así que el pobrecito se agarraba de los barrotes de la cama pidiendo paz, para poder respirar porque Sara si que iba en serio, quería comérselo vivo, claro que en una de esas ya no pudo más y se quedo bien dormido (¿no se abrá desmayado?) pues no sé porque Sara, salió de su celda dejándolo ENCERRADO Y SIN VARITA para que no se fuera a escapar y ella pudiera… utilizarlo (ay que fea palabra) cuando se recuperara…

_**¡adiós a la virtud y la virginidad de Ron… Good Bye virtud Good Bye, adiós… te vamos a extrañar! **_

Mientras tanto, Alkyon había acudido con Diana y con Sax Para que la ayudara en algunos aspectos mas íntimos para con Malfoy ¡Sax se había salido con la suya!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Denevi?

- ¡Estoy decidida a poner en su lugar a Malfoy!

- ¡Súper, que bueno, ya era hora de que ese hombre pagara lo que te hizo! - sonrió Diana

- Pero no se como….

- ¡Ay, eso déjamelo prefecta, que yo soy experta en venganzas y la tuya será única! ¡Tanto que ni a las de la Logia se les haya ocurrido!- dijo Sax mirando a Diana con complicidad

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Tu has leido literatura muggle ¿verdad? ¿Has leído las obras del Marques de Sade?

- Esos libros son sucios...

- ¡Pues bien, nosotras lo hemos leído también y de ahí sacaron muchas ideas… pecaminosas, claro que tu no harías con él lo que dicen esos libros… pero le llamaremos al operativo **"La Marquesa de sade"** ¡porque si es necesario que utilices el látigo con Malfoy! ¡Lo harás reina bruja, lo harás!

- ¿Verdad que lo harás Denevi?

- ¡Sí… lo haré!

- Primero te conseguiré un vestuario digno de una cortesana del siglo pasado…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Claro! Te pondremos corsé para que tus niñas salten con orgullo…

- ¿Mis niñas? ¿Cuáles?

- ¡Tus bubis! – exclamo Diana – así un vestido sexy, atrevido, audaz, que le den ganas de arrancártelo a mordidas… y luego ¿Qué mas? ¡El látigo por supuesto! ¡No podía faltar! ¿Y que me dices de elementos de tortura? -¡Ay si, ya tengo el lugar perfecto en donde Draco Malfoy saldrá diciendo que Alkyon Denevi es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida!

- ¡Yo no voy a hacerlo con él! - protestó un poco – solo quiero excitarlo lo suficiente…

- ¡Mira Denevi, yo sé que no lo quieres para contemplarlo… y después de que lo tortures lo suficiente… te lo querrás echar!

- ¡Sax! ¡claro que no! ¡Solo quiero desquitarme de ese granuja!

- Por la boca muere el pez, querida - dijo Diana con cinismo

- ¿A poco no? – pregunto picaronamente y Alkyon lo pensó unos momentos.

- ¡Jamás pensé que yo haría esto algún día!

- ¡Denevi, ese glorioso día ha llegado y Malfoy esta a punto de conocer muy en el fondo a una mujer de verdad!

- ¿Y si a pesar de eso se la pasa diciéndome que yo no soy buena para... eso?

- ¡No te preocupes no tiene ni idea de…! – y se calló, estaba a punto de echar a perder el plan y de decir que ella y él, nada que ver.

- ¿No tiene ni idea de que?

- ¡De lo que es la pasión! – terminó de decir, muy sonrojada.

Pero si alguien le ganaba, era Sara, con el demonio del medio día despierto en ella, Ron, despierto, medio vestido, parecía león enjaulado... porque no podía salir de la celda, pues la puerta estaba sellada, así que veía a todas las chicas a través de los barrotes.

- ¡Ay Weasley! – Decía Camille - ¡No cabe duda que Sara te tiene atrapado!

- ¿Si te sacamos de la jaula, cooperaras?

- ¡Que lindo minino! – le querían jalar la túnica y el solo se hacia para atrás.

- ¡Que dices prefecto!

- Maldición – gruñó Ron, tampoco podía pedirles que lo sacaran porque ese pasillo era de muerte y seguro no llegaba ni a los escalones.

- ¡Hey lagartonas! – regresó Sara - ¡Apártense de inmediato!

- Maldita – le dijeron algunas.

- ¿Qué hay Weasley?

- ¿Por qué me dejaste encerrado?

- Porque aun no terminamos de jugar chiquito... así que... porque no subes te quitas todo lo que te estorbe y me esperas...

- ¿Quieres más? (sucia, golosa)

- Weasley... no te lo estoy pidiendo... ¡**ES UNA ORDEN**! (ay wey, que mandona)

- ¡Sara!

- Anda pequitas – y lo jalo a través de los barrotes y le beso los labios y de paso le murmuró un par de cosas pecaminosas al oído, que hicieron que el rostro de Ron enrojeciera como su cabello.

- Tú me das miedo – murmuró Ron espantado.

- ¡Anda, te va a gustar!

- Pues... bueno – y lentamente regresó a la recamara, Sara iba tras él y de repente le salto encima, tirándolo a la cama y siguió con el besuqueo.

- ¡Ay pequitas, que rico estás!

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Voy a gozarte como nunca!

Sax preparaba el cuarto en donde Alkyon llevaría a cabo su venganza, hasta Ana y Diana la ayudaban y los ojitos se iluminaban de Ana - ¿Crees que después de que lo use, pueda traer a Potter? ¡Creo que ya lo estoy convenciendo!

- ¡Sucia! – decía Diana al entrar con unos tarros de miel, chocolate, crema batida y otras cosas.

- ¡Todo esta listo!

- Oye Sax, pero cuando Alkyon se de cuenta que ella todavía es...

- ¡Vamos chicas, ella se muere de ganas por hacerlo con el!

- Sí, pero nos va a matar...

- ¡Moriré satisfecha por haber acabado con la virgen más pura del IAM!...

- Y ni decir del príncipe Malfoy... acosado...

Para el anochecer, Alk estaba nerviosa, Diana y Ana llevarían a Malfoy al cuarto y ella lo esperaba con un ceñido vestido en donde media bubi saltaba orgullosa, ya que el corsé apretaba el abdomen (esa chica que se queda sin aire) y la cintura, la falda era larga con muchos volantes, en color rojo y negro... colores pasionales, según Sax, andaba unos zapatos con tacón de aguja.

Con algunos engaños, Ana llevo a Malfoy hacia la habitación, aunque el chico andaba poco convencido, pero aceptó solo porque ella le había adulado demasiado. Cuando Malfoy entró al cuarto, se llevó una sorpresa.

-¿Qué diablos? – gruño el chico al ver frente a él, unos grilletes en la pared, una mesa rustica con varios cordones, al fondo una cama amplia con sábanas rojas, y en las paredes había dibujos de corazones sangrantes, que por un hechizo, goteaban mágicamente.

De pronto, Alkyon le jaló la varita y el chico salto, cuando se volteo a verla, una cortesana estaba frente a él, la chica lucia preciosa, con el cabello recogido y entrelazado con perlas, un amplísimo escote enseñando media bubi, con una gargantilla de tela en el cuello.

El vestido ajustado le hacia ver una espectacular figura y muy sensual, aparte que el maquillaje le ayudaba más, la chica traía un látigo, el cual chasqueaba con orgullo.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! – dijo Alkyon Denevi Nixon – bienvenido...

- ¿Qué juego es este?

- Ninguno señor Malfoy... ahora si, me voy a desquitar... ¡**DESVÍSTETE**!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡**QUE TE DESVISTAS**!

- ¡**NO! **

- ¡_Diffindo_! – apunto Alk y el rayo rasgo una manga de la túnica de Malfoy.

- ¡Oyeme no! ¿Qué haces? – gimió.

- ¡_Diffindo_! – volvió a atacar y en esta ocasión fue la otra manga.

- ¡No me la pienso quitar!

- ¿En serio? – sonrió la chica rodeándolo - ¡_inflamarus total_! – gritó y de pronto la túnica del chico comenzó a incendiarse.

- ¡**NO**! – chilló y como no podía apagar el fuego, tuvo que quitarse la túnica, abajo todavía traía una camiseta y sus pantalones.

- ¡Que poca Denevi!

- ¡Atrás Malfoy! – Azuzó la chica con el látigo - ¡a la pared!

**_Chicsssss, chicsssss, chicssssssssss_** (sonido de latigo, segun yo) mj...mj...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Atrás! – lanzo un latigazo al aire y Malfoy se pegó a la pared, cuando lo hizo, ella dijo otro hechizo y los grilletes buscaron las muñecas de Malfoy apresándolas y levantándolas.

- ¡Que pretendes!

- ¡Casi nada gatito! – y lanzó otro latigazo, directo a la camiseta, y esta se rompió en dos pedazos, dejando sus pectorales descubiertos.

- ¡Denevi, basta!

- ¡Bien! - pensaba la chica - ¡A lo que sigue y sin asco, Denevi, sin asco... que es para vengar tu honor, tu honra y tu dignidad de mujer afectada!

- ¡Suéltame chica que este juego tuyo no me gusta para nada!

Pero Alkyon dejo a un lado el látigo y las varitas, busco un taza con miel y la dejo caer en el pecho del chico. La cual se le escurrió hasta dentro de los pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces?

Pero Alkyon no contesto y comenzó a quitar la miel... con la lengua

- ¡Denevi me haces cosquillas!

Pero Alkyon la muy descarada le hacia más que quitarle la miel del tórax, porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el chico ya tenia mordidas y moretones y la muy atrevida viéndolo a los ojos con mirada retadora le abrió el pantalón y de un jalón los bajo... quedándose en calzoncillos... (¡uf! Mucha ropa, mucha ropa)

- ¡Creo que tienes mas miel abajo! – dijo mordiéndose los labios de manera tan sensual, pero al chico ya temblaba de solo pensar que ella le quitara sus chones.

- ¡No te atrevas! – apretó Malfoy los dientes.

Pero Alkyon estaba dispuesta, por lo que... bajo los calzoncillos y trago saliva ¿Y ahora que hacia con eso? (Ay si... ay si, pues es de adorno ¿o no?) para su suerte, la miel escurría a los lados, mejor dicho, por todos lados, por los muslos del chico, por "ayayito" y este pareció darse cuenta que el valor se le terminaba a la chica.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Creo que el juego termino, suéltame!

Pero una Denevi Nixon no se dejaba vencer por pequeñeces... o sea, la miel, haciendo la aclaración porque por lo otro pues no parecía pequeño y eso que aun no despertaba totalmente.

Y haciendo un esfuerzo (Arriba las mujeres) siguió lamiendo el caminito de miel y entonces Malfoy si sintió que la virgen... perdón, que Merlín le hablaba, sobre todo cuando se percato mejor del "pequeño" escote que tenia la chica y que le mostraba hasta las anginas.

-¡Oh, no... tranquilo Draco, respira, solo respira, no pasa nada, no pasa nada! – se repetía una y otra vez - ¡oh, no, pero si pasa! - cerrando los ojos, procurando... no, intentando no sentir los labios de Alkyon siguiendo el caminito de miel y muy cerquita de su... orgullo, de la princesa caramelo, la cual quería y no quería despertar (pues hay que cantarles las mañanitas, despierta mi princesa despierta, que ya amaneció) y la chica también tenía cerrado los ojos, pues no quería ver lo que tenia muy cerca de ella (que bueno que no habla, porque si no ya le hubiera dicho ¡Hola Alkyon soy todo tuyo, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo! ¡¡y eso si seria un sustísimo y no quiero traumarte por el resto de tus dias!...)

- ¡Que sucia eres! – dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Pero bien que te gusta! – se levantó y tomo un bote de crema batida el cual le comenzó a rociar al chico en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Que rico pastelito! – dijo Alkyon coquetona y de nueva cuenta comenzó a quitarle la crema con tremendos chupetones y el chico procuraba siquiera ver como las bubis y el resto del vestido de Alkyon también se embarraban de crema, con lo cual le provocaba cierto despertar de cierto amigo.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con él? – le dijo Malfoy cuando el gigante andaba despertando (JAJAJA)

- ¿Tú que crees? – y la chica... ¡y le aventó agua helada!...¡Si como lo leen! le avento agua helada, con todo el dolor de su corazón y más que nada, ella jamás había visto "eso" y con crema batida mucho menos... y no le apetecía verlo despierto...¡¡ay que cosa tan espantosa!

- ¡Te pasas Denevi, eso no se hace!

- ¡Tu tienes la culpa por no aguantarte!

- ¡Se trata con cuidado so bruta, que no es cualquier cosa! - ¡Pero si Alkyon no sabe ni como se trata, que sabe ella de esas cosas tan asquerosas... ajá! JAJAJA.

- ¿Así? – se acercó a el y le vació el chocolate encima, pasandoselo por los hombros, el cuello y las orejas

- ¡Alkyon quita tus manos! – chilló.

- ¡AAAAH, esto te gusta! (¿¿Que, que? ¿que le gusta?)

- ¡No... no me gusta! – gimió desesperado, pero el roce de sus dedos ya estaban haciendo que de nuevo...

Pero cuando Alkyon vio la cara de satisfacción del chico, lo soltó de inmediato, limpiándose la crema batida y el chocolate

- ¡Oh no! – maldijo el chico al ver que había terminado.

-¡Ya me harte! – dijo Alky y comenzó a quitarse la crema embarrada en su vestido, mientras el otro, respiraba lento y profundo una y otra vez, pero con la visión de la chica, quitándose la crema de las bubis, sentía que el coloso se alzaba de nuevo.

Ella se percato de la mirada media lujuriosilla - ¡Ya se que te gustaría quitármelo con la lengua Malfoy... no puedes negar que estoy, excitante!

- Oye Alkyon... ¿por qué no terminas con... con aquel? – y ella vio al coloso mas despierto que nunca.

- ¡Niño malo, vuélvete a dormir! – le dio Alkyon otro baño con agua fría en sus partes nobles, bajándole un poco las ganas al chico.

- ¡Denevi! ¡No, maldita sea!

Y la chica tomo un balde mas grande de agua helada y se lo tiró encima - ¡Para que se te bajen las ganas! Además necesito quitarte la crema porque ya me empalagué.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

- ¡No veo como! – y haciendo un pase mágico, los grilletes se movieron y comenzaron a flotar jalando a Malfoy hasta la mesa en la cual prácticamente se acostó a la fuerza y la chica le puso otras cadenas en los tobillos.

- ¿Y ahora que me harás maldita loca?

- Casi nada

- ¿No te parece que ya tuve suficiente?

- No dragoncito, primorcito... solo es el comienzo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Alkyon saco otro bote con jarabe de chocolate y la vació encima del pecho y este protesto - ¿Acaso no estabas empalagada?

- De la miel y la crema si, pero no del chocolate – dijo seductoramente y de nuevo comenzó a quitárselo con la lengua, ya la piel pálida del chico había adquirido un color rojizo e inclusive tenia algo de dolor.

- ¡Maldita sea Alkyon, suéltame de inmediato!

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Suéltame y cuando lo hagas, te voy a hacer mía hasta que grites!

(amenázameeeeeeeeeeeeeee y cumple, pues'n)

Alkyon se chupo el chocolate de la boca y lo miro detenidamente ¿acaso la estaba amenazando? Pero Malfoy estaba demasiado prendido y sentía que explotaría si no lograba tenerla en ese momento ¡era demasiado para el verla tan excitante y no poder ponerle un dedo encima!

- No te pienso soltar – le advirtió.

- Anda Alkyoncita – dijo el chico muy agitado - ¿no ves como me tienes? ¡Te necesito!

Ella se incorporó un poco y notó que sí la necesitaba, bueno, en realidad necesitaba desahogarse con una chica y ella estaba ahí, enseñando media pechonalidad... a punto de picarle los ojos a Malfoy quien se ponía bizco.

Y no se como (Ay nana ni yo lo se, eso si es gravísimo, aunque a veces pienso que ella las aflojo con esa magia interna y sin necesidad de varita) pero de pronto, las cadenas de Malfoy parecieron aflojarse y el pudo desprenderse de ella, abrazando en el acto a Alkyon, a quien la arrojó en la cama y él se le fue encima y acomodándose mientras él era quien ahora le quitaba la combinación de crema y chocolate del amplio escote, haciendo que ella pidiera paz... pero pas, pas, pas... aunque no fue necesario pedirlo.

Porque así como Malfoy andaba, no perdió tiempo y... y pues paso lo que tenía que suceder...ya saben es bien peligroso prender el boiler y no meterse a bañar... eh aquí las consecuencias... ¡Una virtud más, perdida!

Y mientras este le decía cosas sucias como "que buena, que rica y que sabrosa", nuestra ya ahora ex – virgen de las vírgenes, como no recordaba nada de su dizque primera vez, pues se preguntaba una y otra vez si así había sido...

Y le daba pánico patearlo, empujarlo porque entonces, Malfoy tendría mucha razón en decir que no era buena en la cama y cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, aunque por otra parte no podía negar que el besuqueo que el chico le daba en su cuello y en sus bubis no le eran nada desagradables, lo otro... ay, de lo otro mejor ni hablamos.

Cuando Malfoy terminó, tenia una cara de satisfacción que no podía con ella y terminaba de quitarle el estorboso vestido, Denevi parecía una muñeca, toda desmadejada... bueno ya, no tenia ganas ni de moverse, porque su cuerpecito le dolía y más en salva sea la parte.

Draco la recorría de arriba abajo, feliz y satisfecho de poder recorrer el cuerpecito de la chica a sus anchas, ella no tenia ganas de defenderse.

- ¡Oh, Alk eres maravillosa! – le decía el chico extasiado.

- Sí – alcanzo a decir, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

- ¡Aunque no te mueves mucho! – dijo pensativo – ¡Pero eres única!

¿Ya podemos cantar?

_**Good bye virtud de Alk, good bye...Good bye virtud de Alk, good bye...te vamos a extrañar todas y ella más... ha perdido... a una amiga! **_

Alkyon pensó que si no moviéndose le dolía ¿qué seria moviéndose? Y debo decir que como las malditas sábanas eran rojas, pues ni pa que viera la prueba de su virtud...

Malfoy la abrazó muy fuerte y le beso los labios, ella se apanicó de solo pensar que él la poseyera de nuevo, pues no creería que pudiera hacerlo otra vez... Pero también, no quería darle pie al chico para que la pusiera en evidencia.

Para su suerte, cuando Malfoy se canso de besuquearla, se quedo dormido entre sus brazos, mientras ella, apenas y podía creer lo que había pasado, hasta donde había llegado con ese juego peligroso.

Para su mala suerte, unas horas mas tarde, Malfoy volvió a ronronearle, a hacerle cariñitos aquí, acullá y mas allá, que por lo menos hicieron que no se tensara tanto cuando la hizo suya nuevamente y esta vez ella se mostró mas cooperadora, sintiéndose por un lado, feliz, cuando Malfoy le decía que ella era la mejor.

Pero si alguien en esos momentos también había perdido la virtud era Ron, quien adormilado y tambaleante, llegaba a su habitación, los chicos ya estaban desesperados porque no llegaba, pero el apenas y los saludo, pasando directamente a su cama, en donde se tiro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron, te atacó la logia?

- No – alcanzó a decir.

- ¿Por qué estas tan agotado?

Ron casi se dormía cuando alcanzo a murmurar

- ¡No hagan el amor con estas mujeres, son unas sucias!

- ¿qué?

- Insaciables... pecaminosas... brujas arteras... – murmuraba Ron quedándose dormido – solo les interesa tu cuerpo (JAJAJA)... no hagan nada con ellas... porque quieren co... comerte... no... hagan... nada... (ay si, pobechito)

- ¿Ron?

- **ZZZZZZZZ **

- ¡Se quedo dormido! ¿Ron?

- ¡**¡ZZZZZZZZZZZ! **¿qué le habrá pasado?

- ¡Por lo que escuche, creo que Ron ya es un hombre! – dijo George sonriente, mientras que Ernie, Fred, Paris, Justin, Hayden, Daniel, Anthony y Harry se miraban con desespero.

- ¿Lo habrá echo todo el día? – pregunto Ernie.

- ¡Que aguante! ¿con quien abra sido?

También Alkyon regreso a su celda, pero sus compañeras se habían quedado dormidas esperándola para saber como le había ido.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Harry ya estaba listo, pero Ron seguía en la cama, sin querer moverse.

- ¡Arriba Ron!

- ¡No! – gimoteó - ¡Dile a Elektra que se haga cargo de los chicos, yo no puedo ni moverme... estoy cansado!

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer que te desapareciste?

- Una chica me secuestro en su celda y me hizo hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio...

- ¿QUÉ? – casi gritó Harry y lleno de curiosidad se acerco - ¿en serio?

- Harry... aquí entre nos... creo que no volveré a hacerlo por los próximos dos años...

- ¡Guau!

- Estas chicas están locas Harry, si alguna te atrapa en su celda, no te dejara salir sin antes que te haga cochinadas en la cama.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Amigo... cuídate de Ana, apuesto que te quiere tronar tus huesitos!

Harry se sonrojo, pero la idea de que ella le tronara lo que quisiera ya no le parecía tan mala.

- Pero... pero... ¿todo bien?

- Muy bien – sonrió acordándose de algunas cochinadas.

De pronto, Hayden se asomó en la puerta, mas arreglado que de costumbre y más radiante que nunca.

- ¡Hey Ron, te estan buscando Elektra y Diana para que te encargues de los chicos y ellas lo hacen solas mañana!

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

- Están cuidado a una de sus compañeras

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Creo que tiene fiebre, dolor de huesos... supongo que esta resfriada.

- Te ayudo a cuidar al grupo – dijo Harry dejando a Ron, que volvía a dormirse.

En tanto Alkyon estaba envuelta en sus cobijas y al ver a Mariana que había llegado de una diligencia, sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Te sientes mal Alkyon?

- Creo que tengo fiebre – dijo ella.

- Escucha Alk, nosotros no tenemos entrenamiento de quiddicht, asi que le diré a Sax y Regina que se encarguen de tus actividades...

- ¿No se molestarán?...

- ¡Eso no importa, el caso es que ellas no estén así nada mas! ¿Okey?

- Bueno...

Para cuando Elektra, Sara y Diana se enteraron, no estuvieron sorprendidos - ¿Ron se siente mal?

- Así es chicos...

- También Alkyon... que raro...

Harry y yo estaremos con ustedes - dijo Jhon - así que ustedes fungirán su papel de protectores a ver como lo hacen...

- ¡Bien! – dijeron los chicos, pero en cuanto ellos se distrajeron, Elektra le dijo a Sara un par de cosas.

- ¡Oye Sarita! ¿Acaso la naturaleza del cansancio de Weasley sea porque estuvo encerrado contigo todo el día en tu celda?

- ¡Cállate Elektra! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Algunas chicas lo dijeron... pobre chico, no se que cosas le habrás echo..

- ¡Ay si pobrecito le puse la varita en la cabeza y lo amenacé!

- ¿Estas siendo irónica o solo me narras lo que paso?

- ¡Que loca eres Elektra!

- A mi no me engañas...

- ¡Cállate!

-¡_Te echaste al prefecto, tu te echaste al prefecto, le tronaste sus huesitos, lo hiciste tuyo, nananana! _

Sara ya no dijo nada, pero solo pensaba en su pequitas - ¿estará bien mi pequitas? ¿No estará lastimado? ¡Si no lo mordía muy fuerte! ¡Solo hacia lo que dicen las revistas que Masafumi nos regala! (Hey, hey... ¿morder? ¿Cómo, donde? ¿De que no me entere? ¿Acaso Lee no les regala puro material muggle porno?)

En tanto, en la celda de Alkyon, Malfoy entraba a verla, había dejado sola a Helen y Kath con el pobrecito de Blaise, al que Kath ya estaba viendo bonito, ella se tenso al verlo, sabia para que había entrado ahí.

- Alkyon – se introdujo entre sus sabanas – te necesito...

Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y se escondió entre las sabanas, y lo único que se pudo ver, fue la ropa que era arrojada de entre las sabanas... de una u otra manera, había que bajarle la fiebre a Alkyon ¿no?

Ah... y las sabanas que se movían y se movían con alegría... he dicho.


	34. Nunca NUNCA a media noche por el laberin

Capítulo 34:

**Nunca... NUNCA a media noche por el laberinto... **

El día transcurría lento, lento, lento, Helena y Kath confabulaban juntas, aprovechando que Malfoy no se había aparecido en todo el día, así que ambas chicas, conversaban acerca de sus líos amorosos.

- ¡Vamos Helena! ¡Yo no te creo eso de que seas fría como el hielo! ¡Ya me quitaste mi reinado!

- La verdad es que solo evalúo antes de dar un mal paso

- ¿Y si lo piensas dar?

- ¡Claro! - sonrió mientras fumaban en las mazmorras

- ¿Y como, con quien?

- Tengo algunos en mente... como Justin por ejemplo...

- ¡Pero es de sangre muggle!

- Ya lo sé...

- A ti no te gustan de sangre muggle...

- Pues como que necesita ese niño que le meta...

- ¿QUE?

- Un susto... no seas mal pensada Kath... ¿y tu qué? Todavía no sueltas prenda de lo que paso entre tú y Zabini esa noche

- ¡Ya pues! no pasó nada... Zabini "no presta"

- Y yo pensé que no te gustaba

- Ahora sí...

- ¿Y si hacemos una cita doble?

- ¿Como?

- Lo he pensado... mira que soy muy selectiva, pero como que el sangre meztiza de Justin, me gusta para pasar a ser de mi propiedad...

- ¡Explicate Helena!

- Fácil... a las seis terminan las clases de cuidados de criaturas peligrosas...

- Sí...

- ¡Y que criaturas mas peligrosas que nosotras!

- SIIIII

- Así que... sería divertido si... tuvieran que entrar al laberinto...

- Se pueden perder...

- Pero nosotras si conocemos el laberinto y sus secretos...

- ¡Vamos Helena! Podrían pasar días sin poder salir del laberinto...

Helena le envió una mirada traviesa a Kath y ésta sonrió abiertamente.

- ¡Bien Helen! asi que... ¿esta tarde?

- ¡Hecho! le diré a Mariana que nos ayude... ¡esto será de muerte!

- JAJAJAJAJA

Mariana muy seria, pasó junto a Paris que hablaba con Justin, dio unos pasos y se regresó como si algo hubiese olvidado.

- ¡Ah! Justin

- ¿Si?

- Es necesario que vayas por el grupo de quinto a la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas... a las seis...

- ¿yo? ¿solo?

- Con Blaise... ambos...

- Pero... ¿al laberinto?

- ¿Miedo?

- Después de la última vez... yo... es que...

- Escucha Justin - mientras pensaba que era un cobarde, miedoso - a esa hora el laberinto esta plagado de chicos, parejitas, de quinto a séptimo, así que no te asustes, no pasa nada... ¿sabes manejar bycla no es asi?

- Pues... sí pero...

- Si no quieres... no importa... solo que le diré a todo el mundo que eres un co-bar-de... ¡imagínate que hasta Blaise ya aceptó ir!

- ¿En serio?

- Sip...

Justin se quedó en silencio unos minutos, sin imaginar que el mismo lavado de cerebro le estaba dando Helena en ese momento a Blaise, quien en un arranque de bravura, dijo que iría, ¡Nadie diría que un slytherin es cobarde!

- ¡Está bien! voy... este... Páris ¿vas con nosotros?

-¿Yo? bueno... mj... tenía cosas que hacer...  
-¿Miedo Paris? - preguntó Mariana con burla - ¿Acaso te dan temor unas cuantas criaturitas salvajes?

Paris se preguntó, acerca de las criaturitas salvajes... refiriendose a unos dragoncitos, unas mantícoras, un minotauro, así como un basilisko llamado "Baby", mascotita de Alkyon... quien por cierto ya se andaba queriendo echar al unicornio azul... (es que por ahi dicen que sabe rico)

- ¡Claro que no tengo miedo! - dijo el chico - te acompaño Justin

- Bien - respondió Mariana como quien no quiere y se alejó de inmediato - bien, bien

- ¡Esa! - salió Ana al paso - ¿Y esa sonrisa traviesa?

- Ana... un favor...

- Dime

- Quiero que a las seis ya no haya nada, ni un alma en el laberinto...

- ¿Y eso?

- Tenemos tres invitados a cenar... Justin, Blaise y Páris...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- ¿Y que cenarán?

- A nosotras - sonrió Mariana - y con postrecito... ¿que te parece?

- ¿Y si se indigestan? - pegó una carcajada Makarios y Marian le lanzó una miradita asesina.

- ¡Ya chica! que por lo menos, Paris me las debe ya que por su culpa corté con mi adorable novio

- Te recuerdo mi adorable Mariana que por tus urgencias, te fajaste al chico y por ello, te botaron

- Da igual, me desquito, me desquito y me desquito...

- Quiero evidencias - agregó Ana - quiero todas las evidencias...

- Claro que sí...

- Eh... solo algo más... cuidado con las mascotas, en la noche se inquietan, y el minotauro de Kath anda suelto después de las ocho.

- Trataremos de encontrarlos antes que se pierdan - sonrió Mariana

- Está bien, yo me encargo que a esa hora... nadie respire por el laberinto...

- Gracias...

Efectivamente, a las seis de la tarde, Blaise, Paris y Justin, se miraban unos a otros en la puerta, no había nadie, ni se escuchaba nada, solo el vientecillo y el mover de las hojas.

- Mj...mj... como que esta muy solito ¿no creen?

- ¿Miedo Blaise?

- ¡NO! entremos juntos...

- Mariana dijo que a esta hora hay chicos en el camino... tal vez apenas vienen saliendo...

- ¿Entramos?

- ¿A la voz de ya?

- YA...

Y las vícti... digo, los chicos entraron, sin darse cuenta, que en el castillo, todos los chicos los miraban a través de las ventanas de los salones, como solitos, se metían al laberinto, donde tres bestias salvajes... los esperaban... uuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy... que miedoooooooooooooooo

Harry y Ron, que a la fuerza se había levantado de la cama, hasta se extrañó de no ver chicas merodeando sus habitaciones y al bajar al tercer piso, vio a casi todos asomados en las ventanas.

- ¿Que pasa?

- No lo sé - dijo Ron de mala gana, el lo único que quería era dormir, dormir, dormir.

- ¿Pasa algo? - se asomó Fred a la ventana, pero solo se veía la entrada al laberinto y las rejas que tintineaban con el viento.

- No pasa nada cariño - dijo de pronto Regina a sus espaldas poniendose de puntitas y pegandose todo el cuerpo a la espalda del chico, quien solo sintió unas cosas que yo no se, pero hizo que a Fred se le fuera el aire.

- Mj...- carraspeó - ¿Y que hacen todos aquí entonces? - dijo con dificultad mientras sentía como Regina le hablaba al oído y eso lo puso nervioso

- Nos gusta contemplar el laberinto al atardecer... es todo...

Fred se volvió y se encontró con la sonrisa de Regina, una sonrisa coqueta y traviesa - ¿entons qué Freddy? ¿Nos perdemos en lo oscurito?

- Pervertida - murmuró Fred y se escabulló con algo de susto.

- ¡Oye Regina! ¿Pues que le hiciste en el cobertizo aquella tarde?

- Nada...

- ¿Nada? ¡Te tiene miedo!

- Eso... es un secreto...

- ¿Como es posible que me tengas secretos a mi, que soy como tu hermana!

- ¡Lo siento Sax, no lo diré! - sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Ya están las apuestas! - chilló Augustos a lo lejos

- ¡Que bien!

Harry jaló a Ron y se acercó a los chicos, todos seguían con la vista fija en el laberinto.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Nada entrenador - sonrió Ana - aquí nada mas, pasando el rato...

- ¿Todos?

- ¿Que tiene de malo? ¡Nos estamos portando bien!

- ¡Hey! - gritó un chico - ¡Creo que vi algo! - y todos se asomaron de nuevo - ¡Falsa alarma!

- OOOOOOOOOH

- ¿Que tanto miran al laberinto?

- Eh... ¡nada! ¿no les parece bonito?

- Sí, sobre todo por el zoo - dijo Ron con fastidio

- ¡Un momento! - chilló Harry poniéndose pálido

- ¿Que sucede?

- Justin me comentó algo sobre que iría acompañado de Paris a buscar a los alumnos de quinto o sexto al zoo del laberinto...

- ¿Y?

Harry dió un viztazo y todos... TODOS los alumnos estaban ahí y palideció aún mas...

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¿Que, que pasa Harry?

- ¡Todos estan aquí y ellos están solos en ese lugar infernal! ¡es una trampa!

- Es una apuesta - dijo Jackard sacando un librito - vamos dos a uno a que el primer cadaver sangrante que aviente Minos el minotauro, será el de Páris...

-¿Quieren apostar? - sonrió Ana con singular alegría y Harry sintió que se desmayaría del susto y se volvieron a mirar al laberinto, en el cual ya se empezaban a escuchar gruñidos y aullidos feroces...

En tanto, los tres tristes tigres... digo, los tres chicos, caminaban juntos, mirando a todos lados y no veían nada, solo seguían unos señalamientos, que antes no estaban, que decían "sigan por aquí"

- Esto no me gusta nada - dijo Justin - no veo a nadie, ni parejitas ni nada...

- Creo que nos engañaron - dijo Páris - será mejor que regresemos...

- ¿Que dices Zabini? ¿Aún tienes valor para seguir?

- Este... yo... bueno... quizás no...

- ¿Regresamos?

- Vamos - y al dar la vuelta ¿que era lo que estaba frente a ellos? ¿Un hada? ¿Una mariposa? ¿Una guapa chica? Pues nooooooooooooo………. Era el minotauro, que tenía una espada en cada mano, y era horrible, dio un alarido espantoso y los chicos dijeron… patitas pa que te quiero y todos salieron corriendo por donde pudieron, mientras el minotauro avanzaba lento, pero seguro, asestando estadazos.

- ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!

- SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡SAQUENNOS DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

En su loca carrera, Paris iba corriendo más veloz que una gacela, pasando por delante de Mariana, cómodamente sentada en una banca, tomando un té de fresas con moras.

- ¡Hola Paris! ¿cual es la prisa? - le alcanzó a preguntar, antes que el chico detuviera su loca carrera y regresara sin aire.

- Tú...tú...tú...tú...

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo que?

- Sa...sáca... sácame...

- ¿Que quieres que te saque? - le preguntó divertida

- ¡Sácame de aquí maldita sea! - chilló y Mariana se puso digna

- Que te saque tu abuela, además, recuerda que por tu culpa, MI NOVIO me dejó por tus intrigas...

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿se te olvida que me diste un faje mientras dormía?

- ¡Una dama no tiene memoria!

Mariana se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar entre los setos, seguida de Paris, que prefería andar tras ella y convencerla de que los sacara de ahí

- ¡Por favor Mariana, que ese minotauro nos quiere matar!

- Ese es tu problema chiquito, para eso tienes la varita, utilízala...

- ¡Vamos chica, no hagas que te obligue! - casi gritó Paris

-¿Tú obligarme a mi? - se dio la vuelta Mariana muy molesta, y enseguida casi le da un ataque... pero de risa al ver al minotauro detrás de Paris, bufando y con la espada en alto.

- Paris... eh...¡Hazte a un lado bruto! - le gritó y Paris dio un brinco, justo cuando la espada casi se la parte... Minos alzó de nuevo la espada y... Paris se desmayó

- ¿GRRRRRRRRRRRRR? - gruñó el minotauro y se volvió a ver a Mariana.

- La historia de mi vida - suspiró - ¡Anda Minos, vete a espantar a los otros chicos!

- GRRRRRRRRRRR - volvió a gruñir y la bestia mitad hombre con cabeza de toro, se alejó.

- "**_Dicen que soy, un desastre total, que soy mala hierba que tras de mi no deje piedra sobre piedra... ven atrévete, oh sí... nene atrévete "_** - berreaba, digo, cantaba alegremente Helena por todo el laberinto, buscando a su victi... digo a Justincito.

El cual estaba al borde de la histeria, pegándose contra los setos que se atravesaban en su camino y ya estaba bastante histérico y golpeado.

Hasta que dar una vuelta, se encontró de frente con Helena y la abrazó con fuerza, la chica sonrió traviesamente, no sabía que tan bien podría abrazar el chico... aunque fuera por desesperación.

- ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó como si nada - siguiendo su camino hacia el zoo

- ¡Ese minotauro, ese monstruo nos quiere matar!

- ¿Nos quiere? ¿A quienes?

- A mi... a Paris, a Blaise

- ¿Y ellos?

- ¡Escapamos, no sé donde están!

- Bueno, pues ve a buscarlos...

- ¡Por favor chica, sácame de aquí! Este lugar es horrendo...

- Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupada - respondió y siguió su camino, con Justin suplicando tras ella, hasta que sin querer llegaron a las puertas del Zoo.

- ¡Ah! - gimió el chico, al ver las puertas ensangretadas y abiertas

- ¡Oh, no! - gimió Helena

- ¿QUe, que?

- La puerta quedó abierta...

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Que todas nuestras adorables criaturitas, están sueltas... y si salen del laberinto pues... ¡lo siento por los chicos de primero a tercero que aun no las saben controlar!

- ¡Vaya! - gimió Justin - ¿Y acaso pensaron que unas rejas los detendrían?

-Mira niñito rico mimado baboso - respondió Helen entrando al zoo - cuando la puerta se cierra bien, se hechiza sola y no pueden salir... pero ni modos... vere quien queda  
Justin haciendo cara de asco se fue tras ella, y vio con horror como algunas criaturitas comían su deliciosa carne... media verdosa y con mal olor, que hacían que Justin... que Justin... fuese a vomitar al lago, donde Cosita, la mantícora casi le arranca la cabeza.

-¡Ven aquí chico! - sonrió Helena y lo llevó todo mareado al interior de la cabaña, que servía como salón de clases.

Blaise caía estrepitosamente en la hierba, cansado de correr a no sé donde, porque no daba por la salida, y sus manos le temblaban de solo agarrar fuerte la varita.

- ¡No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo! - se repetía una y mil veces.

- ¿A que no le tienes miedo? - preguntó Kath de pronto y Blaise miro a todas partes

- ¿Qué? ¿Donde?

-Arriba - dijo la chica y cuando Zabini alzó la vista, ella estaba cabeza abajo con los pies sujetos delicadamente en el tronco de un pequeño árbol, y curiosamente, el hecho de que estuviera de cabeza, ni la ropa ni el pelo se le movía.

- ¡Oh! - gimió el chico, cuando a sus espaldas sintió... pues sintió feo, y cuando se volvió, un lindo basilisco lo olfateaba, por así decirlo, y era feo, y era verde, y era enorme... y tenía unos colmillotes...

- ¡Baby! ¿Que haces fuera de casa?

Baby abrió las fauces como si se quisiera tragar al chico y éste retrocedió espantado, y en un movimiento rápido, Kath apareció frente a Baby

- ¡Suficiente Baby! ¡o tendré que castigarte!

Pero baby la esquivó y envolvió al chico y el pobrecito casi le da un ataque, Kath negó con la cabeza y controlando su enojo se dirigió a la bestia.

- ¡Baby, regresa a tu guarida! - y chasqueando los dedos, el basilisco comenzó a desaparecer lentamente y Blaise, pues el chico casi se desmaya.

- ¡Quiero irme de aquí! – chilló

- ¡Ay, pero que cobarde chico, si es solo una viborita, es un bebé apenas!

- ¡Quiero irme de aquí! - volvió a insistir

-Pues vete que chingaos, nadie te detiene muñeco... adiós, good bye, Au revoir, gut auf Wiedersehen - se despidió y se comenzó a alejar, moviendo cadenciosamente las caderas, muriéndose de risa por dentro, pero sin dejar el porte de la familia.


	35. Cuando las Bestias Atacan Aunque no he E

Capítulo 35:

Cuando las Bestias Atacan... Aunque no he Especificado Cuales 

Así que mientras las chicas se decepcionaban un poco de los pocos coj... del poco valor de los niños, los otros seguían haciendo sus apuestas de cual era el cadáver que saldría volando primero (ya saben, estilo Jurasic Park) y Harry peleaba con Ana porque quería ir por sus compañeros cuando...

- ¡Oigan! - dijo un chico de quinto mirando abajo

- ¿Que?

- Unos alumnos de primero andan jugando cartas frente al laberinto

- ¿Y?

- No se han dado cuenta que Machu y Pichu van hacia ellos

- ¿Las arpías de Marian andan sueltas?

- ¡Oh, no! - gimió Sax cuando...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - gritó uno de los pequeños cuando una de las arpías lo atrapó con sus garras y se elevó a los cielos con su presa

- ¡Me lleva la fregada! ¿Quien dejó abierta la reja del Zoo?

- ¡Los de quinto salieron al último!

- ¡Cuando averigue quien fue le arrancaremos la cabeza! - gruñó Ana, mientras que los niños de primero comenzaban a correr aterrorizados...

- ¡Ya saben que esas arpías solo gustan de atrapar niños!

- ¿Ayudamos al que se llevaron?

- Ná - chasqueó Regina - ¡Que dios lo tenga en su gloria!

- ¡Regina ve por él!

- ¿Yo solita? ¡Anda Freddy, acompáñame!

- ¿Yo?

- No vayas - dijo Thierry - créeme chico, estás mas seguro con una arpía que con Regina

- ¡Vete al demonio Thierry! ¡No seas cobarde Fred, es hora de que te vuelvas hombre!

- ¿Que? - gimió, mientras ella lo arrastraba hacia abajo, y los chicos de primero, segundo y tercero entraban gritando a todo pulmón

- ¡Voy por mis amigos! - dijo Harry, nuestro caballero valiente, cuando al querer bajar la estancia, sintió que se le caían hasta los pensamientos...

Cuando vio a media estancia, una Hydra, una serpiente con mas de cinco cabezas, que se querían comer unas a otras y que algunos chicos de tercero intentaban repeler con hechizos.

- ¡Ay mi madre! - gimió Harry

- Creo que no podrás salir por abajo - le dijo Ana - ¿Que te parece el techo?

- ¡Perfecto, con mi escoba! - dijo el chico y comenzó a correr a las escaleras.

- Este... Harry... mi vida, cielo... corazón de bombón - le llamó Ana al borde de la risa

- ¿Que?

- ¿Para que crees que son los elevadores?

- ¿Tienen elevadores?

- Sí, y son mas rápidos porque están hechizados...

- ¿Porque nunca lo dijeron?

- Nunca lo preguntaron - dijo Ana y lo condujo hacia el elevador al fondo del pasillo, mientras se escuchaban el corredero de alumnos, el griterío, y el rugido de las bestias.

- ¡Auxiliooooooooo! - corría Ernie por los pasillos, perseguidos por Medusa, una especie de mujer con cabellos se serpiente y que convertía a los que la veían en piedra, aunque mientras ella los convertía, atrás y protegidos, Thierry y Dana les quitaban el hechizo.

- ¿Como se detiene a Medusa?

- Cuando la dueña aparezca

- Regina se fue con Fred...

- Entonces ya nos jodimos - dijo Dana y Thierry soltó una carcajada.

- AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritaron otro grupo de chicos y pasaron corriendo junto de George y Sax, ella divertida y él no tanto.

- ¿Que pasa ahora?

- ¡Una quimera sueltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Que alguien avise a Alkyon que la quimera que le regalaron se acaba de soltar!¡que le digan que "Chispita" anda suelta!

- ¿Una quimera?

- Sí... ¿las conoces?

- Eh... yo...

- Es eso - señaló Sax y George se puso frío, la quimera tenia tres cabezas de cabra, una de león y una linda cola que era una serpiente... y que lanzaba llamas por las fauces

- ¡Me quiero hundir en el lodo! - gimió George y abrazó fuerte a Sax... quien se sintió complacida por ello pero...

- ¿Que? ¿Quieres que muramos juntos?

- Creo que...

- ¡Pues morirás tu solo chiquito, porque yo pienso que hay que controlar a Chispita! - le guiñó un ojo, le dio un beso y trató de hacerle frente a la quimera...(ay, pero que valiente... te van a matar sax..)

Claro que no eran los únicos con problemas, Nenyeina buscaba como desesperada a Hayden, no sea que entre la confusión fuera secuestrado y pasado por las armas por las chicas de la logia.

Hasta que vió al profesor Kruegger, ir rápidamente hacia su despacho acompañado por el profesor Leckter.

- ¡Profesores, profesores!

- ¿Que sucede alumna?

- ¿No piensan ayudar a controlar a estos animales?

- ¡Para nada! el profesor Hannibal y yo tenemos juego de cartas, ademàs son sus mascotas, no nuestras... y hablando de mascotas... por ahi vienen sus similares...

- ¿Nuestras similares? ¿Cuales?

-Los sátiros - dijo Freddy Kruegger cerrando su despacho en sus narices y cuando Nenye se dio la vuelta, un par de sátiros estaban gruñendo por el pasillo...

Un par de lindos demonios de la naturaleza, con cuerpo de hombre y patitas de chivo y de caballo... ¡ah si! y una linda cola.

- ¡Me lleva la fregada! - gimió Nenyeina y se acercó a los sátiros

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno lilo y stich! ¡En este momento se me regresan a su guarida o ya verán lo que les pasa! - les chasqueó los dedos y los sátiros patalearon el piso protestando

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

- ¡AHORA! - gritó Nenye bastante molesta y los sátiros se dieron la vuelta para regresar no sin antes sembrar pánico a su regreso, mientras nenye buscaba al amor de sus amores... Hayden

En el techo de la escuela, Harry miraba a Ana como diciendo ¿estás loca? porque Ana estaba sobre el cuello de yuyi, el colacuerno húngaro que trataba de sacudirse el hueso de "algo o de alguien" de uno de sus filosos dientes.

- ¡Vamos Harry, Yuyi aguanta a los dos! Así daremos más rápido con tus amigos

- Gracias- dijo Harry casi tragándose la manzana de adán - pero prefiero mi escoba.

- ¡Tu te lo pierdes! ¡ARRIBA YUYITO, AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLÁ!

Paris abría los ojos, primero uno, luego el otro, cuando sintió un par de lenguetazos en el rostro y brincó sobresaltado... y no... no era Mariana (aún no llega a esos extremos... eso creo) era un Unicornio Rosa que de pronto cambiaba a Azul, que tenía unos ojos violeta enormes y bastante bonitos, Belanova.

- Tranquilo chico o te dará un infarto - se burló Mariana, que estaba de piernas cruzadas, tomando un tecito, comodamente en una silla frente a un comedor de jardín

- ¿Qué... que me pasó?

- Te desmayaste - dijo tratando de ocultar la risa - supongo que te asustó el minotauro

- ¡Quería matarme!

- Pues sí - sonrió brevemente - pero ya pasó, ahora puedes irte tranquilamente...

- ¿Como? ¿Quieres que me vaya solo, con esas bestias tras de mi?

- ¡Vamos nene... las chicas están en el castillo!

- ¡Hablo de las otras bestias! - chilló al borde de la histeria - ¡Debes llevarme de inmediato a la salida de este laberinto!

- ¿Debo? ¿Porque? vete tu solito... yo no te traje...

- Pero... pero... ¡Pero tú le dijiste a Justin que...!

- Entonces reclámale a Justin... digo, si es que antes no encuentras su cadaver por ahí y...

- ¿SU QUÉ?

- Mira niño, utiliza la varita, digo, a no ser que sea de adorno, así que sal tu mismo de este lugar - respondió la chica, decidida que no lo llevaría a no ser que Paris aflojara... el carácter...

- ¡Eres imposible! - gruñó y al darse la vuelta... una quimera lo observaba con cara de hambre.

- ¡Cielos! - gimió y de un brinco se ocultó tras Mariana, quien se servía otra taza de té y se comía una galletita de vainilla.

- ¿Quieres una galletita chispita? - preguntó Mariana alegremente - ¿O un bracito adobado de este niño?

- ¡No es gracioso Mariana!

- Pues tú tampoco has sido amable – gruñó

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Haré lo que quieras (¡¡Epa!) ¿Escuchaste? ¡Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea si me sacas de este laberinto!

Mariana alzó una ceja, hizo una seña a Chispita, quien se fue media frustrada y ella se volvió a Paris

- ¿Lo que sea?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Que quieres? ¿Verme sin ropa? - y acto seguido, comenzó a quitarse el uniforme y Mariana que estaba medio sorprendida mordisqueando la galletita e imaginando no sé que cosas... y viendo no sé que cosas en el streap tease que Paris le hacía... y gratis.

Sí bueno, ya que Paris se había quedado en unos bóxer, mostrando su delgada y nada despreciable figura a punto de quitárselos, Mariana casi se atraganta con la galletita.

- ¡Tranquilo mi rey, que no llevo prisa! - le dijo y apresuró otro trago de té y le dio la espalda - ¡Ayyyyyyyyyy! - chilló silenciosamente, mientras el pobrecito Paris pasaba la vergüenza de su vida - ¡Ay Merlín, no me hagas caer en la tentación, no me hagas caer en la tentación, líbrame de las ganas, líbrame de las ganas!

- ¿Satisfecha? - susurró Paris, medio acongojado...¡sí! pues había caído tan bajo, como para estar así, con pocas ropas, frente a una chica, suplicando ayuda.

Digo, además, con esas tácticas, no hay chica que se resistiera, aunque Mariana trataba de no saltarle encima, pues estaba a dieta de carne... (o al menos eso decía ella)

- Bueno - aclaró la garganta y se volvió a verlo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo y Paris ya veía venir los ojitos lujuriosos y un ataque por su parte (¿Ya ves? mejor las quimeras)

- ¿Quieres que me quite los bóxer? - preguntó mas rojo que nunca

- ¡Creo que... no! - dijo y se puso de pié, acercándose un poco - Así como pides las cosas, se obtienen - lo rodeo lentamente, y una vez a sus espaldas del chico, volvió a rezar - _"Por favor Merlín, líbrame de la tentación, no seas malito, por favor, que quiero seguir siendo casta y pura hasta el matrimonio, quiero vestirme de blanco"_ - pero luego reflexionó - ¡Pero si ni me gusta el color blanco!

- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar Paris

-¡Bueno ya, solo un besito! - dijo Mariana y de pronto volteó a Paris y se le fue encima, dándole un casto, puro, y tierno beso... Bueno, aunque francamente, eso de casto, puro y tierno...Pos no, porque el pobre chico no podía ni respirar ni pedir auxilio... ella se lo estaba... solo se lo estaba comiendo... a besos... pero se lo estaba comiendo, total... ¿que tiene de malo un besito?

Paris ya no sentía lo duro (¿eso no lo debería sentir otra? ¡ya, ya, quieta mente traviesa, quieta!) si no lo tupido, porque no podía quitársela de encima y aunque el beso no era nada despreciable, pues él pensaba más en las mascotas que en los dueños.

Pero al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba medio aflojando la situación, cuando Mariana se puso de pie, satisfecha del besuqueo (es que todo es con medida, nada con exceso) se acomodó el cabello, sacó su labial y se retocó los labios ante la mirada absorta de Paris.

- ¿YA?

- Ya - respondió ella - vístete, que te llevo a la entrada del laberinto

- ¿QUE?

- ¿Te quieres quedar aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes prisa por irte?

- Que... ¿Que no piensas terminar? - preguntó él y ella supo a lo que se refería.

- No

- ¡No es justo! - chilló Paris agitado - ¡No me parece que prendas el boiler y no te metas a bañar!

- Serás mío cuando a mi se me pegue la gana - dijo la chica sonriendo - y no es ahora y si no te calmas... te echaré agua helada para que se baje la... temperatura... amorcito...

- ¡Eres injusta! - gruñó y se puso de pie - ¡Abusas de mi, me utilizas a tu antojo y luego me botas! ¿que te crees que soy?

- ¿Un lindo estuche para dama?

- ¡Mariana!

- ¡Ay ya, vístete y vámonos!

- ¿Y no te da miedo que yo ahora quiera hacerte...?

- Tu me pones un dedo encima, yo grito y en menos de lo que pienses estarás en el estómago de Rin tin tin, mi dragoncito...

- ¡Eres injusta!

- ¡Vamos Paris! has meritos y este cuerpecito, puede que sea tuyo - sonrió Mariana coquetamente y el chico con una carita de mala gana, fue a levantar sus ropas y...

- ¡Oh, no!

-¿Que?

- ¡Mira! - todo su uniforme estaba comido y raido.

- Comedores de tela - suspiró Mariana - tendremos que fumigar todo el laberinto, ni modos niño, te irás en chones, solo espero que no te de un resfriado

Y Paris se fue maldiciendo tras ella.

Justin no quería ni asomarse por la ventana de la cabaña, pues algunas criaturitas celestiales regresaban y algunas se asomaban por las ventanas y hacían que el chico estuviera al borde del infarto.

- ¿Quieres un té para los nervios, Mr. Finch-Fletchley? - preguntó Helena burlonamente

- No...

- ¿Galletitas, pastel, bocaditos? ¿Una daga para que te la entierres en el pecho?

- Muy graciosa - gruñó el chico

- ¡Relax... relax, mi querido y ponderado Justin! Sé hombre...

- El hecho se ser hombre no quiere decir que no tenga miedo - protestó y entonces Helena le dio la vuelta, y como el chico estaba sentado, ella puso sus manos en sus hombros.

- ¡Te daré un masaje! - sonrió - Cierra los ojos y relájate

Justin, entre que quería y no quería, dejó que ella masajeara sus hombros y su espalda... Por su puesto que Helena no tenía ni idea de como se daba un m a s aje, ella solo lo estaba trasteando y él ni en cuenta...

- ¿Te gusta Justin? - preguntó Helena, cinco minutos mas tarde, cuando el chico ya estaba más flojito y cooperando que ninguno

- Siiiiiiiiii - respondió placenteramente

- "_Si pena sentís como siento por vos moriremos los dos. Si pena sentís como yo triste siento como nos morís de un tal tormento que paso y siento señor por vos, moriremos los dos"_ - comenzó a recitar Helena, suavemente, al oído de Justin, quien sonreía, relajado (¡¡Peligro, peligro Mr. Finch, peligro!)

- ¡Que bien se siente! - decía Justin, apoyado sobre la mesa, mientras Helena se guía con su masaje y con un Justin medio atolondrado, que ni cuenta se había dado que ya no tenía camisa (¡pero que manos tan hábiles Helenita!) y la chica estaba a punto de comerlo a mordiscos.

_- "Triste sin ventura para que nací con tal hermosura porque me perdí nunca conocí bien querer de vos moriremos los dos" _

- Yo conozco ese poema - decía Justin adormilado, mientras ella recitaba a su oído y ya le andaba dando unos besitos en la orejita.

- Es muggle... "Romance de la Pena" ¿Te gusta?

- Mmmmm... si

- Que bueno - y de pronto lo abrazo acariciando su pancita, su tórax y... Justin abrió los ojos cuando sintió una boca medio succionadora en su cuello...(si, como 20 horas después como que sospechó el chicuelo)

Por un momento, Justin se quedo quieto, como pensando en lo que haría, pues una arañota ya le andaba enterrando su colmillo en el cuello y unos deditos ya lo recorrían alegremente y ya se había dado cuenta que no traía camisa.

- Mj...mj...Helena - carraspeó - creo que es suficiente - y nerviosamente trato de quitarle las manos

- ¿Cual es la prisa Justin? Estás en mis dominios... estás en mi poder... Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, hasta alimentar a nuestras mascotas...

- No juegues con eso - protestó pero Helena no lo soltaba... y el cuello tampoco

- Helena... por favor... No me beses así... suéltame

- ¡Vamos Jus! ¿que tanto es tantito? Presta... un ratito

- No... Helena...¡Helen! - chillaba Justin, pero ya sentía que se perdía con ese mordisqueo (sí, ya no es besuqueo) y con las manos de la chica que subían y bajaban y... que afortunadamente se quedaban en la pancita, porque si se iba mas abajo capaz y le daba un susto.

- ¿Me vas a prestar Jus? - le preguntaba Helena mientras le besaba las orejitas, el mentón, las mejillas y la boca.

- S...sí... te doy lo que quieras - dijo Justin, hipnotizado (pa mi que uso el imperius)

-"_Tengo miedo a perder la maravilla, de tus ojos de estatua y el acento que de noche me pone en la mejilla la solitaria rosa de tu aliento" _

Le recitaba mientras lo besaba y "Jus", ya se estaba poniendo cómodo y relajado, a punto de dejar que Helena hiciera con él lo que quisiera, pero...

- ¡Señorita Helena! - de pronto entró la profesora Cruella.

- ¡Profa! - chilló la chica y se puso de pie y el pobre de Justin, del susto se cayó de la silla

- ¡Por Dios señorita! ¿que cree que hacen?

- ¡Lo siento profesora yo...! - quiso protestar Justin

- ¡Lléveselo a su celda si quiere cuchi, cuchi, pero no en mi salón de clases! - dijo como si nada

- Sí profesora - dijo Helena, quien le aventó la camisa al chico y le hizo señas que lo sacaría de ahí en ese instante.

A Justin se le caía la cara de vergüenza, pero a Helena se le caían los... ánimos, por la interrupción, ella que estaba muy a gusto recitándole unos sonetos al oído, para que el chico prestara... Así que de mala gana lo jaló de la mano, hacia la entrada del laberinto.

_- "¡Quiero llorar mi pena y te lo digo para que tú me quieras y me llores en un anochecer de ruiseñores, con un puñal, con besos y contigo. Quiero matar al único testigo por el asesinato de mis flores y convertir mi llanto y mis sudores en eterno montón de duro trigo!"._

Pero la que no había sido interrumpida era Kath, quien era seguida por Blaise muy de cerca, es más, hubiese querido que ella lo llevara cargando y la muy canija, lo llevaba por oscuros senderos en el laberinto, dándole vueltas por doquier.

- ¡Espera Kath!

- ¡Pues camina rápido Zabini! Tengo prisa

- ¡No seas mala chica, llévame a la salida!

- Pues tú no haces méritos...

- ¿Méritos? ¿Que quieres que haga?

- Piensa - arqueó las cejas, sonriendo, mostrando sus finos colmillitos.

- ¡No dejaré que me muerdas! - gimió - ¡No quiero ser un vampiro!

- ¡Ay, pero que bruto, bestia, eres! - chilló Kath - ¡peor que Minos, mi minotauro! - y siguió caminando cadenciosamente

- ¡No, espera Kath! - y le dio alcance - ¿Como puedo saber lo que quieres?

- Utiliza tu cerebro amorcito...

- ¿Quieres fajarme?

- ¡Ay, pero que poco delicado eres! - chilló y se puso las manos en la cadera - ¡Te salvé la vida, te salvé de ser abusado por las chicas de la logia y ahora resulta que no sabes como pagarme!

- ¡Ya pues! - dijo y de pronto la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un besito... un beso... un besote... y Kath... se sacrificó por la patria y el honor de las mujeres...


	36. Después de la Tormenta de Hormonas

Capítulo 36:

Después de la Tormenta... de Hormonas 

-Fiiiiiiiii, fiuuuuuuuuuuuu  
-¡ESA MATADORA!  
-¡AARIBA LAS MUJERES!  
-¡ESA ES UNA VIEJA! - gritaban las chicas desde la ventana  
-¡ARRIBA LA SPLENDOR, ELLA SI SABE COMO TRAERSE A LOS CHICOS!  
¿Porque el griterio? Porque al fin, Mariana salía con Paris del laberinto, pero pues el chico iba en ropa interior y medio avergonzado, Hayden, George, Ron, Ernie y algunos otros, estaban embobados, mirando como, el chico andaba en cueros y se les caía la cara de vergüenza.  
-¡SEGURO NO TE AGUANTASTE Y LE ARRANCASTE LA ROPA! - gritaban otras mas y Mariana solo les hacía una seña grosera para que se controlaran, pero las chicas, despues de la adrenalina por controlar a las criaturitas, andaban desatadas.  
-¡OOOOOH, SI, OOOOH SI, SI, SI, MARIANA, MARIANA, MARIANA, LA MATADORA, MATADORA, QUE SE HA ECHAO AL PARIS, MARIANA, MARIANA!  
-Cállense hienas - gruñó al subir al piso donde estaban - ¡Que yo aun sigo siendo virgen!  
-¿De donde manita? - preguntó sax divertida - ¿de uno de tus bucles?  
-¡Muy graciosa chica!  
-Cuéntanos manita, ¿en cual posición del Kamasutra lo hicieron?  
-¿Estuvo bueno?  
-¿Si la sabe usar?  
-¿Aguantó tus perversidades?  
-¿cuantos raunds fueron?  
-¡Yá cállense babosas, que ya les dije, no paso nada de nada!  
-¿COMO QUE NADA? ¿Y PORQUE LO TRAES SIN ROPA?  
-Este... pues...¡el se la quito porque quiso!  
-¿Se quito la ropa delante tuyo y no tocaste la mercancia?  
-¡Oigan, no ventilaré mis privacidades con ustedes, asi que con su permisito, iré a dormir un rato!  
-¡CUENTA MARIANA, CUENTA, QUE PASO EN LO OSCURITO NO SEAS GACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Cuando Helena y Justin salieron, ella de inmediato fue jalada por las chicas a la celda y ni decir de lo mismo de Kath, quien despues de un laaaaaaaaargo rato de besuqueo con Blaise, salió feliz y contenta del laberinto, asi que a Mariana, obvio que no la dejaron dormir, porque las chicas tuvieron su junta ultra exclusiva y de emergencia.  
Finalmente, Mariana tuvo que soltar toda la sopa y cada quien contó lo que había pasado, y las otras a su vez, les contaron del escandalo por las mascotas, la cara de Harry al estar volando junto al dragón y a la cara de indignación, por lo que Regina le hacía en lo oscurito y ella aún no decía que era...  
-¡Bueno chicas, despues de sus hazañas, tendrán que escribirlas en nuestra Biblia conmemorativa!  
-¿Biblia? - preguntó Mariana  
-Claro...¡A la biblioteca todas!  
-Son las diez de la noche, está cerrada - dijo Helena  
-Tengo llave maestra - sonrió Sax  
-¡Que bien! Pero - se les quedó viendo a las chicas - ¿saben donde queda la biblioteca?  
-Bueno - dijo Ana alzando las cejas - Yo recuerdo una vez que al pasar por el quinto piso, como que vi un letrero que decía biblioteca...  
-¡Pues vamos!  
Y las chicas salieron rumbo al quinto piso, en donde, efectivamente, había un gran letrero que decía "Biblioteca"  
-Abran pues - dijeron  
-¡Abrete sésamo! - dijo Sax sacando y la biblioteca, simplemente... se abrió  
-¡listo, entremos!  
Y las chicas entraron a un lugar que casi no conocían, al menos algunas... la biblioteca  
-¡Orale manita, esto está lleno de libros!  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡no me digas!  
-¡Vaya! hay que echar un cerillito ¿no les parece?  
-¡Vamos a la sección no prohibida pero prohibida! - dijo Sax y se dirigieron al segundo piso.  
-¿Donde esta?  
-Esa - señaló un área que decia : **"Sección de Magia Negra; Bienvenidos, entre bajo su propio riesgo"**  
-¡Vaya, y pensar que siempre he mandado por los libros a alguien mas! - chilló Mariana  
-Pues ya conoces a la biblioteca... a ver si te das tu vuelta mas seguido  
-Cuando tu lo hagas  
-O sea... nunca...

Las chicas entraron a la sección No Prohibida de Magia Oscura, y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, entre libros que las querían morder, otros que sangraban y algunos mas que gruñían a su paso.  
-¿Donde está esa Biblia?  
-Aquí - señaló un están llenos de libros y en el cual, toco algunos con la varita y de pronto, de abajo, se abrió una puertecilla, en la cual, jalaron un libro, grueso y grande que decía: **"La Biblia: Aprendices de Tecnicas de Seducción"**-¡Vaya!  
-¿Y esto para que es?  
-¡Yo lo conozco! - dijo Ana brincando - ¡Esa biblia la robaron a la logia!  
-Exacto - sonrió Sax - se lo robe a la logia, se supone que aquí dice un monton se secretos de como atrapar, hacer feliz y seducir a un chico  
-¿Y nosotras para que lo queremos?  
-¿Como que para que? ¡para que pongan sus esperiencias tontas! ¡Y asi, quede inscrito su nombre para la prosperidad!  
-Bueno, entonces que Regina lo ponga primero, yo quiero saber que es eso que le hace a Fred en lo oscuro que lo indigna tanto...  
-Eh - Regina las miró unas a otras y suspiró - tomó la Biblia, abrió hasta las ojas limpias y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, hasta que terminó y se lo mostró a las chicas  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
-SUCIA, ASQUEROSA, ATREVIDA, ¿COMO PUDISTE?  
-¿ESO LE HACES EN LO OSCURITO?  
-¿ACASO NO SE LO PUEDES HACER A PLENA LUZ?  
-¿Y POR ESO SE INDIGNA TANTO EL NIÑO?  
-pero bien que se deja - sonrió Regina con picardía.

-¡Yo quiero leer brujas! - le arrebató Sax la biblia a las chicas y... - ¡naaaaaaaaaaaa!  
-¿Que te parece?  
-Sucio...  
-Pobre Fred...  
-Con razón el chico le teme en la oscuridad...  
-¡Pero que manías tuyas de andar besándole los...!  
-¿Y como le haces con la ropa encima?  
-Siempre trato de quitársela - dijo Regina haciendo otras anotaciones  
-¿Pero besarle eso?  
-¡AY, que tiene de malo! ¡nada! El dice que no le gusta, pero yo no le creo mucho...  
-¡Pues escribe tu técnica!  
-¿Mi técnica?  
-Si, la tecnica de como besarle sus...  
-¡Está bien! a ver si asi aprenden algo...  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Tanto escándolo por que le besaste sus tetillas - dijo Saxana decepcionada - y yo que ya me andaba yendo por ayayito  
-¡Vamos Sax! si se indigna porque le mord... le bese una tetilla ¿te imaginas si yo intentara...?  
-¡Ya degeneradas! - dijo Helena - que ahora me toca escribir a mi mis experiencias  
-¡Pero no aqui! - dijo de pronto Maureen, la conserje - ¡a sus celdas, vámos, vamos niñas traviesas que la biblioteca no es salón de fiestas!  
-¡Que aguada eres Maureen!  
-FUERA... o las reporto  
-¡Vamonos pues niñas, a terminar las memorias!


	37. Ernie el dizque Sacrificado¡No Manchen

Capítulo 37:

"**Ernie el dizque sacrificado"... ¡No manchen!**

Diana llevaba todo el día persiguiendo a Ian, casi obligándolo que un día de estos se le concediera visitarla en su celda, pero el chico, bien que se hacia del rogar porque ya había visto a la chica en topples y de paso ya le había tocado sus cositas, pero recordaba las palabras de Ron y se asustaba de solo pensar que no pudiera cumplirle.  
Así que por mas que ella le hacia fiesta, se le insinuaba, a Ian le asustaba el hecho de pasar por las celdas de las chicas, con el riesgo de que alguna lo secuestrara y sobre todo, que le hiciera cochinadas…

Por otro lado, el pobre de Harry tenía que soportar (Ajá) que Ana en cualquier oportunidad lo arrinconara, lo besuqueara a su antojo (y él ni las manos metían) y le dijera un montón de cosas picantes al oído. Ya saben, lo típico, eso de "que bueno estás, quiero todo contigo, a ver cuando cortamos una flor de tu jardín, a ver si aflojas y de último, si eres virgen hay que quitarte ese defecto"  
Y aquí entre nos, Harry debía ser más virgen que Alkyon (en paz descanse su virtud), porque en el mundo muggle así como andaba con la ropa vieja de Dudley, las chicas de su localidad no creo que lo pelaran mucho y en el colegio, con tanta mala fama, y medio inocente en esas cosas (es que es bien tierno) pues la lagartona de Cho no pudo echárselo.  
Ni hablar de Ron, quien parecía muerto en vida, y se erizaba cada vez que Sara le miraba fijamente y le hacia alguna seña que le recordara lo que habían vivido de pasión, ya sea una relamida de labios o un pequeño gruñido.  
Y no es que el chico fuera poco pasional o no le gustara el cuchi, cuchi… ¿a que chico de 17 años no le gusta? Lo que pasa es que lo espantaba que ella quisiera repetir y el pobrecito siempre necesitaba por lo menos una hora para recuperarse…

Otro que solo escuchaba a sus compañeros y su vida amorosa, desde la barrera, era Ernie y se preguntaba porque el no había tenido esa suerte, pero no la comentaba con nadie porque posiblemente todos le saltarían encima.  
¡Pero estaba resuelto a no irse del IAM sin antes haber probado las mieles del placer!  
Así que urdió un plan, solito, arriesgado e intrépido… ¡ay, que tierno Hufflepuff! Tan leal y valiente… c a l en turiento… pero todo iba junto con pegado, porque las de la Logia si lo tenían en la mira, solo que se veían obligadas a hacer todo con mas discreción por los rotundos fracasos con Blaise,Ian, Harry y Ron.  
Mientras tanto, algo se suscitaba en la celda de Sax y una visita inesperada (para su desgracia no era George)  
-¡Eleanor! – Exclamo al verla pasar - ¿Y ese milagro?  
-¡Ya me entere que fuiste a casa de los Weasley!  
-Ese es un chisme viejo Eleanor, andas atrasada…  
-¿Y como te fue en su elegante mansión?  
-Me fue bastante bien chica, su familia es muy agradable…Bueno, nos fue bien a todas las chicas...  
-JA – sonrió Eleanor de modo despectivo - ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte en semejante mugrero? ¿sus padres ya se enteraron?  
-¡Mira Eleonor! No te metas conmigo porque saldrás perdiendo, George Weasley me interesa así como es, yo no me fije en sus bienes materiales…  
-¿Y el?  
-¡El es el mejor niño del mundo, no es interesado! aqui la interesada en sus huesitos soy yo...  
-¿Y te quiere?  
-Me dijo que le gusto….  
-Pero eso no significa que te quiera… a el le pueden gustar un montón…  
-¿A que viene todo eso Eleanor?  
-Solo vengo a decirte la verdad Sax… abre los ojos, queridita…  
-¿Qué dices chica, que no te entiendo?  
-Lo que todo mundo sabe Sax, solo haces el ridículo con Weasley… ¡mira con quien!  
-¡Eso no es cierto, no es verdad!  
-Dime una cosa Sax, ¿George Weasley te ha dicho que te quiere, que lo vuelves loco y que quisiera andar contigo?  
-Pues aun no lo obligo a que me lo diga...mmmmm  
-¡Ese chico solo te tiene miedo!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Claro! Porque solo eres una niña rica, demasiado atrevida y quisquillosa para unas cosas, lista en dizque otras y que es la niña mala en el quiddicht.  
-¡Mentira!Yo tengo muchas cualidades...  
-¡Admítelo Sax! ¡Mírate, haciendo el ridículo con un pobretón, sin clase… pelirrojo… y que aparte solo se burla de ti!  
-¡George será mio por la buena o la mala!  
-JAJA… como me río, el es mayor de edad y tu para el solo eres una escuincla babosa ¿Crees que el pese a lo que es, andaría con una niñita insufrible como tu? ¡Para nada!  
-¡No conseguirás herirme Eleonor!

-Sax, no quiero herirte… solo pregúntale ¿quieres? Tú siempre has sido directa, así que solo pregúntale si te quiere y si va a andar contigo… obtén tu respuesta y cállame la boca… así de simple.  
La chica salió de la celda, dejando a Sax muy pensativa, así que cuando salio Ana del baño, pues había escuchado todo.  
-No le hagas mucho caso a esa, ya la conoces…  
-Pero… tiene razón… bueno, a decir verdad, lo que yo quiero es darle un buen faje a George...  
-¿En serio?  
-Cuando estuvimos en su casa, me pareció verle muy molesto conmigo y luego yo lo bese a el… me dijo que le gustaba y yo solo quería llevarlo a lo oscurito pero... si, quisiera saber si le gusto o no  
-¡Pues entonces pregúntale!  
-¡Any! ¿Tú podrías…?  
-¡Olvídalo! ¿Cómo crees que le voy a preguntar? ¡Ese es tu deber Sax!  
-¡Anda amigui! ¿Le puedes preguntar tú? ¡Es que no soportaría una respuesta que no quiero escuchar! aunque como te digo, lo unico que quiero es darle un faje porque le traigo unas ganas  
-¡Sax!  
-¡Por fa, por fa… soy una chica tímida! ¿Me ayudaras?  
-Si tú eres tímida yo soy un ángel…  
-¡Anda Ana! ¡Por fis! ¿Le preguntarás?  
Y Ana pese a que se pelearan, y se dijeran mutuamente que padecían el síndrome de Shakira por aquello de torpe, ciega, sordo muda, loca y testaruda… pues le tenía mucho afecto, y aunque no debía hacerlo acepto.  
-¡Ay, esta bien… pero será como tragar hongos venenosos! ¡Maldita cobarde!¿y asi te lo quieres fajar? ¡eso nomás me faltaba!  
-¡Gracias, gracias!

Eran las ocho de la noche, cuando Ernie salió de su habitación sin que lo vieran, iba bien cambiado, olía rico y fingía ir a devolver un libro en la biblioteca, pero el sabia que la biblioteca cerraba a las siete y media, así que cuando subió, ya estaba cerrada, no había alumnos en el pasillo, pues la cena se servia a esa hora…  
Pero podía sentir que era vigilado y su corazón se agitaba terriblemente, entre la oscuridad, por lo menos tres niñas lo observaban, con sus caperuzas rosa y sus antifaces brillantes.  
El chico las vislumbró y dio varias vueltas, acariciando su varita, pues tampoco se daría así nada mas, tenía que luchar, dar una pequeña batalla antes de darse por vencido.

Los largos pasillos solariegos, con el montón de estatuas a las orillas provocaban en la noche un escenario poco agradable, pues aparte que estas rechinaban cuando se movían, se podía sentir que escondidas tras ellas, acechaban.  
Continúo caminando, cuando de pronto, todas las antorchas se apagaron, quedando en plena oscuridad y ya Ernie comenzó a sentir algo de miedo… no sabia lo que pasaría, ni lo que le harían, saco su varita fuertemente.  
¡**_Lumus_**! – dijo y la punta de la varita se ilumino. Pero la oscuridad era terrible, solo veía sus manos sosteniendo la varita. Escucho un ruido, y cuando alzo la varita, casi se muere del susto, al ver frente a el, a una persona envuelta en una caperuza rosa y con un brillante antifaz.  
Hola Pollote – le dijeron con su voz fingida - ¿Por qué tan solito?  
¡La Logia! – gruñó  
¡Miren que rico pollote nos vamos a echar niñas!  
¡Si, si, si! – murmuraron a sus espaldas, en menos de los que cantaba un pollo, digo, un gallo, Ernie ya estaba rodeado POR TODA la logia, las doce chicas.  
¡Yo pido mano primero! – dijo una de ellas abrazándolo a sus espaldas por la cintura y el chico quiso safarse, pero ella lo apretó mas.  
Pero no falto una mas perrona que le toco el paquetín y el salto indignado.  
¡Hey! – Y alzo su varita -¡**_Lumus Máxima_**! – y la luz ilumino los brillantes antifaces y vio las sonrisas coquetas.  
¡Vamos pollote, déjate llevar… te vamos a gozar tal cual!  
¿Están locas? ¡Déjenme tranquilo! ¡Debo regresar a mi recamara!  
¿Creías que tú estabas a salvo? ¡Para nada pollote!  
¡Yo pido los muslos del pollote!  
¡A mi denme la pechuga!  
¡Yo pido rabadilla!  
¡Alitas! ¡Pescuezo! ¡Buche! ¡Pico!  
Quietas niñas, que este pollote alcanza para todas…  
¿Qué me van a hacer degeneradas?  
¡Te vamos a hacer gritar… pollote!  
¡Vamos a tener un festín contigo!  
¡Te vamos a dar… pa tus tunas! (o sea te vamos a echar)  
¡Malditas lujuriosas! – protesto Ernie, tratando de safarse, como que el valor se le estaba terminando, pero al querer salirse, algunos pares de manos lo jaloneaban y en ese momento no se le ocurría ningún hechizo pa salvarse.  
Mira niñote, ven con nosotras, te conviene, por las buenas…

-¡No! – gimió Ernie, tratando de safarse, pero una le arrebató la varita, y sintió como era arrastrado por una corriente de chicas felices y jariosas, que lo llevaban a no se donde, cuando quiso patalear, simplemente le levantaron los pies, y una mas le tapo la boca.  
Ernie fue llevado a una habitación oscura, rodeada de velas que apenas e iluminaban, las chicas lo arrojaron en la cama y cuando el trato de incorporarse, algunas de ellas lo ataron de pies y manos… ahora si, estaba a su merced. Pero el se lo había buscado.  
Una mas se encargo de tratar de quitarle sus trapitos, así que en menos de un minuto, el chico andaba en calzones, con su orgullo bien pisoteado.  
Las niñas salieron un momento, y después de un rato, entro la primera, que se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a besarlo vorazmente, Ernie comenzó a relajarse, a ponerse flojito y dejarse llevar… es como dicen, si de todos modos va a pasar, pa que ofreces resistencia, mejor que te echen a gusto.  
Y eso pareció que el estaba dispuesto a hacer, porque dejaba que la chica lo recorriera a su antojo y que lo manoseara hasta donde se le pegara su regaladísima gana, pues pa eso se había preparado y se había hasta perfumado, así que por lo menos, la primera, lo ensalivo a gusto.  
Por lo menos al chico le daban chanza de que respirara quince minutos por cada chica que pasaba… por ahí de la sexta, Ernie ya estaba medio desatado, había comido y bebido algo, ya se había dado hasta un baño cuando la séptima lo saco de la regadera y se lo llevo a la cama.  
Ahora ¿Cuál es la estrategia de Ernie? Portarse muy bien, para que al momento de ¡dale duro papito, quiero mas, sigue, sigue, dame mas! Dejaran de fingir las voces y el "supuestamente" las reconociera…  
(Yo solo me pregunto ¿No hay niñas vírgenes y decentes en ese colegio? ¡Ah si! Las de primero a cuarto… creo)  
Pues bueno, Ernie le estaba dando vuelo a la hilacha, dándole un gustazo al cuerpo, y pese a la oscuridad, ya había identificado unas voces y las había de todo, desde las mas voraces hasta las mas tranquilas que solo se conformaban con manosearlo ¡AAAH ya decía yo que no todas tenían porque hacer de todo!  
¿Cuál fue el resultado? Que Ernie se porto tan bien, que hasta hubo quien repitió… Ah si, porque se valió repetir, así que por ahí de las cinco o seis de la mañana, Ernie MacMillan, el chico del sacrificio, regreso a su habitación, con una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción. Cansado, ojeroso, adolorido, pero satisfecho de haberle cumplido a las doce damitas en cuestión ¡Ese es un hombre!


	38. Una Impulsiva y Loca Pasión

Capítulo 38:

Un Impulsiva y Loca Pasión 

Cuando Ernie le dijo todo a los chicos, estos lo miraban con cara de sorpresa, apenas y podían creer lo que había echo ¡con doce! Así que después de que todos le dijeron hasta de lo que se iba a morir, y se calmaron, el Hufflepuff ya pudo decir algunos nombres de las chicas.  
-Entre la oscuridad reconocí muchas voces... entre ellas la de...Jude y Mistic...  
-¿Qué? – brinco Anthony - ¿Jude bean?  
-Exacto y Mistic  
-¡Oh! ¿y quien mas?  
-Dana clifford... ella repitió – sonrió acordándose de sus travesurillas  
-¡Por favor, Ernie, quita esa cara de satisfacción!  
-¡Bueno, sigo... una chica guapísima de séptimo, que pensé que ellas no participaban, se llama Amanda... también repitió... dos veces mas!  
-¡Vaya!  
-y... bueno, ese par de chicas que en verdad cuando les reconocí la voz, desee que no repitieran... Eleanor y Lindsay...  
-¡Diablos! – gruñeron los chicos molestos - ¿ ese par de sangre dizque limpia que nos menospreciaron el primer día?  
--Pues ya lo ven... aunque no puedo decir que fueran malas en el colchón, la verdad es que si saben moverse en...  
-¡Ya cállate Ernie, no nos des detalles!  
-Oh... bueno, también debo decirte que hubo un par que solo se conformaron con manosearme hasta las anginas ¡aun así sentí bien rico porque...!  
-¡Ernie McMillan!  
-Dinos los nombres ya...  
-Una es Kelly y la otra, de echo a las demás, solo escuchándolas hablar, las recordaría.  
-¿Kelly? No la conozco...  
-Kelly Montgómery, es de quinto... amiga de Sakura...  
-¿Y Sakura?  
-Ni ella, ni Sax, Regina, Ana y sus compañeras – y hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado... aunque Harry recordó que Ana había sido la líder de esa banda y se pregunto si debía sacrificarse igual que Ernie.

Los chicos decidieron que dejarían que Ernie terminara de reconocer al resto de la chicas de la Logia, aunque Harry estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con Ana para que le diera los nombres de las otras chicas.  
Frente al espejo trataba de peinarse, se había acabado de bañar sin saber que Ana lo había espiado a través del espejo espía.  
El chico no sabia que hacer, el no sabia casi nada de cómo hacer eso, había leído algo pero... en fin, el sabia que Ana para darle la información solo le iba a pedir una cosa... y ya sabemos cual.  
Así que valientemente se encamino hacia la celda de la chica... cuando puso un pie en el pasillo de celdas, hubo muchas que se asomaron, otras mas estaban leyendo afuera y al verlo brillaron sus ojos, Harry procuro pasar rápidamente hasta la celda de Ana, sin darle oportunidad que le hicieran proposiciones.  
Cuando subió a la habitación, era todo un desorden, un pequeño escritorio lleno de pergaminos, un closet semiabierto con la ropa saliendo, un baúl con algunas prendas intimas esparcidas y las cuales el levanto, algunas bragas eran diminutas, otras mas tenían dibujos chistosos, así como algún sostén de satén muy sexy.  
La cama no estaba menos peor, había libros, pergaminos, revistas, sabanas revueltas y hasta monedas de oro regadas. Se oía ruido en el baño, así que en lo que salía seguía revisando lo que había, muchas fotos, de su familia pegadas en la pared, una Nimbus 2005 alzada en la pared como un trofeo.  
Siguiendo con su búsqueda, encontró el espejo espía, llamándole la atención y cuando lo alzo para verlo, vio como Ernie se metía a bañar y lo soltó ruidosamente en la mesa.  
-¿Qué diablos?  
-¡Harry! – lo abrazo Ana a sus espaldas.  
-¿Y esto? – pregunto tratando de no verla mucho y levantando el espejo...  
-un espejo...  
-¡Pues aquí veo a Ernie bañándose!  
-Si... y antes estabas tu mojando ese maravilloso cuerpo...  
-¿Me viste? ¿qué es esto?  
-Solo es un espejo espía y si te vi... te he estado viendo sin ropita... ya hasta se donde tienes un coqueto lunar...  
Harry enrojeció de pies a cabeza ¡maldita degenerada! Y ya no sabia ni a donde mirar porque Ana prácticamente lo desvestía con la mirada y el ya estaba súper incomodo.  
-¿a que vienes Potter?  
-a... yo venia a...  
-dime...  
--a proponerte un trato... algo... simple...  
-Ajá  
-Ya... ya sabemos quienes son de la Logia, tenemos siete nombres... nos faltan cinco y tu sabes quienes son...  
-Lo se... cierto... ¿a quienes tienen?  
-Eleanor, Lindsay, Mistic, Jude, Amanda, Dana y Kelly... pero no sabemos quien es la jefa ni quienes son las otras...  
-No pienses que te lo voy a decir...  
-Necesito saber los otros nombres Ana ... te daré lo que pidas.

-¡Pa luego es tarde! – y la chica de inmediato jalo la cubrecama y esta se desparramo con todo encima, incluyendo los tinteros, dejando libre la cama y las almohadas.  
-¿qué solo piensan en eso?  
-¿hay algo mas? – sonrió Ana – se mío y cantare como un pajarito asustado... además ¡Por Merlín! Te acabo de ver sin ropa y vieras como te me antoja darte una mordidita... estas como manzanita, que se cae del arbol por bueno...  
-¡Ay no! – suspiro Harry, lo que menos quería era violencia ¿o si? Pero la chica se limito al principio a besarlo como jamás han besado a Harry... succionándole hasta las anginas, procurando no hacer el oso al sentir que la lengua de la chica jugueteaba con la de el y su lengua... media tarada hacia lo que podía.  
Y el chico estaba medio petrificado y temblaba un poco.  
Así que el intercambio de bacterias, virus y saliva estuvo bueno durante unos minutos, ella le subía las manos al pelo y bajaba hasta el trasero el cual pellizcaba con mucha gracia y las manos de el, pues medias lentotas, solo acariciaban el cabello de Ana.  
Ella fue quien lo jalo hacia la cama, cayendo el sobre ella, y continuo besándolo y si, no supo ni como, pero cuando medio reacciono ya no tenia túnica, solo su camisa y unos jeans, muy estorbosos.  
-¡Venga Harry... acábate de criar!- le dijo sonriendo  
-¿Como? - pregunto medio atontado  
-Harry... pimpollo... creo que aun tienes leche escurriendo en el hocico (lo que significa que aun es medio inocente... maldito defecto) ¡pero para eso estoy yo y yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer!  
-¿Y como? – murmuró medio inocentemente  
-¡Deja que la maestra te enseñe amorcito, tu solo, afloja el cuerpo!  
Al cabo de cinco minutos... y después de dos de enseñarle como... nuestro dulce, tierno, inocente Harry... se estaba dando un banquete de bubis (Mj... que pena) y como a los diez, ya no tenia lentes, el pelo estaba súper revuelto, y a los quince ya no tenía ni dignidad...

-¡Ay por dios... ay por dios! – era lo único que Harry alcanzaba a decir(dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino)  
-¡Oh Harry sigue así y te diré lo que quieras!(que bonita labor de convencimiento)  
-¿Decirme, que... que... cosa? – si, ya se estaba olvidando hasta de su nombre.  
-Lo... Lorena Balín... no, Blaín – dijo casi sofocada – ella es otra...  
Pero Harry no ponía mucha atención, pues estaba demasiado apasionado y concentrado en lo que sentía... ¡Y sentía bastante rico como para andarle preguntando cosas en medio de la acción!  
-¡Oh Ana! ¿te gusto? – le decía el al oído.  
-¡Cielos, si! – decía la chica.  
-¡Oh... Ana...anita...! – comenzaba a gritar nuestro ya... recién estrenado hombre.  
Cuando nuestro Harry sintió que bajaba al infierno y que después subía al cielo cuando sintió que moría...  
Feliz y satisfecho, respirando profundamente, quedo dormido, Ana lo contemplo mientras dormía, besando sus labios, sus mejillas y hasta su cicatriz, dejándole la marca del lápiz labial enmarcando la cicatriz.  
Como a los cinco minutos, de pronto se abrió la puerta, era Diana quien al ver la escena sonrió ampliamente y se cubrió los ojos.  
-¡Yo no vi nada, solo vine por el espejo, a esta hora mi bebote se baña!  
-¡Pues sal rápido que si Harry te ve, pensara que quiero un trío!  
-¡Ay no, asco, yo paso! – sonrió Diana y procurando no ver, busco el espejo entre todos los papeles - ¡Podrías limpiar un poco!  
La chica tomo el espejo y ya casi salía cuando le hizo una observación bajando la vista descaradamente - ¡Uy, desde aquí le veo hasta el asunto!  
-¡No lo veas, no lo veas! – chilló Ana y tapo un poco mas a Harry.  
-¡Pondré un hechizo en tu puerta, así nadie los molesta!  
¡Gracias!  
-Cuando Harry reacciono, Ana lo besaba apasionadamente - ¿cómo estas? – le preguntaba bajo sus labios.  
-Cansado – respondió abrazándola.  
-¿recuerdas lo que te dije?  
-¿qué cosa?  
-El nombre de otra chica de la logia...  
-Oh... no lo recuerdo...

-¿Toda… la… noche? ¿Acaso me quieres matar? – dijo exasperado.  
-Más bien, al que hay que matar a puñaladas es al osito… mi pequitas…  
-No seas vulgar Sara…  
-Y tú no seas tan santo, que bien que te divertiste… ¡anda o me busco a otro! – y esto como que no le sentó bien al chico… digo, ella era su "Matadora Oficial" como para dejar que otro le metiera mano.  
-No me gustan tus bromitas…  
-¡Pues no es broma señor Weasley!… yo que había escrito en el baño "**_Ron Weasley si algún día me dejas, juro que te perseguiré y te mataré_**"… ya no se ni que pensar…  
-Es que… toda la noche… ¿No te parece mucho?  
-MMM…. NOP…  
-Oh bueno, esta bien… y que Merlín me ayude…  
-¿Qué hay? – Entro Elektra - ¿no han visto a Alkyon la perdí  
-¿En serio? Que raro ¿Dónde andará?  
-Pues no se, justo le estaba diciendo que Después un mes de clases, estarás de acuerdo – le dijo a Sara - que no hay como el ocio y la flojera (por no decirlo mas feo) pero ¿qué tal una leída a los libros? ¡Prepárate!... mmm... olvídalo, esto ni yo me lo creí.  
-yo menos, si tu estas hablando de estudiar, yo soy buena y decente…  
JAJAJAJA  
¡Vamos a buscar a Alkyon!


	39. La Venganza de Sax

Capítulo 39:

La Venganza de Sax 

¿Quién es ese que anda ahí? ¡Pues no es cri cri!… es Malfoy, quien se besuqueaba descaradamente con Alkyon en un salón vacío, sin importar que Helena no hubiera llegado con ellos y que Blaise como siempre estuviera escapando de Kath y sus manos ansiosas.  
Aunque ya los habían visto unos chicos de tercero.  
-¡Oigan! – Entro uno de ellos - ¡Para eso hay hoteles… o pidan una celda prestada!  
-Bonito ejemplo prefectos – dijo otro chico que veía donde Malfoy tenia las manos – y yo que tiemblo de solo pensar que cuando tenga quince años, estaré en la mira de la Logia…  
-¡Salgan de aquí! – espetó Draco… sin quitar las manos ahí, donde las tenia.  
-Bueno – salieron los chicos, pero el ultimo antes de cerrar, se asomo y les dijo - ¡Sucios! – y sonriendo se marcho.  
-¡Malditos escuincles! – refunfuñó Draco, mientras que ALkyon se componía las túnicas y ponía en orden sus ideas.  
-¡Malfoy no puedes estarme abrazando y besando de esa manera!  
-Pero te gusta Denevi, no lo puedes negar, además ya eres mi vieja…  
-¡No me digas!  
-¡Si te digo! ¡Porque te siento cuando eres mía, como tiemblas de la emoción!  
-Malfoy… yo debo odiarte…  
--Pero no me odias… me deseas igual que yo – y la volvió a abrazar, y a besar con igual o mas descaro y ella, pues simplemente se dejaba llevar, tanto que ni cuenta se dieron cuando Diana abrió la puerta y se asomo.  
-¡Guau! – Exclamo cerrando de nuevo -¡el mundo esta loco! ¿Una Denevi con el hijo de Lucius?... bueno, si sara esta bien entrada con un Weasley… ¡que viva el rey!  
-¿Están ahí Diana? - llego Ron.  
-Eh… no prefecto, en este salón no hay nada…  
-¡Que fastidio, mejor vamos a clases con primer año!  
-¡Bien! – sonrió el chico, dándole chance a la parejita que desahogara… sus penas.  
Al día siguiente, Ana tenia una tarea tediosa que hacer… después de tres raund en el box spring con Harry había tomado el valor para hacer lo que Sax quería. Así que Harry ya tenia tres nombres el de Lorena, Debbie y Helen (otra Helen), solo le faltaba dos mas y saber quien era la jefa… o sea, le hacia falta, tres raund mas sin limite de tiempo. Pero no se los diría a los chicos hasta tener todo completo.  
En fin, Ana se acerco de mala gana a George, como quien no quiere la cosa, detestaba andar de mandadera.  
-¡Oye tú! – le llamo malhumorada.  
-¿Qué?  
-Debo hacerte una maldita pregunta…  
-Di, que no tengo prisa – respondió el chico  
-Bueno – respiro profundo - ¿Qué sientes por Sax?  
-¿QUEEEE?  
-¿No me escuchaste, eres sordo?  
-No pienso responder a tus estúpidas preguntas…  
-Pues por muy tonta que parezca, quiero que me respondas ¿Estas enamorado de Sax? O solo te gusta…  
-Me niego a responder – y se dio la vuelta medio ofendido y con Ron mirándola boquiabierto.

-¡Escúchame Weasley! – Ella se le puso enfrente valientemente - ¡Respóndeme!  
-¿En verdad quieres saber, eh? ¿Quieres saber maldita chismosa?  
-¡Habla ya! – Espetó - ¿Sientes algo por Sax?  
-¡Pues no! – Dijo enfadado - ¡No siento nada por ella!¡Es mas ya me tiene harto con tanto acoso!  
Ana esbozo una sonrisa cínica, irónica y de cierta -tristeza - ¿Escuchaste? – dijo a espaldas de George y de echo, los presentes y chismosos, repararon en la presencia de Sax, que estaba atrás, de pie, con los ojos bien redondos, el rostro descompuesto y los dientes bien apretados. George palideció, sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en el cerebro.  
-¡Sax!  
-¿Para eso me mandas a preguntarle? – Chilló Ana - ¿para que me diga lo que Eleonor ya te había advertido?  
--¿Quién? ¿Eleonor? – pregunto Ron incrédulo, George solo miraba fijamente a Sax.  
-¡Eleonor ya e había dicho que George no quería nada contigo!  
-¡No es cierto! – quiso decir George, pero era demasiado tarde, Saxana estaba furiosa, a punto de exigir que rodara la cabeza de George se dio la vuelta y se alejo de inmediato, dejando a todos perplejos.  
-¡Que cruel eres Makarios!  
-¿Yo? ¿Cruel? – Gimió - ¡Sax me mando a preguntarte por temor a la verdad, sabe bien que no les agrado! ¡Pero insistió tanto!  
-¡Pero no es la realidad lo que dije! – protesto George.  
-Tu ya respondiste – dijo ella mas calmadamente – ahora todo lo que digas, vendrá valiendo medio knut… y ni eso…  
-¡Maldición!  
Esa tarde, Sax no se presento en el entrenamiento, Mariana y Regina, querían tirarlo de su escoba, Diana quería meterle la snicht en salva sea la parte y el resto lo quería apalear. Pero George, ya estaba abatido…

Así que cuando se animo a buscar a Sax en su celda, al igual que Harry y Ron, tuvo que soportar, a las niñas, quien no le tenían el mas mínimo respeto, pese a que era mayor de edad.  
-¡Huy, los ángeles están bajando del cielo! ¡Hey chicas, carne fresca!  
-¡Adiós pelirrojo!  
-¡Ese mi entrenador... entréname en el box spring todo lo que quieras!  
¡-Ya cállense niñas! – dijo George entre dientes.  
-Hola papi chulo – gritaban a su paso.  
-Adiós bomboncito...  
-¡Si así esta el empaque como estará el dulce por dentro!  
-¡Ese, que a todas nos gustan los caramelos rojos!  
-Chocolate con fresas...MMMMM

-¡Me nea esa tú nica co razón, que me haces vi brar toda!  
-¡Pres ta para la or questa que nada te cuesta, mi rey!  
-¡Así me los re ceto el sa nador, al to, gua po, se xy mi mu ñeco pre cioso, **"Bien venido a Me Echa ras, pobla ción: Tú!**  
-¡Ese en trenador! ¿qué tal unas lagar tijas cu erpo a cu erpo?  
-¡Ese pe lirrojo, mi zana horia par lante, aqui esta tu conej ita para darte una mor didita!  
-Ven aca papi chu lo, es toy libre, sol terita y sin nadie...  
-¡Los chi cos tie nen razón! – pensaba George - ¡Este pasillo es de mue rte!

Y llego a la celda de Sax, la cual era me dia ex trana y caòtica, estaban las paredes llenas de gra fitis, aden tro un bote de ba sura qu emàndose todo el tiempo, y con mu chos di bujos fu nestos.  
Y era la única que tenia al gunos muebles, un sillón largo con que maduras de ci garros, un par de bo tellas de whisky y ron a la mitad, una caja de ga lletas de cho olate mordis queadas. Al subir, se per cato que el deco rado era igual, medio exa gerado, pero todo estaba per fectamente or denado, pero Sax no es taba.  
-¿Qué ha ces aquí? – entro Regina.  
-Bus co a SAx, ne cesito hablar con ella...  
-Ella ob tuvo un per miso es pecial, se fue a su casa... pen sando seri amente en recon ciliarse con su novio  
-¿Novio?  
-Si, tenia uno y lo cortò, ahora creo que esta arre pentida y qui ere vol ver con el...  
-Mal dición... ¿cuá ndo re gresa?  
-Cua ndo quiera... su padre es uno de los que ayudo a fun dar este co legio, así que si Sax qui ere venir, lo hará, si no... ya no re gresa hasta que te hayas ido...  
-¡No es po sible! ¡tengo que ha blar con ella!  
-Ya dé jalo así chico, ya le di jiste todo lo que tenia que oír, así que mejor ol vídate de ella y de sus bo berías.  
-Po dría ir a su casa...  
-JA – rió fuer temente – ni se te ocurra chico, que solo ha rías el tonto, no te de jarían entrar  
-¿ porque no?  
-Por que esta muy eno jada... y creer que Oliver, su ex-novio si va lia la pena, mas que tu ¿como la ves?  
George no dijo nada, estaba rojo de ira.  
Pero Sax no se había ido sola, Ana la acom pañaba, así que se tuvo que chu tar todas sus que jas y su re seña de lo mara villoso que era Oliver y lo pro saico que era George(lo siento por Harry porque ya no ter minara su "Misión" con ella), pero tam poco podía per mitir que ella lle gara sola a su pequeña casa del risco.  
¡Sax por favor, de ja la jarra, tu no bebes! – espe taba ana al ver que Sax es taba em pinando el codo, o sea, en el levan ta miento de tarro... bueno, andaba de bo rracha echán dose el whisky de fuego de su padre.  
-¡Déjame! ¿no ves que quiero olvidar el dolor?¡además ya le escribí a Oliver, diciendole que acepto regresar con el!  
-¡No exageres sax, si tu ni lo quieres!  
-¡Pero el si me quiere a mi!

:_"Fue en el penúltimo café, mientras hablábamos de amor o en la fosforescente luz de tus ojos arándanos, que deje mi corazón perdido... te extraño, te extraño... me dejaste con tu adiós" –_

comenzó a cantar frenéticamente yendo de un lado a otro, con una botella en mano muy chupi contenta.  
-¡Sax, no me hagas esto, mira como se te han subido las copas!  
-¡Georgie... porque me desprecias si yo... si yo te amo... bueno, no te amo, bueno, solo quiero que me prestes! – de repente parecía que soltaba el llanto.  
-¡sax, el no te desprecia... solo no te quiere! ( A Dio)

:_"Tengo un par de libros sin leer y un vaso frío de whisky y yo estoy a punto de estallar, soy un lío no puedo mas... ya ves, mi vida va mal sin ti, lo se, no puedo seguir así... tengo deberes por doquier... y ni ganas tengo de comer... esto de extrañarte no esta bien"_

– seguía berreando... mj... cantando a todo pulmón, mientras se empinaba la botella de whisky y Ana no podía hacer mucho.  
-Ay Sax, que haré contigo, debí traer a Regina o a Alkyon... ¡Hadan! – llamo al elfo que las seguía.  
-Diga mi ama...  
-Trae pergamino y pluma, tengo que escribir al director para que le de permiso a otra amiga... ¡mira como esta la borracha esta!  
-La amita esta muy mal... en seguida traigo lo que me pide...

:_"Te bese como a nadie en la tierra, por tu amor yo gane varias guerras y viviendo en tus brazos, mis sueños yo me protegí"_

-déjate de ridiculeces Sax – le quito la botella, pero ella se encargo de encontrar otra - ¡No Sax!  
-¿Qué no ves que quiero emborracharme, que quiero estar bien pasada, para cuando Oliver llegue?  
-No exageres chica, creo que Oliver pierde su tiempo, tu no lo quieres  
-¡No, no, no! – zarandeó Sax a Ana, echándole todo el tufo del alcohol - ¡Oliver es el amor de mi vida, sin el ya no quiero vivir! ¡Quiero ser todo para el, quiero ser la luz de sus ojos, la madre de sus hijos... bueno, creo que eso no... mj... ¡pero es mejor que ese pelirrojo prozaico presumido bueno para nada!  
-¡Oh cielos! Esa es borrachera y no jaladas.  
-¡Georgie... confieso... yo me confieso que no se vivir sin ti, que con verte sonreír se me dobla el esqueleto... te miro y me enamoro cada vez mas a tanto que eres mi único alimento, mi alma gemela! – comenzó a gritar haciendo que Ana repitiera la nota que escribía.  
-¿Georgie? ¿Que no deberìa ser Oliver?¡Ay por dios, cuanta poesía barata! – decía

-¡La vida Georgie... la vida podría ser un sueño, si yo pudiera llevarte al paraíso! – y fue lo ultimo antes de caer noqueada con tanto whisky encima.  
-Odio decir "Te lo dije" pero ¡Te lo dije! Mucha pachanga ¿no? Mucho novio ¿no? Ahora estas bajo la chimenea cuidando borrachas... ¡ni modos! – se quejaba Ana cuando veía que Sax ya comenzaba a roncar indiscretamente.  
-¡Georgie! – decía entre ronquido y ronquido.  
-¿A que me recuerda todo esto? A si... a que lo único que queda de las tradicionales decepciones amorosas es que andamos como nómadas, pero de borrachera en borrachera en cada cuarto de las niñas... ¡así que era de esperarse! – suspiro Ana mientras iba a dejar la carta a la lechucería.  
Pero cuando regreso a donde Sax, Oliver Wood estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola con ojos redondos, y en verdad que el chico estaba mas encantador que nunca  
-¡Oh no! – gimió Ana  
-Hola Makarios– volteo a verla.  
-Hola Wood – saludo ella – buenas tardes...  
-¿qué significa esto? Que mi adorable novia, Mi Princesita bella, este tirada en un sillón, completamente borracha porque se bebió dos botellas de el mejor whisky de su padre...  
-este... este... creo que... ¡creo que esta así porque tiene dos ceros en...!  
-no mientas Ana, el que Mi Princesita tenga dos ceros no la pone así, porque siempre termina pasando las materias ¿qué sucede?  
-¡Georgie! – murmuro Sax  
-¿Georgie? ¿quién es Georgie? ¿acaso mi novia, se emborracho por un muchacho? ¿quien ese ese tal Georgie?  
-Eh... – Ana se quedo muda, porque no sabia ni que decir...  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡recibo una carta urgente en la que me dice que quiere regresar conmigo porque me ama y me encuentro con esto! ¡Mi Princesa esta ebria por culpa de un tal Georgie!  
-¡Veras Oliver, no te preocupes, es un mal sueño, mañana ella estará bien, hablarán bien y volvemos al colegio! Ya sabes, Sax està un poquito loca...  
-¿quién es ese tipo? - gruñó Oliver de mala gana, que el no se chupaba el dedo  
-Escucha Oliver, no vale la pena, fue un tonto enamoramiento que le pasara... el chico en cuestión jamás la enamoro ni nada... ya conoce a sax... ella... te ama...  
-No lo creo asì  
-¡Ana! – de pronto medio se despertó la chica - ¡Anita... ya se... ya se... hay que hablarle a Molly... ella me quiere en su familia... dile a Molly!  
-¡Oh! ¡Sax, querida, cierra la boca, mira quien esta aquí! – le levanto el rostro.Ana fastidiada.

-¡Oliver! – sonrió ebriamente - ¡Oliver, que bueno que estas aquí... no te vayas!  
-¿sax, Princesita, que significa esto? ¿quién es Georgie, quien es Molly? ¿me puedes explicar porque estás asì?  
-Molly... es la señora Weasley... la mama de Georgie... no tiene importancia... yo te amo a ti, Oliver... – digo garrapateadamente - ¡solo te amo a ti!  
-¿Molly Weasley? – quedo pensativo – me suena... ¡Princesa!¿Acaso estàs hablando de George Weasley?  
-Oliver – se adelanto Ana – pero no te aflijas, es algo que pasará...  
-¡Ah! – gruñó cuando dejo a su novia santa en su recamara - ¡Weasley... claro, el gemelo, los mejores golpeadores de mi equipo... con que esas tenemos!  
-Oliver, esas son niñerías de Sax! – y ella trataba de que el señor no fuese a reclamar algo a Weasley – ya se le pasara, el nunca la toco, jamás le puso una mano encima ni nada... siempre la respeto – y luego pensó – ella era la que no quería respetarlo.  
-¿qué pasa makarios, porque tanto lo defiendes?  
-Wood... el chico solo fue a enseñar algo de quiddicht... y ya sabes como esta de loca Sax, luego que termino contigo, pero te repito... nunca la toco, jamás le falto al respeto y mucho menos le hizo promesas de amor...  
Oliver le lanzo una dura mirada a Ana la cual estaba muy nerviosa, lo que menos quería era que fuera a hacer un escándalo al colegio por un capricho de Sax... pero al día siguiente,Oliver ya no estaba.  
-¿Se abra regresado a su entrenamiento de quidditch? – pensó Ana en la habitación de Sax, esperando que ella terminara de bañarse y que se le bajara el cuete, o sea, lo borracha.


	40. Letras Prohibidas cartitas de amor

Capítulo 40:

**Letras Prohibidas (cartitas de amor) **

Mientras tanto en el IAM, donde todo es paz y tranquilidad, y en donde Nenyeina es la única ganona porque se andaba besuqueando al pobrecito de Hayden por todos los rincones que encontraba, Mariana, kath y Helena estaban en la mesa de recreo.  
-¡La tengo lista! - suspiraba Mariana  
-¿Que cosa?  
-¡La carta para mi amado Christopher! con esto volverà rendido a mis pies  
-¡Que bàrbara, eres insasiable! te fajas a Paris y quieres mas - dijo Kath negando con la cabeza  
-¡Christopher es mi novio y no pienso dejarlo por nada de este mundo!  
-¿Y que le escribiste?  
-"Cada dia pienso en ti pienso un poco mas en ti despedazo mi razon se destruye algo en mi. Cada dia pienso en ti pienso un poco mas en ti. Cada vez que sale el sol busco un algo de valor para continuar asi y te veo asi no te toque rezo por ti cada noche amanece y pienso en ti y retumba en mis oidos el tic-tac de los relojes y sigo pensando en ti"  
-¡Dejame adivinar! Se llama " Todos los dias pienso en ti"  
-¡es de mi inspiracion!  
-Si como no - gruñó Helena - ¿quieres un soneto? ¡te hago uno!  
-No gracias, Helen, creo que a mi novio le encantarà...  
-Si como no...

En esos momentos, entró Paris, con Blaise, y Kath le mirò muy provocativa, después del ultimo beso, como que querìa mas.  
-¡Ahora regreso! - sonriò y se acercò a los chicos - ¡Hola!  
-Hola - le saludaron y ella le lanzò una provocativa mirada a Blaise, quien se incomodó - ¿como va tu dia Blaise?  
-Bien...  
-¿Que hacen? - preguntò Paris, viendo que Mariana estaba demasiado emocionada escribiendo y haciendo otra carta.  
-Nada... Mariana escribiéndole unas cartas de amor a Christhoper y ...  
-¿Acaso ese no era su ex-novio? - gruñó Páris  
-Ella quiere volver con el... por eso escribe tan esmeradamente...  
-Pense que andaba contigo - se volviò Blaise a Paris y éste enrojeció y Kath pegó una carcajada.  
-¿Cual es la gracia?  
-¡Vamos Blaise, Mariana solo le dio un faje! Y no por eso ya son algo... ella solo lo quiere para pasar el rato (  
-¿Que? - Paris gruñó y enrojecio ¿como era eso que solo para pasar el rato? ¿quièn se creìa esa para jugar así con el?  
-¿A poco te tomas en serio los besos?  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH

-¡Listo, lo terminé! - gritó Mariana alzando la carta  
-¡Ya era hora! - dijo Kaht muy alto - ¡No pensé que tu cerebrito fuera a dar para escribir una carta!  
-¿Crees que con eso tu novio llegarà corriendo a tus brazos?  
-Creo que si...  
Pero Paris, de pronto, se acercó a Mariana, le quitó la carta y la leyó ávidamente y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la chica  
-¿Que? - pregunto ella con mucho, mucho descaro  
-¿Como que, qué?  
-¿Crees que le guste a Christhoper?  
-Ya lo creo - dijo entre dientes, y de pronto, comenzó a hacer bolita el pergamino, retorciéndolo entre sus manos ante la mirada de asombro de las chicas  
-¡Oye no! - gritó Mariana  
-No hagas eso Paris, que a Mariana le va a costar neurona y media hacer otra carta igual y ya todas se le murieron con el alcohol.  
-¡No te vas a burlar de mi! - gritó el chico  
-¡Ay, deja el drama! - chilló  
-¡No soy tu burla!  
-¿Acaso me estoy riendo?  
-¡Eres una aprovechada, me besas, me manoseas, y me botas cuando se te da la gana! ¡y yo no meto las manos porque eres una mujer!  
-Es una hiena - dijo Helena leyendo su libro de sonetos  
-¡Ay ya Paris, que ustedes los hombres son como las palomitas de maíz!  
-¿porque como popcorn, Mariana? - preguntó Kath interesada  
-Te satisfacen... pero solo por un ratito - respondió y Paris estaba que reventaba... (cuidado mariana, cuidado)  
-¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de un beso!  
-Bueno - se puso de pie, arrebatándole el pergamino enrrollado y roto - los besos, los noviazgos, el faje... es solo un periodo durante el cual la mujer determina si puede o no conseguir un novio mejor!  
-¿Que te crees que soy yo? - gimió Paris al punto de querer ahorcarla, ella lo andaba humillando  
-¡Ay, querido! - se acercó Alkyon, mirando como estaba de furioso el chico - Mi estimada torrecilla, como te dice Marian, para ella... los hombres son como un trapeador...  
-¿En serio? - pregunto la propia Mariana  
-¡Claro! Porque los usa, los trae arrastrando y luego... los tira, los desecha...  
-¿yo hago eso? -se preguntó Mariana  
-Esto no se queda asi Mariana - protesto Paris  
-Bueno, cuando te vuelvas hombrecito, hablamos - dijo la chica con desdén  
Y en sus acostumbrados actos de infantilismo, Paris arrebató de nuevo el pergamino y al salir lo aventò en una de las chimeneas. Mariana miró a sus amigas, pensando que le costaría trabajo, volver a inspirarse.  
-Helena... creo que si, necesitaré un soneto tuyo...  
-Ya se cual  
-¿Cual?  
-Uno de sor Juana  
-¿de quien?  
-"_Hombres necios que acusáis a la mujer, sin razón, sin ver que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis"_  
-¡Eso, eso mismo es lo que pienso, todos los hombres... o los intentos de hombres son unos necios! - dijo Mariana en alto, pero sus amigas solo le lanzaron miradas exasperantes

-Que milagro que te dejas ver Alky - preguntó de pronto Helena, levantando la vista de su libro - como que andabas de perdida  
-siempre- dijo Mariana tomando la pluma y pergamino, jalando un libro de Helena, para fusilarse un verso  
-¿Perdón?  
-¡Digo que andabas perdida!  
-¡Ah! eso se oye mejor... yo bueno, tenia cosas que hacer...  
-¿A oscuras en los salones? ¿Con el señorito Malfoy?  
-Malfoy ya no es señorito - dijo Mariana escribiendo de nuevo y luego señaló con la pluma - y ella tampoco  
-jejejeje - sonrio Diana que en ese momento se acercaba - ¿te saben algo o te lo dicen al tanteo Alk?  
-Víboras...  
-Bienvenida al nido...  
-¿Que hacen?  
-Cartas de amor...  
-NAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿a poco saben escribir? es màs ¿a poco piensan y tienen sentimientos?  
-Y tu venderás piñas en Irak chiquita - gruñó Helena.  
-¿Que escribes Mariana?  
-Me plagio un soneto de una tal Juana que es Sor...

:-"_Este amoroso tormento que en mi corazón se ve, se que lo siento y no se la causa porque lo siento. Siento una grave agonía por lograr un devaneo, que empieza como deseo y para en melancolía"_

- leyó Diana en voz alta y luego se volvió a mirar a su amiga  
-¿que?  
-¡Mariana! en buena onda... ¿crees que Paris se trague este cuento?  
-¡Dianita, andas atrasada! esta carta no es para la torre Eiffel  
-¿Entonces?  
-Para Christopher Ferrars..  
-No, en serio chicas... - dijo Diana con una burla crispada  
-Es en serio. Mariana quiere que su ex- vuelva con ella a sus brazos  
-Mejor tìrate a los brazos de Paris...porque eso de que quieras volver con Ferrars... mira como me río... já, já

De pronto una lechuza negra aventó un pergamino enrrollado a las manos de Kath y ésta palideció al verlo, las chicas de inmediato se pusieron de pie y la rodearon, haciendo a Zabini a un lado  
-¿Eso es de?  
-¿Que querrá?  
-¿Acaso no te había cortado definitivamente?  
-¿Que sucede Kath?  
-¡No lo sé! - y miraba fijamente el pergamino, en cuyo sello se leía "conde Hendrix Romanov"  
-¡Pues abrelo y léelo!  
-Presiento problemas - dijo la chica y salió de la sala de estar, con las chicas siguiendolas (y no es que sean chismosas... solo les interesa el bienestar de sus amigas... si como no, esa no me la crei)  
Kath llegó a los baños, el cual estaba ocupado por algunas niñas de primero y segundo, quienes de inmediato fueron desalojadas  
-¡Fuera niñas, fuera de aqui!  
-¡No! ¿porque? ¡el baño es de todas!  
-¡FUERA! O las hechizamos, somos grandes, somos mayores, nos deben respeto... largo ¡YA!  
Y las chicas se fueron maldiciendo en silencio, Kath nerviosamente, sacó un cigarro el cual solo soplò y solo se prendió y comenzó a fumar, mientras las chis... sus amigas se iban reuniendo, Diana, Mariana,Nenyeina, Regina, Helena y Alkyon  
-¡Vamos chica, lee ese pergamino!  
-A lo mejor Hendrix te devuelve tu...  
-¿Pureza?  
-¡Ay Nenye, esa ni volviendo a nacer!  
-¡Se pasan! - dijo Kath fumando como desesperada  
-Digo que el condecito pátula, a lo mejor te devuelve los regalos, cartas y cosas así...  
-¡tengo un sexto sentido y esto no es nada bueno!  
-Pues léelo niña, que queremos saber...  
-Ok - dijo y abrió el pergamino temblorosamente, le echó un vistazo y medio leyó  
-¿que dice, que dice?  
-Pues dice...

-¡Ay no!  
-¿Que?  
-¡Lo que mas detesto!  
-¿Que cosa?  
-¡Que se ponga de poeta!  
-¿serio?  
-Escuchen: "Quisiera que el creador me diera una noche eterna para pasarla contigo"  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH  
-¡Pero que loco! se supone que ustedes son inmortales ¿o no es asi Kath?  
-Bueno, hay que enterrarle una estaca al corazón para descartar esa teoría - dijo Diana con burla  
-¡Ya chicas, que estoy sufriendo!  
-¿Por esas palabrillas cursis de amor?  
-¡Escuchen, hay mas!  
-¡Pues di!  
-Dice que quiere hablar conmigo, y viene a visitarme, tendremos una cena en la terraza en donde hablaremos... ¡presiento que si quiere casarse conmigo todavía!  
-¿Aunque crea que tu y Blaise?  
-¡eso creo!  
-Pues mira, habla con Blaise y dile que valientemente, se enfrente al Conde Hendrix y defienda su amor  
Todas se miraron por unos segundos y en silencio y luego negaron  
-Tá bueno Kath... ahi nos invitas a tu boda con el Romanov...


	41. Bajo las Sábanas la vendetta de Paris

Capítulo 41:

Bajo las Sábanas (la vendetta de Paris)... y sobre la Terraza 

Kath en esos momentos si quería que le enterraran una estaca, porque eso de casarse con Hendrix, tan joven y sin haber estado de loca... digo, sin haber besado otras bocas, como que no...  
Regina recibía la carta de Ana pidiendo ayuda con la borracha, digo, con Sax, pero el chisme estaba más bueno en el cole en ese momento, porque Kath estaba como zombi escogiendo un vestido para la dichosa cena que Hendrix le tendría lista.  
-En serio Kath ¿Tienes que ponerte estos vestidos de epoca y con corset?  
-Si  
-¿Porque no puedes ponerte ropa normal? Por lo menos muggle...digo... mìnimo  
-A Hendrix le encanta la ropa de epoca... quiere que use mi vestido rojo, con encajes y escotado... y un peinado alto... con la tiara de brillantes...  
-Parece que vas a un funeral... dile a Blaise que abogue por ti...  
-Blaise es un cobarde - dijo sin ganas - ¡Oh! y ahora ¿quien podrá salvarme de mi compromiso?  
-Que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio kath - dijo Mariana con burla - ¡ya es noche... asi que... me iré a la cama! - dijo la chica y se despidió  
-¿enviaste la carta a Ferrars?  
-Sip... espero que la reciba  
-Buenas noches Mariana, que sueñes con Ferrars... y con Paris  
-Púdranse...

Mariana feliz y contenta, regresó a su celda, dispuesta a dormir, pero cuando entró...  
-¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Mariana a Paris, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio, viendo un libro de magia negra, aunque como estaba en español, pues solo veia los dibujitos  
-Esperándote  
-¿para que?  
-Para demostrarte que soy mejor que Chistopher y que no tienes que estar celándome con el  
-¡Ay! ¿YOOOOO?  
-No te burles Mariana, te conozco muy bien, ya me canse que me humilles y me pisotees...  
-¿Y que vas a hacer? - chilló Mariana, maldiciendo que su varita la habia dejado en el baño y que no tenia a la mano nada para golpear al chico  
-VOY A SER TU NOVIO, ME VAS A RESPETAR Y NO FAJARAS A NADIE MAS MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS  
-¡no me digas!  
-y aparte... dormiré contigo  
-¿QUE?  
-Digo que dormiré aquí contigo...  
-¿En la misma cama?  
-Si...  
-Bueno pues... digo... el sillón es muy còmodo...mj...  
-No gracias, prefiero la cama, es mas còmoda...  
-¡Bien! haz lo que quieras, yo duermo en el sillòn - dijo sin chistar  
-¿Miedo, Mariana?  
-¿Miedo yo?  
-¿Tienes miedo de lo que podamos hacer en ella?  
-Mj... mj... No, porque no haremos nada - chilló  
-¡Bien! - sonrió Paris y sin decir mas nada, se comenzó a quitar la ropa  
-¿que haces?  
-Me prepararo para dormir  
-¿Acaso duermes sin pijama? - gruñó al ver que los pantalones, la camisa, túnicas, salían volando.  
-Hace calor, prefiero dormir en calzoncillos- sonrió y se metió en las cama  
Mariana le miró con espanto, jamás pensó en tal atrevimiento por parte de Paris y eso de dormir en la misma cama...  
-¿Que pasa Mariana? ¿no vas a dormir? - golpeó suavemente su lado de la cama, invitándola y ella se quedo, media pe...perpeja...

-Bueno – dijo fuerte y decidido – dormiré en la misma cama contigo ¡Pero no haremos nada! Porque ante todo… soy una niña decente  
-Te recuerdo Mariana, que tu eres la primera en pedirme que afloje… ¿miedo?  
-Es que… ahora no quiero ¡me duele la cabeza!  
-Si claro, ahora no está Rin tin tin para que te salve – dijo el chico con burla – Pero no te preocupes, yo soy un chico decente y no haré nada que tu no quieras… aunque he decidido instalarme desde esta noche  
-¿Qué?

Paris le envío una seductora mirada, mientras se ponía cómodo en la cama, cruzando sus brazos al cuello y Mariana pensó que su juego con el había llegado muy lejos.  
-¿Cómo que instalarte?  
-Si… a partir de hoy, dormiré contigo todas las noches…  
-¡No puedes hacer eso!  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque… porque… ¡Porque a veces tenemos pijamadas de chicas!  
-No hay problema, ese día, te dejo sola…  
-¡Ay, pero que amable!  
-Bueno, yo tengo mucho sueño, apaga la luz cuando te acuestes… ¡Buenas noches, Mariana, amorcito! – dijo Paris con cinismo y se medio tapo con las sábanas, ante la mirada absorta de la chica.  
Ella no podía hacer nada por sacarlo de su habitación (aunque… ¿quería sacarlo?) el caso es que sacrificadamente, tuvo que ponerse la bata menos sexy de dormir que tenía y primero contempló al chico en la camita, después se sentó a la orilla y mirando de reojo, contempló sus brazos y parte de su espalda… MMMMMM  
-¡Ay Merlín, tu que estás en los cielos, no me dejes caer en la tentación, líbrame de las ganas… te lo suplico! – rezó un poquito y luego se metió cuidadosamente entre las sábanas, dejando un buen espacio entre ella y Paris, entre mas lejos mejor…  
Pero entre las penumbras lo vislumbraba y tenía ganas de patearlo de su cama, ya que era mucha la tentación.  
-¡Ay Merlín, no es por amor ni por capricho mío, pero no quiero saltarle encima y hacerlo mío!  
Lentamente, decidió cerrar los ojos ¡Y no moverse de su lado de la cama! Así que parte de la noche, se quedó profundamente dormida, sin darse cuenta de nada… perdiendo… pero la noción del tiempo y olvidándose que Paris estaba con ella.  
Pero muy temprano, cuando algunos habían madrugado por algún milagro del señor, llegaba una visita inesperada, que saludo a todos alegremente y fue directo a las celdas de las chicas… Regina, que al parecer se había caído de la cama, estaba sentada frente a su celda, bostezando, cuando lo vió.

¿quien es el que anda ahí?

-¡Christopher Ferrars!  
-Hola Regina ¿aún no se despierta Mariana?  
-No…pero tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? O sea… pensé que…  
-A decir verdad, extraño a Mariana…. Y pese a lo que pasó… y aunque mi hermano me halla dicho otra cosa… quiero hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas y para empezar de nuevo… ¡es mas! Lo que me animó fue una carta que recibí hace unas horas y de inmediato me trasladé.  
-Pues si fue así, le dará mucho gusto…  
-Entonces subiré a su celda y le daré la sorpresa  
-Te acompaño – dijo Regina, quien no tenía idea de lo que había pasado –  
Ambos subieron a la celda y Regina estaba sonriendo, cuando abrió la puerta de golpe y entraron juntos.  
-¡Sorpresa Mariana! – dijo Regina, pero…  
Pero la sorpresa fue otra cuando vieron como Marianita, estaba bien, pero bien, requete bien abrazada a Paris, el chico estaba rodeándola con sus brazos, y tenía apoyada su cabeza en su pecho.  
-¡Mariana! – gritó Christopher  
-¿Eh... Qué… que pasa? – entre abrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir primero a Regina que estaba boquiabierta, después a Christopher, que estaba absorto al borde de un ataque de histeria por la escenita tan… pero tan romántica  
-¡Mariana, pillina! – trató de ocultar una sonrisita Regina  
-¿Christopher? – gruñó Mariana, pero al tratar de levantarse, Paris que ni en cuenta, la tenía bien sujeta - ¡Oh! – gimió la chica al ver que el chico la tenía bien abrazada.  
-¿PARA ESTO ME MANDAS A LLAMAR? – gritó Ferrari  
-Eh…  
-¡PARA RESTREGARME EN LA CARA QUE TIENES OTRO NOVIO Y QUE HACEN PORQUERIAS EN LA CAMA!  
-UHHHH – murmuró Regina sin tener la más mínima intención de salirse de la celda.  
-¡no es lo que crees Chris!  
-¿PERDON? ¡TE ENCUENTRO EN TU CAMA CON ESE TIPO! – gritó de nuevo y Paris se despertó  
-¿Qué pasa? – y entre bostezos vio a Chris, mas rojo que un tomate y furioso – Mariana, mi amor, dile a ese tipo que al rato hablas con el, nos está quitando una hora de sueño – y volvió a abrazarla  
-¡Basta Paris! – lo codeó la chica nerviosa  
-¡BIEN QUE ME DIJO MI HERMANO QUE TODAS SON IGUALES, PERO TU ERES LA PEOR!  
-¡DEJA QUE TE EXPLIQUE!  
-¿EN SERIO? ¿Y QUE ME VAS A DECIR?  
-Lo bien que lo pasamos anoche – dijo Paris con malicia – una noche deliciosa e inolvidable… Mariana… ¡gracias por hacerme feliz!  
-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

-Si, gracias por hacerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra… gracias por dejar dormirme contigo a partir de ahora  
-¡Que cínico eres!  
-LA CINICA ERES TU MARIANA! LOS VI Y NO PUEDES NEGAR QUE DURMIERON JUNTOS  
-¡Pues si pero no hicimos…!  
-¡No hicimos mas que dos enamorados hacen juntos! – La interrumpió Paris – Gracias por ser mía… Mariana – y le besó el hombro, disfrutando la rabia del ex –novio y a Mariana, casi desmayada.  
-¿PARA ESO ME ESCRIBISTE UNA CARTA DE AMOR? – Gruñó - ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI! PARA MI YA NO EXISTES  
-¡NO, CHRISTOPHER, ESPERA! ¡ESTE Y YO NO HICIMOS NADA Y! – pero al querer salirse de la cama, se dio cuenta que… ¿tenía la bata desabotonada?... UUUUHHHH, turururu, turururu  
Chris resopló al ver eso, y Salió furioso de la celda, mientras Regina, salía tras el, pero para tirarse de la risa, y Mariana se volvió furiosa a Paris, quien estaba disfrutando tanto, ese momento…  
-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a manosearme estando dormida?  
-¡No me acuerdo haberlo echo! – dijo tranquilamente  
-¡Yo me acoste con mi bata abotonada! Y despierto contigo abrazándome…¡eres detestable Paris!  
-Grita lo que quieras… igual y de todas maneras seguiré durmiendo aquí…  
-¡Pues dormiré en el sillón!  
-Como quieras – respondió con esa sonrisa torcida y sexy, le dio un beso en el hombro y se dispuso a levantarse, el ya había conseguido, venganza y de paso, dejarla definitivamente sin novio…  
-¡Cínico descarado! - protestó  
-Soy tu espejo amorcito…


	42. La Princesa Guerrera y el Plebeyo

Capítulo 42:

La Princesa Guerrera y el Plebeyo 

Así que Paris dejo sola a Mariana, rumiando en la habitación, mientras el regresaba triunfante a su recámara, aunque en verdad, no recordaba haberle desabotonado la bata... tal vez ella lo había echo para echarle la culpa.  
En tanto Oliver Wood había llegado al colegio y había pedido ver a Weasley "Georgie". Y el chico al verlo, al principio se extrtañó de ver a su ex - capitán frente a el y con cara de pocos amigos, Oliver era igual de alto que el, y vestía muy elegante, cosa rara para un jugador reserva de quiddicht  
- me dijeron que querían verme...¿tu... Oliver? que gusto verte  
-Si – lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y por un momento, George se sintió intimidado - ¿Sabes que mi novia esta muy borracha en casa?  
-¿Perdón?¿tu novia? ¿quien?  
-Mi adorable princesa, se encuentra ebria en su casa, hablando incoherencias y llorando por un tal "Georgie"...¡Hablo de Saxana!  
-¿Sax es tu novia, Wood?  
-Si... y ahora esta borracha por tu culpa en su casa...  
-Oliver, te aseguro que yo... que yo jamás le he faltado el respeto a ella...  
-Yo no estoy hablando de respeto Weasley... desde que la conozco se ha enamorado y desenamorado... pero jamás había bebido por alguien... ni por mi... y ahora todo indica que tu eres el culpable  
-Yo lo siento... Pero no creo que...  
-¡Pues no lo sientas tanto Weasley, que esto es muy serio!  
-¿a que te refiere? – se sobresalto George, ni que fuera para tanto que Sax se echara sus alicures pa aliviar la tensión, pues bueno, a veces el alcohol mata a las neuronas del enamoramiento.  
-Me refiero a que te exijo que arregles este asunto y hables directamente con mi princesa... no puede estar borracha en la casa, acabándoselas botellas de whisky de su padre...  
-Pe... pero ella no quiso hablar conmigo... se fue...  
-Si te niegas me temo que tendré que hablar con tu madre.  
-¿QUÉ? (¿esta loco, hablar con Molly?)  
-No creo que sus padres estén contentos de que tu te interpongas en nuestra relación y de paso juegues con sus sentimientos  
-¡Pero yo no he jugado con ella!  
-No te creo Weasley, desde la escuela eras bromista y no dudo que hayas jugado con ella, digo, no nos veíamos mucho, pero mis intenciones son buenas...  
-¡No! – Gimió George - ¡Yo no sería capaz! además ella nunca dijo que tuviera novio... y que tú fueras su novio - y esto lleno de rabia a George... porque era sax la que había estado jugando con el y besuqueándolo.  
-¿Pero entonces? ¿Solo jugaste con ella?  
-¡Jamás Woods!  
-¿Te enamoraste de ella?  
-Eh...yo... bueno, es que ella...  
-¡Responde!  
-¡Pues si, si me gusta! ¿Y? ¡Pero ella jugó conmigo, nunca me dijo que tenia novio!

-¿Y que diablos estas esperando? – Casi grito - ¡Te exijo que vayas en este instante con ella y termines con todo esto! Ana dice que es solo un enamoramiento pasajero, pero para mi es mas serio...

Y pues a Ana se le había escapado Sax de nuevo, y se había vuelto a empinar otras dos botellas de whisky (que rapidez para embriagarse... ya ni yo lo hago así) y ya andaba hablando aguado y guacareando por algunas esquinas (oigan chicas, jamás hagan esto cuando les rompan el corazón)  
-¡Sax, no lo puedo creer, ya se te había bajado! ¿Qué va a decir tu padre, tu madre y tu novio, ex-novio o lo que sea?  
-¿Mi papi? Chaaale ¿mi novio? ¿cual tu?... – comenzó a reír – Mi papi no dice nada Ana y mi novio... pus es que el no-vio lo que yo era cuando quiso andar conmigo, pero ya no es mi novio...jejeje...¡Oliveiro ya no es mi novio!... ay, que onda, se siente rica la borrachera...  
-Pues a los elfos que limpian tus porquerías no creo que les de mucho gusto...  
-¡Ay Anita! – De la risa al llanto - ¿por qué George no me quiere?  
-Porque eres una pobre boba niña nice – gruñó Ana - además, Oliver, tu novio, ex-novio o lo que sea, no anda muy contento  
-¡Pero yo lo quiero! – comenzó a moquear.  
-¿a quien? ¿A Oli o a George?  
-¿No se puede a los dos?  
-Ya no seas caprichosa...decídete  
-¡Dile a George que venga, quiero hablar con el!  
-No porque andas muy borracha...  
-¡Dile que venga!  
-Auch – se quejó Ana - ¡Y pensar que anoche me perdí de estar con Harry otra vez! Y tan rico que hace cuchi cuchi... bueno, cierro los ojos y recuerdo algo de lo que paso – y se sonrojo de solo acordarse del cuchi cuchi y abrió los ojos muy brillantes - ¡Ay Potter que excitante eres... bueno una fantasía mas y ya! – cerro nuevamente sus ojitos.  
-¡Ana! – la interrumpió Sax en sus fantasías.  
-¿Qué madre quieres? – respondió fastidiada.  
-¡Bebe conmigo! – le arrimo una botella.  
-¡No!  
-¡Anda amiga... chupa! (o sea, bebe)  
-¡Ay chica, es que es muy temprano!  
-¡Anda mala amiga, chúpate conmigo una botellita... a la salud de tu amorcito!  
-¡sax ya cállate!  
-¡Bebe desgraciada! – se enfureció Sax y a la fuerza le puso la botella en la boca obligándola a beber.  
mj...mj...asi, quien no

-¡UUUUUG chica! – Protesto Ana cuando pudo pasar el whisky sin vomitarlo - ¡Prefiero un jugo alcoholizado!  
-¡Pues a prepararlo! – dijo Sax sonriente y al minuto, llegaba trastabillando con una jarra de jugo.  
-¡Oh no!  
-¡Anda bebe!  
-¡Sax, no seas tan corriente para hablar y para insultarme! ¿Qué es eso de chupa, desgraciada?  
-¡Este día me siento muy rebelde, quiero gritar, decir palabras que no he dicho nunca y cosas que no he hecho nunca! ¿Qué me dices? – y soltó la risotada  
-¡Estás bien loca! - tomaba el jugo que Sax le pasaba... así que al poco rato, no era una borracha, eran dos.  
-¡Amigota... hagamos un pacto!  
-¿Un pacto?...pus cual mendiga!  
-Amiga... amiga del alma, cuata, hermana - garrapateaba - juremos...hip... que siempre seremos amigas... pero nunca socias...  
-¿Socias? ji, ji... jamás., porque yo no comparto ni compartiré.  
-¡Hagamos un pacto de sangre!  
-La manga que... esos pactos los hago cada 28 días y ni por eso...  
-¡Makarios!  
-Un pacto pero con otra cosita... hip...  
-Ya se, ya se - y media happy, fue otra vez a la cava (la cual ya se estaba acabando) y saco otra botella pero de Vodka.  
-Y ahí venia de regreso con la botella, una vela roja y una rosa roja.  
-¿Y ahora que? - reía Ana  
-¡Primero, llenemos las copas!... anda bebe ese jugo porque te andas deshidratando... ja, ja, ja  
-¡Salud! ¿Y luego?  
-Ahora si, lleno tu copa, enciende la vela roja... y hay que desojar la rosa...  
-¡Estas muy borracha Sax!  
-¡Silencio! - tomo un pétalo de rosa -¡Yo! yo... yo... ¿como me llamo? ¡ah! si, Saxana, prometo que siempre seré amiga de la z o r r a esta... digo... de Ana Makarios... porque la conozco desde los cinco años! - y se comió un pétalo y tomo un trago de Vodka (lo que hace el alcohol)

-¡Yo Ana... prometo ser amiga para siempre de la mocosa esta, porque necesita a alguien con criterio para guiarla por el camino del bien...JAJAJA... SI YA NO TIENES REMEDIO! - y se comió otro pétalo y un trago de Vodka...

Y así siguieron pactando, se comían un pétalo y se tomaban el vodka, una ulcera péptica esta en su futuro.  
Pero al poco rato, mientras ellas bebían, reían y se divertían en la sala, un elfo fue a decirles algo importante.  
Amita, en la puerta hay unos jóvenes que quieren verlas...  
-¿unos jóvenes? – garrapateo sax  
-¡Yo voy! – dijo Ana entre alegre y medio caminando.   
Cuando llego a la puerta, los vio, eran Harry y George, Ana pego un grito eufórico y se prenso a Harry, trepándose encima y besuqueandolo, dejando el sabor a naranja alcoholizada en sus labios mientras que Harry hacia lo posible por sostenerla y no caerse con su preciada carga.  
-¿Y Sax? – pregunto George medio apenado.  
-¡En la sala, bien jalada! – le sonrió.  
-¡Mira quien lo dice! – exclamo George mientras pasaba. Solo que en la sala, Sax estaba roncando de nuevo.  
-¡Gatito! – le murmuraba Ana a Harry mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Que bueno que viniste!  
-George me pidió que lo acompañara...  
-¿Se van a quedar?  
-No lo creo – respondía mientras ella lo arrinconaba – creo que regresamos hoy.  
-¡Ay no gatito, quédate y ronronéame un tantito! ¡Todavía te debo dos nombres mas!  
-¿Por qué bebiste Ana?  
-Pus porque Sax me obligó...  
-¡No me digas!  
-¡Ven a mi habitación Potter! – lo jalo la chica de la túnica - ¡Y vamos a ponerle James al niño!  
-¡No me parece correcto! – gemía Harry mientras ella lo jaloneaba.  
-No te hagas del rogar, yo se que quieres hacer un poquito de box...  
-¿Box?  
-¡Box Spring... o sea, colchón niño! Y mejor coopera, porque quieras o no quieras me voy a comer tus huesitos...  
Mientras tanto, George procuraba que Sax despertara - ¡Saxana, sax! ¡Oh niña, estas bien tronada!  
-MMMM... Georgie...  
-¿Sax? ¡Soy yo, George!  
-¡Mi amor! – sonrió la borracha... digo, la chica - ¡Viniste!

-Sax, así no podemos hablar, te llevo a tu habitación para esperar a que se te baje un poquito...  
-¡No estoy ebria! – trato de incorporarse - ¡Solo tome una copita! – levanto un vaso de jugo vacío.  
-¿Una copita? – pregunto viendo las dos botellas vacías tiradas en el piso y la jarra de jugo vacía también.  
-Sip...  
-¡Vamos niña! – la levanto en brazos cual muñeca de trapo y se la llevo a su recamara, tenia suerte de encontrar la puerta en donde con letras rojas que decian Sax  
El chico la recostó en la cama, en donde la chica continuo durmiendo mientras que el se sentaba en un sillón, examinando la habitación con la mirada y por su mente pasaban un montón de cosas, esa chica era novia de Oliver y jamás lo habia mencionado...

Pero la que le estaba dando ricos besotes a Potter era Ana, quien estaba prácticamente sentada sobre el chico, apapachándolo, arrugándole la túnica, tirando sus lentes y alborotándole el cabello.  
-¿Hacemos cuchi cuchi Harry?  
-¿No es muy temprano? – respondía muy agitado.  
-Un mañanero no estaría mal ¡no te hagas del rogar! Anda gatito, MMMM ¿no quieres?...  
-Pues ya que... – dijo sin mas remedio... (Me encanta que mi rey santo se convenza con facilidad...¡Facilote!)

Pero mientras tanto, en el colegio, en la sala de juegos, había una proyección mágica para los chicos de quinto, y todos estaban sentados en sillas, sillones o las mesas, en una de las mesas, Ian se encontraba con Justin, pero a su lado y casi pegado, estaba Diana, y descaradamente, le pasaba un dedo debajo de la mesa, por la pierna del chico, de pronto ya eran dos dedos, tres dedos, cuatro, cinco y si tuviera veinte dedos en una mano todos se los pondría encima...  
Cuando Ian sintió un no se que, fue cuando la mano de Diana acariciaba demasiado provocativamente la pierna y muy colorado le lanzo una mirada, ella con ojos de ensoñación le veía.  
-¡Diana! – Dijo entre dientes - ¡quita esa mano! – temblaba.  
-No...mi mano esta muy, muy a gusto  
-¡Por favor! – murmuro, hasta sudando - ¡no te atrevas a subirla mas!  
-¿Por qué no? – y la subió, Ian estaba muy colorado.  
-¡Por favor niña! – Chilló - ¿a poco te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo? – y se sintió e s t úpido, porque la miradita que ella le echaba prácticamente le decía todo.  
Pero Diana ya no se aguanto, pues ni que estuviera a dieta, lo jalo hacia ella y lo beso a la fuerza, Justin primero los vio boquiabierto, así como algunos presentes en la proyección,   
después sonrió nerviosamente al ver como el chico no se podía safar, y prefirió poner su atención en la proyección, así como los demás, procurando no escuchar los besos tronados que ella le estaba dando a Ian, quien de ultimo, mejor bajo la guardia.

Y los que seguían también en pleno faje eran Alk y Draco, los cuales ya habían cambiado de lugar (que muchachos tan inteligentes) y aunque se seguían insultando entre beso y manoseo, no se separaban sus bocas y sus lenguas, ya hasta sus labios estaban desgastados e hinchados de tanto besuqueo.  
-¡Eres un sucio Malfoy! – Decía la chica entre beso y beso - ¡Deja de aplastar mis bubis!  
-Gracias yo estoy muy a gusto– murmuraba bajo sus labios - ¡que buena estas!  
-¡Ay, eres un degenerado como tu familia! – y acariciaba su trasero.  
-¡Para ser tan fría eres increíble! – le mordisqueaba el cuello y se seguía con el hombro, medio arrancándole la túnica.  
-¡Que manilarga eres Malfoy, no tienes modales! – decía mientras cerraba los ojitos y el se perdía entre el cuello y el hombro.  
De pronto se abrió la puerta y los mismos niños de tercero que los habían visto anteriormente entraron y vieron la escena sensual.  
-¡Oh, otra ves estos fajándose! – chillo uno.  
-¿No se pueden ir a una celda, a su habitación? – protesto otro.  
-¡Ya no podemos entrar a ningún salón sin verlos haciendo cochinadas!  
-¡Estoy muy chico para ver esas cosas!  
-¡Son unos sucios!  
-¡Sálganse de aquí! – protesto Malfoy tapando a Alk, quien ya tenia todo el frente medio descubierto.  
-¡Sucios!  
-¡Váyanse a un motel!  
-¡Largo! – grito Malfoy y los niños salieron riendo y a toda prisa - ¡Fermaportus! – hechizo la puerta para que nadie entrara.  
-¡Ahora si, síguele basilisco! – dijo Alky jalándolo hacia ella - ¡a mi ninguno me deja así, a medias!  
-¡Sigo hasta donde quieras niñita! – y volvía a perderse, ahí donde ya saben... los cabellos rubios de Malfoy se parecían ya a los de Harry por lo alborotado y con un brillo pasional en sus ojos, Alky también tenia sus cabellos alborotadísimos.  
-¡Debería amarrarte de nuevo y untarte chocolate!  
Malfoy alzo la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente – ¿quieres ir a esa habitación Denevi? tu también tienes pensamientos sucios...  
-Quiero ir... y mis pensamientos son menos puercos que los tuyos...  
-¡Poca cosa! – le hizo Alky una seña divertida como diciendo ¡lo tienes chiquito!  
-¡Salvaje! – gruño Malfoy.  
-Maldito príncipe slytherin...  
-¡niña resbalosa!  
-¡Engendro del demonio!

Y después de un segundo de silencio, y respirando agitadamente, siguieron besuqueandose y manoseándose hasta el cansancio... y por supuesto que si, si fueron a ese cuarto, a embarrarse de chocolate y crema batida... ¡cuanta degeneración hay en sus mentes (¿o es en la mía?... ¡tengo que ir a confesarme porque estoy camino al averno y no quiero condenarme!).

Sax abría los ojos, media mareada, lo bonito que tenia se había perdido entre la maraña de pelo castaño, los ojos enrojecidos y sentía la boca amarga.  
-¡Ana, pásame agua con hielo, me duele horriblemente la cabeza! ¡Me siento mal! – Chilló - ¡creo que me voy a morir... todo me da vueltas!  
-Pues eso se merece por andar bebiendo señorita...  
-¿Qué? – gruño Sax y al voltear vio a George, sentado en el sillón que la miraba un poco apesadumbrado - ¿George?  
Si... yo...  
-¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Mira como estoy, echa un desastre, con el pelo espantoso, sin maquillaje y pálida! – gritó la chica.  
-Tranquila Sax – se acerco a ella, quien ya se escondía bajo las sabanas – solo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso... – y le bajo las sabanas, pero la verdad era que si era un desastre, la cruda distorsiona la belleza (así que niñas, ahora pa las fiestas que vienen digan no al champagne y no hagan desfiguros)  
-No me mires – chilló – deja que me ponga algo...  
-Sax – le quito el pelo de la cara y miro directamente esos ojos enrojecidos.  
-¿Me quieres George... aunque sea un poquito?  
-Bueno, primero dime tú... porque no me habias dicho que Oliver es tu novio  
-Oli y yo ya no somos novios...  
-¿En serio?  
-Te lo juro... ¡Pero regresare con el si no te gusto aunque sea un poquito!  
-Si Sax – sonrió dulcemente – si me gustas... eres una niña linda, aunque bien loca ¿quién podría no quererte?  
-¡George! – lo abrazo – no te vayas hoy... quédate conmigo esta noche...  
-Sax, que te quede claro que yo no voy a hacer nada que te perjudique – dijo el chico muy serio (¡Por fin, por fin un hombre sensato que dice no al cuchi, cuchi salvaje, atrevido y pecaminoso, non santo!)

-¿Por qué no? – Gimió y comenzó a llorar - ¿por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¡Entonces no me quieres!  
-Sax, si te quiero, pero no por eso te... te... porque tu si eres todavía ¿verdad?  
-¿Ser que?  
-Pues... tu nunca has tenido que ver con... otros chicos... aunque con tu novio Oliver...pues  
-¡No quieres hacerlo conmigo porque crees que no tengo experiencia y no puedo hacerte feliz y no...! – comenzó a gritar.  
-¡Cálmate Sax! – la abrazo mas fuerte, y después la beso tiernamente por largo rato – escúchame bien... te quiero... y por supuesto que quiero tener algo mas intimo contigo pero... no es así nada mas...  
-¿Y como los otros...?  
-Bueno Sax, cada quien tiene su criterio...  
-¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo!   
-George sonrió – escucha niña, lo haremos cuando seas mas racional, no tengas unas copas encima y tengas la mente clara...  
-La inteligencia emocional muy poco se me da – sonrió la chica – pero mi cuerpecito y yo te estaremos esperando... quiero entregarte a la niña y que devuelvas a la mujer... toda tuya desde la raíz... (UUUUHHHH ¿perdón? Yo me quedo corta...)  
-¡Ay Sax! – suspiro el chico entre divertido y sonrojado... pero hablando de gente irracional, sin crit erio y mas "h o t" que el agua h irv iendo... o sea, Potter y Ana, el cual acaba de sacarle el segundo nombre a la chica.  
-¡Ay Dios, ahora si... ya no puedo mas! – se quejaba el chico arrast rándose al sillón, para res pirar mejor y medio tapá ndose con una sabana.  
-¡Ven aquí Potter! – palmeo Ana la cama, envuelta en las sa banas.  
-¡Dame un respiro, si no soy una maquina! – Protesto mientras jalaba todo el aire que podía - ¡Bien, bien, las que me faltaban... Candace y Camille!  
-Potter – le llamo cantadito la lu ju ri osa esa, mala mujer, corr uptora de men ores – te falta saber quien es la jefa...  
-Al ratito voy – respondió – solo dame cinco minutos...


	43. ¿La Prometida? Ah, caray! ¿y eso?

Capítulo 42:

"**La Prometida"Ah, caray ¿y eso? **

George se quedo en casa de Sax esa noche, pero no pasó absolutamente nada (Gracias a Dios un hombre que no solo piensa en cuchi, cuchi, pero Sax sí, pero se aguantó), hasta Harry pudo dormir, porque la chica insistió en que Ana se quedara con ella para que velara su sueño, así que Harry no pudo dormir calientito esa noche...  
Y estuvo perfecto, aunque le faltaba saber quien era la jefa, sabia que al día siguiente obtendría la respuesta. Al día siguiente todos regresaron al colegio, Sax con cara de felicidad, y George mas convencido de que era lo mejor, no perdía nada con tener una relación sentimental con ella.  
Mientras tanto, Kath que se preparaba para su cena romántica con Hendrix, recibía una carta de su padre  
-¿Qué? ¿Papá me escribió? ¿Por qué?  
-No lo sé, no la quise abrir, no sea que tenga un hechizo en caso de que alguien que no sea tu lo lea...  
-Es que me parece raro...  
-Por cierto ¿qué paso entre Blaise y tú? ¿Arreglaron sus problemas? ¿No le has dicho que te salve de Hendrix?  
-Pues no... aunque no se si sirva de algo... no creo que a Blaise le interese de tal modo que quiera salvarme de Hendrix  
-¿Porque no le entierras una estaca al corazón?  
-¿A Blaise?  
-No niña, a Hendrix...  
-Créeme que si pudiera...  
Kath desenrollo el pergamino y leyó ávidamente el mensaje:

**_"Katherina: _**

El día de hoy recibí la visita del Conde Hendrix Romanov, fue una sorpresa para mi, porque por lo que sabes, había roto su compromiso contigo, a pesar de ser buenos amigos, nunca le exigí las razones porque no quería tener mas compromiso contigo.

El caso es que me visito, asegurando que el y tu, tendran una cena amorosa, yo lo tomo solo por un simple acercamiento, pero el me aseguro que es algo mas serio, y me dijo que esta de acuerdo si deciden comprometerse de nuevo.

Ya no alcancé a hablar totalmente con el, el día que fue a la casa, pero supongo que esta a la altura de un digno yerno. Me encantaría verte el fin de semana ¿podrías ir a la casa con tu novio?

Atte. tu padre"

(Este caso… se complica… ¡Ay que papá mas exagerado! Solo me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá Blaise de este asunto?)  
-¡Vaya! ¿Como pudo ser? – Kath se quedo helada.  
-¿No crees que sea muy exagerado?  
-¡Por supuesto, me estan comprometiendo de nuevo!  
-¿Y ahora que harás?  
-Pues… cenar con el y decirle que no lo quiero, que rompa definitivo con el compromiso ¡que otra me queda!  
-¡Pero este fin de semana no puedes ir a tu casa! - chillo de pronto Sax  
-¿Porque no?  
-¡Porque iremos a casa de George de nuevo!  
-¿Y eso?  
-¡Haremos una fiesta! aunque George no lo sabe...  
-¿Ya oyeron niños? – Gritaron de pronto unos de sexto - ¡Habrá fiesta en casa del entrenador este fin de semana!

Sax se despidió muy alegre, pero cuando George fue comunicado de la noticia...  
-¿QUEEEE, ESTAN LOCOS QUE LES PASA? - gritó George de pronto al escuchar la noticia  
-Pues entrenador – sonrieron los chicos – este fin era la fiesta en casa de Sax y a donde vaya ella, se hace la fiesta.  
-¡No se preocupe, nosotros ponemos todo! (Oh, Oh… problemas)  
-¿Oíste George? ¡No pueden ir, mama nos matara! – chilló Ron.  
-¡Tengo que hablar con Sax! – Gimió el chico - ¡No puedo creer todo esto!  
Pero cuando iban en busca de la chica, los anuncios estaban por doquier : **_"Se les comunica a los chicos que reciban la invitación para la fiesta del fin de semana, que será en Ottery Saint Cachpoddle, y será "de traje" así que lleguen a las siete el día sábado con todo lo que puedan"_**  
-¡Estos son rápidos! – protesto George. Divisando a Sax ya por los pasillos en el pasillo rodeado de algunos de sexto y séptimo. Ella al verlo bien serio, no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada.  
-Ya viste los anuncios – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.  
-¡Sax eso no puede ser! – Exclamo George - ¡Mama ya las conoce a ustedes pero de aqui a que lleguen tus amigos!  
-¿no estas enojado? – Chilló - ¿cómo es eso? pues si quieres lo suspendemos  
-¡No nos puedes hacer esto Sax! – Gruñó Marian - ¡contamos contigo!  
-¡Sax, no seas gacha!  
-¡Haremos una protesta!  
-SI, SI, Si...  
-¡Ay, pues! – miro a George que estaba pálido y sudoroso, Ron también estaba mal, porque si Molly se enfurecía...  
-¿Qué pasa Mia? – Exigió George - ¡esto se tiene que suspender!  
-Eh... ¡ya se! ¡Tengo una idea! – brinco y se alejo corriendo rumbo a la dirección. Para la tarde, las invitaciones estaban repartidas, solo asistirían 30 chicos y chicas, incluyendo a la banda y quedando fuera como la mitad de chicas de la logia.  
George no encontraba a Sax porque se había jalado las clases junto con Regina así que ya sudaba de solo pensar que su madre le cortaría la cabeza. La chica apareció un ratísimo después muy contenta.  
-¡Sax!

-¡Todo resuelto George!  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-¡Hable con tu madre!  
-¿QUÉ?  
-¡Hable con ella y por supuesto que nos presta el patio, es mas, ya pedí una carpa, anti ruido, para que más noche tus padres puedan dormir sin escuchar el escándalo!  
-¡Pero... pero...!  
-¡Así los invitados estarán aparte y solo los deleitare unos momentos con mi agradable presencia y así conoceré muy bien a tu padre!  
-¡No Sax!  
-¡Ay George! – se paro en puntas y tuvo que bajarle la cabeza para darle un besito – no te aflijas, que los invitados fueron bien seleccionados... todos son cool y ninguno es de los que juzgan... ¡Porque saben que les volare el cuello si lo hacen!  
-¿Mi madre dijo que si?  
-Claro – sonrió nuevamente - ¡Así tus amigos también podrán ir!  
-¡Eres una loca! ¿Lo sabes?  
-SIIIIII – chillo con los ojos brillantes.  
-¡Hey Sax! – Se acerco de repente Amanda - ¿es cierto que andas con el?  
-Si Amanda, George es mi novio ¿Ok?  
-Prohibido tocar – sonrió Amanda y se marcho, George le miro con recelo, pues ya sabia que ella era de la Logia.  
-¿Ella ira a la fiesta?  
-Claro... ¿quieres ir conmigo a jugar billar mágico? ¿o prefieres perderte en el campo de quiddicht conmigo?  
-Eh... vamos a jugar billar, solo deja que le diga a los chicos del fin de semana en la casa de mama...  
Al poco rato, el resto de los prefectos ya sabían de la fiesta, Blaise se lo platicaba a Draco, quien no estaba contento y no estaba invitado - ¿iran a ir todas las chicas?  
-Claro que si... seguro hasta Alkyon...

Y con Ron, el pobre chico estaba sobre una mesa, probando un beso mojado, si, el que se había asqueado de Harry cuando le dijo en cierta ocasión que el beso de Cho, había sido así... ahora probaba uno...  
¿Y porque? Porque Sarita no había recibido invitación a la fiesta y creo que de puro coraje se lo andaba besuqueando sabroso... trepada sobre el, no lo dejaba moverse mientras sus lagrimas caían.  
-¡Sara ya contrólate! – gemía Ron con su rostro mojado –   
-¡Tendrás que dormir esta noche conmigo para compensar el fin de semana!  
-¿No estas exagerando?  
-¡No pequitas! ¡Como es un número limitadísimo de chicos y chicas, nos excluyeron a muchos!  
-Lo siento Sara...  
-¡Ay pecas y yo que me imaginaba entre tus brazos bailando toda la noche y escabullirnos entre el jardín para pecar a la luz de la luna!  
Y Ron se imaginaba a Molly descubriéndolo en plena acción en el jardín... era capaz de matarlo, desenterrarlo y volverlo a matar.  
-¡AAAAAH, pero una cosa si te digo pequitas! – y le tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeo un poco - ¡pobrecito de ti si me llego a enterar que anduviste abrazado con otra por ahí!  
Ron se pregunto si Molly lo dejaría quedarse a toda la fiesta... lo mas seguro es que a las doce, se metiera a dormir.  
-¡Como crees!  
-¡Mas te vale Ronald Weasley que tus pantalones no se alboroten con otra por ahí, porque soy capaz de castrarte por infiel, porque júralo que me voy a enterar!  
-¡Estas exagerando Sara! – protesto al sentir que ya lo andaba ahorcando.  
-¡Oh mi adorable pequitas! – aflojo un poco el cuello y continuo besándolo de manera sensual que a Ron ya se le andaba despertando el "asunto", cuando los chicos de tercero que antes habían descubierto a Malfoy y Alky entraron al salón.  
-¡Diablos! – Gimieron - ¡otros mas que andan dando show gratis!  
-¿No es Sara? ¡Esta buenísima!  
-¡Oigan, váyanse a una celda!  
-¡Ya estuvo bueno de tanta inmoralidad! – decía uno.  
-¡Si, ya estuvo bueno de que nos den tantos malos ejemplos, apenas estoy cambiando la voz como para ver p o r n ografía en un salón de clases! – respondió otro.  
-¡Ya chole con sus destrampes...inches prefectos!  
-¡Exigimos autoridad y decencia en los salones!  
-¡Par de sucios!  
-¡Miren escuincles! – Se levanto Sara toda desarreglada - ¡Cuando sean carne fresca para la Logia, y se los echen, van a saber lo que es bueno!  
-¡Ay si, ay si! – gruñeron.  
-¡LARGO O LES PIDO QUE LES HAGAN UNA VISITA Y LOS HUMILLEN PORQUE "ESO" AUN NO SE LES PARA LO SUFICIENTE! – grito la chica.

Los niños la vieron boquiabiertos y con la misma salieron corriendo tapando sus partecitas, Sara soltó la carcajada, mientras que Ron también se incorporaba.  
-Oye Sara... ¿tu fuiste de la Logia?  
-¿Yo? ¡Para nada!... yo siempre consigo lo que quiero... solita – y lo abrazo – te espero en mi celda a las nueve... ¡Haremos una revolución en mi alcoba!  
-¿Hasta la nueve? – gimió medio desesperado.  
-MMM – Sara hizo una observación en los bajos del chico - ¡Lo siento pequitas, pero creo que tendrás que darte un baño... una mano o... respirar lento y profundo para que el coloso se aplaque!  
-¡Oh Dios! – Suspiro Ron, viendo como la chica salía muy divertida del salón y lo dejaba solo, con sus penas y con sus ánimos encendidos - ¡Un baño con agua fría es lo que necesito! ¡Que desgraciada, primero me enciende y ahora no me apaga!  
Otra que se divertía como nunca era Alkyon, pues era obvio que Malfoy y Blaise no irían a ningún lugar.  
-¿Qué, iras con los Weasley? – preguntaba ansioso en un lugar apartado, donde no fueran vistos... por sus propios compañeros  
-Claro – respondía la chica muy seria.  
-¡No vayas Denevi, quédate! – exigió el chico.  
-Lo siento Malfoy, pero estoy invitada...  
-¡No Denevi... yo te necesito aquí, conmigo, no me dejes!  
-¡Ay Malfoy, no seas empalagoso, iré con ellos porque son mis amigos!  
-¿Y yo que soy? – protesto.  
-¿Un ligue ocasional, un amigovio? – dijo Alky divertida de su expresión.  
-¿QUÉ? – Gimió Draco ofendidísimo - ¿Ligue ocasional. amigovio? ¿Esta loca? ¡Eres MIA! ¡Eres MI vieja!  
-Estas muy equivocado Malfoy... no eres el único que puede gozar de este cuerpecito – y señalo sus encantos.  
-¡No quiero que vayas a esa fiesta!  
-¡No eres mi dueño, así que hazte a la idea que me iré con los chicos!  
-¡Alky, por favor, no vayas, quédate conmigo! ¡Tú y yo la pasamos tan bien juntos!  
-¡Tu solo piensas en cuchi, cuchi! – gruñó la chica (¿no se abra mordido la lengua?) - ¡Y en estar sobre mi todo el tiempo, necesito respirar, estar sola!  
-¡Alky! – chilló, ya estaba muy rojo del coraje.  
-Lo siento mucho Draquito precioso, pero en esta ocasión tu y tu fiel compañero estarán a dieta – les dijo, bueno le dijo con singular picardía.  
-¡No juegues! ¿y si a mi "amigo" se le antoja otra del colegio?  
-Me enterare – sonrió dulcemente, ocultando algo de celos – y me asegurare de que tu vida íntima se vuelva aburrida...  
-¿Y como?  
-¡Te lo cortare, lo guisare y haré que tu te comas la maldita mitad y la otra se lo enviaré a tu madre! – murmuro coquetamente y se alejo de ahí, caminando con la frente en alto, pero al dar la vuelta, soltó la carcajada, pero de pronto, Ana le impidió el paso.  
-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Alkyon Denevi haciendo sufrir a un hombre! ¡Quien te viera, tan seriecita... bien que dicen, que las calladas llevan la música por dentro... o bueno, otra frase seria que... las calladas no rompen un plato, si no toda la vajilla!

-¿Lo dices por experiencia? – pregunto la chica mordazmente.  
-¡Bravo, bravo! – Aplaudió Ana - ¡por fin sacas a la mujer dormida prefecta... ya era hora de que tu tomes el control de los acostones y no el!  
-¡No molestes Ana!  
-Oye... ¿y podrás estar sin el, el fin de semana?  
-¡Claro que si, si no nacimos juntos!  
-¡Pero la carne es débil... y las ganas muchas!  
-¿Insinúas que yo todo el tiempo pienso en estar haciendo "eso"? ¡Creo que tengo otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar!  
-Bueno... este... ya sabes cual es la celda vacía ¿verdad? Solo tienes que decir mientras sostienes la varita en la cerradura "quiero hacer una sexy travesura" y se abrirá...  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?  
-Por si quieres ir a pensar ahí, sobre esas cosas... importantes – sonrió y se alejo de ella.  
-¡No Alky... ya chole con esos encuentros cercanos con ese i d i o t a! – Pensaba la chica mientras buscaba a Sax- ¡Ya Alkyon no pienses en estar haciendo eso con Malfoy, tu eres una chica decente... estudiosa, inteligente que no puede estar pensando en "eso" en estos momentos!  
La ultima en recibir una invitación (muy a tiempo porque estaba a punto de suicidarse) era Diana, la cual respiro lento y profundo cuando la tuvo en sus manos y sus ojos brillaban. Hugo, su compañero también había recibido la suya.  
-Oye Diana, ¿por qué no te comportas? Esa cara de felicidad que tienes me desespera.  
-¡Es que pensé que en la selección no saldría!  
-¿Te digo un secreto?  
-¿cuál Hugo?  
-El prefecto Ian – dijo – vemos que se te hace mucho del rogar... pero la verdad es que te espía mucho...  
-¿Qué?  
-Thierry y yo le hemos visto... y pensamos dos cosas... o piensa que eres de la Logia o en verdad le gustas...  
-¿Yo de la Logia? Si fuese así, ya me lo hubiera botaneado...  
-Yo te conozco bien Diana y se que entre tu y el, no paso nada aquella ocasión pero... creo que pierdes tu tiempo con alguien que se hace mucho del rogar...  
-¡Lo se!  
-Te propongo un plan...  
-¿Cuál?  
-Ahora en la fiesta... haremos una pantomima... fingirás que andas con mi hermano... ¿qué te parece?  
-¿En serio? Oye yo me llevo bien con el pero...  
-Ven, vamos a hablar con el... si todo resulta, el prefecto terminara dando su bracito a torcer ¿estamos?  
-No tengo más nada que perder...(¿en serio no tienes NADA que perder?)


	44. Una Cena, un Duelo y una Perdida digo

Capítulo 44:

Una Cena, un Duelo, y un Perdida... digo, una Pérdida 

Kath con templaba el vestido rojo pasión, y no podía evitar arreglarse muy bien, para ver al Conde Romanov, el vestido realmente le sentaba bien, aun que era muy estorboso, pues como era antiguo, tenia faldones y demasiado en caje.  
-¿Lista para el s u i c idio, digo, para el com promiso?  
-Tí rate al ex cusado y jala del retrete Regina...  
-¡Tra nquila chica! solo es una cena, a lo mejor y se des iluciona de nuevo  
-¡No qui ero compro meterme! ¡Quiero vivir la vida loca!  
-Todas... pero a veces no se puede, Fred por ejemplo, no ent iende mis ma nias y me huye cada que me le acerco...  
-Tu eres una ma n iát ica  
-¿A que hora es tu cena rom ántica?  
-A las nueve, es mejor que suba, porque con este ve stido  
-¿Por que no te lo a marras al cuello? o mejor aún... sube en ropa in terior y co rset y arriba te vi stes  
-¡Que linda, gracias!  
-"_Ella que sera She's livin' la vida loca Y te do lera Si de verdad te toca Ella es tu final Vive la vida loca Ella te dira Vive la vida loca She's livin' la vida loca"_ - se alejó Regina cantando de burla, mien tras Kath ya come nzaba su reco rrido a la ter raza, donde sería su ado rable cena con Hendrix.

Pero Regina, alias la veneno, de inmediato se dirigió a donde Blaise, se encontraba en la sala de juegos, con una cara de pocos amigos.  
-¡Oye morenazo!  
-no me digas moreno…  
-Ta bueno, oye güerito…  
-¡Déjate de cosas Regina! ¿Qué quieres?  
-Solo informarte que Kath tiene una cena importante…  
-¿A si?  
-Con el Conde Pátula, digo, el conde Romanov…  
-Pensé que ya habían terminado – dijo un poco pálido  
-Pues que según, que el quiere volver… reanudar el compromiso y el casorio para el año que entra  
-Increíble – gruñó  
-Yo se que tu no piensas en matrimonio… ni en esas cosas… pero… a Kath le gustas harto, o sea mucho… y ella estaba dispuesta a entregarte todos sus afectos… o sea, todo lo que lleva bajo la túnica…  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, digo… tal vez si sea con descendencia vampírica, pero… de que te quiere echar… te quiere… y tu… ¿Vas a dejar que se comprometa con la lechuga romana? Digo, con Romanov?  
-Pero… yo…  
-¡Vamos Blaise… se hombre por una vez en tu vida y salva a mi amigui de un hombre como Hendrix… sube a esa terraza y dile que Kath es tuya y de nadie mas!  
-¡No puedo hacer eso!  
-¿Por qué no?  
-¡Ese conde debe ser un vampiro!  
-¡Entierrale una estaca al corazón!  
-¿Estás loca?  
-¡Que cobarde! – se puso de pie la chica - ¡Preferible que Kath se comprometa con Romanov a que termine con una vergüenza de hombre como tu!  
-¡Es que yo!  
-¡No me digas nada… lo he oido todo! – y se marchó, solo que en su camino se topo con Fred - ¡Fred, amorcito!  
-¡Oh, no!  
-¡Ven aquí Fred, lo oscurito nos espera!  
-¡No quiero! – chilló el chico y salió a prisa, con Regis tras el y dejando a Blaise pensativo ¿valía la pena morir por ella, por Kath? (eso de morir si que fue exagerado)

Kath subió a la terraza, y la cual lucía como un sueño… de funeral por supuesto, todo el decorado era negro con rojo, en medio una elegante mesa con mantel, velas y listones negros, y una fina vajilla esperando una deliciosa cena… pero Katherina no tenia nada de hambre, todo lo contrario, quería vomitar.  
-¡Ah! Mi amada ha llegado – sonrió Hendrix desde la oscuridad  
-Hendrix – gruñó Kath -¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¡Acaso no me habías cortado?  
-Ya me arrepentí…  
-¿Qué?  
-Si, he decidido que tu eres lo mejor que me puede pasar ¡y no me importa que ya no seas… quiero que seas mi esposa!  
-¿Qué ya no sea qué?  
-Pues que ya hayas metido la pata con otro…  
-¡Oh! ¡Pero Hendrix, yo no te…!  
-¡Basta Kath, no arruines el momento, tus padres están felices por que he decido casarme siempre contigo!  
-¡Ay, pero que lindo! – dijo en un gruñido  
-¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?  
-¡Pues no! ¡NO TE QUIERO! Y soy demasiado joven y hermosa para casarme…  
-¡Kath, no eches a perder la cena, quiero que cenemos tranquilamente como la pareja feliz que somos y discutamos la fecha de la boda!  
-¡NO!  
-¡Kath no me obligues a…! – se abalanzó sobre ella y le tomó de las muñecas  
-¡Suéltala! – gritó de repente… ¿Quién, quien? ¿Batman? Nooooooooo ¿robin? Nooooooooo ¿superman? Nooooooooo ¿el chapulín Colorado? Pos tampocoooooo, nada menos que ¡Zabini! UH UH UH UH ¡ZABINI, ZABINI, ZABINI!  
-¿Perdón? – se volvió Hendrix al verlo y lo reconoció de inmediato  
-Discúlpame, pero MI PROMETIDA Y YO estamos en una conversación privada…  
-¿Y por eso la maltratas?  
-Eso no te importa… mi prometida y yo…  
-¡Ella ya no es tu prometida! – gritó y se interpuso entre el y Kath, Hendrix lanzó un gruñido mostrando sus bien afilados colmillitos y que por un momento casi le provocan un desmayo al pobrecito.  
-¡Tú eres el inútil mago de quinta con quien durmió!  
-¡Pues si, yo soy, ya fue mia, así que ahora exigo los derechos, digo, ahora exijo que la dejes en paz porque Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía está loca por mi, y por eso ella es mía!  
-JA  
-¿Verdad Kath que solo a mi me amas? – se volvió a preguntarle, aunque con un poco de palidez por el susto, porque Kath también ya andaba con los colmillos de fuera (si pues ¿Qué tal si cambiaban de opinión y Zabini era la cena?)  
-¡si, si… amo a Zabini, fui suya esa noche y lo volvería a hacer! (UUUUUUUUUUUH)  
-¿Lo oyes? ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Además es muy joven para comprometerse!  
-¡Eso a ti no te importa maguito barato! ¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Yo provengo de una familia de linaje, somos vampiros evolucionados, pero si me sigues fastidiando, haré lo que no he hecho en muchos años…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Morder directamente a un humano… - y abrió la boca, con los colmillos afilados y hasta brillositos. Pero Kath de pronto hizo a un lado a Zabini  
-¡Deja en paz a mi novio! – gruñó mostrándole los colmillos  
-¿Un humano mágico, tu novio? – gritó  
-¡Si, cuando me terminaste comencé a andar con el!  
-¡No lo creo, este tipo es un miedoso, casi se muere del susto!  
-¡Pues es muy, MI miedoso!  
-¡Guay! – gimieron Mariana, Di, Nen y Alk que habían subido a la terraza – ¡Duelo de vampiros!  
-¡Se van a matar!  
-¡Ahora si tendrán lo que les gusta!  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-¡Sagre!

-¿Me estas desafiando Katherina De Lioncourt Black? – gruñó Hendrix  
-¡Si! Hedrix Romanov Drácula.  
-¿y por este simple humano?  
-¡SI! Zabini es mio, yo soy suya y tu sales sobrando…  
-¡Esto no se queda asi! – dijo Hendrix con los ojos rojos, rojos y brillantes, y Blaise, nuestro valiente caballero, que casi se meaba del susto, tragó saliva y se volvió a interponer, si moría, pos sería con mucha dignidad  
-¡Largo de aquí Romanov, deja a mi novia en paz!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – gimió Romanov a punto de lanzarse sobre Blaise… mejor dicho, se le lanzó y lo tomó por el cuello - ¡Me beberé toda tu sangre!  
-¡Te puede hacer daño! – gimió el chico tratando de patearlo, y haciendo que su varita se le cayera  
-¡Oye Kath que se cenan a tu novio! – gritó Mariana  
-¡Y se supone que tú debes cenartelo, almorzarlo y desayunarlo primero! – especifico Diana.  
-¡No dejes que se coman a tu amorcito! – chilló Alky  
-¡Basta Hendrix! – Kath hizo un movimiento con sus manos y Hendrix salió disparado por un lado y Zabini por otro.  
-¡Auch! – se quejó Zabini y ella corrió a sus brazos (ay, que romántico)  
-¿Estás bien Blaise, te duele algo?  
-¡Mi lindo cuerpecito! – murmuró levantándose como pudo  
-¡Que alguien le lance una estaca a Zabini! – gritaba Mariana  
-¡Directo al corazón de Hendrix!  
-¡Esto es inaudito! – gritó el Conde, dispuesto a todo, pero de pronto… desde el cielo, una carroza negra tirada por pegasos negros y ojos rojos, zurcó los cielos y dio varias vueltas, buscando donde aterrizar, suerte que la terraza era enorme y espaciosa  
-¿Y eso? – gruñó Blaise  
-¡Ay no! – chilló Kaht  
-¡En la madre! – dijo Mariana  
-Y con su padre – completó Diana  
-¡Los padres de Kath! – gimió Nenye  
-¡Eso es todo, ahora si se cenan a Zabini! – musitó Alky  
-¡Y a nosotras por chismosas! ¡vamos, que no nos vean, bájense chicas!

De la carroza, bajaron los padres de Kath, los Condes de Lioncourt, que parecían deslizarse sin tocar el suelo, y ambos con miradas severas, mientras Kath abrazaba y hasta le enterraba las uñas a Zabini, del susto.  
-¡Que bueno que llegaron! – gruñó Hendrix - ¡era mi sorpresa Kath, había invitado a tus padres a cenar, para reanudar el compromiso!  
-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó el padre, mirando de reojo a su hija que abrazaba a Zabini  
-¿Es tu cena querida? – preguntó La condesa, mirando como Kath se aferraba a Blaise  
-¡Es el tipo por el cual no quiere casarse conmigo! – gritó Hendrix  
-OOOOOOOOH  
-¿Cómo? – Espetó el padre - ¿Siempre ya no hay compromiso?  
-¡Su hija, señor Lioncourt! Que me ha cambiado por un simple humano, ¡le dije que ella debía asistir a el colegio Vampírico en el inframundo, en esta escuela le dan malos ejemplos!  
-Nosotros no somos vampiros comunes – dijo la condesa – y este instituto es perfecto para nuestra niña querida  
-¡Pues ahora mi honor ha quedado humillado por que su hija me ha cambiado por ese humano!  
-¡Soy mas que un humano, soy un mago! – gruñó Blaise ofendido  
-¡Para mi solo eres un horrendo humano!  
-¡Bueno, pues ultimadamente… ¡Kath es mía, te guste o no! ¿Cómo la vez?  
-¡Katherina! ¿Te has liado con este muchacho?  
-¡Si madre!  
-¿Acaso no amas a Hendrix?  
-¡Claro que no! Si me iba a casar con el, fue porque ustedes le dieron mi mano… malos padres… no dejan que yo elija al que me guste…  
-¡Yo no le ofrecí tu mano! – gimió su madre y se volvió al padre que carraspeaba  
-Mj…mj…  
-¿Tú le ofreciste la mano de MI hija sin mi consentimiento y a la fuerza?  
-Bueno… querida… comprende… Hendrix es el hombre perfecto para nuestra niña… ¡quien mejor que el, para llevar los linajes de la familia en alto!  
-¿y tu lo aceptaste Katherina? – se volvió su madre a ella con bastante furia en los ojos.  
-Pues si me negaba no me harían caso ¡Y pensé que todos estaban de acuerdo!  
-¡ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE! NINGUNA HIJA MIA SE CASA CON ALGUIEN A LA FUERZA, ESTOY DECEPCIONADA DE TI, ESPOSO MIO, ASI QUE AHORA, ESTE COMPROMISO QUEDA SUSPENDIDO…  
-pero querida…  
-¡SUBAN A LA CARROZA TU Y HENDRIX, PLATICAREMOS LARGO Y TENDIDO EN EL CAMINO DE REGRESO A CASA! – Ordenó la condesa señalando la carroza - ¡AHORA!  
-si querida…  
-¡VAMOS HENDRIX, SUBE O TE OBLIGO!  
-Si Condesa…  
-y tu querida – se volvió a kath - luego vendré a hablar contigo…  
-si madre…  
-Ahora llévate a tu cena… digo, a ese chico, necesita algo, está muy pálido y no es el color habitual de los humanos…  
-Ok… - apenas la carroza se elevó, Kath respiró tranquila y las chismosas se asomaron, Blaise… se desmayó… pobrecito, demasiada tensión.


	45. Más que una Fiesta en la Madriguera cui

Capítulo 45:

**Más que una Fiesta en la Madriguera... (cuidado con perderse en lo oscurito)**

No hay que decir, que al día siguiente, todo mundo ya sabía lo sucedido en la azotea, y que Blaise quedaba como un héroe... y que Kath estaba planeando premiarlo con eso... y ya sabran como...  
El fin de semana, Sax se puso de acuerdo con las chicas para la fiesta, pero se adelantó, y usando un traslador, se fue con George, Ron, Harry y el resto(Sara estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso porque el pecas iba a estar con todos menos con ella) y el resto de los prefectos y los chicos de la fiesta se irían después.  
Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa de los Weasley, el señor Weasley fue el primero en recibir a Sax.  
-¡Buenos dias jovencita! – Le dio un abrazo - ¡así que tu eres la casi novia de mi George!  
-¡Pues si, casi, casi... solo falta que el quiera! – sonrió Sax, pero los chicos estaban boquiabiertos ¿qué había dicho el señor Weasley? ¿novia?  
-¡Me parece que esta guapa, George!  
-¿Verdad que si Arthur? ¡Es una monada! y bien portada (ay, no sabe lo que dice)...  
-¡Ay señora Weasley, que lindo cumplido!  
-Mira Sax, te presento a mi hija Ginny...  
-¡Hola cuñis!  
-¿Qué tal? – Saludo Ginny enviando una mirada turbia a los chicos – me da gusto conocerte...  
-¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!  
-Claro – sonrió entre dientes.  
Y cuando Sax entro a la casa con sus suegros, Ginny detuvo a George - ¿tenias que encontrar a una replica de Fleur Delocour, mejorada, aumentada, pero con cero coeficiente intelectual?  
-Ginny... créeme... no tiene nada que ver con Fleur, cuando la conozcas a fondo - lo penso un momento - igual y me pides que la deje... pero si es astuta en algunas cosas... y es buena para el quiddicht.  
-¡Tiene mi edad!  
-Un año mas que tu hermanita...  
-Oye... pero se nota que tiene oro de sobra.  
-Pues a ella no le importa que no sea rico, me quiere porque soy único, alto, guapo, inteligente, sexy, bromista y...  
-¡Ay George, te recuerdo que tienes a alguien idéntico a ti... Fred!  
-Sax ama a George... solamente a George... y por Fred, no te preocupes, ya lo verás siendo perseguido por otra loca...  
-¿Otra loca?  
-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca Ginny!  
-¡Que cosas!- sonrió Gin entrando a la casa.

Pero Saxana le encanto a Arthur, se le hacia simpatiquísima, y divertida (Aclaro que ella estaba fingiendo), así que la tarde fue agradable, para las seis llegaron algunos chicos que levantarían la tarima y la carpa para la fiesta cerca del cobertizo, entre ellos, Thierry, el cual apenas vio a Ginny se le fueron los ojos.  
-¡U LA, LA! – Dijo seductoramente - ¡en mi vida había visto una pelirroja tan guapa y sexy, mira que largo cabello tan brillante, sedoso, que rostro tan mas angelical!  
-Ya, quieto Thierry – dijo Lee – que esas no son chicas a las que estas acostumbrado... solo mira lo que te paso con Amanda.  
-Amanda es otra cosa, no es tan interesante como esa bella pelirroja – y dejo a Lee yendo a donde Ginny arreaba unas gallinas.  
-Hola... en verdad digo, ¡bendito el árbol con el cual hicieron la cuna en donde te mecieron!  
Ginny alzo la vista y vio al tremendo bombón sonriéndole, y por un momento se sonrojo – Eh... Hola...  
Me llamo Thierry ¿y tú?  
-Ginny...  
-¿Sabes que eres preciosa?  
-Si claro... ya me lo han dicho...  
-Nunca había conocido una niña pelirroja como tu...  
-¡Thierry! – chilló saxana desde la ventana - ¡aléjate de mi cuñada que no es del tipo que acostumbras!  
-No le hagas caso, es una histérica... si acudes a la fiesta, quiero que bailes conmigo...  
-¿Por qué no? – sonrió la pelirroja... ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de chicos.  
El le guiñó un ojo y se regreso a donde levantaban la carpa ayudada por un entusiasmado señor Weasley.  
-¡Señora Weasley! – llegaba de pronto Lee - ¡se rompió mi túnica!  
-¡Quítatela un momento, te la remiendo!  
-¡Señora Weasley – llegaba otro – me pinché un dedo!  
¡Enseguida te pongo un ungüento!  
-Señora Weasley ¿podría hacerme piojito?  
-¡señora Weasley! ¿no quiere ser mi mamá adoptiva?  
-¿Qué se creen esos? – Protesto Ron - ¡es mi madre, no la de ellos!  
-Déjalos Ron, tu madre ya esta acostumbrada a tener hijos adoptivos – sonrió Harry.  
-Eso si pero...  
-¡No seas celoso!

A las siete comenzó la fiesta dentro de la carpa, y como Sax había dicho, era anti ruido, por lo que no se oía hacia el interior de la casa, en donde Harry, Ron y el resto aun no salían.  
Augustus había comenzado a cantar, una rola bastante pesadota y todos brincaban frente al grupo, Sax y George andaban en arrumaco (¿ahora así se le llama al faje?), así como Nenyeina y Hayden (estos no pierden el tiempo), cuyas bocas no se despegaban tan fácilmente. Curiosamente no había mucho alcohol, pero no falta el que se emborracha con una copa.  
Ginny ya estaba ahí, en plena platica con Thierry (si Ginny no pierde tiempo), apartados en una esquina, ante la mirada tonta y celosa de Amanda, pero… quien la manda a no ser su novia formal.

:_"Este exorsimio me la pelafustán y también su malinchismo me la pelafustán, me los paso por arriba y me la pelafustán y también por abajo me la pelafustán"_ – canturreaba Augustus (cuanta profundidad en la letra)

Franz Agman, el hermano de Hugo, de séptimo, andaba ya, muy platicador con Diana, quien se dejaba que le tomara del brazo, y le dijera cositas al oído, cerca de ahí, Ian no parecía muy contento.  
-¡Parece que ya te cambió Ian! – decía Ernie sonriente, mientras echaba ojo a algunas de las chicas de la Logia que si habían sido invitadas.  
-No digas tonterías…  
-Pues a mi me parece que ella la pasa a gusto ¿ya viste donde andan sus manos?  
-Deja de fastidiarme McMillan…  
-Como quieras, pero a mi me parece que ella ahora si, no tendrá que estar rogándote por unos cuantos besos.

:_"Somos los come sangre mas grande de todos, es lo que aprendimos por vivir en el lodo, toda mi vida yo pague lo que ahora me cobro, la gente que me jodió es a la que ahora me jodo"_

-¿Crees que esta resultando Franz? – preguntaba Diana mientras fingía felicidad.  
-Pues no lo se, espero que si pequeña, porque si no, no habrá valido la pena la exposición y mi noviecita me sacara los ojos antes de que yo se lo explique.

-¡Es que yo no veo que se mueva!  
-¿Quieres que nos vayamos al extremo?  
-¿Quieres decir… besarnos?  
-Pues si pero… será como besar a mi hermana…  
-Un beso pequeño… y luego nos salimos ¿ok?  
-Bueno – decía el otro sin dejar de sonreír fingidamente.

:_"Insúltame, escúpeme no voy a hacerte nada, te llevo a cenar, te llevo serenata, toma mi escoba, toma mi oro, te llevo a Diagon pero rómpeme la cara… una cosa que se llama magia señores, de esa magia somos los cabrones, no somos justicieros ni vengadores…"_

Franz haciendo un gesto, le dio un beso fugaz a Diana y ambos estuvieron a punto de asquearse, pero guardando la compostura, el la condujo hacia fuera, pasando junto a Ian, el cual estaba verde.  
-¿Ya viste Ian? – Llego Amanda - ¡Ya te cambiaron!  
-¡A ti también! – gruñó el chico, señalando a Ginny y Thierry.  
-¡Que fastidio!  
-¡Pero yo no soy burla de nadie! - salió Ian con fastidio, siguiendo a los chicos, quienes ya habían desaparecido - ¡Pero donde los encuentre! grrrrr

:_"Solo cobramos oro a los magos pagadores, contribuyentes o dirigentes, o que se pasen de inteligentes, quieren corromperte y te corrompen los dientes… No son maldiciones, no son groserías, esta es la música de mis profecías, no se en que trabajas, no se a que te dedicas, mínimo soluto, mínimo chichía"_

Otra que tocaba la puerta de los Weasley era Ana, desesperada porque Potter no hacia su aparición en la fiesta. Fue Ron el que abrió.  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Dile a Potter que salga o entro por el!  
-Harry esta conversando con mis padres – respondió molesto.  
-No me importa, dile que salga.  
-No le voy a decir nada…  
-¡HARRYYYYY! – comenzó a gritar Ana haciendo a un lado a Ron desde la puerta, el chico al escuchar los berridos, digo, los gritos, se puso rojo ¡Ah, pero que chica tan loca e impertinente! Y eso que son Amigovios y ni eso…

:_"Para llegar a decir una gran mentira, se necesita, uno que lo crea, otro que lo diga, uno que se enoje, otro que se ría porque no es de una semana, ni tampoco de un día, son un nuevo milenio y sigue siendo mentira"_

-¿Qué pasa jovencita? – salio Molly antes que Harry.  
-¡Es urgente que hable con Potter, señora!  
-¿Y por eso grita?  
-¡Es que Ron no me deja pasar!  
-¿Que yo qué?  
-¡Por fa señora Weasley, es urgente que hable con Potter! – y Ron negaba con la cabeza.

:_"Te empujo y te piso, te tiroliroliro, te humillo y te salivo te tirolirolá. Mejor cachetadón con guante blanco de box, no nos lavaron la boca con jabón"_

Mientras Molly entró de nuevo a buscar a Harry, Ron continuaba echándole una mirada asesina a ANa, quien le lanzo otra mirada pero de burla.  
-¡El hecho de que Sara no haya venido no quiere decir que nos tengas que echar a perder los planes a Harry y a mí!  
-¿Qué dices?  
-¿Acaso no extrañas a Sara?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! – Gruñó – ¡yo puedo divertirme solo, además hay chicas solas en la fiesta!  
-AAAAAAH – chilló Ana feliz - ¡A Sara le dará gusto saber todo eso! Se va a poner muy contenta y me temo que serás hombre muerto porque apenas pongas un pie en el colegio te arrancara el corazón y lo otro...  
-Ron se quedo lívido - ¡No te atrevas maldita chismosa!  
-¡Dime como quieras, tus insultos me los paso por el...!  
-¡Ana! – la interrumpió Harry antes de que dijera mas palabrotas.  
-¡Gatito!  
-¡Harry, dile a esa chica que no le diga nada a sara!  
-¿Miedo Weasley?  
-Mas bien precaución – protesto y se metió a su casa, muy nervioso, pues si Ana abría la boca, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Sara le haría.  
-¿Qué pasa Ana, porque el escándalo? – Le pregunto Harry - ¿no crees que te estas viendo muy posesiva conmigo?  
-Déjame pensarlo... medio segundo... SI  
-¡Cuánto descaro! ¿No te parece?  
-NOP...  
-¡Ana!  
-Gatito... – lo jalo de la camisa hacia ella y le propino un beso – No cualquier chica tiene a Potter en sus brazos y lo deja ir así nada mas porque si... y mucho menos si ya fuiste mío... por primera vez...  
Harry se sonrojo, pero los brillantes ojos de Ana le daban a entender que eso solo había sido una novatada.  
-¿Nos vamos a la fiesta? Aunque sea un ratito...  
-Esta bien, pero... sea lo que sea que haya dicho Ron, no se lo digas a Sara.  
-¡Tus deseos son ordenes mi rey santo! (Aaaaayyyyyyyyyy, pero cuanto arrastre por vida de dios! y onde queda la dignidad femenina?)


	46. Amores Perros ¿Están Vacunados Contra la

Capítulo 46:

**Amores Perros... ¿Están Vacunados Contra la Rabia? **

Adentro seguía la música estridente, Harry y Ana se asomaron abriendo las puertas de tela de la carpa, el show estaba más que bien y Augustus brincaba en la tarima como poseído.

:_"Y tu mami, mami me la pelafustán, y tu papi, papi, me la pelafustán y los hijos de los hijos de tus hijos, a los hijos de mis hijos me la pelafustán"_

Pero cuando Harry iba a entrar, Ana lo jalo hacia fuera de nuevo - ¿vamos a perder tiempo escuchando como canta ese inútil?  
-Pues si... ¿o no?  
-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos perdemos cerca de aquí y aprovechamos el tiempo haciendo cositas mas provechosas?  
-¿Y si nos ven? – dirigió la mirada hacia la casa.  
-¡Anda gatito!  
-Miau – dijo Harry y la chica lo jalo hacia la parte posterior de la carpa... Bueno, en realidad no lo jaló, el se dejó guiar. Pasando junto a Diana y Franz, la chica estaba un poco enojada porque Ian no se aparecía para reclamar los derechos... aunque la verdad es que Ian andaba buscando por otro lado.  
A través de la ventana, Ron veía como Harry se había escapado con Ana, medio envidioso y reconociendo que si Sara estuviera, capaz ya se habría metido a su recamara o ya lo abría jalado al cobertizo para hacer travesurillas. ¿No que no la extrañaba?  
Así que opto por no acudir e irse a encerrar a su habitación, y sorpresivamente, había una lechuza con un pergamino, en su ventana. Lo tomo y la lechuza se marcho. La nota era de Sara, un poco larga y se notaba, había llorado (pero que vieja mas exagerada y buscona) mientras la había escrito porque algo de la tinta estaba corrida.

"Ron: no sabes cuanto te extraño, estoy sola aquí, en mi habitación, mi cama vacía un fin de semana sin tu presencia. Mi ser extraña tus tiernas y salvajes caricias... ¿no puedes volver ahora mismo? Te extraña con todo su ser, tu bella, sensual, delicada y tuya para siempre Sara"  
(¿Tuya para siempre? ¿Eso es amenaza o suposición?)  
El chico leyó la nota varias veces y... ¿acaso lo estaba pensando seriamente? El reloj marcaba las nueve y cuarto. Medio enfurruñado, se asomo a su ventana, aunque renegaba de las veces que Sara lo había "secuestrado" en su habitación... pues tan mal no lo pasaba.

Y desde ahí, divisaba a otras parejitas que se perdían, y también veía a Sakura que seguía quejandose con Franz.  
-AAAAAH – gruñía - ¡Ya me había echo la promesa de olvidarlo!  
-Bueno Diana, es un imbécil, búscate otro...  
-¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente guapa? ¿Soy equis?  
-Chica, pierdes el tiempo con ese prefecto... cada vez que te mira es como si se espantara... perdona que te lo diga muñeca, pero mucho me temo que tu forma de ser no le gusta  
-¡Pero como es posible!  
-A algunos chicos les gustan las chicas más tranquilas...  
-¡AAAAH... entonces Hugo tenia razón cuando me dijo que tal vez me espía porque piensa que soy de la Logia!  
-No te enojes, tranquilízate y vamos adentro, para que tomes algo, que te me vas a deshidratar.  
-¡AAAAH, debí dejar que la Logia se lo echara en esa ocasión!  
-Vamos, entremos, y bailemos.  
Entraron y la música seguía a todo lo que daba, Hayden y Nenye seguían besuqueandose en una esquina(¿no saben hacer otra cosa?) y en otra... Ginny Weasley se comia a Thierry... ¡Ella si que no perdía tiempo! Caníbal...

:_"Pues que demonios si traigo metido al chamuco, quieren hacerme mal y me hacen un mameluco, y todo el tiempo me la pelafustán, tengo todo el poder y te vengo a curar, mas fácil que quitarle sus dulces a un niño. Yo se que eres puro, puro cariño"_

el que tenía una cara larga al entrar de nuevo a la fiesta era Ian, Ernie bailaba rodeado de tres niñas, dos de ellas, de la logia, Sax y George aparecieron casi tras ellos, la chica muy feliz y el... pues tranquilo.  
Harry y Ana estaban detrás de un árbol, cerca de ahí, el chico ya había aprendido a hacer mas que mover las manos y ahora era el quien ponía a Ana en aprietos (bien por eso amigo)  
-¡Harry eso no! – murmuraba en pleno faje.  
-¿Cómo que no? – Respondía agitado - ¡No me pienso quedar a medias!  
-¡Ay Potter... las travesurillas te ha cambiado!  
-Tu tienes la culpa – mordisqueaba su oreja - ¡Despertaste a la bestia dormida en mi!  
-¡Uy, y que bestia Potter! (UUUUUYYYY... pago por ver)  
Pero otra bestia peor, era Ian, que de inmediato, se plantó en medio de Diana y Franz.  
-¿Muy a gusto?  
-Si - dijo Diana carraspeando  
-¿Muy contentitos?  
-¡Pues claro! - respondió Franz sin hacerle mucho caso  
-¿Besuqueandose en lo oscurito?  
-Y en lo clarito también  
-¡Pues yo no soy tu burla Diana!  
-No me estoy riendo de ti...  
-¡Eres igual que todas, me haces lo que quieres, cuando quieres y a la hora que quieres y encima de todo eso, te besuqueas con cualquier wey!  
-¡Oyeme no! Yo noy cualquiera...  
-¡Para mi si!  
-¡Suficiente! - gritó Diana  
-¡Claro que suficiente! - entonces Ian le tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la fuerza... Franz no metió ni las manos... al contrario, chiflando se fue a servir un jugo...  
¿a donde se la abrán llevado?

Alkyon trataba de animarse con Marian en la fiesta, moderando el jugo que había, pero mariana si bebía a gusto, al igual que Anthony, quien no dejaba de mirar como ave de rapiña Sakura.  
Pero Alky no dejaba de pensar en Malfoy... y le chocaba pensarlo todo el tiempo, después de odiarlo tanto, pasar a "desearlo" tanto.  
-¡Es un desabrido, gusano infeliz... con ese horrible pelo platinado lacio, largo... y esos feos ojos descoloridos... esa boca de la cual solo salen palabras insultantes! – maldijo primero – ¡¡pero con la cual me besa tan rico... esas manos que me acarician tan bien y esos movimientos sensuales que hace cuando!... ¡Alkyon basta! – Chilló - ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¡Debes prometerte a ti misma, que ya no volverás a caer en sus brazos!  
-¿Qué pasa Denevi? – preguntaba marian media jalada.  
-Nada... pensamientos estúpidos...  
-¿Sabes que se dicen en los baños?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Que tú y Malfoy se la pasaban besuqueandose en los salones dando malos ejemplos a los niños, JA!  
-¡Oh, por Dios! – salto.  
-¡Es el chiste más grande que he oído! – Rió marian con ganas - ¡Que tu y el, JA, JA, JA! dando malos ejemplos... ja,ja,ja...  
-Si claro – respondió la chica, sintiendo un terrible dolor de estomago.  
-¡Por supuesto ya todos traen mañas! Esos niñitos de primero, oye... ¿ya viste a Thierry fajándose con Ginny?  
-¡Vaya! Si Ron los ve...  
-¡Esa hermanita de Weasley es de armas tomar... tiene como tres horas de conocerlo y ya se lo anda echando!  
-Pues el esta a gusto Marian.  
-¡es un Maldito ofrecido!  
_"Juré mi alma al diablo en un pacto de sangre, vendí mi novia, también a mi madre, si fuera capaz de volver a nacer, me canso y me canso que lo vuelvo hacer y si me caigo no me levanto, no me levanten que ya me chupo el diablo, tantas ganas de mandarme al infierno, ya tengo raid ¡¡¡Voy al Averno!"_  
-Por cierto Mariana... te buscan - le codeó Alk  
-¿Quien?  
Paris, asi de alto como era, solo tenia que alzar la vista, para ditinguir los cabellos enrulados de Mariana, quien apresuró el jugo furiosa  
-¡Ese cretino!  
-¿Que amaneció contigo, entre tus brazos? - sonrió burlonamente  
-¡Pero no hicimos nada!  
-¿Y durmió en tu cama?  
-¡Pero no hicimos nada!  
-¿Toda la noche en tu cama?  
-¡Pero te digo que no hicimos nada!  
-¡Pero que mensa eres! tienes a ese bombón en tu cama y no le das siquiera una mordida...¿porque no eres una bruja normal, mariana? Mira aprovecha, ahí viene, llévatelo a lo oscurito  
-No, me duele la cabeza  
-¡Ay no manches!  
-¡Mariana, am orcito! - se acercó cí nicamente, pues le en cantaba verla eno jada  
-¿Que qui eres Ei ffel?  
-A tí...  
-¿En serio?  
-Por cinco ga leones es tuya - dijo Alkyon al borde de la risa loca, mi entras se e chaba un jugo... sin al cohol, hago la acla ración.  
-¿Cinco ga leones?  
-¿No te pa rece que es muy poco? - pro testó Ma riana ofen dida  
-Ta bueno... cin co galeones y un knut... y es tuya  
-Déjame ver - metió las manos a los bolsillos  
-¿QUEEEE? - chi llaba Mariana  
-¡Solo traigo tres galeones!  
-¡Ay, lo que es ser pobre! - dijo Alk - ¡te presto lo que te falta! - sacó sus monedas -¡Pero no tengo un knut! solo galeones...  
-¿Y ahora? - preguntaba Paris divertido y Mariana que estaba furiosa  
-¡Pues llévatela por cinco galeones!  
-¿Y a quien se los pago?  
-Dá melos a mi, yo se los envío a su madre  
-¡Ok!  
-¡No es gra cioso Alkyon!  
-¡Llévatela Paris!  
-Gracias... ven amorcito, que te acabo de comprar  
-¡Claro que no! No VOY, NO VOY Y NO VOY  
Pero Paris lo que hizo fue... car garla y sa carla pa taleando de la carpa, rumbo a la os curidad... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUyyyyyyyyyyyyy...lo siento... me parto de risa... de solo imaginarlo...


	47. ¡¡Las Manos Quietas!

Capítulo 47:

**¡¡Las Manos Quietas! **

Mariana por mas que gritaba, nadie le hacía caso, pues cada uno andaba en su mundo, asi que Paris la sacó de la carpa y la dejó sobre el cesped, toda alborotada y perdiendo el estilo.  
-¡Que miserable, yo no valgo cinco galeones!  
-¡No traía mas!- respondió el chico  
-¿Ya te divertiste? ¡ya me voy!  
-¡Tranquila niña, que no te traje afuera a contemplar las estrellas!  
-¿entonces?  
-Solo te voy a dar...  
-¿Que me vas a dar? - pregunto componiendose los cabellos alborotados  
Y como respuesta, la alzó y le plantó un besote, y ella como que medio se desesperaba, pues sus pies no tocaban el piso, y no es porque flotara, si no porque el chico la cargaba.  
En tanto, cerca de ahí, también Diana discutía con Ian, por asi decirlo, ya que el chico le reclamaba que despues de utilizarlo, se besuqueara con otro.  
-Franz es lindo - decia Di  
-¿y yo que soy? ¿tu burla?  
-Claro que no... pero yo no estaré dando todos los pasos por tí  
-¡Es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me busquen!  
-¡AAAYYYY! ¿Me estás llamando buscona?  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿Entonces?  
-Solo digo que... bueno... es que... tu... yo...  
-¡No te entiendo Ian!  
-¡Pues te lo digo asi! - y sin decir agua va, le tomó el rostro y le dio un beso - ¡Yo beso mucho mejor que ese tipo! - y continuó con el besuqueo... y Diana sacrificandose al recibirlo sin protestar...

-¡Ian que atrevido eres!  
-¿y tu qué? ¡Muy santa!  
-¡Bueno, nomas un poquito!  
-¿entonces qué? ¿lo tuyo va en serio con Franz?  
-Este... pues...  
-¡Vamos! ¿Te gusta mas el que yo?  
-Puesssssss...  
-¿Que tiene el que yo no tenga?  
-¿Inteligencia?  
-JA,JA... que graciosa eres Diana ¡Yo soy mejor que el y voy a demostrartelo!  
-¿Y como?  
-¡Pues si tengo que hacer lo mismo que Paris lo hago!  
-¿Pues que hizo Paris?  
-Se metió a la cama de tu amiga...¿no lo sabias? ¡que raro!  
-¡Ah! eso... pensé que por fin había echo algo inteligente...  
-¿Me estás retando?  
-MMMMM... podría ser...  
-No me provoques Diana, podrías arrepentirte... No sabes de lo que soy capaz  
-¿Te aprovecharías de una niña indefensa como yo?  
-¿Indefensa tú? Ja, ja...

-¡No te burles de mi Ian!  
-Esta bien Diana, me porto bien, pero tu tambien... asi que es mejor que cortes al tipo ese y tu y yo... comencemos de nuevo  
-Creo que... podria ser ¿porque no?  
Ian le volvió a dar un beso y la condujo de nuevo a la carpa, en donde la dejo con sus amigas, Alky sonrió brevemente cuando la vio.  
-¿que?  
-¿Donde te perdiste? pícarona  
-Estuve hablando con Ian  
-¿Boca a boca?  
-¡Ay, guarda silencio Alky... el echo de que tu amor no haya podido venir no significa que me molestes!  
-¿Cual amor?  
-¡Pues Draco!  
-¡El NO es mi amor?  
-¿En serio? ¿y porque entonces te besuqueas con el en donde puedes?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Que ya estrenaron todos los salones, no creas que no lo se...  
-¡Mejor tómate un jugo Diana y guarda tu veneno!  
-¿no que no?  
la que entró como un bólido, fue ,Mariana, escapando de Paris y quitándole el jugo de las manos a Diana, lo bebió de un trago  
-¡Ese era mi jugo!  
-¿Que te hicieron mariana?  
-¡Aparte que Alky me vendió por cinco galeones a un desequilibrado como Paris! - protestó  
-Solo fue una broma  
-Gracias que linda... ya me desquitaré de ti  
-¿Y Paris?  
-La señora Molly lo llamó... a Dios gracias...  
Un tiempo despues cuando Harry subió a la habitación de Ron en la madrugada para dormir, este no se encontraba, había una nota garrapateada que decía

:**_"Harry di a mis padres que tuve algo urgente que hacer en el IAM, inventa algo, cualquier cosa. Gracias de antemano. Ron"_**

Harry se pregunto si Ron había regresado al colegio utilizando polvos Flu, pero si se imaginaba para que... su amigo a esas horas probablemente... no, mas bien, estaba muy a gusto, durmiendo entre los brazos de Sara en el colegio, la cual por supuesto, era la mas feliz...  
Así que se perdió de ver a Ginny que besuqueo hasta hartarse a Thierry el cual quedo medio pend... tonto, porque ninguna chica se lo había fajado con tanto ímpetu y tantas ganas, bueno, Ginny ya tenia un buen sin salir con nadie y no le haría el feo a un faje gratis con un cuero.


	48. Preparando la Trampa

Capítulo 48:

Preparando la Trampa 

En la mañana, la carpa y los chicos del IAM ya no estaban, muy temprano, le habían dado las gracias a Molly y Arthur, y se habían marchado... así como Ron, y esto extraño mucho a Harry.  
Y por supuesto que era importantísimo, pues apenas y se había cambiado de ropa, Malfoy entro a esa habitación y la abrazo.  
-¡Que bueno que llegaste temprano amor! – gruño Draco y le pasaba su nariz por su rostro, como respirando su perfume, conociendo el olor de su piel... (medio cursi el asunto)  
-Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Alky, entre verdad y mentira – hay que escribir una evaluación de los concursantes para que el director decida al "protector".  
-¡Deja eso para después! – le comenzaba a dar besitos pequeños en la frente, la nariz, los ojos, las mejillas.  
-¡Malfoy, déjame!  
-¡No me pidas eso, no puedes dejarme así!  
-¡Ya! En cualquier momento puede entrar alguien...  
Pero súbitamente, Malfoy se quito la camisa y se arrodillo frente a Alkyon  
- ¡Tómame Denevi... no me vuelvas mas loco! (AAAAAHHH que jalada)  
Era la primera vez que ella tenía a un chico a sus pies y eso de tenerlo a el, el líder de Slytherin... suplicando un poco de amor, implorando que ella le proporcionara lo que hacia falta en su vida.  
(Aunque debería cobrarle por cada cuchi, cuchi... y eso no seria ser prosti... pues seria solamente una pequeña remuneración del **CIV**... ya saben, el pago a la tarjeta Cuerpomático Visa Internacional)  
-Draco... no me chantajees  
-Por favor – suplico...  
Alkyon se pregunto que pasaría si decidía patearlo y decirle que no... Pero verlo ahí, con esos ojitos de perrito pateado, arrodillado, mostrando ese bien formado pectoral, esos brazos que la apretujaban al abrazarla, los bíceps, tríceps, que podrían quitarle la respiración. (MMM)

Ella quiso desviar la mirada y no tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos, pero Malfoy seguía diciéndole "Por favor, por favor" (OYE, pa eso existe la Manuela...JA, JA, JA) y se abrazaba a sus piernas.  
Alky ya no pudo andar de hipócrita, de súbito, se tiro al suelo jalando a Malfoy, besándose en el piso, tirando las prendas estorbosas aquí y allá, y haciendo cuchi, cuchi en el piso. Ella no pudo quejarse, el chico hizo muy buen trabajo en su cuerpecito.

Harry, Ron, Hayden, Ian, Dan, Paris, George, Anthony y Ernie estaban en junta secretísima, Harry ya les había dado los últimos nombres y el de la jefa.  
-¿Dana Clifford es la jefa? ¿Cómo lo supiste Harry?  
-Yo lo averigüé por ahí – respondió.  
-¡Ajá! – Sonrió Ernie - ¿Así que por eso te encerrabas en la celda de Ana por horas? Eso dicen las chicas... Harry, me temo que tu también te sacrificaste ¿no es así?  
-¡El buen Harry anda de héroe otra vez! – exclamo George.  
Aunque no es el único que se encierra en una celda por horas – observo a Ron, quien se puso colorado.  
-Pues no somos los único, por lo menos a mi me invitan no que otros - se volvió a mirar a Paris  
-¡Oye Ron, no te metas!  
-¡Bueno ya! Tenemos todos los nombres y a la jefa, es hora de actuar y darles su merecido... tenemos que idear un plan para dejarlas en ridículo delante de los chicos y dar a entender a las niñas, que esa logia no es nada bueno...  
-Eh... yo difiero de eso – respondió Ernie sonriendo de solo acordarse de que casi lo había echo con las doce.  
-¡Ernie, quita esa cara, descastado!  
-Nosotros somos del ED, así que combatir con esas niñitas, no debe ser tan difícil si ya tenemos ubicada a cada una... le daremos una jugosa carnada para que caigan... – dijo George.  
-¿Carnada? – pregunto Harry.  
-No hay mejor carnada que tu Harry – dijo Ron y su amigo quedo sin habla – debo reconocer que tu eres el fruto prohibido... echarse al héroe del mundo mágico es demasiado atractivo.  
Lo mismo le había dicho Ana.

-¿Acaso ya tienen el plan y no me han dicho? – gruño Harry.  
-Lo plan eamos Fred y yo – agrego George – anoche... me pa reció bien, y hay una car nada, ese eres tu Harry... claro que no será ahora, primero dis eñaremos bien el plan, el ataque y des pués las hacemos caer...  
-Pero no de bemos decir nada – apunto Ernie – ni a las chicas, ni a los Slytherin... aunque por un mo mento me hub iese gus tado que Malfoy fuera la carnada...e incluso me pre guntaba porque la Logia no lo ase dio... ahora caigo que era por que Dana se había vuelto su ami guísima...  
-Pero úl timamente ya no andan juntos, es mas, casi no lo veo... aunque no me im porta lo que haga...  
-Es cierto...  
-¡Bueno, sigamos con el plan! ¡Escuchen como va! – su surro George y les comenzó a platicar el plan.

Si, por otra parte, en la cel da libre, Alky y Malfoy habían estado haciendo la tarea, ella se había que dado pro fundamente dormida y el la abra zaba tier namente, dán dole be sitos en su hombro.  
¡Te quiero Alky! – dijo a su oído, pero ella no podía escucharlo...  
(OOOOOH NOOOO... cuando un chico dice "I Love You" significa problemas y ellos son como... Romeo y Julieta... ¡No pueden estar juntos! ¿Qué dirán sus familias y amigos?)  
Esa relación, estaba pasando mas allá que un simple "Ligue Ocasional", unos cuantos acostones porque las hormonas son bien canijas, es mas, ni amigovios eran, porque no eran amigos y novios mucho menos... que yo recuerdo ninguno le ha pedido al otro que fueran novios... aunque eso ya no se usa...  
eso solo significa problemas... claro que falta que ver, que es lo que siente Alkyon...  
Ella puede estar más conciente de que solo es una c a l e nturita que pasara cuando el regrese a Hogwarts... pero... ¿y si no es así? ¡Ay por Dios, este es la hecatombe!... ups... que mamila me vi...

Y hablando de mamilas, y no es porque me interese mucho su vida, pero Blaise, en esos momentos estaba siendo sometida por un Kath muy ansiosa, la cual no lo dejaba salir de un salón ,la chica estaba muy decidido a darle pa sus tunas a Blaise, en agradecimiento por salvarla del compromiso...

-¡Ven aquí niñito!- chillaba Kath jalando a Blaise - ¡solo quiero agradecerte  
-¡No quiero! ¡Déjame salir, soy tu superior!  
-No eres nada niñito… ven Blaise, conoce a una chica de verdad…  
-¡Si no me dejas salir te hechizo!  
-Ya me hartaste niñito, a mi no me importa si escribes mal sobre mi, pero tu cuerpecito va a ser estrenado por el mío…  
-¡Eso seria una violación!  
-Eso seria hacerte feliz mi huidizo corazón de melón…  
-¡Esto lo sabrán mis compañeros!  
-JAJAJA a ellos no les importará, ¿no te has dado cuenta que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que andar cuidándose de la logia o de nosotras?  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-No te lo diré tan fácilmente… niñito, anda… desvístete… o te muerdo - le enseñó los colmillos  
-¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MODERME!  
-Grita todo lo que quieras niño… - y la acorraló en una esquina del salón, pasándole una mano… sobre la túnica, acariciando su tórax y el, simplemente estaba petrificado, nunca había visto a Kath tan decidida.  
-¡Katherina por favor! – Sudaba Zabini - ¡Tenme un poco de respeto!  
-¡Si te lo tuviera ni niño, no estarías aquí… conmigo!  
-¡Yo no quiero hacer eso contigo!  
-Pero yo si… pollito… Moreno sabroso, tu que no me gustabas, pero ahora te mereces lo mejor, o sea... yo  
-¡NO! – grito.  
-Si no cooperas Blaise… no la pasaras bien – decía mientras besaba su cuello, aunque en esos momentos el estaba muy tensa, no aflojaba ni un tantito.  
-¡Ya Kath, me ensalivas!  
-Mi terroncito de azucar moreno… después de verte sin nada en aquella ocasión en el anfiteatro, sueño con hacerte mío, solamente mío…  
-¿Me has visto sin ropa?  
-Claro mi amor – la apretaba mas a sus espaldas – esa noche seria solo de los dos… pero será esta tarde.  
-¡Eres un loca, un maniática!¡de haberlo sabido no te salvo de tu compromiso!  
¡-No regresaras a Hogwarts, niñito, sin llevarte premio!  
-¡Suéltame!  
-Has lo que quieras, no tienes tu varita, este salón no se usa y estamos solos, este lugar lo utiliza mucho la logia, es anti ruido.  
-¡No lograras tus propósitos conmigo Kath, te acusaré con el director!  
-UUUUYYY mira como tiemblo pollito… será tu palabra contra la mía… soy una de las alumnas preferidas del direc, solo tengo que llorarle...

Hábilmente Kath, la empujo a la pared y se prenso de su boca, el definitivamente nada podía hacer contra la fuerza de una vampiro, pero el chicuelo, no era tan bruto para besarla, todo lo contrario, sus labios eran suaves y aunque le andaba succionando las amalgamas, no era muy agresivo... y de paso, sentía con la lengua, los finos colmillos de la chica  
-¡Eres excitante Blaise! ¿Como es posible que no tengas quien te haga feliz?  
-¡Si lo tengo! – respondía cuando lo dejaba respirar.  
-¿Quien? ¿alguna chica de tu escuela? – Pregunto el chico burlonamente - ¡Seguro que ya tiene a quien entregarle su pasión y sus besos!  
-Mentira – gruñía mientras el chico bajaba de su boca al cuello.  
-No miento, pero tu si – y poco a poco, le metía mano (¡¡¡Tarjeta roja ese!) bajo la túnica y el no encontraba nada con que golpearla...mj...  
-¡Entonces… entonces es mentira! – ya comenzaba a sentir ese no se que, que no se cuando…  
-Mi rey – le descubrió el pecho – olvida a esa otra si es que existe y concéntrate en mí… porque este día, lo recordaras para toda tu vida….  
(AY NOOOOO…. ¿adiós, Good Bye, adiós virginidad de Blaise? ¿Blaise era virgen todavía?)  
El chico trato de no pensar mucho, no imaginaba que caeria en brazos de una vampiro, en un salón de clases, sobre un piso alfombrado y no en una suave cama mullida con almohadas de plumas.  
Ahora, una vampiro mordelona, estaba a punto de quitarle sus virtudes… porque es la única que tenía hasta ese momento.  
Pero finalmente, Kath no resulto tan perrucha como sus acciones, por lo menos… ella le hacia unos cuantos cariñitos, le tocaba hasta por donde no y de paso… pues Blaise respondio como todo un hombre... UUUUHH, claro que al final, todo termina igual… ¡ay, cuando degenere en este fic!

Blaise, medio adormilado y Kath fumando un cigarro… no, no es cierto, Kath feliz, haciéndole piojito, mínimo, ya que se comió el pastel… y si ella estaba contenta, pues el chico estaba medio feliz, porque de eso pedía su limosna aunque al principio no quería.  
-¿Te gusto mi amor? – (no tu) suspiraba Kath ensoñadoramente – Todo fue maravilloso, sublime, como una canción de amor…  
-¡Pero fue a la fuerza! – se quejo Blaise.  
-La primera vez a la fueza, pero la segunda, la tercera… ya no…  
Blaise quedo mudo y con los ojos bien abiertos ¿acaso pensaba repetir? (¡Pues tu que crees!)  
-¡Yo no quiero! – Protesto - ¡Me canse mucho y! – miro por abajito.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡No creo poder responderte!  
-Tranquilo mi amor… eso siempre pasa la primera vez…  
-¡Oh por Dios es que estoy muy cansado, por favor, no me pidas mas! (¡¡¡¡Que alguien llame un sanador que Blaise necesita un suero con vitaminas!) (Eso si es exageración, tiene l8, aguanta)  
-Tranquilo mi amor, no pasa nada…  
-¡Quiero dormir! – seguía quejándose.  
-Bien, nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que puedas recuperes fuerzas y regresemos a mi celda  
-¿Ya no me obligaras nada?  
-No hasta que ...(¿Hasta que tu quieras?) ¡¡hasta que ya tengas fuerzas! (¡que chica!) – y lo abrazo, largamente, hasta que ella se tranquilizo y pudo dormitar (medio exagerado el chico).


	49. Amigos del Mismo Dolor ¡Ay no mam!

Capítulo 49:

"**Amigos del Mismo Dolor"... ¡Ay no mam...!**

Pero Blaise se quejaba y se quejaba, en un salón vacío, sin querer ver a alguien, y en el salón contiguo, Alky y Draco escuchaban el parloteo sin sentido del chico, y aunque le era indiferente, le molestaba sobremanera que un chico estuviera así.  
-¿Qué le pasara? – se preguntaba mientras hacia su reporte de sus concursantes… Por cierto… Malfoy estaba dormido en una banca en esos momentos. Pero los monólogos de Blaise, andaban despertando a Malfoy.  
-MMM… mi amor ¿no puedes callar a Blaise? – decía el otro moviéndose de un lugar a otro de la banca.  
-Es tu amigo, no el mio – gruñó la chica.  
-¡Anda corazón! – Sonrió tiernamente – se buena, que aun tengo sueño…  
-¡Eres un zángano, bueno para nada! – le arrojo ALky unos pergaminos.  
-Y tú una malagradecida…  
-¿Malagradecida, porque?  
-Porque todavía que te hago el favor de hacerte mi vieja me insultas… - le dijo sonriendo.  
-¡Que bestia eres!- le dio unos empujones de la banca.  
-¡Ya brujita! – la jalo hacia el y comenzó a besarla.  
Creo que deberías irte – dijo ella al ver que era muy tarde – si vienen mis amigas… ¿Qué explicación les daría de tenerte aquí?  
-Me vale, no me voy…  
-¡Draco! Anda mi amor, ve a callar a Blaise…  
-¡Que aguafiestas!  
-¡Es que andar cuchiplanchando todo el dia no es todo en la vida!  
-¡Para mi si, y mas si es contigo! (hombre tenia que ser)  
-¡Ay Draco! – Lo empujo – ve a callarlo ¿quieres? me pone de malas…

Draco salió del salón y se metió a donde Blaise se quejaba, el chica estaba sentado, con el eterno monólogo sobre hacerlo a la fuerza con una chica... con un libro bien abrazado, y en la otra mano, sostenía una botella de whisky (¿dónde la consiguió?) al verlo entrar, trato de guardar compostura.  
-¿Qué quieres Draco?Milagro que te veo...

-Mira Blaise, no es que me importe, pero no me puedo concentrar en... mi reporte (si, como no) y te oigo muy mal... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?  
-No Malfoy, estoy bien – dijo limpiándose la nariz y bebiendo directo de la botella.  
-Bueno – suspiro – pero cálmate ¿quieres? O... solo que no quieras hablar conmigo...  
-No te he visto mucho que digamos  
-Pues No – respondió nerviosamente... si Blaise supiera que el estaba al lado en ese salón, con Alkyon – bueno, te dejo...  
-¡espera Draco, mejor quédate, tengo que hablar contigo!  
-Esta bien...

Mientras que donde estaba Alky, entraba Kath, sonriente y cual murciélago, volando feliz y en círculos y con una botella en mano (¿donde las consiguen borrachas?), Alkyon estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando, la vió y la invitó a pasar.  
-HOLAAAAAAAAA, HOLAAAAAAAAA ALKYON... ESTOY HIPER FELIZ  
-¿estás borracha?  
-Un poquito... pero es de felicidad... por Blaise  
-¿Quieres que busque a Blaise? (¿no seria mejor decir que le avisa al ladito nomás?)  
-NOOOO... ESTO ES COSA DE MUJERES... SIIIIIIIIII  
-Cálmate Kath... se que no somos tan amigas, pero... ¿si quieres decirme que te paso?  
-PU... PUES... ¡ES ALGO MARAVILLOSO, INCREIBLE! ¡ME PASO ALGO FENOMENAL, DE LUJO!  
-Katherina, me intrigas ¿qué te paso?  
-¡ME ACABO DE BOTANEAR A BLAISE! ¡YAHUUUUUUUU! Y EL MUY BRUTO COMO QUE ERA SU PRIMERA VEZ PORQUE NO SABIA LO QUE HACIA – y le daba otro trago a la botella.  
-¿QUÉ?  
-CREO QUE ACABO DE QUITARLE SU VIRGINIDAD... ¡YA NO ES VIRGEN ZABINI! ¡SIIIII! Y FUE MIO, MIO NOMAS...  
¿-Eh?  
-YO QUE PENSÉ QUE YA HABIA PERDIDO Y ERA EXPERIMENTADO, PERO PERDIO CONMIGO, SIIIIII... ¡AAAAAJUAAAA! – casi gritaba, afortunadamente, los chicos no escuchaban, pues se habían ido a discutir a otro lugar.  
-¿Y a ti no te pasó nada?  
-¡Soy vampiro, para mi el dolor es una estaca en el corazón querida! ¿A ti te dolió ALky?  
-Este... bueno... yo.--  
-¿Perdiste con Draco? – pregunto medio intrigosa  
-¿Porque me preguntas eso? ¡Tu que sabes! - le quitó la botella y le dio un trago apra agarrar valor  
-¡Vamos, si todas ya lo sabemos, confiesa!  
-SI, CON DRACO... INF... INF... – y seguía bebiendo -  
¿Acaso andan o que? – casi exigió la respuesta, media enrojecida y apurando el trago  
-NO – respondió  
-Bueno, aunque todo saben que se la pasan fajando en los salones...

-¡Me niego a responder! - dijo Alky  
-Ah... entonces...mj... ¿por lo menos lo disfrutaste cuando lo hiciste? - carraspeo Kath  
-¿CÓMO VOY A DISFRUTARLO SI ME DOLIO TANTO? – grito la chica, quitándole la botella y dándole otro trago largo.  
-¿en serio, mucho, mucho? – Kath le quito la botella para beber más.  
-¡ES HORRIBLE CUANDO SIENTES QUE...BUENO, TU SABES!– gimió poniéndose coloradísima y pedía de regreso la botella (¿acaso era el juego de la botella?) – DUELE MUCHO... ¡Y A ESOS NO LES IMPORTA TU DOLOR MAS QUE SU MALDITO GOCE!  
Y Alkyon se acordaba de cuando ella había tenido cuchi, cuchi con Malfoy vestida extravagantemente... a ella le había pasado igual, y se suponía que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.  
-¡si, bueno, luego hablan de la famosa prueba de la sábana! – dijo Kath y seguía bebiendo.  
Alkyon no se acordaba de haber visto eso nunca, aunque cuando fue en el cuarto, las sabanas eran rojas...  
-Cálmate Kath, estas muy emocionada pero...  
-¡NO ME PUEDO CALMAR! – sonreía - ¡ERA LO QUE LE SIEMPRE ESPERE EN UN HOMBRE Y COMO BLAISE NINGUNO, NI SIQUIERA LA RATA SUCIA DE MALFOY!  
Alkyon, por un momento tuvo ganas de patear a Katherina, porque Malfoy tenía experiencia ... ¿cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas delante de ella?. Denevi se contuvo y contó hasta cien.  
-¿Y porque escogiste a Blaise? ¿O el se ofreció de voluntario con su cuerpecito? – pregunto mordazmente mientras apuraba otro trago, la botella lentamente quedaba menos de la mitad con tanto traguito.  
-¡CASI LO OBLIGO!  
-¿Casi?  
-PUES SI... PERO BESA BIEN... ¿ACASO NO MEREZCO UN POCO DE AMOR?  
-Pues si, pero... – ella se quedo sin palabras, jamás había pensado en hacer eso con el...  
-AHORA YA NO IMPORTA NADA... – y termino con lo ultimo de la botella - ¿NO TIENES OTRA BOTELLA?  
-NO – Alkyon ya andaba medio mareada y quería saber mas de lo que Kath le contaba, porque ella ya estaba picada con ese asunto, y estaba sospechando que en esa ocasión que había tenido relaciones con Malfoy, ella también era virgen.  
-¿VAMOS POR OTRA DENEVI? – kath hipaba ya.  
-VAMOS VAMPIRESA, VAMOS...

Y las dos alegres comadres, fueron en busca de otra botella, de aquí pa ya, Malfoy se había quedado olvidado platicando con Blaise y degustando otra botella, porque ALky con Kath, habían ido en busca del elixir, del néctar del Dios Baco...  
Y preguntando a algunos chicos que en donde conseguían una botella, una chica de segundo les informo que había otra como ellas.  
-¡En la celda de Diana o de Nenyeina – decía la niña - ellas estan cantando y bebiendo, muy escandalosamente porque ni siquiera son entonadas!  
-Gracias niña... – y las dos se dirigieron al área de celdas.  
-¡Viejas borrachas! – murmuro la chiquilla (ya te veré, ya te veré)

Efectivamente, Diana y Nenyeina estaban mas que jalada en la celda, cantando horriblemente mientras agitaba una botella y tenia dos mas... las había conseguido en el camino, una de Whisky, otra de Vodka y la ultima una de tequila... que era la que agitaba vigorosamente y se empinaba alegremente.  
-¿Bebiendo niñas? – pregunto kath.  
-¿Un trago? – ofreció la chica.  
-Pa luego es tarde – y ambas chicas pasaron, sirviéndose el licorcito. Y mas tarde, todas andaban cantando horriblemente, como si un grupo de arpías o banshee cantaran escandalosamente, por lo que el pasillo de celdas estaba semivacío.

:_"Tus besos me sacuden, no puedo ni pensar, minutos que transcurren en plena oscuridad, fue ese tequila el que me hizo hablar, fue ese tequila, no puedo caminar"_

-UUUUUUHHH YEAAAA – gritaban todas mientras cantaban a todo pulmón.  
-ECHALE COMADRE, CON MUCHO SENTIMIENTO...  
-CANTALE DENEVI, CANTALE...  
-A LA SALUD DE LA PRIMERA VEZ – chillaba kath.  
-Y YO SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN... AAAAAHHH – gemía Diana.  
-YO TAMBIEN - decía Nenyeina - ¡YO AUN NO SUELTO, NO SUELTO Y NO SUELTO! POR MAS BUENO QUE ESTE HAYDEN...  
-SIGUE CANTANDO CHICA, SIGUE CANTANDO... Y USTEDES SIGAN CHUPANDO...

:_"Tus ojos y la luna, me escarban no se que, eres un asalta cunas, yo tengo 16, pero mi vida, te quiero de verdad... fue este tequila, dan ganas de llorar, dan ganas de llorar por ti... por ti... chiquitito"_

-QUE BUENA JUERGA ME ESTOY PONIENDO – reía Alkyon, quien era la que menos cayo tenia en esos menesteres.  
-SIGUE TOMANDO COMADRE, QUE ES GRATIS...  
-A TU SALUD ALKYON...  
-GRACIAS KATHERINA, INCHE VAMPIRA... – No, pues si que andan bien borrachas estas viejas pa que anden brindando así.  
-A TU SALUD NENYE, DIANITA, YA QUE SON SUYAS LAS BOTELLITAS...  
-GRACIAS MUCHACHAS...

:_"Tu piel de niño tierno, tu aroma de jabón, el roce de mi pierna junto a tu pantalón... fue ese tequila el que me hizo hablar, fue ese tequila no puedo caminar... mi vida"_

-¿Y ustedes? – gruñó Mariana cuando se asomo.  
-Borrachas – sonrió Sax – anda, dejémoslas solas con su dolor...  
-¡Párense ahí! – Salto Alky de pronto - ¡me van a decir en este momento si es cierto que... ya saben quien, abuso de mi anteriormente!  
-¿Que?  
-¿Malfoy? – pregunto bajito.  
-¿Quién mas?  
-Pues... mira chica... nos parece que... no...- dijo sax con su cara inocente...(naaaaaa)  
-AAAAAHHH MALDITAS DESGRACIADAS... PERO CUANDO NO ESTE TAN EBRIA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR...  
-Si bueno – respondió Mariana – ahí nos avisas cuando va a ser el duelo...  
-¡Alégrate mujer, ya conociste el amor… fue doloroso, pero valió la pena!  
-¡MUY GRACIOSITAS NIÑAS TONTAS!  
-¿Que dices Sax, nos vamos o nos quedamos?  
-Pues como que nos quedamos a la fiesta  
-¡Si se quedan tienen que beber! - y Nenye les paso una botella  
-Pues ya que - tomaron la botella y comenzaron a darle traguitos y hacer gestos de "No quiero, pero lo bebo"

Las chicas, se terminaron las tres botellas en pleno lunes, dando un mal ejemplo a las niñas de primero a tercero… que ya veían su futuro con esas mujeres bien jaladas, y todas estuvieron abrazadas cantando por mucho tiempo, Diana hacia coros espantosos… pero le salían del alma.  
Por otro lado, en el camino, se habian encontrado Draco y Blaise a Ian, y se habian puesto a beber, aguantando a llegar gateando a la estancia donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, Ron estaba lívido de verlos trastabillando y bien alegre.  
Harry apenas y lo podía creer, ¿Ian borracho? George pensaba lo mismo, y el resto la miraba con reproche, digo, una cosa es ver a Draco y Blaise así, pero a Ian...  
-¡Estas borracho Ian!  
-NOOO que va, estoy alegre solamente…  
-¡Mira que pinta! – Protesto Hayden - ¿Qué ejemplo das?  
-¡Cállate puritano! – Espeto Ian – solo tome unas copitas… ya me voy a dormir… así que hasta mañana…  
-Te ayudamos a que duermas  
-¡NO! – Se detuvo en la puerta - ¡yo puedo solo!  
-Que exagerado eres, solo te iba a ayudar a…  
-¡Dije que yo puedo sola!  
-Esta bien chico, no te pongas como araña…  
Pero Draco no se quedo ahí, si no que salió de nuevo, hacia las celdas de chicas, encontrando a ALky, con las copitas encima  
-¿Y ahora? – Pregunto la chica al verlo con el rostro enrojecido y con una sonrisa tonta - ¿Bebiste?(el comal le dijo a la olla)


	50. Santa No Soy

Capítulo 50:

Santa No Soy 

-¡Tú me mandaste a callar a Blaise!  
-Pero no te mande a beber…  
-Da lo mismo… tenia que consolarlo y nos bebimos unas copitas…¡ademas tu hiciste lo mismo!  
-¿Consolarlo de que?  
-¡Eso no importa!  
-¿Perdón? ¡quiero saber!  
-Son cosas de hombres, el me estaba contando algo que le paso con una chica y yo le conte de...  
-¿De Dana Clifford? – Exploto de repente, acordándose de esa chica - ¡Maldito desgraciado, me dijeron que estabas diciendo a todo mundo que ella era mejor en la cama que yo y…!  
-¿Que?  
-¡Plaf! - le soltó una bofetada  
-¡OYE! duele...¡No es cierto! – protesto el chico acariciando su mejilla adolorida.  
-¿A no? ¿y como puedo creerte mentiroso?  
-¿Mentiroso? ¡Eso era antes! Ahora no te miento cuando digo que eres el amor de mi vida…  
-¡A ti solo te interesa mi cuerpo!  
-¡Bueno, si me gusta lo físico, pero también…!  
-¿Si no mientes entonces porque me hiciste creer que me habías tomado la noche en casa de Sara?  
-Esa noche… yo solo te toque…  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Bueno solo te di un vulgar manoseo, pero nada más!  
-Malfoy… creo que nada paso entre nosotros… en esa ocasión en que… nos vimos sin ropa en la cama…  
-Pienso igual…  
-Y no me hiciste nada – comenzó a llorar – cuando estuvimos en casa de Sara…  
-N… No…  
-¡ENTONCES EN ESA MALDITA OCASIÓN CUANDO TE SECUESTRE Y DESPUES…!  
-Oh… - enrojeció Malfoy – ahora entiendo porque tu…  
-¡PLAF! – Le dio otra bofetada - ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Ahí si te aprovechaste de mí!  
-¿Perdón? – Volvió a sobarse la mejilla - ¡Te recuerdo que me tenias amarrado y sin ropa!  
-¿ALKY ESTAS BIEN? – Tocaron a la puerta, era Mariana que habia escuchado gritos e histeria.  
-¡NO MOLESTES MARIANA ESTOY BIEN!  
-Bueno – respondió con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Eres una bestia inmunda, un bueno para nada, te aprovechaste de mi inocencia para hacerme tuya sin importar mis sentimientos…!  
-¡Basta Alkyon! – le tapo Malfoy la boca.  
-¡Suéltame, no me toques animal!  
-¡Ya pues… de todos modos fuiste mía por primera vez!  
-¡Mira no mas que consuelo me das!  
-¡Mi amor! – La abrazo – no te enojes conmigo… - y comenzó a besarle el rostro, el pelo, las orejas…  
(ay no, no te dejes convencer... se fuerte... se fuerte...)

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje contigo?  
-¿En serio?  
-¡No juegues conmigo Malfoy o te convierto en un cesto de basura!  
-Denevi – ya su boca iba por el cuello y ella ya estaba cediendo… ¿no que muy molesta? Pero bien que le gustaba que la lagartija parada la manoseara…  
-¡No Malfoy….! ¡las manos quietas!  
-¡Denevi!  
-¡Date un baño de agua fría Malfoy, a ver si se te baja la borrachera... y otras cosas!  
Y hablando de eso… Otro que ya andaba encantado, escribiendo mil cartas era Thierry, quien se encontró a Ron, justo cuando iba a enviar su carta.  
-¡Weasley!  
-El pelirrojo se volteo – dime…  
-Soy Thierry…  
-Si – respondió de mala gana.  
-Este… Tu hermana es preciosa ¿tiene novio en Hogwarts?  
-¿Eso a ti que te importa?  
-Pues mucho, porque tu hermana me interesa… ¿esta libre no?  
Ron sintió que los colores se subían a sus orejas ¿Cómo que su linda, decente, tranquila y nada noviera hermanita le interesara a ese rubio pelo largo?  
-Ginny – respondió conteniendo la respiración – no sale con nadie… y creeme que mucho menos con alguien como tu…  
-¿Por qué no?  
-¡Porque no la mereces! ¡Ella merece algo decente y mejor!  
-Ron… ¿no quieres ser mi cuñado?  
-¡Si te metes con mi hermanita – le puso de súbito la varita al cuello – conocerás la furia de los hombres Weasley!  
-Que exagerado… Ginny me gusta, creo que yo también… y si se da algo…. Seremos cuñados…  
-¿Qué pasa Ron? – llegaba Sara cuando veía que este enterraba mas la punta de la varita al cuello de Thierry quien no se movía, solo lo miraba un poco con burla y otro poco con solemnidad… porque era su futuro cuñado.  
-¡Este imbécil!– chilló Ron.  
-¿Qué te hizo? ¡Quita esa varita de su cuello! – le jalo el brazo.  
-¡Dice que quiere andar con mi hermana!  
-¡Es que es bellísima, Sara, además besa bien rico!

-¿QUEEEEEE? – Grito - ¿Cómo QUE MI HERMANITA BESA RICO, QUE LE HICISTE DESGRACIADO?  
-Nada… solo nos besamos en la fiesta.  
-¿COMO QUE SE BESARON? ¿EN LA FIESTA? ¿TE APROVECHASTE DE ELLA INFELIZ? – quiso levantar su varita, pero Sara le sostuvo el brazo.  
-Mas bien – pensó Thierry coquetamente – creo que ella fue la que se aprovechó de mi porque…  
-¡Thierry! – Gruñó Sara – es suficiente, vete de aquí…  
-Cierto, debo enviarle esta carta a… tu hermanita ¡nos vemos cuñado!  
-¡Maldito perro infeliz, lo voy a matar!  
-Entonces mi hermano también debe matarte a ti por andar conmigo – sonrió Sara, pero luego su sonrisa se desdibujó – aunque tu y yo no andamos… solo nos acostamos porque… porque tu jamás me has pedido que ande contigo…  
-¡Luego hablamos de eso, tengo que ir a decirle a Fred y a George!  
-¡Momento, quieto ahí pecas!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡No soy tu burla! ¡No me has pedido que ande contigo! – Y los sostuvo por la túnica - ¡y supongo que no te atreverás a ponerme la varita al cuello!  
-¡Sara!  
-¿Qué me dices a esto? – Y el pobrecito chico sintió la punta de la varita de Sara en sus bajos - ¿Me vas a pedir que ande contigo o qué?  
-sarita… chiquita… quita eso de ahí…¡No se te vaya a salir algún hechizo! - dijo sudando frío  
-¡No me has pedido que sea tu novia! – dijo con voz de niña ofendida.  
-Pero… pero nosotros nos iremos pronto y… el amor de lejos…  
-¡No me importa, no te he entregado mi alma, mis sentimientos y mi cuerpecito como para que me hagas eso!  
-E… esta bien chica… pero quita la varita y te pediré lo que quieras…  
-¡Pero no así! – Volvió a chillar – debe ser en un lugar privado… con una chimenea… jugo de mora frío… un ambiente romántico… una noche apasionada…  
-¡Pero tengo que ver a Fred y a George!  
-¡Me vale! ¡Inmediatamente ahora te quiero en mi celda…

-Tu hermana esta grandecita, tus hermanos no se van a morir, pero a ti te haré la vasectomía con la varita si no corres a mi celda y me esperas como buen novio ¿esta bien? Además debo recordarte que tu empezaste primero a incitarme, así que tu eres el culpable y si no me cumples, la única venganza que veras será la de mi papi y de mi hermano…  
-Pu… pues si chiquita, lo que tu digas… me voy a tu celda… ahora – respondió tragando saliva.  
-¡Así me gusta, apurate y ponte guapote…. Y NADA DE DESVIARTE PORQUE TE COMO VIVO MI REY PEQUITAS!¡POS ESTE! – Protesto Sara - ¿QUE SE HA CREIDO CONMIGO? – Y como el miedo no anda en burro, el bueno de Ron, llego a la celda en donde de un suspiro se tiro a la cama, sumamente agitado. Sara llego tras el y se le echo encima, con poca delicadeza.  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te lo pido?  
-¡Que inútil eres pequitas! ¿Acaso nunca has tenido novia?  
-Pues… si… hace mucho… y…  
-Ajá… así que nada de nada… ¡Yo fui tu estreno pequitas!  
-¡Yo no he dicho eso!  
-Mi amor – le beso los labios ya saben como - ¡Fui tu primera vez en todo!  
-¿Cómo crees? – protesto muy rojo  
-¡No me importa, ahora pídeme que sea tuya!  
-¿Quieres ser mía… mi novia?  
-¡SIIII, SI QUIERO SER TUYA! – Y se quito la ropa que tenia en cinco segundos aunque después reacciono – y también quiero ser tu novia.

Y a petición del publico, el niño bien de Hayden pues ya ni tan dulce, estaba en la celda de Nenyeina, en donde el chico muy feliz y contento estaba sentado en una silla y con la chica sentada sobre el, dándose unos besototes… al parecer eran los únicos que no discutían por tonterías.  
-¡Me encantas Nenye! – decía Hayden mientras acariciaba su pelo.  
-¿No estas decepcionado de que no este tan bien como las otras?  
-¿cuales otras, existen?  
Ella sonrió y sus ojitos brillaron, el no estaba tan piojo, además según Hayden, besaba rico y tenia sus encantos.  
-Me gustas tu… y tus ojos grandes  
-Y pensar que a mi no me gustabas– le jalaba sus coletas.  
-¿Cuándo regresa al colegio me escribirás?  
-Iré a verte al pueblo ese, donde van los fines de semana…  
-¿En serio?  
-Eres mía ahora, y no dejare que otro entre en tu vida…  
-¡Hayden! ¡Solo quisiera estar lista para…!  
-Yo solo te pido tus besos… lo demás vendrá cuando estés segura (por fin, por fin, otra pareja sensata… que no piensa en cuchiplanchar… Uf… ¡¡¡que aburridos!)  
-¡No es que sea una santa mojigata pero… aun no se! (ay mi reina ¿entonces que haces en las piernas de Hayden?)  
-Cuando estés lista… serás mía por completo… ahora bésame… como vas!


	51. VIP Esos Son Todos

Capítulo 51:

"**V.I.P"... Esos Son Todos**

Después de la riquísima borrachera, al día siguiente, Diana andaba crudísima, y no era la única, porque Mariana, Sax y Alky tambien estaban igual, con los ojitos hinchados, la chicuela parecía oriental, porque casi se le cerraban por completo los ojitos, Franz estaba con ella, regañándola.  
-¡Estas loca Diana! ¿Emborracharte así con tus amigotas?  
-¡Ay ya no me grites Franz, me duele la cabeza!  
-En la fiesta dices que solo te besó y ya, mejor mándalo por un tubo  
-¡No puedo! Me gusta demasiado…  
-¿Entones estarás así, embriagándote hasta que se vaya?  
-¡Claro que no! Aunque me duela, tengo que olvidarlo cuando se vaya…  
-Bien dicho, solo espero que mi novia no se entere de lo que hicimos en la fiesta...  
-Maldito Ian! Otro con complejo de Virgen, santo y dizque decente…  
-jajaja  
-¡Lo siento Franz, espero que en verdad ella no se entere! – dijo Diana.  
-¡Y tú ya deja de pensar en ese inútil, pero me las pagará… tendré que buscar a la Logia para que le den un escarmiento!  
-¡No, no lo hagas, por favor!  
-¡Ay chiquita! ¿Quién te entiende? ¿Acaso no exiges venganza?  
-Si… ¡pero con ellas no! - ¡y todavía defendiendo su "honor"! bien que dicen que el amor es ciego y baboso.  
Franz la abrazo con mucha ternura, justo cuando el inútil de Ian en un acto de inusitada valentía y dejando a un lado su habitual y natural pendejez… regreso a donde estaban ellos, ¡pero los vio abrazados!  
Y por lo que sintió mucho coraje, estaba celosísimo de que otro abrazara a la niñota y dando un puñetazo en la pared, no se acerco, salio de ahí rápidamente.  
Ian necesitaba aire, por lo que salio del colegio, atravesando el campo de quiddicht en donde había terminado el entrenamiento, Mariana lo vio pasar todo encolerizado y solo le lanzo una mirada a Sax y Regis ambas sonrieron , pero dejaron sola a Sax, quien se abrazo a George con ojos tiernos, lindos y primorosos.  
-¡Mi amor! ¿Estuve bien en la practica? Ya no grito tanto… ya nop hago tantas maldades y no he pensado en hacerle topples a Harry de nuevo  
-¡Que linda!  
-Ahora te puedo hacerlo a ti, en privado... ahora... en los vestidores  
-¿Que?  
-Anda... un ratito... me he portado bien en el juego ¡en serio! soy una niña buena, soy una niña buena

Harry le lanzo una mirada de ¡No es cierto, pues Sax le había enviado como tres quaffles bateados directos a el, sin querer queriendo, porque le habían rozado por su cara, cabeza y espalda (que se queje con Ana)… y había dicho unas cuantas palabrotas, poco dulces para su estilo.  
-Eres menos agresiva, pero lo eres – replico George, quien la tenia presanda del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba mientras caminaba, tratando de acomodar las pelotas, pero Sax parecía sanguijuela, una vez que sujetaba el brazo de su "casi novio" "casi a la fuerza" no lo soltaba tan fácilmente.  
-¡Anda George... vámonos a lo oscurito!  
-¡Sax!  
-¡Cinco minutos, solo te pido cinco minutos! ya me canse de puros besitos  
-¡¡¡SAX!  
-No seas puritano amorcito...  
Claro que el chico solo era su amigovio, y esperaba que cuando ellos dejaran el IAM, el asunto quedara en el olvido… UUUUUHHH… pobrecito de el gemelo si piensa que eso será tan fácil… yo que pensé que conocía bien a las chicas.  
-¡Ay!¡Oye Harry! – dijo Sax al chico - ¿O sea… No puedes ir a preguntarle a Ana si ya puso la gallina?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Ay, Anda… que la gatita debe estar esperando a su gatito… para que ronroneen… ella si es una gata!  
Obvio que Harry entendió que el onceavo mandamiento es "No estorbar" así que los dejo solos, y apenas se hubo ido, la chica se el echo encima al gemelo y comenzó a besuquearlo a gusto.  
-¡Saxana, mas calmada! – decía George, pero se dejaba querer.  
-¡Ay mi amorcito! ¡Es que tenemos tan poquito tiempo para besarnos! (¿una hora es muy poquito tiempo?... pos si)  
-Es que nos pueden ver, y no seria correcto…  
-¡Pero si todo mundo lo sabe!  
-No me gustaría que nos viera un profesor….  
-¡Todos son cuates! ¡No me niegues tus besos ardientes George!  
-¡Que remedio! – suspiro George, y continuaron besándose.  
-¿Nos vamos a lo oscurito?  
-¡Sax!  
Ian ya venia de regreso después de echar mil maldiciones lejos de ahí, y al verlos, se le retorcieron mas las tripas… Pues es que andaban contando plata delante de los pobres no hay que ser…

En le interior del colegio, Malfoy no hallaba el momento de deshacerse de Kath, Helena y Blaise quien como que no quería cerca de Kath (según el) y Kath quería deshacerse de Malfoy y Helena…  
-Eh… ¿Por qué no nos dividimos para inspeccionar los grupos de tercero? – dijo Kath, mirando furtivamente a Blaise, quien andaba crudote y no había abierto la boca.  
-¡Tienes razón! – Brinco Malfoy – me voy con Helena a supervisar a los alfa… ustedes los beta – y dejando a Blaise pasmado, jalo a Helena y se la llevo de prisa sin darle oportunidad de nada… claro que Kath lo que menos quería era ir a revisar a los grupos.  
-¡Ahora si mi amor! ¡Solos por fin! – Se le puso enfrente y Blaise pensó en pedir auxilio, aunque se vería media tonto… - ¡Debo seguir dándote… las gracias por lo que paso!  
-¡Ya Kath, me duele la cabeza!  
-No se me da la gana corazoncito… ahora que eres mío por completo…  
-¡No soy tuyo!  
-¡Ya lo creo que si mi vida! ¡No tengas miedo de amarme Blaise… solo déjate guiar por tus sentimientos!  
-¡Yo solo quise defenderte porque soy un caballero!  
-¿En serio? Es una pena que sea solo por eso… ¿no te gusto, no me amas?  
-Eh… es que yo… bueno… digo…  
-¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿no te parezco seductora?  
-MMM… pues si…  
-Entonces tendrás que ser buenito conmigo – sonrió y la abrazo sensualmente, besándolo, y el se dejo porque estaba preguntándose hasta donde estaba dispuesta kath a llegar por conseguirlo por completo.  
Y Malfoy le había dicho a Helena que tenía algo importantísimo que hacer, por lo que a la chica no le importo, buscar a sus amigas un rato. Y el inútil, digo, Malfoy busco a Alkyon, quien estaba con Ron, ambos vigilando una clase, ambos estaban entre Sara y Justin, y Ron tenia que estar pegándole en la mano a Sara, pues esta le andaba tentoneando la pierna y lo distraía.  
-¡Sara! – Gruñía – estate quieta – y le soltaba un manotazo  
Pero parecía que decía "¡Síguele"! porque mas movía sus deditos y Ron estaba a punto de pedir auxilio.  
Malfoy vio a Alky a través de los cristales y le comenzó a hacer señas, pero ella al verle le ignoro por completo.  
-¿Qué se cree ese? – Pensaba la chica - ¿Qué estoy a su disposición cuando se le plazca? ¡Pues no!Yo soy una chica decente... (naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

-¡No me pela! – murmuraba Malfoy desesperado  
-¡No se va! – seguía pensando Alky al ver que el chico le insistía con las señas - ¿Qué pretende, que mis amigas y el grupo entero se entere?  
Pero como el amor es grande y las hormonas mas, Malfoy hizo algo que jamás alguien lo hubiese imaginado ni en sus peores borracheras… toco la puerta del salón, y cuando se asomo, hablo seriamente.  
-Profesor, necesito a Alkyon Denevi!  
Ella palideció y Sara se extrañó - ¿Para que te quiere Draco?  
-Eh… no lo se…  
Hanibal Leckter, el profesor, dejo su lectura y se quitó el bozal que traía en el rostro, miró a Alkyon, a Draco por un segundo, lo pensó y luego aceptó, total, hasta raro se le hacia que estuviera en clases.  
-Claro que si… Denevi, la buscan…  
-¿Solo a ella? – frunció Sara el entrecejo, mirando a Malfoy con recelo.  
-Si "Weasley", enseguida regresa – respondió el chico lo más cortés que pudo.  
-¡Que lindo! – Sonrió Sara volviéndose a Ron - ¡ya me dicen Weasley porque todos saben que somos novios!  
-Si claro…

Aunque Ron hubiese querido salir también, porque con el maldito roce de los dedos atrevidos de Sara, ya sentía que sudaba salva sea la parte… lo bueno es que el resto de alumnos ni cuenta se daba.  
Claro, que el único que nada sabia de ese salón, era Ron, porque el resto ya sabían que Alky y Malfoy andaban besuqueandose donde podían y descaradamente (como Sara ¿acaso no podía dejar solo un momento a Ron? ¿Se imaginan si va a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo le hará para cuchiplanchar con Ron? ¡Capaz se suicida! ¿La enviare?... pobrecito Ron)  
-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? – protesto Alkyon.  
-¡No me has besado el día de hoy! – le urgió y le dio un besote.  
-¡Nos pueden ver!  
-Oye Alkyon ¿no crees que es hora de decirles lo de nosotros?  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
-Ya no quiero que nos ocultemos más de nuestros compañeros.  
-¿ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE TE PASA? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!  
-No grites Alkyon, solo fue una sugerencia – dijo mientras algunos alumnos los miraban curiosos – ven, vámonos de aquí…  
-¡Necesito volver al salón! (y otro trago)  
-Después mi amor… ahora sol quiero que estés conmigo – y se metieron a un salón, del cual salio la chica como veinte minutos después, desarreglada, despeinada y sin el poco maquillaje que acostumbraba. Así que cuando volvió a entrar al salón de clases, los niños y niñas le enviaron miraditas burlonas y Sara negó con la cabeza, al verla muy desarreglada.  
-¿Qué te paso Alky? – pregunto Ron, olvidándose de la mano en su rodilla de Ron.  
-Nada – respondió tajante.  
-¡Mira como vienes! ¿Te peleaste con Malfoy o que te hizo?  
-Este… no paso nada- y comenzó a alisarse el pelo y la túnica. Sara y otros compañeros solo intercambiaron miraditas y aguantaron las risas… eran tan obvio lo que Alkyon y Malfoy habían estado haciendo en por lo menos… media hora…

Por lo menos Diana no era una borracha, bueno, nomas tantito… el caso es que una toma como sea, solita o acompañada, y en su camino se atravesó otra de las non santas que era Ana, quien no encontraba a Harry ¿seria que el pobre se estaría escondiendo? Porque el deporte del colchón, o sea el Box... pero spring lo andaba dejando medio débil…  
Necesitara unos afrodisíacos… mala la hora en que estos pobres chicos de Horgarts llegaron a toparse con un grupo de chicas de mente traviesa que solo piensan en botanearselos a cada rato…  
-¿No has visto a Harry?  
-No pero… ¡dichosa tu que lo tienes para ti solita!  
-¿Y ahora que tienes? ¿Es Ian de nuevo?  
-Tengo coco con ginebra ¿no quieres?  
-¿No crees que es muy temprano para la jarra, Diana?  
-¡Es que necesito desahogar mis penas! Y si Hugo o Franz me ven así, me van a regañar…  
-¡Pues una de dos, manda al carajo a ese tipo o viólalo!  
-No… yo paso, a la fuerza no…  
-Entonces al carajo con el… ¡Es un maldito chico **V.I.P**!  
-¿**VIP**? ¿Qué es eso tu?  
-"**Vil Imbécil Pend…sante**" que no aprecia lo bueno y como ya me enoje, ya me convenciste, ¡venga el coco!  
-¿y tu porque Ana?  
-Porque cuando se vaya del colegio, no volveré a verle.


	52. Operación Síndrome Shakira ciega, bruta

Capítulo 52:

Operación... El Síndrome Shakira (ciega, bruta, sorda... pero jamás muda ¿Cómo va ser?)

No pues sí… si nos anduvieramo embriagando como ellas, en el cole, ya nos hubieran puesto de patitas en la calle… pero en menos de una hora, ya las dos andaban hablando aguado y puras tonterías, en la celda de Diana.  
Pero Ana solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Harry y que si era tierno, lindo, increíble, medio guapo, medio ciego (por las gafas) y medio irremediablemente sexy…  
Y Diana decía que Ian era un bobo, tarado, menso que de nada le valía estar tan bien si se espantaba por unos besotes, que no era posible que después de verla tan sexy, ni siquiera se haya animado y ya andaba pensando en que si era del otro bando, porque no se podía ser tan tonto en esta vida…  
Las apoyo mucho comadres…  
Así que al poco rato, Ana que andaba aquí y allá, y a cada rato el piso se le acababa, termino en el cuarto de los prefectos, en donde Harry se había duchado y estaba sexy con el cabello mojado y sin gafas, y solo traía encima sus jeans y una camiseta.  
-¡Gatito! – sonrió Ana al ver que el abría la puerta - ¡Uy, tu tan guapo y yo echa un vil desmadre!  
-¿Bebiste? ¡No es posible! (eso ya no es novedad ¿de que se espanta?)  
-¡Solo fue una copita gatito... no te enojes conmigo... yo te quiero mucho! ¡Epa! – chilló cuando estuvo a punto de caerse y el la sostuvo.  
-Ana, por Dios – la cargo y la metió a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y el se acomodo junto a ella, quien se acomodo en su pecho y ya se andaba durmiendo, Harry se dedico a acariciarle el cabello mientras sentía el tibio aliento de ella.  
-Harry – murmuro adormilada.  
-Dime...  
-Nunca me dejes – dijo suave y pausado, mientras se acomodaba mejor. Harry se ruborizo demasiado, ese ¡nunca me dejes! Era para ponerse a pensar, porque a ellos le quedaba poco tiempo ahí, y era seguro que jamás pondría un pie en ese colegio nuevamente - ¿Me lo prometes? Tienes que ser mío para siempre...  
Harry no respondió, nunca jamás, ninguna chica le había dicho que no lo dejara, y ninguna (mejor dicho, solo Cho) lo había besado como ella, lo había acariciado como ella, le había tronado sus huesitos con tanto ímpetu como ella... porque había sido la única claro...  
¡¡Cuanto romanticismo...ché borracha...!

Y no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos ¿la quería en verdad o solo era la pasión y el deseo por lo que ella le daba en esa etapa de las hormonas locas por la cual pasaba? Si era lo segundo, lo más probable era que en Hogwarts la olvidara... aunque con ninguna otra chica podría tener ese tipo de relación...  
y hasta pensó que sus padres jamás habrían esos desfiguros cuando por fin fueron novios, probablemente James había respetado a Lili hasta el matrimonio... Pero a Ana no le gustaba respetarlo, al contrario, todo el tiempo quería andar tirándoselo...¡Cuanta indecencia!  
Y hablando de tirarse a alguien... Diana andaba con el espejo espía en sus manos, Ian se andaba bañando, y ella recorría ese cuerpecito de arriba abajo, ya le conocía hasta las anginas, y como ahora andaba en la onda Choriana, con la lágrima encendida, maldecía su suerte, cuando Mariana la encontró.  
-¡Ay no, todas menos tu Diana! ¿Espiando?  
-Tengo roto el corazón...  
-¿Por qué Diana?  
-Porque mi amor no me quiere...  
--¿Y por eso andas fajándote con Franz?  
-¿Qué? – hasta el cuete se le bajo.  
-Salió en el periódico escolar Diana, yo no lo creo, pero por ahi dicen que si andan y se andaban fajando...  
-¡No Mariana! – Se levanto torpemente - ¡yo no ando con Franz! ¡Solo era una trampita por si Ian reaccionaba pero no sucedió!  
-¡Pero...!  
-¡Y no nos fajamos! Solo nos dimos un beso de piquito... el tiene novia...  
-Pues a mi me preocupa que esto le llegue... ¿te imaginas el lío?  
-Todo por culpa de ese niño... estaba dispuesta a entregarme en cuerpo completo, mi alma, mis sentimientos, todos eran de el y ahora... ¡Soy una bruta!  
-Diana, tu eres una chica fuerte... ¡Buscate otro!...  
-¡Oh Mariana, duele el amor!  
-Pues dicen que si, al menos el amor físico... – sonrió la chica.  
-¿Eres virgen Mariana?  
-¿Tú lo eres Diana?  
Ambas se vieron, asintieron y soltaron las risas.  
-¡Somos las dos últimas castas y puras que han de quedar en nuestros grupos!  
-¿Te imaginas? ¡Que nos pongan en un altar y nos adoren!  
-Así como tengo a Paris – aclaro Mariana.  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Claro! ¡lo puse en un altar para verlo de lejos y no tocarlo nunca!  
-¿Cómo?  
-¡Duerme conmigo y no hacemos nada!  
-Eso se llama ser lenta y ciega al 100  
-Siento que duerme en mi cama por molestar... no soy ninguna ciega Di... pero creo que pese a todos mis esfuerzos, cuando Paris se vaya... se olvidara que existo – y comenzó a echar una lagrimita  
-¿Quieres un trago?  
-No Di, ahora no porque... mi mente esta clara... ¿sabes? Paris me gusta, pero no se si lo suficiente para "eso"… (¡Orale! hasta que Marian pone el ejemplo, di no al alcohol!)  
-Creo que debemos unirnos a la Logia... ellas no buscan amor, solo satisfacer sus necesidades y punto...  
-Por eso Ana se salió a tiempo – continuo Mariana – a veces hace falta amor... (Naaaaaaa, ahora si te la jalaste con esa fracesita)  
-¿Y ella lo encontró con Potter, para mi que no?  
¿Sabes que? – Se puso de pie – Nosotras hemos andado peor de busconas como niños en confitería... pero creo que los únicos que se han enamorado son Nenyeina y Hayden  
-¿eso crees?

-¡Seamos honestas! Harry y Ana, Ron y Sara, Alkyon y Malfoy... creo que jamás han tenido una bonita conversación...  
-¿cómo tu? Tu dices que solo besitos y platicas con Paris... y tu ya te lo quieres llevar al Box ¿no es envidia?  
-¡Claro que tengo envidia! Pero lo otro es cierto... habrá que preguntarle a Ana o a Sara si sus noviecitos ya les dijeron que las quieren...  
-Mariana... por lo menos tienes novio... aunque sea por poco tiempo...  
-¡Paris no es mi novio! Y ya se olvidara de mi cuando se vaya, estoy segura...  
-¿ahora si quieres un trago?  
-¡Nada que! ¡Levanta tu maldito trasero, ponte bella que en este momento haremos una pijamada solo para niñas en la celda secreta a las nueve! ¡Así que consigue más licor y chocolates! Yo me encargo de invitar...  
-¡No invites a chicas de la Logia!  
-Solo a una, para que suelte la sopa cuando este jalada...  
-Bueno... ¿las prefectas?  
-Las quiero a todas... ¿Y por cierto Ana?  
-Andaba buscando a Harry...  
-Entonces deben estar planchando... MMM... bueno, pongámonos guapas, y salgamos a organizar todo...

Pero las noticias malas no corren, vuelan, y en la estancia, había llegado una visita inesperada, y cuando Hayden la vio, su rostro se ilumino.  
-¿Qué haces aquí Susan? – era Susan Bones.  
-Me habían comentado que estaban aquí unos chicos de Hogwarts – sonrió forzadamente y entre sus manos tenia apretado el periódico escolar.  
-¿Buscas a alguien?  
-Si... a mi novio... bueno... ex - novio... – dijo entre dientes.  
Cuando Nenyeina alcanzaba a su novio con un dulce de la cafetería, y vio a Susan, también se extrañó, ella la conocía por foto, ya que Franz tenía una en su casillero, en su cuaderno, en su espejo y hasta en los cal... No, ahí no.  
-Hayden, por fin te alcanzo… esta chica es…  
-¿Eres de séptimo? – Pregunto Susan, la cual controlaba su ira y nerviosismo – busco a Franz Agman...  
-si claro, tu novio... soy de sexto, pero lo conozco.  
-¿dónde esta? Necesito hablar con el... pero ya no es mi novio – mostró el periódico – porque creo que ya tiene otra aquí...  
-este... lo iré a buscar... – dijo Nenyeina y corrió de inmediato para avisarle. Hayden leyó el periódico.  
-¿qué? – Gimió - ¡Pensé que a esta chica le gustaba Ian!  
-¡Pues le gustaba, ahora anda con mi novio! – Gritó Susan no pudiendo contener mas su ira - ¿Cómo se atreve a traicionarme el desgraciado p e r r o m a ldito? (Yo no le conocía esa boquita a Susan)  
Y Poco a poco algunos chismosos se arremolinaban, sobre todo, los que conocían a Franz. Nenyeina en su loca carrera se topo con Hugo.

-¡Hugo!  
-¿qué sucede Neny? ¿Por qué la agitación?  
-Tu... tu… tu…tu… tutu… tu cuñada – dijo con dificultad – en la estancia... busca... hermano... tuyo...  
-¿QUÉ?  
-Susan busca a tu hermano, y esta furiosa...  
-¡NO, maldición! Nenyeina, busca a Franz y avísale de inmediato, esta en Laboratorio de Plantas. Por favor, apúrate, yo tratare de explicarle...  
-¡Bien!

Pero Susan, nada tierna y rabiosa cual tejón, desproticaba en contra del desgraciado y pobrecito Franz, que estaba a punto de que lo mandaran al carajo. Con lo que no contaba, era con que una media alegre Diana, caminaba directo hacia ellos... y el periódico escolar tenía una foto de ambos.  
-¡Oye prefecto, creo que te anda buscando uno de tus compañeros! – dijo Diana en tono alegre a Hayden.  
-¡Oh!  
Susan le vio un momento, abrió el periódico y los rostros eran idénticos, por lo que se le subieron los colores, su rabia se dejo escapar al ver a la maldita vieja que le avía bajado a su pior es nada, mascota, etc...  
-¡TU! – chilló señalándola, pero Diana no la conocía.  
-¿Yo que? – respondió media cuete, pues aun estaba media ebria.  
-¡TU ERES LA MALDITA QUITA NOVIOS!  
-¿Perdón?  
-¡TU ERES DIANA, LA DESGRACIADA QUE ANDA CON MI NOVIO FRANZ AGMAN!  
-Ups... – tragó saliva, lo que menos esperaba, era que la novia de su mejor amigo, llegara a hacer reclamaciones...  
-Las cosas no son asi...  
-NO ME DIGAS... ¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE MALDITO?  
-Tranquila chica, yo te lo puede explicar – trato de calmarla Diana, pero una novia celosa es peor que una endemoniada, es peor que el mismo diablo... bueno, solo un poquitín menos.  
-QUE POCA VERGÜENZA TIENEN, PERO MAS EL POR ANDAR TRAICIONÁNDOME – se le afrentó Susan.  
-¡No Susan, escúchame, es que las cosas no son como piensas, cálmate!  
-¿QUÉ ME CALME, ME VALE UN CARAJO LA CALMA!  
-Es que hay una explicación, dame cinco minutos y yo...

-¡TE VOY A DAR TUS CINCO MINUTOS PERO CON MI PUÑO EN TU CARA M A L DITA QUITA NOVIOS! – y sin mas, Susan, enfurecida, se le lanzó encima, tirandole un par de bofetadas y aunque Diana tenia el cabello corto, ella se lo jaloneo y no tuvo mas que defenderse también.  
-¡DALE, DALE DURO SUSAN, QUE TE QUITARON AL NOVIO! – gritaban unas chicas  
-¡TUPELE, TUPELE DIANA, SACALE LOS DIENTES Y DALE A ENTENDER QUE ERES MEJOR QUE ELLA!  
-¡M A T E N S EEEEE!  
-¡PELEA DE CHICAS, PELEA DE CHICAS, CORRAN LA VOZ!  
-DURO, DURO, DURO, DURO….  
-¡R Ó M PANSE LA CARA PAR DE VIEJAS! – gritaban otros chicos.  
-¡APUESTO CINCO GALEONES A QUE DIANA LA NOQUEA!  
-¡YO APUESTO SEIS GALEONES A QUE GANA LA CHAPARRITA!  
-¡VENGAN APUESTAS, APUESTEN A SU FAVORITA!  
-SEIS A UNO A QUE GANA DIANA, LA QUITA NOVIOS  
-¡DIEZ A UNO QUE GANA LA NOVIA ENFURECIDA! – gritaban los chicos y en pocos minutos, mientras Diana y Susan se revolcaban en el piso  
-¡VOY A SACARTE LOS OJOS D E S G R ACIADA!  
-¿TU Y CUANTAS MAS INSÍPIDA? – Diana ya se andaba enojando y hacia todo por retener los embates de Susan, quien había sacado mucha fuerza de no se donde, porque la diferencia de pesos era demasiado.  
Algunos chicos hubieran estado encantados que fuera una lucha en lodo y ambas en bikini, pero se conformaban con verlas en el piso, aruñándose, mordiéndose, jalándose el cabello y magullándose el cuerpo a patadas y jalones.  
-¡ERES UNA M A L D ITA!  
-¡SI POR LO MENOS ME DEJARAS EXPLICARTE! – Y algunos chicos ya les andaban viendo hasta los calzones...  
-¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR? ¿COMO TE FAJAS CON MI NOVIO?  
-¡HAY UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTO SUSAN! ¡FRANZ ES SOLO MI AMIGO!  
-¿CREES QUE SOY T O N TA? – a esas alturas ya había sangre, pero no se sabia quien había salpicado a quien... pero ninguno las separaba. Y los demás seguían apostando, Susan ganaba en los porcentajes.  
Hasta que George apareció con Ernie - ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no las separan?  
-¿Estas loco? – Dijo un chico - ¡quien quiere recibir un derechazo de esas fieras!  
-¡Pero se están lastimando! ¡Por Dios! ¿No es Susan Bones? – gruñó Ernie.  
-¡Hay que separarlas! – exigió George y jalo a Ernie para que lo ayudara.  
También, llegaban, el resto de chicos (por Harry ni pregunten) y ALkyon junto con Ron Y Elektra... y atrás de ellos, Malfoy.

-¿Qué pa...? ¿No es esa Susan Bones peleandose con Diana? – pregunto Ron y recibió un zape de Elektra.  
-¡Sepárenlas! – Chilló Elektra - ¡por favor! ¿Qué espectáculo es ese?  
George jaló a Diana, ya que la sostendría mejor, Ernie se encargo de Susan y ambas aun se pateaban en el aire.  
-¡MALDITA, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!  
-¡PUES EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO!  
-¡TE VOY A MATAR!  
-¡SI ME DEJO!  
-¡BASTA! – Gritó George - ¡Cálmense! ¿Qué creen que hacen?  
-¡Esta desgraciada me bajo a mi novio y le estoy rompiendo la cara! – gruñó Susan, cuya larga trenza, ya estaba desecha y tenia morado una mejilla, un ojo y algunos arañazos. Pero Diana sangraba de un labio, estaba arañada, despeinada y hasta la borrachera se le había quitado.  
-¡pero las cosas no se arreglan asi!  
-¡CLARO QUE NO! – gritó Susan –¡VOY A MATAR A ESTOS DESGRACIADOS!  
Y hablando de desgraciados, Hugo llegaba corriendo casi seguido de Franz, y cuando las vieron como perros rabiosos, supieron que el pleito había sido inevitable.  
-TUUUU – chilló Susan – TRAIDOR  
Franz no respondió, mirando a Susan y a Diana, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.  
-¡FRANZ NO ES UN TRAIDOR! – Grito Diana -¡EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE YO LE PEDI!  
-¿ACASO LE PEDISTE UN FAJE, "POR FAVOR" A ESTE MAL NOVIO?  
-NOOOOO – volvió a gritar – ¡FRANZ Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS, NUNCA LO HEMOS SIDO, TODO FUE MENTIRA!  
-¿Y PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A CREER?  
-¡FRANZ ES SOLO MI AMIGO! ¡ERA UN FAVOR ESPECIAL QUE FINGIERA SER MI NOVIO!  
-¿Y PORQUE HARIA ESO? – Exigió Susan.  
-¡POR EL TONTO DE IAN! – Rompió a llorar - ¡QUERIA DARLE CELOS CON FRANZ, PERO DE HABER SABIDO QUE TENDRÍA PROBLEMAS, SE LO HUBIERA PEDIDO A HUGO!  
-¿CELOS A IAN? – gruñó Susan y lo miro, el chico estaba pálido.  
-¡pero besaste a Franz! – se adelanto Dana, quien había escrito el artículo.  
-¡SOLO FUE UN BESO DE PIQUITO, NINGUNO ABRIO LA MALDITA BOCA! ¿ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA?  
-¡Ya decía yo que eso era mentira! – exclamó Dana, muy molesta. El que permanecía callado era Franz.

-¡SOLO QUERIA DARLE CELOS A IAN... PORQUE SOY UNA TONTA! – chillaba Diana y Hugo se adelanto para abrazarla. El resto de los chicos quedaron mudos.  
-Diana es como nuestra hermana Susan – dijo Hugo – es nuestra niña grandota... el único error fue no ofrecerme yo mismo para esta locura...  
-¡Solo bese de piquito a Franz! – Gemía la otra - ¡y por poco nos vomitamos porque somos como hermanos!  
-Es verdad Susan... todo fue un teatro que ella invento para darle celos a un...- y Hugo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras para no ofenderlos.  
-Franz... ¡di algo! – urgió Dana.  
-No – respondió medio decepcionado – bueno... solo que... nunca pensé que haría algo así en medio de la estancia... algo tan ridículo... soy culpable de prestarme al juego pero... esto fue demasiado... ¡debiste hablar conmigo Susan, antes de cometer esta e s t u p i d e z!  
Franz dolido, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí, sin decir más nada... Hugo se llevo abrazada a Diana, dejando a Susan, confundida...


	53. Pijamas, Chocolates y Confesiones Indeco

Capítulo 53:

Pijamas, Chocolates y Confesiones Indecorosas 

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – gruñó Susan viendo como su novio se daba la vuelta y se retiraba. Hugo también se iba llevándose a una Diana quejumbrosa y bastante maltrecha.  
-¡Que cosas! – se acerco Sax a Ian - ¡todo un pleito porque tú no le hiciste el menos caso a la chica!  
-No es gracioso – respondió Ian - ¡ademas pense que todo habia quedado claro entre Diana y yo!.  
-¡Pues creo que no te costaba nada darle esperanzas directas y no solo unos besos! ¡Por Dios, ella te estuvo protegiendo de la Logia!  
-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿te conto sobre esa noche en la madriguera?  
-pues si, pero tampoco apruebo lo que hizo antes, fue la manera mas tonta que tuvo Diana para darte celos ¡pero como le va a dar celos aun…! - y pos un momento guardo silencio.  
-¿A un qué? – urgió el chico.  
Pero Sax solo hizo una seña, como quien se entierra un puñal en el corazón, dándole a entender que era un mariquita.  
-¡Oye! – Protesto – pero Sax ya se acercaba a Susan.  
-¡Mucho me temo que te quedaste sin novio por no escuchar a Diana!  
-¿Tu quién eres? ¡No te metas!  
-¡Los dos son mis amigos y pensar que Franz tiene fotos tuyas hasta en la lengua!  
-¿A dónde se fue?  
-A llorar sus penas supongo… ¡bueno! – Sonrió ampliamente – ya habrá un montón de chicas que querrán consolarlo…  
Susan palideció aun mas - ¡Escucha Susan… si quieres, le pido permiso al Direc o a Titi para que te quedes hoy – y luego le susurró al oído - ¡Tenemos fiesta de pijamas, solo chicas, un grupo selecto, tal vez puedas platicar mejor con Diana y después buscamos la manera de que Franz, hable contigo! ¿Qué dices?  
-Esta bien – murmuró, cansada y muy triste.  
-¡Entonces vamos a pedir permiso! – y la jalo de la mano rumbo a la dirección.  
-¡El circo termino chicos, váyanse a sus salones de clases! – ordenó Kath y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

En la noche, cerca de la hora de la pijamada, Ana era enterada - ¿Pues donde diablos estabas?  
-Con Harry ¿Dónde mas? Pero el inteligente, me dejo dormir… ¿me creerías eso? ¡Habiendo tantas cosas que hacer y me dejo sola en su cama mientras escribía el reporte del quiddicht!  
-No, pues eso si… anda ponte tu pijama que en una hora comienza la reunión de "Solo para Mujeres" sin stripper esta vez y solo un grupito selecto de chicas, ¿ya te enteraste lo del triangulo Susan – Diana y Franz?  
-¡Claro que si!  
-¡Bien, entonces ya estuvo! ¡Vamos apúrate que apenas y estamos a tiempo!  
Cerca de la hora en punto, las chicas llegaban al ala este, en una habitación secreta, detrás de una estatua, la habitación estaba repleta de colchones, almohadas, había una chimenea grande, ya estaba una mesa llena de comida chatarra, muchas bolsas de bombas de chocolate y no podía faltar aquel juguito con tantito licor, pa ponerse bien alegres, en total como quince niñas, incluida Susan.  
-¡Hola, hola! – saludaba Sax a las lindas niñas (ya ni tan niñas y ni tan lindas xDD) – pónganse cómodas y comiencen a disfrutar del ambiente.  
Todas llevaban sus pijamas más locos y divertidos, así como pantuflas de animales, unos hacían ruidos al caminar y otros más cambiaban de colores, así que poco a poco se fueron sentando alrededor de la chimenea.  
Regina se encargaba de repartir vasos de jugo y bombas de chocolate, otra mas, las papas, grageas y algunos bocadillos.  
Cuando ya estaban todas riendo y charlando, Sax comenzo con los juegos, claro, una vez que todas ya estaban medias mareadotas (pa sacarles mejor la verdad) incluyendo a Susan, que en su vida había tomado esos jugos.

-¡Ahora si niñas! ¡Juguemos Verdad o Mentira! ¿Les parece?  
-SIIIII – chillaron todas.  
-¡Comienzo por… Margaret! ¿Verdad o Mentira?  
-¡Verdad!  
-¿Cierto que te rechazaron en la Logia cuando quisiste ingresar?  
-Si – dijo dando un puñetazo - ¡según ellas no soy lo suficientemente astuta y bonita!  
-¿Qué dicen chicas es verdad? – y todas levantaron la mano asintiendo.  
-¡Que bola de p e r r a s! – Gruñó Margaret - ¡ustedes estarán muy buenas!  
-¡Bien, ha dicho la verdad! ¡Denle un chocolate! A ver Sara ¿verdad o mentira?  
-¡Mentira!  
-¿Es mentira que el prefecto Ronald Weasley te alucine porque solo lo quieres para tus acostones?  
-¡Claro que es mentira! ¡El me adora!  
-¡Chicas! ¿Es mentira lo que pregunte?  
-Y las chicas se miraron, y unas afirmaron y otras negaron - ¡a ver Regina! Falta tu voto…  
-Yo creo que… ¡es cierto!  
-UUUUUUHHHH – gruñeron todas - ¡gano la verdad por un voto! ¡Weasley te alucina!  
-¡Bola de desgraciadas!  
-¡Un vaso de Whisky para Sara que perdió!  
-¿En verdad piensan que no me quiere?  
-SIIIII – chillaron algunas y Sara apuro el trago…  
-¡Sigue EleKtra!  
-¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¡Verdad, yo siempre con la verdad!  
-¡Ay que hipócrita!  
-¡Silencio chicas… a ver Elektra! ¿Es verdad entonces que te gusta a morir cierto chico, tranquilo, dulce y calmado que se apellida Lupín, se llama John?  
-¡Es mentira! ¡A mi no me gusta!  
-¿Qué dicen chicas?  
-MIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE, LE GUSTA, LE GUSTA, LE GUSTA  
-¡No me gusta, lo odio!  
-Del odio nace el amor Elektra, asi que has perdido porque el Lupìn bien que te trae loca pero lo niegas…  
-¡Ya pues, denle una copa a Elektra porque perdió!  
-¡No es justo y yo no bebo!  
-O bebes o te la damos de lavativa  
-¡Ay pues, asi por las buenas pues si me la tomo! – y haciendo ascos tuvo que apurar el trago (no te preocupes ya te acostumbrarás)

-¡Sigues Sax! ¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¡Verdad… aunque duela!  
-¿Es verdad que tu ex -novio obligo a George a que anduviera contigo por que ya quería deshacerse de ti?  
-¡Eso es mas falso que tus diamantes! – exclamo Sax - ¡Por supuesto que George no esta conmigo porque Oliver lo haya obligado!  
-¡A votar chicas! ¿Quién dice verdad, quien dice mentira? – y la mayoría dijo que era verdad.  
-Es verdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad  
-¡Ay, como son, o sea, me rompen el corazón con decir que es cierto!  
-¡Perdiste Sax, échate la copita!  
-¡Mendigas desgraciadas!  
-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!  
-¡Ay ya! – Y apuro el trago - ¡Oigan, como son, ni siquiera es Whisky fino, esto es de lo mas corriente que encontraron, parece alcohol rebajado con agua… bueno como sea, a su salud!  
-¡A ver tu Regina, ya que estas tan salsa! ¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¡Mentira!  
-¿Es mentira que te llevaste a Fred a lo oscurito y le volviste a hacer cochinadas y por ello el pobrecito huye de ti cuando te ve?  
-¡Mentira!  
-¿Qué dicen? ¿Sax? ¡Es tu mejor amiga!  
-¡Ay caramba! Claro que es mentira, a ella le gusta llevarlo a lo clarito para que vea lo que le hace… ups … se me escapo, lo siento amiga!  
-¡Hija de tu madre, no me quemes!  
-Ese, pásenle el chocolate a Regina pal coraje – y muchas rieron y aplaudieron.  
-¿Verdad o mentira Ana?  
-¡Este….! ¿Verdad?  
-¿Es verdad que el guapote de Potter calza grande?  
-¡Oigan, que les pasa, eso no se pregunta! ¿Por qué no le preguntan eso a Sara para con Weasley?  
-¡Responde, responde, responde! – exigieron todas.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO se los digo  
-¡Castigo para Ana, queda pendiente! ¡y denle un trago para que agarre valor!  
-¡Ahora tu Mariana! ¿Verdad o mentira?

-Mmmm… verdad…  
-¡Yo pregunto! – Saltó Regina - ¿es verdad que Paris duerme contigo en la misma cama desde hace una semana y no pasa nada de nada?  
-¡Pues si, es verdad!  
-Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
-¡Eso ni tu má se la cree! – Dijeron todas - ¡claro que es mentira!  
-¿Cómo puedes tener al muñeco precioso del Paris en tu camita y no hacerle nada!  
-¡Pero es cierto, yo sigo siendo casta y pura! – y se puso de pie agitando la botella (estilo Trelawney) - ¡y como soy la unica decente que queda, pido respeto para mi bella persona!  
-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
-HULERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-¡CASTIGO, CASTIGO, CASTIGO A LA CASTA Y PURA… PERO PURA DESVERGÜENZA PORQUE NADIE LE CREE QUE SE LE PUEDE PEDIR UN MILAGRO!  
-¿Verdad o mentira Mariana? Confiesa ya ¿le cuentas las pecas de la espalda a Paris ¿O quieres castigo?  
-¡Castigo! ¡Porque no voy a decirles como lo tiene! Además… Paris no tiene pecas en la espalda… ups…  
-¡UHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Cómo QUE NO TIENE PECAS EN LA ESPALDA? ¡CUENTA, CUENTA! ¡QUE CUENTE, QUE CUENTE!  
-¡Eso es privado! ¿Cuál es mi castigo?  
-¡Ajá! ¡Iran tú y Ana en este instante a las habitaciones del prefecto y nos traerás una prenda de algún prefecto!  
-¿de quien, de quien? – exigieron.  
-¡Ellas decidirán que prenda y pobrecitas de ustedes si no los traen!  
-¡Si, al estilo Logia, iremos por Potter para besuquearlo y tambien por Paris!  
-¡NOOOO! iré por lo que piden – dijo Ana  
-¡Por mi hagan lo que quieran con Paris!  
-¡Nada, vamos ahora Mariana!…  
-¡Tienen diez minutos, Regina, acompáñalas!  
-¡Y no dejes que se desvíe su camino a la habitación de Potter! – advirtieron. Pero Regina es peor que un general y efectivamente, en menos de diez minutos, traían unos boxer de bolitas y una especie de bikini para caballero, de rayitas…

Alkyon por su parte, se controlo un poco mas con el alcohol, por lo que las chicas, esperaron a que se le subiera antes de preguntarle algo.  
-¿Verdad o Mentira Nenyeina?  
-¡Verdad!  
-A ver chica… ¿Es cierto que Hayden es muy sensual para besar muchísimo mas que el papi chulo y apachurro de tu ex - novio?  
-¡Es cierto! – Sonrió Nenyeina – aquí entre nos, es un chico encantador que me merece…  
-¡Eso nos lleva con Regina! Tu saliste con Augustos un par de veces ¿verdad o mentira que Augustus sea pésimo besando?  
-UUUUHHH – chilló la chica - ¡Es verdad, besa horrible, horrible, si así como canta besara, seria la gloria!  
-AAAAAAHHHH – gritaron las chicas decepcionadas, levantando sus copas y brindando - ¡pasen dos chocolatines pa las chicas y su triste verdad!  
-¿Quién sigue, quien sigue?  
-¡Kath, Kath! ¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¡Mentira!  
-¿Mentira que te gusto como Blaise te defendió?  
-¡A dio! Como corren los chismes – dijo ya mareada.  
-UUUUHHH  
-¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¡Mentira porque no me gusto, es un bruto! - Dijo agitando su vaso, pidiendo más juguito de uva fermentado - ¡Es mas, temblaba de miedo, mientras veía a Hendrix amenazante!  
-¡Es verdad, verdad, le gusto! – gritaron las chicas.  
-¡La verdad gano Kath… a ti si te gusto como Blaise te defendió! ¡Pásenle un trago puro de Whisky!  
-NO ES CIERTO… - protesto, pero se lo bebió.  
-¡Sigues tu Alkyon! ¿Es verdad que estas enamorada de la serpiente? (el apodo que le habían puesto a Malfoy entre todas)  
-¡Verdad, verdad! – gritaron las chicas.  
-¡Mentira! – dijo Alkyon un poco incomoda - ¡el echo de que tengamos "Algo" no quiere decir que lo ame!  
-¡Mientes con todos los dientes hasta al decir que es mentira! – Rieron las chicas - ¡porque tu si quieres a la serpiente, lo amas, lo adoras, no podras vivir sin el, es todo para ti, lo necesitas!  
-¡Cállense bola de perdedoras!  
-¡Denle un trago porque perdió!  
-¡Pero si yo no lo amo!  
-¡Y yo soy la reina de los ñoños! – gruñó Mariana – anda Alky, échate el whisky porque perdiste…  
-¡Me lo echo… pero no lo amo!  
-¡Diana! ¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¡Verdad!  
-¿Es verdad que le bajaste el novio a Susan?  
-NOOOO… es mentira, yo no le baje el novio a nadie…  
-¿Verdad que andas con el?  
-¡No es cierto!  
-¿Qué dicen chicas, dijo la verdad al decir que es mentira?  
-SIIIIII – gritaron todas – PERO QUE BEBA POR PEDIR VERDAD Y NO MENTIRA..  
-UHUHUHUH BEBE, BEBE, BEBE….  
-A su salud bola de taradas – gruñó Diana.  
-¡Susan! ¿Qué pides?  
-¡Verdad!  
-¿Es verdad que le crees a Diana cuando dice que no anda con Franz?  
-Pues… la veo convencida… le creo…  
-UHUHUHUH  
-¡Pero ahora Franz no quiere hablar conmigo!  
-¡Esa mi Regina! ¿Puedes ir por Franz a su habitación?  
-¡RECONCILIACION, RECONCILIACION!  
-¿No pueden ir por Potter a su habitación?  
-¡Esa Ana! ¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¿Otra vez? Pues… ¡Verdad!  
-¿Verdad que Potter calza grande?  
-¡Me lleva la fregada, ya les dije que me niego a contestar…!  
-RESPONDE, RESPONDE…  
-BUENO YA… SI… SI CALZA GRANDE…  
-UHUHUHUH  
-¡COSA MA GRANDE CABELLERO! – chillaron todas dejando a Ana ruborizada.  
-¿Verdad o Mentira Sax?  
-¡Mentira!  
-¿Es mentira que quieres perder lo único decente que te queda con George?  
-¿Qué es lo único que le queda a Sax? Porque eso de que le quede decencia… lo dudo mucho  
-JAJAJAJA – soltó la risotada - ¡pásenme un trago doble que ya perdí!  
-¡Sigues Sara, sigues!  
-¡Elijo verdad!  
-¿Es verdad que le hiciste el cuchi, cuchi ocho veces seguidas a Weasley cuando lo tuviste encerrado en tu celda la primera vez y el pobre ya no podía ni sostenerse en pie?  
-¿Cómo lo supieron?  
-RESPONDE, RESPONDE…  
-¡Es verdad, soy una golosa! ¡Me confieso!  
-SIIIIII….

-¿Ocho veces seguidas? – gruñó Alkyon, pensando que ella y Malfoy a lo máximo que habían llegado eran tres…  
-¡Sigues tu margaret! ¿Verdad o mentira?  
-¡Verdad, yo siempre la verdad!  
-¡SI COMO NO!  
-¿Verdad que de quien estas enamorada es de Draco Malfoy?  
Alky sintió que se le atoraban las papas y busco de inmediato algo para tirarle encima a la chica.  
-¡Verdad! – chilló Maggie y Alky apretó fuerte el puño.  
-UUUUUUUUHHHH – las que sabían le dirigieron una mirada burlona a Alkyon.  
-¿Entonces es mentira que te gusta Thierry?  
-¡Mentira!  
-¡Miente de nuevo! ¡Castigo, castigo, exigimos castigo!  
-¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Pero venga esa copa!  
-Alkyon ¿se la puedes servir?  
-Claro – gruñó y se dirigió al pequeño bar, sirvió una copa y… le escupió - ¡desgraciada mujercita, Malfoy es mío solamente!  
-¡Bebe Maggie! – dijo Sax divertida, quien la había visto y Maggie se la echo sin chistar.  
-¡Que vengativa! – le susurró Saxana al oído de Alky - ¡Me encanta cuando una chica defiende a su hombre!  
-¡No seas vulgar!  
-¡Entre mujeres podemos despedazarnos, pero nunca hacernos daños Denevi, por eso te digo… que amas a Malfoy!  
-¡Yo no lo amo!  
-Si lo sigues negando, puede que me convenzas…

_"si tu piensas que te voy a perseguir ni lo sueñes no soy asi yo te busco donde sea y lo ago cuando quiera yo me muevo a mi manera asi soy yo quiero que lo sepas de una vez por mi no espero nada de ti"_


	54. Siguen las Verdades Verdaderas y las Men

Capítulo 54:

Siguen las Verdades Verdaderas y las Mentiras... Verdaderas 

-¡Ana, verdad, o mentira!  
-¡Verdad buena! ¡Pero conste que ya confesé como la tiene el dueño de mi corazón!  
-UUUUHHHH TODAS QUEREMOS VER...  
-SU MADRE QUE… INCHES VIEJAS… eso solo lo puedo ver yo...  
-¿Verdad Ana que Potter si era virgen cuando lo hizo contigo?  
-¿Cómo madre se enteran estas pirujas (perdon)? – espeto Ana apurando un jugo.  
-¡ANDA CHICA, RESPONDE QUE NO TENEMOS TODA LA NOCHE!  
-¿ERA VIRGEN M A L D I TA PERVERTIDA?  
-¡ERES UNA GOLOSA DE LO PEOR!  
-¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO AL REY SANTO DE POTTER?  
-¡EL TENIA QUE MORIR CASTO Y PURO!  
-¡SI, PARA PONERLE EN UN ALTAR Y ADORARLO!  
-¡Oigan, yo no he respondido!  
-¡PERVERSA!  
-¡MALA MUJER!  
-¡SUCIA!  
-JAJAJAJA – se carcajeaban, mientras que a Potter le zumbaba el oído…  
-¡Ora pues, responde!  
-PUES SI, FUE MIO POR PRIMERA VEZ  
-¡MENTIRA, NO FUE TUYO POR PRIMERA VEZ!  
-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron extrañadas -¿PORQUE LO DICES?  
-¡PORQUE TUVO QUE SER DE MANUELA ANTES!  
-¿Manuela, quien manuela? – pregunto Ana en un momento de estúpida inocencia a causa de la borrachera.  
-¡PUES LA MANO SO BRUTA!  
-JAJAJAJA  
-¡Y LUEGO DICEN QUE YO SOY LA SUCIA, MENDIGAS VIEJAS!  
-¡Oigan bajen el tono! – protesto Susan.

:_"si quiero yo te encuentro si deseo yo te beso si yo quiero yo te enrredo por que... asi soy yo,asi soy yo, asi soy yo (atrapo al que quiera y lo beso donde sea) asi soy yo,asi soy yo (no me importa lo que inventen no me importa lo que piensen) asi soy yo,asi soy yo (no digo cosas en vano siempre voy directo al grano) asi soy yo,asi soy yo (no pretendo que me entiendan que dificil es ser yo)"_

-¡A ver Susanita! ¿Verdad o mentira?  
-Pues… pues… ¡mentira!  
-¿Mentira que Franz jamás te ha tocado una bubi?  
-¿Qué? ¡Claro que es mentira!... ups…  
-¡Que resbalón! ¡Así que Franz tiene manos ansiosas!  
-¡Por cierto, aun no llegan con el! ¡Esta noche tiene que haber reconciliación pillina… supongo que los dos se escapaban al bosquecillo cercano a su casa, cuando lo visitabas…!  
-¡No pienso contestar!  
-¡Es cierto, es cierto, también a Susanita ya no se le pondrá un altar!  
-¡Que poca abuela tiene!  
-¡Veamos, quien nos falta… Diana!  
-Elijo Verdad…  
-¿Verdad que quieres perder con Ian lo que ya perdió Susanita con Franz?  
-¡Oigan! – protesto Susan.  
-¡UUUUUUUUUH CLARO QUE SIIIIII! – respondieron en grupo  
-¿Qué es lo que Susanita perdió con Franz y que Diana debe perder con Ian?  
-Pues la vergüenza que es lo unico que le queda  
-jajajajaja  
-Pásenle un chocolate envinado…

:_"Y no digas que yo no te lo adverti piensa bien si te conviene asi ando libre sin pasiones no me pongo condiciones yo no doy explicaciones ¡asi soy yo! ajá. Y si hay otra que te haga mas feliz ni lo pienses nada de sufrir no me vengas con perdones siempre tengo mil amores pruebo mis otros sabores por que..."_

-¡Pregunten cosas más picantes y candentes!  
-¿Y si traemos chicos pa jugar a la botella?  
-¡No porque si te tocara besar a Potter, lo único que besarías seria tu trasero! – señalo Ana como fiera. ¡Z o r r i t a s estas!  
-¡Juguemos entonces… picante o c a l i e n te! ¡Empecemos por Mariana!  
-¿Qué eliges?  
-¡C a l i e n t e!  
-¿Te gustaría ver a Paris d e s n u d o?  
-UUUUUUUHHHH  
-¡Ay, ya lo vi así, y tiene muchas pecas en el trasero!  
-JAJAJAJA…  
-¿como que tiene muchas pecas en las pompis?  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH y luego dices que nada de nada en tu cama!  
-SUCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-LO HE VISTO POR EL ESPEJO  
-IGUAL... SUCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-

-¡Regina, picante o c a l i e n te!  
-¡C a l i e n te!  
-¿Cuándo entraste aquella vez por traviesa a la jaula de los pájaros, o sea el baño de niños, cual pajarito te impresionó?  
-¡AAAAAAHHH!  
-RESPONDE, RESPONDE….  
-Pues… pues el de un niño de cuarto – dijo abochornada – que después supe que se llama Jay… y el de Augustus… ¡si que tiene lo suyo!  
-UHUHUHUH – gritaron - ¡ENTONCES AUNQUE NO SEPA BESAR, SI ESTA BIEN EQUIPADO! UHUHUHUH….  
-¿Solo eso les interesa inches viejas, como tienen el asunto?  
-¡Picante o c a l i e nte sara!  
-¡Picante!  
-¿Con quien fue tu primera vez y si te gusto?  
-AAAAAHHH… solo les diré esto… fueg un placeg conocegte…. ¡y si me gusto! ¡Los franchutes saben hacer cada cosa! ¡Pero conste que eso fue hace un año, cuando era tierna e inocente, una niña!  
-¡AHORA ES UNA Z O R R A! ¡LE ANDA ENSEÑANDO MALAS ARTES A WEASLEY!  
-¡Y el es un santo seguramente, bien que le gusta el ZA ZA!  
-UUUUUUHHHH

:_"¡CAMA, CAMA, CAMA QUE MAS RECHINE LE MANDO, LE MANDO, LE MANDO A RONALD, ZA, ZA, ZA, ZACUZA, ZACUZA, CAMA, CAMA, CAMA QUE MAS RECHINE LE MANDO, LE MANDO, LE MANDO A POTTER, ZA, ZA, ZACUZA, ZACUZA!"_

Comenzaron a cantar.  
-¡YA, YA! ¡SIGAN CON LAS PREGUNTAS!  
-¡Picante o c a l i e n te Regina!  
-¡Picante!  
-¿Con quien tienes ganas de hacerlo?  
-MMMM…. ¿con quien perdería?  
-JAJAJAJA ¡que bruta! ¡La pregunta es con quien te gustaría hacerlo, tú ya no tienes ni vergüenza para perder!  
-¡Mendigas viejas, muy mis ovarios con quien perdí…ups!  
-¡Ya responde Regina!  
-¡Me gustaría perder con… bueno, no se rían, me gustaría "hacerlo" con…!  
-¿Con un hombre de verdad y no tus almohadas? – pego la carcajada Ana.  
-¡Tu venderás piñas mamacita! ¿Quieres que les diga con quien perdiste primero?  
-¡NOOOOO!  
-¡Eso! – Brincó Sax - ¿con quien perdiste Ana? ¡Mira que eso le enseñaste a Potter!  
-¡Me niego a responder!  
-¡Castigo, castigo, exigimos castigo!  
-¡Si, castíguenme que eso no se los diré!  
-¡Tu castigo será traernos los calzones que Potter tenga puesto ahora!  
-¿Qué?  
-SIIIIIII….  
-ANDA REGINA ACOMPAÑALA QUE TU TAMPOCO DIJISTE CON QUIEN QUERRIAS HACERLO - exigieron todas.  
-¡La acompaño pero… me gustaría hacerlo con Hayden!  
-¡Que p e r r a! – rieron.  
-¿Qué dijo esa mujercita? – brinco Nenyeina, pero ya Regis se iba con Ana a prisa, en -busca de… los preciados choninos de Potter….  
Pero la lista de Ana dejo a Regis en la estancia para que "vigilara" que nadie la viera, y se metió en la habitación de Potter, el cual dormía como un angelito, y suavemente, le deslizo las sabanas… pero el muy bruto, dormía con pijama.  
-¡Que chistosito, solo cuando esta conmigo duerme d e s n u d o! ¿Traerá ropa interior debajo? – y hábilmente le jalo el resorte de la pijama, tenia unos bóxer de figuritas.  
¿Cómo se los quito ni que fuera Haudini?  
Metió los dedos para jalar los pantalones, pero no podía - ¡se va a despertar de todos modos, ni modos!  
Y de pronto, le dio el jalón a los pantalones, bajando al chico de su almohada y sintiendo el frió en sus partecitas… o partezotas según Ana.  
-¿Qué? – gruñó Harry despertándose a duras penas.  
-¡Lo siento amor, necesito tus chones! – saco los boxer de la pijama y le aventó el pantalón en la cama, no sin antes darle un besote en los labios.  
-¿Ana?  
-¿Quién mas? ¡Nos vemos papi chulo! – y se fue con su trofeo.  
-¿Qué? ¡¡¡¡Me quitaste los pantalones! – Reacciono - ¡Oye, mis bóxer! ¿A donde crees que vas?

Y luego pensó - ¿me d e s n u d a y no me hace nada? ¿Ya se volvió loca?  
-¿Qué pasa Harry? – Salio Ron de la habitación contigua – no podía dormir y escuche tus gritos.  
-¡La loca de Ana me quito mi ropa interior y se largó! – dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones de tela.  
-¿Te d e s n u d o y no te hizo nada?  
-¿Puedes creerlo? Ni cuando esta borracha… pero – se relamió los labios – si esta bebiendo…  
-Yo escuche algo de una pijamada femenina, seguramente deben estar haciendo juegos y esas cosas ridículas….  
-¿Y tu porque no podías dormir?  
-Porque… - se ruborizó – como que me dieron ganas de estar con… Sara…  
-Debe estar con las chicas supongo…  
-¿Qué estarán jugando?  
-Tal vez verdad o mentira… y te apuesto a que somos el plato principal…  
-¿Verdad o mentira Harry?  
-Verdad – sonrió.  
-¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho en una noche con Ana?  
-¿Así se juega?  
-¡Yo no se, solo tengo curiosidad!  
-MMM… como tres veces…  
-¡Yo ocho, te gane! ¡SI! – brinco Ron, dejando boquiabierto a Potter.(PRESUMIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Pues hasta que le gana en algo… y precisamente, hablando de la serpiente emplumada… no, ese es Quetzalcoatl, yo hablo del gran jefe Chichicuilotl de Slytherin que es Malfoy, pues ya había entrado como cinco o seis veces a la celda de Alky, pero esta ni sus luces… Pero en una de esas, Harry y Ron salieron - ¿Qué crees que haces merodeando, malfoy? – chilló Harry.  
-Este… yo… escuche ruidos y gritos – mintió.  
-Ajá y tú como eres tan acomedido, saliste para ayudar – dijo Ron muy malhumorado.  
-¡Pensé que era Blaise el del problema, la logia, ya saben!  
-¿Dónde estaran las chicas? ¡Eso mismo quisiera saber! – se preguntó Hayden medio somnoliento, pensando en Nenyeina.  
-¿Y si estan todas las chicas en esa pijamada?  
-¿Y si las buscamos?  
-¿Y la Logia?  
-¡A ver tú Malfoy, toma tu varita e iremos a buscarlas, como que me doy una idea donde están!  
-¿Y para que las buscaremos Ron? ¡Deja que se diviertan! – sonrió Harry.

-¡Simple y sencillamente porque Sara no solo va a tenerme cuando le plazca! – protesto… el chico si andaba urgido para arriesgarse a buscarla. Y los alegres compadres comenzaron a caminar buscando a las chicas de habitación en habitación, con las varitas en guardia, pero Harry reía y reía.  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa Harry?  
-¡Es que Ana me quito la ropa interior y así me puse la pijama!  
-¿Y que con eso?  
-¡Es que siento bien chistoso de estar sin mis boxer!  
-¡Te hubieras puesto otros! – protesto Ron.  
-¡Que desagradable! – gruñó Malfoy, pero el urgido, o sea Ron, le dio un empujón  
-¡Apúrate Malfoy que tú no corres peligro si te ve la Logia!  
-¿Por qué lo dices Rey comadreja?  
-¡Porque a ellas no les gustan los desperdicios!  
-¡Tú estarás muy bueno Weasley!  
-¡tranquilo que con tu hermana a las pruebas me remitiría!  
-¡Y yo con la tuya jamás, me chocan las pelirrojas!  
-¡Mi hermana no tiene tan pésimos gustos!  
-¿Por eso se fajo con Thierry? ¡Eso me contaron!  
-¡Cierra tu grasienta bocota!  
-¡Pues con esta grasienta bocota besuqueo a gusto a Alk….!  
-¿A quién? ¿Quién puede besarte?  
-¡No te importa!  
-¡Silencio ustedes dos, que nos van a oír! ¡Y tu Malfoy! ¿Por qué vienes? ¡Tampoco Ron te obligó a seguirnos!  
-¡Ese es mi problema! (ajá, si le urgía ver a Alkyon)  
-¡Ya chicos, alerta por aquello de la logia! – decia John y Hayden lo apoyaba  
-¡OIGAN! – de pronto gritaron  
-AY MI MADRE – Saltaron los valientes chicos - ¡PARIS! ¿Qué diantres crees que haces asustándonos?  
-¿A dónde van?  
-A buscar mujeres….  
-Pero aquí no hay prostíbulos  
-¡Ay pero que gracioso eres Paris! ¡si quieres venir con nosotros, ponte alerta y síguenos!  
-Pues bueno…

Y con las chicas, Ana presumía el trofeo, pero antes de eso, había visto que Franz y Susan hablaban en el pasillo, reconciliándose.  
-¡Lo hice, lo hice, traje sus choninos!  
-¡Presta, presta!  
-¡Nada que! - se los guardo en su pijama - ¡Regis fue testigo que son de el!  
Si, yo escuche cuando el grito que ¡a donde se llevaban sus calzones!  
-¡SUPER!  
-¡Sigamos jugando a Picante y C a l i e nte! ¡Pero con preguntas más atrevidas!  
-¡Yo de S e x o no se nada! – protesto Nenyeina y Diana asintió fervientemente.  
-¡Sabes mucha teoría mamacita, así que no nos salgas con eso!  
-¡Sigamos jugando!  
Y las chicas ni por enteradas, que cerca de ahí, Ron había dado con un lugar que los llevaba directamente a una rejilla en donde ellas estaban y podían escuchar todo… TODO…. Lo que hablaban…  
-¡Aquí están! – chilló Ron con emoción y esa simpática carita chistosa que suele poner…  
-¡Reunión aquelarre! ¿Eh? – sonrió Harry.  
Malfoy dio con una despeinada Alkyon, muy despreocupada, tomando su juguito y el resto de chicas seguían gritando, y pidiendo preguntas indecentes.  
-¡Vamos, de nuevo preguntas Picante y C a l i e nte! ¡A ver Sara!  
-¡Pido c a l i e n te!  
-¡Siempre en tu elemento! – rieron.  
-¿Te gusta hacerle el cuchi, cuchi o que te hagan el cuchi, cuchi?  
-¿Qué les pasa? – Gritó - ¡Yo siempre soy la que le hace el cuchi, cuchi!  
Y Ron palideció mientras los chicos, ocultaban sus riosotadas y le miraban de reojo ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?  
-¿En serio Sara? ¿Y esas ocho veces que presumes tú lo obligaste?  
-¡Hay posiciones para eso!  
-JAJAJAJA  
-¡NO LO PODEMOS CREER! ¡ENTONCES EL LO HACE POR OBLIGACION Y NO POR GUSTO… QUE BRUTO!  
-¡Picante o c a l i e nte Ana!  
-¿Qué tal candente?  
-¡Eso!  
-¿Qué te gusta hacerle más a tu gatito?  
-MMMM… ¿aparte de quitarle la ropa?

-SIIIIII APARTE QUE YA SABEMOS QUE SABES COMO DESVERTIR A UN HOMBRE!  
-¡PUES ME GUSTA HACERLE EL…! – Y lo que dijo me sonroja demasiado y por respeto no lo pongo… ¡imagínenselo!  
Y también Harry se ruborizo y otro poco y le da el ataque, Ron se puso mas pálido y hasta las ganas se le fueron… pero Sara ya se lo había echo también… aunque como manejaban ciertos apodos que solo unas conocían, pues Malfoy no se enteraba al igual que Paris.  
-¡Denevi no ha participado!  
-¡Picante o C a l i e n te Alkyon!  
-¡C a l i e n te! – dijo la borracha.  
-¿Te gusto la primera vez que entro en ti la serpiente con su serpiente?  
-UUUUUUUUUHHHH  
-¡NO porque me dolió hasta el alma!  
-¿De que diablos habla Alkyon? – pregunto Ron.  
-¡Esa Denevi! ¿Dónde te gusta mas hacerlo con la serpiente?  
-¡Que pregunta, en los salones de clases! ¡Mejor pregúntenle donde le gusta que le besen más!

:_"¿Dónde quieres que te de una mordidita papi? ¡en la cosita! ¿Dónde quieres que te de una mordidita rica? ¡en la cosita! ¡Uy!"_

-¡Pues que preguntas, AQUÍ! – Señalo sus bubis y Malfoy bajo la vista, muy ruborizado.  
-¡Claro, si todos los niños que los han visto, dicen que la serpiente se alimenta muy bien, como se nota que de bebe no le dieron de lactar!  
-JAJAJAJAJA  
-¡Escuchaste eso Harry! ¿Quién diablos es la serpiente?  
-¿Acaso Alkyon ya no es…?  
-¿Quién le puso las manos encima? – y por un momento voltearon a ver a Malfoy, quien en uno de sus gloriosos momentos de cobardía lo negó. ¿No que muy salsa?  
-¡A mi ni me miren!  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¡Anda prefecta, anda, dinos más! ¿Cómo es la serpiente en la cama? ¿Se mueve como una viborita?  
-UUUYYY – decía Alkyon mientras agitaba su vaso de jugo - ¡Figúrense que no me lo puedo quitar de encima, siempre quiere estar sobre mi, haciéndome suya una y otra vez! ¡Oigan, yo quiero respirar, no toda la vida es cuchi, cushi!  
-JAJAJA seguramente es lo mismo que el pecas le dice a Sara…  
-¡A mi el pecas me cumple cuando yo quiero!

-¿Todos los días a todas horas?  
-¡La más jodida soy yo! – Decía Ana – porque prácticamente Harry no actúa cuando debe…  
-¿Harry? – gruñó Malfoy y el chico quiso morirse.  
-¡Figúrense que ayer me dejo dormir en su cama!  
-¿Te dejo dormir?  
-¿Quién diablos en su sano juicio deja dormir a esta sensual, coqueta y deseable chica? ¡Por lo menos hubiera abusado de mi y nada!  
-JAJAJAJA…  
-¡Si dices algo de esto, te juro que te mato Malfoy! – gruñó Harry, pero Malfoy estaba pendiente de que Alkyon dijera su nombre…  
-¿Y tu que Nenyeina? ¿Hayden no suelta?  
-¡Hayden es un chico decente incapaz de hacerme una proposición indecorosa!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH que aburrido  
-¡Entonces hazle la proposición tu y ya!  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿NO?  
-Primero dejen que pasen unos dias y después vemos, no se me vaya a espantar el unico novio decente que he tenido…  
-BUUUUUUUUUU  
-¿Y tu Mariana? ¿Picante o c a l i e n t e?  
-very, very, very H o t….  
-¡Bien! Entonces la pregunta es… ¿te gustaría hacerle cuchi cuchi a Paris?  
-UH UH UH UH UH UH  
-Este…. Pues…  
-¿Cómo puedes tenerlo en tu cama todas las noches…?  
-¿Qué? – gimieron los chicos y se volvieron a verle, el chico estaba muy ruborizado  
-¿Y no hacerle nada? – completó la oración  
-Serenidad y paciencia ¡no soy una psicópata!  
-¡Eso es mentira! – se quejó Saxana – de acuerdo a tu última evaluación psiquiátrica, estas en la linea media entre la cordura y la locura…  
-¡Esa mi má que anda publicando mis exámenes médicos mentales!

Pero a esas horas del partido, las chicas ya poco a poco se quedaban dormidas, solo Sax, Mariana, Ana y Sara seguían riendo, y bebiendo lo último que quedaba en el fondo de la botella.  
-¡Chin, ya se acabo el licor! – protesto Sara.  
-¡Entonces hay que dormir! ¿Y Susan?  
-¡Ya se la llevo Franz, a su celda!  
-UUUUUHHHH  
-¿Y nosotras?  
-¡Yo tengo los chones de Potter!  
-¡Sucia!  
-¡Solo se los quiero devolver!  
-¿Y tu Alky, iras a buscar a Mal…?  
-¡Esas chicas ya están roncando! – interrumpió Sara muy a tiempo.  
-NOP… dormiré aquí un ratito…  
-¿Se acabo el juego? – protesto Ana  
-BUUUUUU  
-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta a la azotea comadre?  
-¡Vamos! – y una alegre Sara con una menos alegre Ana salieron de ahí, rumbo a la azotea… y los chicos, excepto Malfoy, salieron antes que ellas.  
-Oye Ana  
-¿Qué pasa Mariana?  
-Estoy muy borracha….  
-Ya me di cuenta – sonrió Ana  
-Amiga… no creo llegar a mi celda…  
-Quédate en la mia pinshe vieja… vamos chicas… a la azotea… pa tirarnos…  
-Tu primero – sonrieron.


	55. El Orgullo Masculino ¡Presente!

Capítulo 55:

**El Orgullo Masculino... ¡Presente!**

Ambas chicas, medio arrastrándose subieron a la azotea, hacia algo de frío, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y ellas veían borrosas las estrellas.  
-¡Que aire tan rico comadre!  
-¡Súper!  
-¡Ustedes! – dijeron de pronto Ron y Harry.  
-¿Chicos?  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?  
-¿Nos vinieron a buscar pillines?  
-Muy graciositas chicas… nos hicieron ver como unos estúpidos…  
-¿De que hablan?  
-¡De lo que hablaron de nosotros en su tonta pijamada!  
-¿Nos espiaron?  
-¡Eso es ilegal!  
-¿Ilegal escuchar que tu me obligas, mejor dicho, que tu eres la que me hace el amor?  
-¿Y que tu Ana digas que soy un lento?  
-Pues es cierto… ¿Para que quiero que me respetes?  
-¡Ay mi madre!  
-¿Y quien diablos es la serpiente?  
-¡No te importa, pregúntale a Denevi!  
-¡Dímelo Ana!  
-Lo siento Potter, pero aunque me hagas cuchi, cuchi, no te lo diré… así que negociación perdida…  
-¿A si? ¡Pues fíjate que de ahora en adelante y por contarles a tus amigas borrachas de nuestras relaciones… ya no las tendremos más!  
-¡Cierto! – apoyó Ron  
-AAAAAAAHHH – gimieron las chicas.  
-¿Así que ya nada de cuchi, cuchi?  
-¡Entonces buscaremos a otros que si quieran y no faltaran… uno al que no le ruegue… como Jean-Paúl Jacquard que fue mi novio! (falto decir su primer matador)  
-¡Y otro como Mark o Simmons que siempre han estado tras de mí!  
-Y los chicos se quedaron… pálidos.  
-¡Pues si ustedes buscan a alguien más, nosotros también! ¿Cómo la ven?  
-¡Cierto! ¡Hay miles de chicas que se acostarían con nosotros!  
-UUUUUUUUUUH  
-¡Pues no me importa! – Espetó Ana - ¿Sabes porqué Potter? ¡Porque a final de cuentas yo sí, te tuve primero y tu no! – (AAAAAAAHHHH…. Eso duele y con lo macho que son algunos cuando no fueron el primero en su vida)

Harry quedo en silencio, mirándola fijamente y con un maldito nudo en la garganta, eso era suficiente humillación.  
-¡Así que anda, vete a regalar los besos que yo ya no quiero! (Eso si estuvo cañón… te vas a arrepentir)  
Harry seguía perplejo por no decir mas nada, aunque Ron también estaba impactado por esas declaraciones… lo mismo le pasaba.  
-¿Y tu Ronald? – Atacó Sara -¿también buscaras a otra? ¿O te digo lo mismo que dijo Ana?  
Ron se pudo entre verde y morado.  
-¡Que les aprovechen sus futuros acostones! (MMM…) – gritaron las chicas y se fueron muy indignadas (¿y como se quedan los niños?)  
-¡Que par de jijas! – Gruñó Ron, portándose mas… hombrecito - ¡Pues ni que estuvieran tan buenas! ¡En Hogwarts las hay muchísimo mas mejores! ¡Y no hay compromiso porque… porque ya nos vamos de aquí!  
Pero Harry si estaba sumamente herido y afectado – Vámonos Ron, hay que regresar a la habitación, hace frío aquí…  
Mientras tanto, Malfoy se había llevado a Alkyon a su habitación y la contemplaba largamente, sin tocarla (eso si es grave), meditando sus palabras.  
-No – pensaba – lo que dijo no es tan cierto… a ti te gusta estar conmigo… y disfrutas mucho lo que hacemos… porque yo se que me quieres (Ese es un hombre seguro de si mismo… maldito presumido)  
Alkyon dormía profundamente, mientras la luz de luna le daba en su rostro y Draco notaba lo hermosa que era.  
-¡Me quieres Alkyon Denevi! No puedes engañarme… me quieres… te mueres por mi… y el sentimiento es mutuo.  
Harry y Ron regresaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero ambos daba vueltas y vueltas en sus camas. Muy molesto, sin poder conciliar el sueño, de pronto, de un brinco Ron se levantó y al salir, se llevó un susto, pero al fin reconoció a Harry sentado en un sillón junto a los ventanales, en medio de la oscuridad, muy pensativo.  
-¿No puedes dormir?  
-No  
-¿Dolió, verdad?  
-Mucho… la verdad siempre duele… y lo peor de todo… no se porque, si no se si es amor… o solo pasión.  
-Pues yo… ¡yo iré a hablar con Sara ahorita mismo!

-¿Ahora mismo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y la Logia?  
-¡Hirió mis sentimientos de hombre! Así que esto no se puede quedar así nomás…  
-Entonces…  
-¡Iré a buscar a esa mala mujer! – y salió a toda prisa, atravesando los pasillos, hasta llegar al pasillo de celdas de chicas. Por un momento sintió temor, pero las celdas se veían vacías, así que de inmediato, atravesó el lugar, respirando profundamente.  
Finalmente pudo llegar y entrar en la celda de la chica, y vio que un nuevo póster de Lucius Malfoy colgaba de su espejo, así que muy molesto, lo arranco, lo hizo bolita y se lo aventó a la cara de Sara.  
-¿Qué, que? – se sobresalto la chica que ya dormitaba.  
-¡Quita esa porquería del espejo!  
-¿Qué, Ron, que haces aquí?  
-¿Tú que crees? – Dijo entre dientes - ¿Así que esas ocho veces tú me obligaste?  
-Pues… ¡Claro que si! Es la verdad, no mentí… tu no querías… - y enseguida empezó a burlarse – "¡No Sara no me hagas esto, no me hagas lo otro, por ahí no!"  
-¿Y por eso te burlas de mí?  
-Tómalo como quieras…  
-¡Bien! – se quito la pijama y salto encima de la cama y de la chica, sujetándola de las muñecas.  
-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?  
-¿Tú que diablos crees? – gruñó  
-¿Me vas a poseer a la fuerza? (NO TU) – pregunto la chica irónicamente.  
-¡Ahora serás mía las veces que a mí me plazca tenerte!  
-¡No, no! – comenzó Sara a Forcejear… aunque en el fondo, la muy hipócrita estaba disfrutando esa etapa de Potro Salvaje, audaz, decidido, impetuoso, cachondo, furioso y ansioso.  
-¡Como que no! – y sin decir agua va, le arranco la pijama (es que creo que era de tela ligera… o estaba tan enojado que tenia mucha fuerza… MMM ) - ¡Voy a hacer que grites hasta decir ya no quiero mas! (¿Estas loco, decirle eso a esa ninfa de la calle Homero? Espero que no hayan leído ese libro  
-¡NO, Ron, Basta, No! – pa que minutos mas tarde cambiara su versión a - ¡Si Ron, Oh si Ron… no pares… si lo haces te mato!   
Así que el muchacho decidió quedarse ahí, demostrando a Sara su poderío de hombre macho… a ver cuanto aguanta…

Pero el que estaba a punto de clavarse su varita mágica en el corazón, era Harry, quien permanecía triste en ese rincón, pensando en sus padres y lo poco que sabia de su noviazgo. Y de pronto, algo se le ocurrió, si Ron lo hacía ¿Por qué el no?  
Se puso de pie y agarrando valor, se dirigió al área de celdas de las chicas, para su suerte, la logia parecía no trabajar, asi que atravesó los pasillos con destreza y llegó a la celda de Ana, subió y todo estaba muy oscuro, no quiso prender el lumus, deseaba hablar con ella, que recapacitara…  
Asi que se acostó en la cama, y palpó a una chica que dormía y comenzó a ablarle suavemente al oído.  
-Escucha… se que hicimos mal en espiarlas… pero comprende, quería verte… solo fue una broma… si tu… si tu… me quieres de verdad, estoy seguro que lo que dijiste, pues no lo querías decir.  
-MMMMMMM- gimió la chica  
Harry comenzó a besar sus hombros, su cuello, en plena oscuridad y ella comenzó a relajarse… y lentamente comenzó a deslizar la ropa y a besuquearla mas y mas…  
-¿Quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Harry melosamente, buscando la reconciliación.  
-MMMMMMMM…… si – respondió la chica con voz ronca… tal vez pensaba que soñaba….  
Y sin prender la luz, sin hablar, sin mas nada… pasó, lo que tenía que pasar….

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, estaba feliz y satisfecho, envuelto en las sábanas, abrazado a su chica… pero cuando se puso las gafas y vio ese cabello… no era el de Ana, el cabello era enrulado… y la chica lo tenía bien abrazado…  
-¡Oh, no! – gimió Harry y su corazón se paralizó  
-MMM….oh, Paris, de lo que me había perdido – sonrió Mariana todavía restregando mas su cara en el pecho del chico y cuando levantó la vista… casi se muere  
-¡Tu no eres Paris!  
-¡Tu no eres Ana!  
Y de inmediato se soltaron del abrazo y ella se cubrió con las sábanas, con el rostro enrojecido y el hizo lo mismo ¿Qué había echo?  
-¡ME HICISTE TUYA! – gritó  
-¡te juro que pensé que era Ana!  
-¡Y yo era casta y pura! – volvió a gritar al borde la llanto  
-¡Lo siento!  
-¿LO sientes, lo sientes? ¡Me quitaste lo que otro debería quitarme desgraciado! ¡Te odio!  
-Perdóname…  
-¡Y fueron dos veces! – chilló Mariana  
-Es que yo pensé – y luego reaccionó - con razón no fue fácil, pero…. No pensé… que…  
-¡Eres un degenerado abusivo, pero cuando Ana se entere de lo que me hiciste no te lo perdonará! ¡Voy a enviarte con rin tin tin! – gritó mas fuerte y salío de la cama directo al baño, se encerró y echó la lágrima a gusto…  
-¡Lo siento Mariana!  
-¡Con eso no me devuelves lo que te robaste, desgraciado! ¡Ay, ay y yo que pensé que eras Paris!  
-Perdón, perdón, perdón – tocaba la puerta del baño  
-¡Lárgo de aquí, Potter, te ODIO!  
-¡Maldita sea! – gimió el chico, se vistió como pudo y salió de la celda maldiciendo e incluso apartando a todos de su camino, hombre, mujer o quimera, encerrándose en su habitación…  
¿Y donde había quedado Ana?... pues dormida en un viejo salón….no había alcanzado a llegar a su celda…y que bueno… si no ¿se imaginan? Harry con dos… ay no, pobechito….


	56. No es Posible la Reconciliación

Capítulo 56:

No es Posible la Reconciliación 

Harry llegó a su habitación sin poder creer en lo que había echo… había confundido a Ana y ahora una chica inocente había sido objeto de sus bajas pasiones, aunque no había sido su intención, pero había pasado, y era seguro que aunque ella no dijera a Ana, él no podía seguir con ella  
Pues había cometido una falta gravísima, y claro, la había pasado bien, pero era una falta muy grave y eso no podía perdonárselo nunca (ya saben que es rete buena gente y decente como pa fingir que nada paso)  
Mariana llegó a su celda y Paris la esperaba sentado en un sillón, ello lo miró con rabia y el le obervó por unos momentos.  
-¿Te paso algo? ¿Por qué no veniste a dormir?  
-estuve con otro – dijo cruelmente y Paris quedó helado  
-¿Qué?  
-Me quedé a dormir con otro – respondió tratando de no llorar  
-¿Con quien? – preguntó Paris con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora  
-Con uno de tus amigos… pregúntale…  
-Mientes…  
-No  
-¡Estás mintiendo! ¿Con quien te quedaste?  
-¡Con Potter! ¿Correcto? Ahora vete de aquí, adiós, ya nada tienes que hacer en mi habitación Paris  
-Pero Harry tiene novia… - dijo en un hilito de voz…  
-Si, son más interesantes cuando tienen novia  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡Paris vete de aquí! – gimió y lo empujó hasta sacarlo de su habitación y cerró fuertemente.  
Si Paris le reclamaba a Harry, era su bronca si se rompían la cara, ella no quería ver a ninguno de los dos, y aun no sabía como se lo diría a Ana.

Furioso, bastante, Paris de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de prefectos, en donde Harry no quería ni salir, el pobrecito estaba más traumado que nunca, pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado.  
-¿No te piensas cambiar Harry? - preguntó Fred  
-Hoy toca entrenar con el equipo de quiddicht...  
-No iré - respondió - que John vaya con ustedes  
-¿Te pasa algo, estás enfermo?  
-Hay que dejarlo, debe tener mal de amores...  
-¿Te mandaron al diablo Potter? - sonrió Zabini saliendo de su habitación  
-Déjame en paz Zabini - gruñó  
-UUUUUUUUUUH

Pero de pronto, la puerta se abrió con violencia y Paris entró echa una fiera, y miró con profundo odio a Harry y cuando éste se dio cuenta, el chico ya lo tenía bien sujeto por la camisa de la pijama y lo estaba ahorcando, ante el asombro de los chicos.  
-¡VOY A MATARTE POTTER! ¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!  
-¡CALMATE PARIS...GGGGGGGG (por el ahorque)...QUE TE PASA, SUELTAME...GGGGG!  
-ERES UNA ALIMAÑA PONZOÑOSA, UNA RATA ASQUEROSA ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAS ECHO ESTO!  
-¡ya suéltalo Paris! - de inmediato, brincaron los chicos para separarlos, porque Harry ya andaba agarrando un bonito color azul por la falta de aire y Paris no tenía intenciones de soltarlo  
-¿Por qué lo estás lastimando? - gruñó John  
-¿Qué sucecede? ¿Por qué el pleito?  
-¡ESTE MALDITO QUE ME HA HECHO LO PEOR QUE SE LE PUEDE HACER A UN AMIGO!  
-¿lo peor que se le puede hacer a un amigo? ¿Te traicionó? ¿Y como? ¡que yo sepa Harry sería incapaz de traicionar a alguno de nosotros! Además el tiene a su chica y tú a la tuya...  
-TE VOY A MATAR POTTER - Y de nuevo Paris volvió a ahorcar a Harry, solo de pensar en él y Mariana... se le retorcía el hígado.

Y mientras Paris ahorcaba a Harry, en el Zoo, Mariana, toda despeinada, triste, y echando la lagrimita, se encontraba sentada junto a Rin tin tin que dormía mientras ella hacía como que cantaba... y agitaba media botella de vino dulce.

:**"Fue una noche de copas, una noche loca, besé otros labios olvidé tu boca, manché tu imagen me perdí yo sola y esa es la historia"**

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR - gruñía Tin, sip, pobrecito, el no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera perturbando su dulce sueño  
-¿Mariana? - llegó Sax y al verla así, casi le da un ataque... de risa...digo, no sabía nada de lo que había pasado  
-¿Qué sucede? - llegó Regina  
-Pues pensé que era la llorona... luego que era una limosnera, pero ya me di cuenta que es Marian con cero glamour...  
-¿Y bebiendo? ¿a estas horas?  
-¡Es para agarrar valor! - dijo Mariana agitando mas la botella  
-¿Valor para que?  
-¡Para hablar con Ana?  
-¿Sobre que? ¿Qué pùede ser tan grave que lo tengas que hacer en esas condiciones?  
-¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?  
-Sabes que si...  
--solto la carcajada Mariana.  
-¿Cuál es la risa chica?  
-¿Confiar en ustedes? ¡debo estar borracha!...  
-Vamos Marian, somos amigas, digo, confía en nosotras, cuenta...  
-¿Les parece guapo Potter?  
-¿Guapo?  
-Eh... ¿Guapo?...pues... no es mi tipo, digo, que yo sepa el tuyo tampoco ¿Por qué? ¿A poco de pronto de gustó y decidiste dejar en paz a Paris?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - soltó el llanto la chica  
-¿Qué te pasa manita?

:_"No te pido perdon, aunque a veces te lloré y te jure mil veces que nunca más. No te pido te calles para que me la guardes te amo sin peros y Dios dirá"_

-¡Mariana, no cantas muy bonito!  
-¡Ya dinos que te pasa!  
-¡Traicioné a una amiga! ¡pero no sabía lo que hacía lo juro!

-¿Traicionar a una amiga? ¿y luego nos preguntas si es guapo Potter?  
-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
-¿Qué hiciste Mariana?  
-¿Qué paso entre tú y Potter?  
-¿Pasó algo grave? ¿Cómo pudieron...?  
-¡Fue sin querer queriendo... digo, digo, sin querer!  
-¿Y tu y el...?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
-¡Que asco!... bueno... no tanto... Potter tiene lo suyo... pero... ¡no era tuyo!  
-¿Qué paso exactamente?  
-¡CUENTA, CUENTA, CUENTA!

:_"Ya no te pido fe es imposible mirar al pasado y dejar de pasar. No te pido que olvides y empezar de cero se bien que esa noche yo hice mal"_

-¡MARIANA! Nos estás asustando ¿Qué paso?  
-Estaba con unas copitas encima, dormida... todo fue como en un sueño, pensé que era Paris, pensé que era un sueño  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
-¿Y tu y el?  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
-CIELOS, CIELOS, CIELOS  
-Aquí va a correr sangre...  
-muchas sangre  
-Harta sangre... Mariana, descansa en paz

:_"Fue una noche de copas, una noche loca, besé otro besos olvidé tu boca manché tu imagen me perdí yo sola y esa es la historia"_

-Pues si que fue una noche de copas  
-¿Qué quieres que diga tu epitafio? Mariana  
-Aquí yace... Mariana Splendor... muerta junto con su virtud...  
-Y al lado la tumba de Potter  
-  
-¡No es gracioso brujas!

-¿Cómo se lo digo a Ana?  
-Como tus amigas, nuestros consejos son sabios... y lo que te decimos es... ¡Huye! ¡Huye mientras puedas!  
-Si, aléjate inmediatamente, porque Ana te arrancará los ojos y hará una paleta con tu lengua...  
-¡y yo seré manca que me dejaré hacer todo eso!  
-Bueno...es algo serio... ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Contarle todo? Estos chicos se irán...  
-De todas maneras, Ana debe saberlo...  
-según supe por ahí... Ana mandó al diablo a Harry anoche...  
-Seguramente el chico buscó la reconciliación...  
-Ni modos Mariana... ¡ahora tienes que exigirle a Harry la reposición de tu honrra!  
-¡Es cierto amiga! ¡Harry debe pagar por quitarte lo único decente que te quedaba!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Claro! - brincó Regina - ¡era lo único bueno que tenías! Tu virtud... porque de lo otro mejor ni hablamos  
-¡Por supuesto! Eres la hija del antimerlín... ¿no te apellidas Riddley?  
-¡Que bueno que son mis amigas par de desgraciadas!  
-jejjejejejeje

:**"Fue una noche de copas, una noche loca besé otro besos olvidé tu boca manche tu imagen me perdí yo sola y esa es la historia. No te pido perdón pues tuve motivos tu estabas tan lejos y yo tan mal"**

De regreso con los hombres... o al menos eso dicen ellos, pues Harry por fin había reaccionado y los cabellos negros estaban mas alborotados, las gafas habían volado, tenía sangre en la nariz, pero el otro... tenía los cabellos miel sobre su rostro, sangraba de un labio  
-¡Déjame explicarte Paris!  
-¡No hay explicación para la traición!  
-¡Creí que era Ana!  
-¿no notaste la diferencia maldito?  
-¡Estaba oscuro!  
-¿Para que crees que existe el Lumus?  
-¡No quería arruinar un momento romántico!  
-¡Le quitaste lo que me pertenecía!  
Y los chicos que no sabían que hacer... bueno, si sabían, pero me confunden, o no querían separarlos por saber el chisme o andaban medios tontos todos, que no levantaban sus varitas.

En tanto, la cuarta víctima que es Ana, ajena a todo, hablaba con Elektra y Diana sobre su rompimiento, y procuraba guardar la compostura y juraba no regresar con Potter nunca más.  
-¡Esos chicos no merecen que nos gusten! - dijo Elektra  
-¡Cierto! -apoyó Diana - mira lo que me paso con Ian ¡es un lento! Piensa que con un par de besos me conformo... ¡pues no!  
-Da lo mismo Di, yo tuve mas que un par de besos de Potter y mira lo que paso...  
-Por cierto ¿han notado que no ha bajado ninguno de ellos? Jhon Lupìn siempre es el primero y no lo he visto  
-¿Con que Lupín? ¿Eh? Dicen que su padre es un hombre lobo...  
-¿Quieres ser la catalina creel de cuna de lobos?  
-¿y cuidar de la jauría?  
-¡Claro que no, ese chico no me gusta! No es mi tipo, y lo odio...  
-¡Esa no te la creí! - sonrieron las chicas, cuando escucharon un escándalo, muy fuerte, Potter y Paris andaban yá lanzándose hechizos por todo el pasillo, finalmente el pleito se había echo mas grande...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡HARRY Y PARIS SE ANDAN PELEANDO POR UNA CHICA! - dijo una chica de tercero  
-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - gruñeron las chicas  
-¿Por una chica?  
-¡Y no eres tú! - se burló la chica de Ana y salió corriendo  
-¿Cómo QUE POTTER SE ANDA PELEANDO POR OTRA VIEJA Y NO SOY YO!  
-Pues si que no eres tu... porque ¿con Paris?  
-¿Acaso Paris no estaba interesado en mariana?  
-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?  
-¡Ana! - entró de pronto Mariana, con ese loock de la llorona, o sea, toda maltrecha y que hasta ganas daban de darle una moneda...  
-¿Mariana? ¿Sabes que pasa?

:_"y a pesar de que nunca te había engañado esa noche amor mío no pude más pero ahora yo sé que fue una torpeza te quise y te quiero aunque es tarde ya"_

-¡Ay Mariana, tu no cantas...!  
-Déjame sacar la frustración - dijo la chica y cuando vió a Ana, rompió a echar la lágrima  
-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¡Exijo una explicación!

PERO, para sorpresa de muchas, y si pensaban que correría sangre... Ana estaba tranquila, mirando como Mariana echaba la lágrima mientras le contaba su tragedia, y la chica después de escuchar a Mariana, se puso de pié, salió del salón, y pasando sobre sus amigas que estaban boquiabiertas al ver viva a Mariana.  
Diana y Elektra la siguieron y Ana, rápidamente alcanzó a Paris y le quitó la varita.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
-¡Es suficiente! - chilló - ¡Dejate de portarte como un niño!  
-¿Acaso no sabes lo que Potter hizo?  
-Si  
-¿no te duele?  
-Si  
-¿Entonces?  
-El daño está hecho, Mariana nunca fue tu novia ¡es suficiente!  
-¡Pero Potter y tu eran...!  
-¡Potter y yo tronamos anoche! Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y Mariana tambien  
-¿Qué?  
-Pórtate como un hombre Paris y acepta la derrota - en seguida, ella se acercó a Harry que la miraba asustado y oculto - sal de ahí Harry  
-Ana... yo...  
-Aunque fue un terrible error... no puedo perdonarte...  
-Lo siento...  
-No te disculpes conmigo... ahora tienes una deuda peor con Mariana... y no se como le vas hacer, pero tendrás que reparar el daño...  
-¿Cómo?  
-¡Yo que se! ¡Pero acabas de destrozar el corazón de Mariana! Asi que tú verás como, pero si me entero que no has hecho nada por compensarla por todo el daño que le hiciste... ¡juro que te haré pagar!  
Ana dio la vuelta y se alejó de los chicos, tratando de ser fuerte, y las chicas la vieron pasar con algo de pena... Saxana y Regina, sentadas en la puerta, acurrucadas una de la otra, cantaron tristemente...

:_"Fue una noche de copas una noche loca besé otros labios, olvidé tu boca manché tu imagen me perdí yo sola y esa es la historia"_


	57. Corazón de Ángel

Capítulo 57:

Corazón de Angel 

Obvio que para la tarde, todo el mundo sabía que Ana ya no andaba con harry y éste le había bajado la novia a Paris en una noche, asi que en los encabezados del periódico mural decía así:

"_¡El nuevo Don Juan De Marco: Harry Potter, tengan cuidados niños con sus novias, porque este galanazo se las puede bajar, se ha corroborado que después de tronar con la bella Ana, dirigió sus afiladas garras hacia la dulce Marian, a la que andaba pretendiendo Paris y la sedujo vilmente, ella, pudorosa, candorosa y toda inocencia, cayó bajo los influjos de esos ojos esmeraldas seductores...¡quien iba a pensar que de lo buena gente que se veía Harry Potter, bajo su cara de "niño bien portado y decente" se escondía un don Juan, un chico atrevido y quita novias, asi que niñas, si el chico se les acerca, mucho cuidado, dicen que con solo mirarlas a los ojos, les quita sus virtudes! Asi pues, hasta la logia debe cuidarde de las garras de este leoncito"_

Harry estaba boquiabierto cuando leyó lo escrito, de nuevo, estaba en boca de todos, y lo peor, lejos de que las niñas huyeran de el, todas le miraban directamente a los ojos como buscando la poderosa magia del verde esmeralda  
-¡Harry! - llegaba George - ¿has visto a Ron?  
-Búscalo en la celda de sara  
-¡Oh! Bueno... Paris se ha ido  
-¿Qué?  
-Empacó sus cosas y se ha marchado...  
-¡Maldición!  
-Tenía que pasar, o te ibas tú o se iba el... digo, aunque si tu dices que no andas con Mariana, yo no se porque Paris estaba tan molesto...  
-¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes? ¿Algo más?  
-¡No hablaré de eso George! Creo que regreso a mi habitación, todo esto me incomoda...

Curiosamente, en las afueras del colegio, con su baúl en mano, Paris estaba sentado, esperando que llegara por el, el autobús o algun carruaje, lo que fuera, muy triste y pensativo, cuando de pronto, salió Ana, arrastrando su baúl, justo cuando su carruaje llegaba y el cochero ayudaba a subir sus baúl.  
-¿Te vas? - le preguntó con algo de desdén  
-Si, necesito irme o explotaré - dijo el chico  
-¿Vas a la estación de trenes?  
-Si  
-Sube, te llevo, me queda de camino - dijo Ana  
-¿Tabien te vas?  
-Si no lo hago explotaré - sonrió con tristeza  
-Bueno - dijo el chico y subió al carruaje sentándose frente a Ana - gracias  
-De nada... ¡Vámonos Marcus!  
-¡Si señorita!  
El carruaje comenzó a avanzar, mientras que Ana ocultaba su risita y Paris lo notó.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Cómo paso?  
-¿Cómo pasó qué?  
-¡Que casi, casi, nos hayan puesto el cuerno sin querer!  
-Cierto - sonrió Paris por fin y ambos se fueron charlando en todo el camino y riéndose de su desgracia...  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Harry daba vueltas en su habitación, necesitaba hablar, desahogarse, hablar con Mariana, por lo que bajó a las celdas, pero no la encontró, solo la noticia que Ana tambien se habia ido unos días.  
-Mariana está en el zoo - dijo una chica de segundo tratando de no verlo a los ojos (no le fuera a quitar su virtud)  
-¿En el Zoo del laberinto?  
-Es el único que hay - respondió la chica  
-Gracias - Harry sintió que se atragantaba, debía ir al zoo, y hablar bien con Mariana, poner las cosas en claro, y que ella supiera que el jamás hubiera pensando en hacerle daño.  
Asi que haciendo acopio de valentía y fuerza, tomando su varita fuertemente, dirigió sus pasos, al laberinto, que a esas horas, lucía muerto. Solo se escuchaba el viento aullador, y el arrastre de las ojas.  
Pero el canijo tuvo suerte, porque aunque caminó mucho y se topó con pared, llegó a la entrada al zoo y lo primero que vió fue a Belanova, pasar huyendo del basilisco, Mariana se encontraba en la cabaña, a punto de tirarse a la caldera donde hervían los huesitos de cosita... Cuando apareció Harry (con la cola entre las patas, mendigo desgraciado… mj… perdón, me apasioné) y la vio ahí, sentada, callada y casi, casi la oía respirar…  
-Mariana… - le llamó, pero ella no respondió – siento mucho lo que paso… en verdad – pero ella ni lo miró, creo que con solo escucharla, le dolía el corazón… y el hígado por el coraje.  
-Bueno… - se acercó unos pasos, ya el susto de entrar al laberinto se le había bajado leve – si no me quieres hablar… lo acepto… solo quería disculparme… tú… tu eres una chica decente y… yo… no quise herirte… estoy seguro que el próxima chico que se cruce en tu camino entenderá todo lo que paso...

-No tengo perdón por echarte a perder tu primera vez – dijo sin mirarle  
-Por Dios Potter! ¡Fue la peor experiencia que he tenido! ¡Horrible, desagradable, y quiero que quede en el pasado!  
-¿en serio? – preguntó con algo de temor, jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo habia echo tan mal.  
-¿Quieres la verdad? – Gruñó – ¡Esa es la verdad!  
Entonces Harry bajo la vista muy avergonzado, ni siquiera era bueno para hacer "eso".  
-Cuando me acosté contigo pensando que eras Ana… quise verlo como… ¡como si hubiera sido su primera vez! ¡Y ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado! Por eso te pido perdón por no haber encendido el Lumus, por no despertarte y darme cuenta que no eras Ana… - dijo sentidamente  
-Me heriste…  
-Lo se… por eso te pido perdón…  
-¡Potter, mejor vete!… - dijo Mariana, pero él súbitamente la abrazó… y por un momento, se dejo querer.  
-¡No me odies Mariana! – murmuraba.  
-Estoy cansada – respondió la chica, acomodándose en el sillón.  
-Deja que me quede contigo… para velar tu sueño... puedo darle de comer a tus mascotas  
-No…

-¡Por favor! (rogón, buscón) ¡solo dormir… no haré nada, … solo quiero ayudarte mientras descansas!  
-¡Es que yo!... – pero el la abrazo como lapa (¡Patéalo, desprécialo, dile que no, que no con unos cuantos abrazos recuperas lo irrecuperable!)  
-¡Por favor…. Por favor!  
Y Mariana no pudo negarse mas, al sentirla tan arrepentido (Así son de facilotes), por lo que asintió y ella se acurrucó en el sillón, envolviéndose en una cobija y cerrando los ojos, Harry se sentó junto a ella, y la arropó (si, cuanta ternurita me da ese ingrato), y a lo lejos parecia escucharse una dulce melodía… ¿alguna canción de cuna? Ná…

:_"Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar, porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar… y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi y nunca me has dejado atrás"_

Y le acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos, y le daba bastante remordimiento el que hubiese pasado ese desastre a media noche y que todo hubiese acabado tan mal,

:_"aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo, pero vives en mi, junto a mi, en mi interior, en este corazón hundido… por eso te pido por favor…"_

Harry estaba verdaderamente afectado por lo ocurrido, asi que solo contemplaba a Mariana sin acordarse siquiera de alimentar a Cosita, a Yuyito o a Rin tin tin, asi que ya todos se perseguían y de nuevo el unicornio rosa, andaba en las fauces de yuyito.

:_"¡Enséñame, a quererte un poco mas y a sentir contigo, el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya!... ¡Enséñame, a quererte un poco mas y a vivir contigo, que no aguanto la ansiedad de saberte mío, quiero ir donde vas!"_

Y Harry poco a poco cerraba los ojos al igual que Mariana, mientras seguía, con las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba en su cabello a la chica (¡¡¡Como no, si cuando te hacen piojito aflojas hasta la cartera!)

:_"Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal, tengo que reconocer, que todo esto me ha salido mal, por eso voy a aprender, voy a vivir, voy a abrazarte mas y mas y no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte"_

:_"Porque vives en mi, junto a mi, en mi interior, en este corazón confundido, por eso te lo pido por favor… enséñame a quererte un poco mas…"_

Y Harry se hundió en un sueño profundo por ello cuando parecia terminar de canturrear la melodía lejana:

:_"Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar, porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar…"_

el chico ya estaba bien dormido, y ella tambien quedando profundamente dormida. Solo que horas mas tarde, un Ron Weasley, feliz y satisfecho, andaba de la mano con Sara, bien desvelado, pues nada había dormido… y ya saben porque… evítenme la pena de decirles que era porque se había quedado con sara el resto de la madrugada contandole las pecas de la espalda y los tatuajes y junto con ella habían ido al laberinto para darle de comer a las mascotitas.  
Aunque en el camino rumbo al laberinto, algunos grupos de quinto y septimo, ya iban para su clase con Cruella y algunos ya les habian contado el chisme a Ron y sara.  
Bueno, pues al llegar a la cabaña, el par de chicos sin tocar o preguntar, entraron a la cabaña de súbito, haciendo mucho ruido.  
Pero al entrar a la cabaña, quedo lívido al ver que Harry estaba ahí, ahora con el rostro junto al de Mariana, bien dormido… aunque con el ruido, ambos abrieron los ojos y vieron a Ron y Sara, boquiabiertos.  
-Ha… Harry… yo… lo siento…  
-No... No hicimos nada… - alcanzo a murmurar Harry  
-Este… yo… bueno… faltan quince para las seis… ¿No tienes entrenamiento de quiddicht?  
-¿Qué? – Brinco Mariana - ¿a que hora tienes?  
-Al cuarto para las seís…  
-¡Maldición! – Brinco del sillón - ¡a las seis es mi examen de Historia de la Magia Oscura III!  
-¿En serio?  
-¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo o tendré un **NP** y con un **NP** mi madre me desheredaría!  
-¿**NP**?

-¡**No Presentó**! – y salio corriendo de la habitación descalza y Harry levanto las sandalias y salio tras ella… el chico salio corriendo de la cabaña hacia el exterior.  
-¡Mariana, tus sandalias! – le dijo y se las aventó, ella las cacho y le miró unos segundos  
-¡**TE DECLARO MI ODIO POTTER**! - y siguíó corriendo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Harry – le llamó Ron.  
-¿Qué? – dijo y al ver el rostro de diversión de Ron, se percató que por lo menos, media docena o mas de alumnos entre chicos y chicas de cuarto y quinto que pasaban, estaban viéndolo parados, algunos boquiabiertos, porque habían visto a Mariana salir de la cabaña, detras de ella, Harry, sin uniforme, con ropa muggle ligera...  
las chicas lo recorrían con sonrisitas de arriba abajo y se lo comían con la mirada, y los chicos comentaban que los de Hogwarts no perdían el tiempo, puesto que recien Ana había terminado con ella.  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué crees que haces? – protesto George que llegaba siendo arrastrado por Sax y se separó de ella y lo metió de un jalón a la cabaña.  
-¡Si Harry! ¿Por qué andas enseñando la mercancía? - se metió Fred tambien huyendo de Regina  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Pues si, paseándote sin uniforme y con esa ropa ligera que hace que te la quiten con el pensamiento esas chicas, persiguiendo a Mariana, mira que tu eres la carnada y no queremos que otras chicas que no sean de la dichosa Logia se te echen encima!  
-Lo siento… ya…  
-¡Momento! ¿Acaso esa chica estaba contigo, solos, adentro? – reaccionó George.  
-Eh… si…  
-¡Harry durmió con ella! – dijo Ron un poco siscado.  
-¡Pero no hicimos nada!  
-¡Si como no! ¡Una chica duerme contigo y no hacen nada! ¡No la vuelvas a hacer Harry, mira que por tu culpa Paris se fue!  
-¡Cierto! ¡Para eso puedes ir a su celda! – apoyó Ron.  
-¡Imbécil! – le dio un empujón a su mejor amigo.  
-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ron, cuando George se fue  
-Creo que tengo que hablar bien con ella ¡me odia!… ¡Iré a verle a su examen! – Pero Ron tenia una miradita que decía, quería saber mas – le pedí diculpas, supongo que ya sabes lo que paso…

En tanto, Mariana llegaba patinando y despeinada al examen.  
-¿Te pidió perdón y toda la cosa? – chillaba Diana unos minutos despues de su llegada - ¡Súper!  
-Fue algo agradable… cuando se lo propone, me hace sentir bien y no solo como un Objeto… (CALMATEEEE)  
-Malditas borrachas ¿Cómo pueden hacer fiesta si tienen exámenes? - se burló Kath  
-¿Cómo te fue con Ron, Sara?  
-¡Bien! – Sonrió ampliamente - anoche la pasamos muy bien, creo por fin, el potrillo, sabe lo que quiero  
-UUUUUUUUUUH, pobrecito de el, mira que toparse con una maniatica.  
Ron por su parte, tambien le presumía a Harry, rumbo al salón de examen.  
– Creo que le demostré que yo también puedo hacerle el cuchi, cuchi a mi conveniencia… (ESE ES UN HOMBRE)  
-¿Lo hicieron el resto de la madrugada?  
-¡Amigo! – Dijo satisfecho – esa mujercita… ya no podrá vivir jamás, sin el menor de los varones Weasley… o sea yo…  
-Eh… ¡sucio! Como dicen ellas – sonrió Harry  
-¡No me digas, señor "solo dormimos juntos un ratito y no hicimos nada"!Porque segun la versiòn de lo que paso anoche...  
-¡Es la verdad!  
-¡No te creo!si ya probaste una vez, pudiste haber repetido.  
-¡Vete al infierno!  
-¡Lo siento Harry, pero hoy, vengo de la gloria!  
-¡Presumido!

Harry se asomaba con Ron en el salón de Historia de la Magia Oscura, en donde tenían examen mensual, y casi al frente ya se encontraba Mariana escribiendo bastante y muy rápido, el Profesor Jason, con su habitual máscara y su cuchillo carnicero en su mano, se paseaba de un lado a otro, algunos chicos vieron de reojo a Harry y reían, a esas alturas ya sabían del chisme.  
-¡Silencio! – Grito Jason al escuchar unas risitas - ¡al que lo escuche tan siquiera respirar, le quito el examen!  
Ya habían pasado media hora cuando Mariana alzo la mano - ¡Termine profe!  
El profesor se acerco, levanto el examen echo un vistazo y dijo solemnemente - ¡bien señorita Splendor (por ahi hubo quien dijo ¡ya es "seño"!), siempre tan perfecto el examen… a usted siempre le puedo calificar primero!Tiene Excelente en su nota… puede salir.  
-¡Gracias! – y salio de inmediato, topándose con Harry afuera.  
-¡Oye! – Le dijo sorprendido -¿a que horas estudias?  
-Eh… yo casi no estudio Potter  
-¿Entonces?  
-Por lo regular siempre se me queda lo de las clases… cuando entro claro, si no se me ocurre irme de pinta y jalarme las clases, aunque siempre pido los apuntes, pero casi no los leo… creo que tengo buena memoria…  
-¡Vaya!  
-¿A que hora es el entrenamiento Potter?  
-A las siete…  
-entonces desaparece, que no quiero verte hasta el entrenamiento...ya te dije que te odio  
-Tenemos que hablar  
-no quiero...ya no hay nada que hablar... me pediste disculpas, pero tu no tienes perdón de Dios...  
-¿Qué?  
-¡TE ODIO!  
-¡Muy graciosa! - gruñó Ron al verla que se iba dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca , pero el gesto se le hizo gracia cuando Fred andaba huyendo de Regina.  
-¡No tengo que enseñarte nada! – dijo el chico –¡¡ tu ya me has visto todo!  
-¿No? ¡Pídeme lo que quieras! Yo te lo doy… ¡Pídeme que mate, Fred, Mínimo el osito a puñaladas…!  
-¡Por favor Regina, me das miedo!¡Busca otro chico!  
-NOP… ¡Te pongo casa, coche, cuenta bancaria, lo que quieras, yo te mantengo… mi papi estaría mas contento de que tenga un novio que me aguante!  
Harry alzo las dos cejas, Ron carraspeó con la escena, esa chica iba en serio… lo único que falto es que pidiera su mano… miren que perruchina.  
-¡Y tu dices que soy tuyo… pero no!…  
-¡Claro que si!- y volvió a besárlo descaradamente, así con lengua y todo, explorándole las anginas - ¡quiero que seas mío para siempre!  
-¡Orale, esos que no pierden el tiempo! - salía Diana del examen - ¿eso tengo que hacer con Ian?  
-Eso y mas... ¿Acaso no atacarás?  
-Ian me las debe... creo que si atacaré...

-¡Orale regina! ¡llévatelo a tu celda!  
-¡Si, no den s h o w aquí!  
-¡Esa que hay m e n o r e s de edad!  
-¡Si quieres que sea tuyo para s i e m pre, d i s écalo y ponlo sobre tu chimenea!  
-¡Vamos Fred, vamos a lo oscurito!  
-¡No quiero!  
-¡Mira niño! - de pronto Regina le quitó la varita mágica y apuntó a su cuello - ¡Vamos a lo oscurito y no te estoy pidiendo permiso! ¡ES UNA M A L D I TA ORDEN! o no te la acabas...  
-¡Regina! - gruñó Fred, pero la chica echaba chispas y cuando Ron hizo el intento de ayudarlo, Kath le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.  
-¡No se metan!  
-¡Es mi hermano!  
-¿Quieres salvar su honra? ¿A poco crees que Fred Weasley tenga virtudes aún?  
-No, pero...  
-¡Ay Potro, en b u e na onda! ¿Que crees que Regina le pueda hacer a tu hermano, que Sara no te haya echo a tí?  
-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH - y Ron enrojeció, mientras veía como Regina empujaba a Fred hacia lo oscurito...


	58. Los Días Finales

Capítulo 58:

Los Días Finales 

Los días finales eran desastrosos, las chicas no decían nada de que solo les quedaba una semana a los chicos en el colegio, la única que parecía respirar, era Sakura, pues ya sin Anthony no parecería fantasma y el complejo de muñeca fea (ya saben, la que andaba llorando por los rincones) aunado al Choriano (llorar porque la mosca vuela) era para llevarla a San Mungo, o mínimo con un loquero por exagerada.

Los chicos por una parte, ya les urgía irse porque estarían en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, y además, terminaban su desquite para con la Logia, porque no se irían sin hacerlo.   
Alkyon andaba indecisa, porque sola pues, Malfoy ya no la perseguiría y no andaría besándola en cualquier oportunidad en los pasillos o salones y mucho menos haciéndole proposiciones indecorosas(POR SUPUESTOOOO) (A ver si es cierto que a ella, las ganas se las pasa por abajo)  
Blaise estaba mas que feliz porque las manos ansiosas (y otras cosas como los colmillos) de Kath ya no lo perseguirían por el colegio, claro que el chico no andaba muy contento, así como Malfoy que hacia todo lo posible por secuestrarse a Alkyon los ratitos que podía y esta se le escondía… pero el juego del gato y el ratón, le divertía mas a ella, porque el mas ansioso, era el…  
Hayden había prometido a Nenyeina que le escribiría diario, sin duda, y el había dicho que la visitaría y también le enviaría cartas y regalitos, la única que no tenía bien su plan para conquistar a Ian era Diana, quien no quería quedarse con las ganas de meterle un sustito antes que se fuera.  
Harry y Ron aunque no lo decían, estaban preocupados porque en Hogwarts ¿Cómo descargarían sus inquietudes de adolescentes? Manuela estaba en su futuro, porque las chicas de Hogwarts son más decentes… aunque como ellos ya eran celebridades… ¡aun así! ¿Cómo iba Ron a olvidar esas ocho veces? Y Harry ¿Cómo iba a olvidar su primera vez? Y su segunda con la mejor amiga de su ex-novia… ¡escalofriante!

Sax era la mas descontenta, George seguía tratándola como si fuera de porcelana, con puros besitos insulsos y por primera vez, ella estaba seriamente en mandarlo al diablo(Quien nos entiende, si se pasan del manoseo son unos puercos y si no nos manosean son maricas)  
Ernie llevaba una historia que contar… lo había echo con doce, bueno, no con las doce, pero como algunas repitieron (¡Golosas!) incluso le había ganado a Ron, así que probablemente, seria todo un ídolo en Hufflepuff.  
-¿Entonces así quedamos chicos, para el desquite? – decía George mientras terminaban de rediseñar el sencillo plan, para vengarse de la Logia.  
-Claro, la carnada esta lista, solo necesito que caigan las presas...  
-Eso de ser carnada no me agrada nadita…  
-¡Tranquilo Harry, es por vengar al poderío masculino de esas disolutas!  
-¡Pero recuerden que el plan no se los dirán a sus ex-novias!  
-¿Ex–novias? – gruñeron.  
-Claro, cuando nos vayamos, serán ex-novias…  
-A Sax le dará mucho gusto saberlo George…  
-Lo mío con ella es otra cosa… bueno, vayamos al plan, que lo haremos hoy en la noche… ¿estas listo Harry?  
-Si, listo para la jauría….  
-¡¡¡Sí!  
Mas tarde, Ernie se encargaba de decirle despreocupadamente a Ron, sobre la supuesta cita que Harry tendría en la noche con ¿Mariana? en la torre norte a las ocho de la noche, y que seria su despedida… y sin querer, se lo comento cuando Dana Clifford andaba cerca de ellos, los ojos de la Jefa de la Logia **"Caza–Chicos"** brillaron y tras darles un saludito, salio corriendo…  
Mariana caminaba muy despacio por los pasillos, buscando a Sax, pues esta le había mandado a decir que le urgía hablar con ella, cuando fue interceptada por cinco chicas… de la logia.  
-¡Hola Mariana! – saludo Ninfa que era Dana Clifford  
-Chicas… ¿andan perdidas… o dé perdidas?  
-Muy graciosa Marian… ¿lista para tu cita? – pregunto Ninfa 3, o sea, Mistic  
-¿Cita, cual cita?  
-No quieras engañarnos… es la ultima oportunidad que tendremos de atacarlo, así que lo siento mucho Mariana  
-¡Niñas!  
Y de pronto, tres chicas la maniataron y le quitaron su varita - ¡Oigan, con mas delicadeza que parecen machas!  
-Te recuerdo querida – dijo Dana – que somos unas perruchinas…  
-¡De acuerdo, se superaron, muchísimas felicidades!  
-¡Chicas, enciérrenla!  
-¿Encerrarme? ¡Oigan, sufro de claustrofobia!  
-Si como no… ¡Vamos chicas, que esta noche cenaremos Carnitas al estilo Potter!  
-¿QUE?

-¡Como lo oyes Mariana, esta noche, por fin, nos daremos un banquete con Harry, pasara por nuestras armas como despedida!  
-¡Quien lo dijera! – Se adelantó la ninfa 2, Amanda - ¡En vez de cita con uno, tendrá cita con doce!  
-¿Por qué no se buscan otro?  
-Porque… querida… Potter es el platillo principal… lo siento querida – dijo Dana con voz aniñada - ¡Pero ya Ana nos las debia por quitárnoslo una otra vez, después tú y ahora… si la pasaremos bien!  
-¡ME VALE LO QUE LE HAGAN! – Gritó Mariana jaloneando a las chicas - ¡SI SE COMEN A HARRY O LO VIOLAN, ME VALE A MI NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE LE HAGAN! LO ODIO ¡PUEDEN MORIRSE EN SUS BRAZOS, NO ME IMPORTA!  
-Entonces mucho me temo que todas moriremos felices ¡anda chicas, enciérrenla!  
-¡NO! – y la empujaron hacia un cuarto de limpieza.  
-¡Silencius! – dijo Dana, hechizando a Maroian para que no pudiera gritar.  
-Calladita te ves más bonita, Mariana…  
-¡Le daremos tus saluditos a Potter!  
Y la pobre de Mariana estaba completamente absorta y lo peor, que no podía hablar, gritar ni nada, todavía, la encerraron - ¡Fermaportus! – Dana cerró la puerta y se dirigió a sus compañeras.  
-¡Ahora si chicas… Harry Potter, es nuestro!  
-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
Un Harry aparentemente despreocupado caminaba a la torre norte, consciente de que un grupo pequeño de la Logia, lo seguía, tomando fuertemente la varita, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad…   
pero a las chicas de la Logia también le seguía Ron, y mas adelante, Ernie, mientras que George y Anthony y el resto se habían quedado en otra parte, preparando lo que seria la bromita para las chicas.  
Pero de pronto Harry se desvió del camino y comenzó a caminar por aquí y por allá, desconcertando a las chicas, Ernie salio al paso.  
-¡Eh Harry, Mariana te espera aquí! – le dejo un recado.  
-¿Cambio de lugar? ¿Por qué?  
-No lo se, tal vez ya no le gusto ¡Yo que se! Te veo luego…  
-Si, gracias – respondió normalmente, y arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo, el siguió caminando. Una de las chicas recogió el papel y lo leyó.

:_"Harry: al parecer la torre norte estará ocupada, mejor nos vemos en el salón de Astrología a las 8:30 hr. Para ponernos de acuerdo a donde nos iremos. Atte. Mariana"_

-¿Cambio de lugar la m a l d i t a?  
-Ninfa 1 dijo que la encerraria…  
-A lo mejor ya no pudo… ¡Ninfa 6 (Jude) ve a avisar a Ninfa 1 que se cambio el lugar!  
-¡Muy bien!  
-¡Chicas, recuerden que cuando atrapemos a Potter, no lo dejaremos escapar o ninfa 1 nos degollará!  
-¡Ya lo creo!

Mientras tanto, Mariana ya se había cansado de aporrear la puerta con las escobas y lo que había dentro del cuarto de limpieza. Pero Sax pasaba por ahí, buscándola precisamente, cuando dio con la varita en el piso.  
-¡Una varita! ¿Quién seria el tontito que la perdió? – y al verla más de cerca, la varita traía grabada unas iniciales: M.S.  
-¿M.S, Mariana Splendor? ¡Ella podría olvidar ponerse los calzones pero jamás la varita!  
Y Mariana comenzó a aporrear la puerta nuevamente.  
-¿Qué? ¡Estas ahí Marian? – pregunto Sax fuertemente, pero ella no podía hablar, por su parcial mudez… así que aporreó mas fuerte la puerta.  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Algo pasó! – dijo Sax y quito el hechizo de la puerta, y Mariana salio quitándose el polvo del cuarto - ¿Qué te paso chica?  
-MMMM – señalo su garganta.  
-¡Ah! ¡Finite incantatem!  
-¡AAAAAAAAH…. Gracias, mi voz regresa!  
-¿Quién te encerró? ¿La Logia?  
-Si… ya sabes, dicen que irán tras los huesos de Potter  
-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!  
-Mejor p e r r o - gruñó Mariana - que se lo echen  
-¡Vamos chica, no seas así!  
-Aunque… hablaron sobre una cita que yo tendría con el… y yo no programe una, es mas, nunca lo hago…¡y mucho menos con el!  
-¡Eso es raro!  
-Y… además… ellos ya saben que chicas son de la Logia…  
-¿Ya saben quienes son de la Logia? ¿Y como es eso? ¿Le dijo Ana a Potter ? ¡Sabes que eso va en contra de las reglas!¡Van a degollar a Ana cuando regrese!  
-Mariana, el ya sabia de seis o siete chicas, incluida la jefa y…al parecer Ana se vio forzada a decirle quienes mas eran…  
-¿forzada? ¿Cómo?  
-Pues….  
-¿No me digan que se vendió?  
-¡No lo digas tan feo!  
-¿se vendió por unos cuchi, cuchi?  
-MMMMM…sip  
-¡No lo puedo creer, así que ahí le quitaron información!  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ana decía que Harry es muy convincente…

-¡Eso que te lo crea tu abuela!  
-Si ya me conoces pa que preguntas ¡Pos esta!  
-Pero si ellos ya saben quienes son… entonces…  
-¡Una trampa! – Brincó Mariana - ¡Una trampa para la Logia!  
-¡Súper!  
-¡Vamos por las chicas, hay que avisar a los niños y rastrear el momento en que se desquiten de ellas!  
-¡El fin de la Logia!  
Mientras tanto, las chicas ya se habían cansado de seguir a Harry por todo el colegio, y se preguntaban a que horas acudiría a su cita, en el sitio indicado, pero de repente, el chico se les perdió al dar la vuelta y ellas estaban absortas, ¿Cómo se les había perdido así?  
-¿A dónde fue?  
-¡Maldición! ¡A lo mejor se dio cuenta que los seguíamos!  
¡Iremos al lugar de su cita, rápido! – dijeron muy alto y salieron corriendo.  
Harry salio de su escondite, una trampilla que habían descubierto y al ver a las chicas que se alejaban, saco su espejo de doble vista para comunicarse con George.  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?  
-¡Todo bien, las chicas van para el sitio! ¿Esta lista la trampa?  
-¡Listísima! ¡Me temo que esta noche, caerán muchos ratoncitos!  
-¡Perfecto, iré para allá!  
Y las chicas de la Logia ya se juntaban en el corredor - ¿Qué pasa Ninfa 8 (Debbie)? ¿Dónde esta Potter?  
-Este… - y vio los ojos de Dana, que le indicaban serios problemas - ¡esta en el lugar de la cita, esperando a ex – ninfa 1! ¿Verdad ninfa 12 (Kelly)?  
-¡Si claro!  
-¡Vamos tras el! – gimió Dana, acomodándose las capuchas y los antifaces.  
Y el grupo salio a toda prisa llegando a unos metros del lugar y una figura masculina apenas entraba.  
-¡Es Potter!  
-Debe estar desesperado buscando a Mariana…  
-Muy bien niñas ¡Al ataque!


	59. El Desquite y un ¿Adiós?

Capítulo 59:

**El Desquite y un... ¿Adiós? **

El grupo de chicas, corrieron rápidamente hacia donde Potter había entrado, pero las primeras que iban atrás de repente, resbalaron aparatosamente, y sobre el piso como si fueran una bola de bolos, haciendo chuza.  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron al ir pecho a piso, directo a los pies de sus compañeras.  
-¡CUIDADOOOOO!  
-¡AAAAAYYYYY!  
Tumbaron a las que iban al frente, mientras ellas entraban al salón, dando vueltas sobre el piso y cayendo adentro dándose un fuerte sentón sobre algo gomoso.  
-¡MALDICION, DOLIO! – se quejaron, y la que estaba al frente, vio junto de ella, una figura alta, uniformada.  
-¿Potter? – lo jaloneó, y cuando cayo la túnica, era demasiado tarde.  
-¡Maldición, es un muñeco!  
-¿Qué? – las chicas subieron la mirada, y un muñeco de trapo con ojos de botones nariz de zanahoria con una sonrisota pintada, parecía burlarse de ellos.  
-¡Es una trampa! – murmuro una de las chicas  
-¡NO PUEDO MOVERME! – chillo una de ellas.  
-¿QUE?  
-¡NO PUEDO LEVANTARME, ESTO PARECE PEGAMENTO!  
-¡OH NO, ES CIERTO! – gimieron todas, que eran cinco, las que estaban atrapadas en el piso y al querer levantarse, la goma les jalo la caperuza y los antifaces.  
-¡MALDICION, MALDICION!  
-¡NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA!  
-¿QUE PASA CHICAS? – La puerta se volvio a abrir, pero Dana no vio a las chicas que estaban en el piso gomoso, estaba oscuro, mas bien, vio la figura del muñeco en la oscuridad.  
-¡POTTER, AHÍ ESTAS! – grito Dana, fingiendo su voz.  
-¡NO ENTREN! – grito una de las chicas en el piso.  
-¡ES UNA TRAMPA!  
-¿QUEEE, DONDE ESTAN? ¡ESTA MUY OSCURO!  
-¿QUIEREN LUZ? – preguntó George desde arriba del salón - ¡PUES LES DAREMOS LUZ! – y de pronto, las antorchas del salón se encendieron y frente a ellas, había una especie de lago gomoso, que abarcaba el piso, y sus cinco amigas estaban ahí, pegadas al piso, llenas de una sustancia negra pegajosa.  
-¡AHORA! – gritó Anthony y junto con Ernie, Hayden, Jhon e Ian, dejaron caer desde unas ollas, un liquido viscoso, maloliente, que parecía ser, caramelo derretido con aceite descompuesto y plumas de gallinas con muchos frijoles quemados.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! – gimieron todas cuando la sustancia les cayó encima, era asquerosa.  
-¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! – gimió Dana.  
-¡NO NOS DEJEN AQUIIII! – gritaron las que estaban en el piso.  
-¡LO SENTIMOS ESTAN FUERA DE LA LOGIA!  
-¡Y NADA DE HABLAR!  
-¡HUYAMOOOOS! – pero al querer salir, frente a ellas, Ron y Harry, estaban listos.  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS! – dijeron al unísono y las siete chicas, salieron volando hacia donde sus compañeras, sin caperuzas, sin mascaras sin nada.  
-¡NOOOOO!  
-¡MALDITA SEA NO! – pataleó Dana, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba pegada.  
Y las luces iluminaron más el salón, de pronto, de la nada, salieron muchos chicos y chicas, los cuales habían sido llamados por los chicos y otros por Sax y Regina quienes salieron por la parte de atrás, donde Dana había quedado pegada.  
-¡Bonito final para la Logia! – dijo Mariana - ¡Las atraparon!  
-¡Seguramente tú tuviste que ver Mariana!  
-¡Claro que no! La trampa no fue mi idea…

Chicos y chicas comenzaron a reír al ver a las doce niñas, pegadas al piso, y por fin, los hombres, veían a las que eran de la logia… mala suerte para dos o tres de ellas, cuyos novios sorprendidos las miraban con asco y desprecio.  
-¡Las caza – chicos… cazadas! – sonrió Thierry – ahora ya no podrán hacer nada…  
-¡Te equivocas Thierry, porque si bien, nosotras ya no seremos de la Logia, esta tendrá nuevos miembros… aquellas chicas ansiosas que vienen años atrás y así como A…!  
-¡Muerdete esa lengua Dana! – se adelantó Regina - ¡Si dices algo en contra de la que inicio este grupo, nos encargaremos de hacerte la vida miserable!  
-¡Claro que sí! – se adelanto Saxana- ¡Si ella nunca fue descubierta, por despecho no lo harás tú… porque eres una inepta!

-Tu forma tu nuevo grupo… pero ya no metas a ex – integrantes en tus problemas – dijo Sax de último y salió de ahí junto con sus amigas, dejando que los niños, vieran a las que eran de la Logia, las cuales, habían caído en una ingeniosa trampa…  
George, Fred, Harry, Ernie, Justin, Hayden, Ian, Jhon, Ron y Anthony, celebraron con unas cervezas de mantequillas y empanadas de calabazas, su triunfo sobre ellas, todos reían, era su último día y ellos por fin, habían vengado a los hombres.  
Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para George, quien muy contento, salio en busca de Sax, quien estaba en el pasillo.  
-¡Sax, ahora mismo iba a verte!  
-Este… yo también quería hablar contigo George… hoy es tu ultimo día, y mañana te vas… es mas que perfecto  
-¿Y que con eso, que es perfecto?  
-Bueno lo es porque… ya no nos volveremos a ver…  
-No te entiendo…  
-Esto no funciona George…  
-¿Cómo?  
-Nunca funcionó, yo quería mas de ti y tu nunca me lo diste… así que todo acabó, eres libre chico…  
-¿Me estas cortando? ¿Estas terminado nuestra relación?  
-¿Relación? ¡Nunca hubo tal! ¡Yo necesitaba más que unos cuantos besos mustios! – gimió desesperada.  
-¿Me estas terminando porque no quise tener relaciones contigo? ¡Eso es es.túpido Saxana!  
-Si… soy muy es.túpida George… ¡se sincero! Solo anduvimos por tontos, pero ya acabo, ya termino, soy una chica que necesita más, tú no me lo das. Todo acabó…  
-¡No lo creo! ¿Acaso no apreciaste nada nuestro noviazgo? ¡Era tierno, tranquilo!  
-¡Mal.di.ción, entiende George! –Grito - ¡Yo quería más, no me lo diste, punto, hasta aquí! ¡Yo quería hacer travesuras contigo, porque lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, quería entregarme a alguien inteligente y maduro que supiera apreciar esas virtudes!

-¡Pero Sax…!  
-Pero nada George… además no funcionaria de todos modos… mejor terminar en paz, tu sigue con tu vida y espero que encuentres a alguien de tu gusto… al final de cuentas, yo soy una niña inmadura que quería ser mujer…  
-¡Sax!  
-¡Adiós George! Que tengas buen viaje – y salio corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, dejando al gemelo, sorprendido y con sus sentimientos heridos.  
Saxana corrió hacia la azotea, sellando la entrada, pero ahí ya estaban Diana, kath, Helena, Alkyon, Elektra, Mariana, Regina y Sara tristeando.  
-¿Cómo te fue?  
-Mal porque lo corté… bien porque… ya termino…  
-Siento mucho esto Sax…

:_"¡Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender la razón de esta situación, mas no puedo seguir dependiendo de tu calor, el amor de acabó, la pasión terminó, tu recuerdo no siento bien, pero el día de hoy ya tu voz se desvaneció!"_

-Canturreó Alkyon, y Sax rompió a llorar, Diana la abrazo seguido del resto de las chicas ¡la onda Choriana siempre presente!  
-¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto cuando se calmaron.  
-Nos quedaremos aquí…  
-¿No se despedirán de los chicos?  
-No – dijo Kath – No quiero que me vean llorar… y no quiero verlo partir…  
-Yo no tengo porque despedirme de Ian… si nunca fue mío.  
Maldita sea… siento un dolor en el pecho… ¡me duele tanto que se vayan!  
-Para mi, finalmente es un respiro ¡a mi vida normal de boberías!

Muy temprano, los chicos ya estaban en la puerta, despidiéndose de los últimos profesores y de uno que otro alumno curioso. Ron miraba a todos lados, sin ver a Sara, pues después de lo que le había echo a la Logia, no había podido ir a verle a su celda, porque estuvo consolando a George.  
Y faltaban pocos minutos para irse, hasta que alguien dijo que Sara estaba en la dirección.

Ron se sintió indignado de que justo ese día, a esa hora y en ese momento ella hubiera cometido una falta para no ir a despedirlo ¡No era posible que si le hubo entregado su ingenuidad a una chica, esta no estuviera ahí! Por lo menos para que le dijera:  
-"¡Ron, gracias por entregarme tu cuerpo, tu dignidad y todo lo bueno que Dios te dio!" - ¿Acaso esas horas en el colchón no valieron la pena?  
Harry no estaba menos contento, lucia sumamente desilusionado, le había entregado a Ana su primera vez (AAAAYYY cuanta ternurita) sí, su mal.dita primera vez aunque sonara cursi y despues... habia cometido un error con otra chica  
George tampoco vio a Sax, Ian tampoco pudo ver los ojos de Diana, Blaise no pudo despedirse de kath, Justin no pudo ver la sonrisa mona lisa de Helena, solo Hayden se dio los últimos besos con Nenyeina, ¡ah! Y Alkyon estaba medio feliz, porque con Malfoy, en Hogwarts, ya no podría hacerle nada….  
Y los chicos se fueron, Harry y Ron, muertos del coraje y con un terrible dolor en el pecho, aunque tal vez pensaron que era mejor así… ¿y porque nuestras dulces niñas no estaban? Porque seguían en la azotea y Sara que, había recibido un reporte y llorando por no poderse despedir de Ron, sellaba sobres con Titi.  
Asi que todos quedaron con el corazoncito roto…. Harry, Ron y George se fueron a la madriguera, en pocos días, George y Fred se iría a Hogsmeade, a su nueva sucursal de tiendas de bromas y Harry y Ron a su último año de colegio.  
**¡Pero volvían hechos hombres!...** o al menos eso creían ellos

Bueno, este es el final de la Primera Temporada del IAM.

No se pongan tristes... porque este no es el FIN.

Esto fue solo el comienzo, porque se viene la segunda temporada.

¿Se preguntan lo que pasaría si personajes como los del IAM fueran a Hogwarts?

Pues preparen la canchita, vayan al ñoba, traigan sus refrescos y pónganse comodos porque pronto lo descubrirán.

**AVISO** que la segunda temporada no lo continuaré en este fic, sino en otro pero con el mismo nombre.

Aquellos que dejaron review: se los agradezco, principalmente al apoyo moral de alkyon y a la misma alkyon XD. Y bueno, a excepción de alkyon que sabe bien la historia, solo los que dejaron review saben en forma resumida, porque les conteste, que este fic es en realidad la segunda versión de un fic que se llamó "Elite Way Magic School", el cual también pienso publicar pero les cuento que no hay Paris, ni John, ni Hayden, solo los personajes hogwarianos originales yendo a un colegio caro de niños mimados, pero TAMBIÉN CHICAS HOGWARIANAS los acompañan.

AH! Casi me olvido ¬¬

Quería disculparme, porque no sé si lo han notado pero desde el capítulo 36 hay bastantes faltas, errores y cosas por el estilo.

Bueno, quería acelerar la publicación así que tuve que omitir eso . 

¡Pero espero pronto arreglarlo! Para que no se quejen de que soy mala publicadora, y si lo hacen... PUES LES MANDO A MI RIN TIN TIN porque no saben el tiempo que me cuesta estar republicando aquí los fics de sax y lo que para alguien como yo, viciosa de la lectura, es el privarse del tiempo dedicado a leer, con decirles que no leo NI UN FIC de ffnet hace mes y medio de la listota que tengo. Pues tengo un huevo de mail de alertas de ffnet en mi correo, ya va a reventar . 

Para los que se enredaron con mi forma de hablar... pues es que yo no soy Sax, soy Mariana, ahorita me da flojera explicar y como siempre ya he hablado (o escrito) demasiado, así que si quieren esclarecer sus dudas pasen por el profile.

Hasta pronto! Espero... ¬¬

MARIANA


End file.
